The Perfect Blue
by V.J
Summary: *UPDATE!*ABOUT TIME!Prepare to embark on a story the likes you never read. An alternate universe, starting before Raditz arrival on earth. What if Vegeta and Nappa tagged along, trust me it's not a cliche type fic, if you're a B/V fan this is your fic!
1. The beginning

**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own, Dragon Ball Z, or any workings created by, Akira Toriyama and that remains for the remainder of this story. I document, that I, do not own, Dragon Ball Z, or make any claims of that nature. This is imprinted as parody/fantasy musings, and in no way relates to the original, DBZ. Thank you . . . 

**Note:**(_**keep in mind that this is an alternate universe. Characterizations and situations are subject to change. Changes include, but limited to, power levels, scenarios and reactions to those scenarios. Keep in mind, this is a fantasy fic**_.)

**A/N:** Okay, this story is approximately five-six years old. I have edited the entire story. If you read it before, here's a chance to enjoy it again. I added new and unique aspects and plots to the story. Readability has also been improved. I must warn, in later chapters it gets fantastically gory. Also, this story is very long and narratively descriptive, intended for thirsty readers who don't just want to read about lustful encounters. Also, I ask that you respect my work, no borrowing without permission. It takes a lot to write and plagiarism is a hindrance that will only beckon me to ban this from public viewing. That's the only stipulation I have.

**The Perfect Blue**

**Part One**

**Intro: The Beginning**

In the beginning, there was nothing, no thought, nor sound, no light, nor darkness, no good, nor evil. A blank slate, a void silent as an undisturbed graveyard, everlasting hollowness throughout space and time. Then, with a sudden eruptive bang, there was a burst of energy. The bursting of organic flames ignites the dawn of time, emerging as manifested life takes shape molding with it the complexity conscience of man and history to be written. It spreads terminally throughout the universe, plaguing it with deep-rooted seeds, the ill-gotten-grains of politics. What was once a hibernating state, is now an enslaving greedy hunger for power of life, and the power over other's lives. It is a unending chain of dominance to control life and every aspect of it.

Civilizations grew to cancel out the last, organized colonies developed, and life industrializes itself, propagating becoming more, growing, over populating itself. Then life culminates, then segregates, working toward an unknown stage.

Life manifested, creating its destroyer within its own mind with the unexplained adaptation of evolution.

Life divides between two common classes, good and evil. A defensive shield and offensive sword, light and dark and at times they mix. Opposite counterparts that equally coexist to sustain balance. And forever life battles with death, life being the beginning and death being the end, alpha and omega. But lately this natural balance has shifted to one side, a side that waits in the shade, a side that is neither.

* * *

**Somewhere in the dark regions of space:**

**Three shadowed figures gather inside a large murky cavern . . .**

(**Scenery details**) A quiet damp cavernous ruin that breeds hazardous materials and chemicals, which could kill those who were not properly geared. In addition, the cavern was poorly mined, corroded and unstable from time. Aged outre objects suffused into the tunneled rock, pigmented with oxidizing enzymes, giving the premise a dotted soft glow in the dark. (Oxidizing enzymes, are found in fire flies.)

In a state of exuberant excitement a ragged figure stumbles clumsily to the ground. He struggles queerly to his feet, hoping to gain some type of composure in front of his superior. He bows discombobulated before his liege.

"Lord Frieza, I found it, I found it!" shouts the excited man, dressed in filthy humble rags. He looks up submissively at the horned-alien, who hovers pompously in a space-instrument.

The horned-alien peers down from his hovering thrown suspended in air, making his position more regal and intimidating. The cold alien fixes a cold stare at the miserable figure, indulging proudly at his grand find.

It's such a musing to this hovering being, it was charming when the insignificant basked in their stupidity, cower to his absolute sovereignty.

" What's with your obnoxious excitement?" it asks with a seedy glimmer in it's black eyes.

The slave stood quickly. "Over here, Lord Frieza! It's over here! It's the key to the lost city, I have found it!" he speaks excitedly, and eager to run off.

The purple-faced humanoid slave nods, and escorts his liege into the darkest area of the cavern. Supposedly, this route leads into the gates of hell, among other revered rumors. The most accredited account of this hellish place is that it holds the legendary power of immortality, an undying source of eternity. It is legend that the one who opens the dark gates that fortunate individual will ascend, becoming even more powerful then a supreme being, such as a Kai.

Moreover, that is one of many mythological claims of many mystifying places such as this cavern. So, what makes this tale more creditable then the other's, which brings us to that particular question, indeed? If it were a myth, a cliched legend, then what exactly did this fallible slave find? Perhaps, there is more to this mythological fable . . .

The slave comes to a halting stop. He stands before a curious object protruding from the ground, waiting to be exhumed.

A curvaceous devious lining of the lips appears across the warlord alien's pasty white facial features."Ah, the key is it? The swells of your freedom rides on this one illustrious instrument . . . Now, give it to me." says the white-faced, tyrant.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." obliges the savage. The slave nods then scurries to the ground to salvage the object.

Frieza the galactical tyrant grew with excitement. Glory oozes off his encrusted skin. This is it! Finally, to become a Godlike being, a goal he worked toward his entire being. He sobers up, even though he wanted to daydream a tad longer, however making his imaginings a reality was the main concept. Frieza greedily snatches the key from the sickly savage. He examines it with the intent on becoming a god. Then suddenly he frowns, he looks to the befuddled slave.

The melancholic Frieza sighs. " Such an inspiring scornful pity . . . A dreaded travesty, I do sadly say. (Sighs) You found a meaningless hinge, simplistic optimist. This underground temple has been scoured by many worthy hunters. And, yet, this allusive key has yet to be discovered, suffice it to say, this is an object that would not be so easily obtained in such a conspicuous playing field. Let me clarify the details of the hunt. We are looking for a key, a specific key to be exact with the markings of Nasdonic hieroglyphics. It is hidden within the confines of these enshrined walls. It is tragic, that you would be so easily moved by a rusted hinge." He says rather calm, but that did not fool the slave, he knew he was about to incur the icy wrath of Frieza.

He bows to the ground humbly, stumbling over his pathetic words. "S… Sorry, Lord Frieza, my mistake. I-it was dark, and h-hard to see! I h-haven't ate in days, it has affected my vision and . . . I'm scared to death of the place!" he pleaded poorly.

Frieza chuckles affectionately at the pitiful slave. Condescendingly, he pats his head as if he were a hapless pup.

"Small trifles. My poorly composed slave . . . of all the inane excuses, this one, well, this one has got to be the least compelling. And, you came from a long line of brave, though now fortunately deceased warriors . . . so shameful, that this is what's left of that race. You should redeem yourself by taking your own life, but that's too honorable act for you. Isn't it?" he asks with a malicious tone.

Frieza knew exactly what to say to put the slave to utter shame.

The slave lowers his head not replying.

Frieza scoffs, but then alters the berate. " Still, I wonder about that inconceivable mind of yours. Why so fretful over this cavern, it is after all a legend? Am I not the most powerful being to ever terrorize this universe, did I not evaporate your home planet with a mere flicker of a finger? It is I, you should fear, not the apparitions masquerading in the dark." Frieza tyrannizes the slave.

The slave found his tongue. "This place is as dark as the sea of space, Lord Frieza."

Frieza's narrows his eyes at the mere mention of those fatal words. "So, am, I. You'd do well to remember that, optimist. I'm not fiction." he taunts realistically.

The slave stutters to find his words. " B-but, the gate of the lost souls exists here . . . can't you, can you feel it at all? The forlorn, the sorrow, phantasmagorias of tortured souls that dwell here, such horrid loathing! Lord Frieza, if I'm to die in this place, then I must speak my mind. If we open what is down here, I fear the worst. The air is moist to the touch, thick and heavy with malice. We're surrounded by a low foggy mist and it speaks of ills. I've heard that to whom should ever find this passage would cause an apocalypse. Thousands of flesh-eating frogs will emerge from nowhere to destroy the universe!" he speaks his fears.

Frieza looked bored. " Oh really, sounds scary. I guess you have me beat. I guess, what I did to your world was a small fraction of what this legend is capable of. ( The slave gulps.) Or, what I'm capable of. It was a mistake to leave a few stragglers as mouthy slaves. . . Hmn, I'll ponder that mistake over . . . should I reunite you with your people, hmm? What say you to that merciful proposal?" he sneers sadistically. " Speak now! What strikes your fear, me, or Kermit?" he derides.

The slave was humiliated. Though, he was used to it. In the past, he ran from many battles, including the major battle against Frieza. He was afraid to fight; he watched his world simmer to ash and did nothing, living forever in his cowardice. A broken man with nothing left to live for, but too afraid to die. In true essence, a waste of life.

Frieza snuffed his nose, and provokes the meager alien. "Spineless." he utters gleefully.

The slave scowls. He'll kill me for sure now, for my beliefs. What else do I have to lose? he thought bravely. He grits his teeth unable to keep his troublesome thoughts inside.

The black hair slave bows his head dramatically. "Your right, I am a coward. But, you shouldn't make fun, something beyond comprehension lays dormant. If disturbed, a tortuous hell for all eternity! A hell that would make even you, lord Frieza, turn and run! " He concludes with a deep intake of breath, then gradually shut his eyes awaiting his death.

Frieza laughs wholeheartedly. "... hm hmm hmm haa haa ha! Oh shut up! So, this is it, this is your anticipated brave moment, it's quite dull. First frogs, now a supernova apocalypse! Spare me of your ignorant tangents. If what you say is true, then why are you even here? Why lead me right to it? You make little sense, my friend. First, you fear, now, a pathetic disillusioned sneer. I'm intrigued, pray tell why the sudden bravado?" He mocks condescendingly from the air.

The weakly slave had enough courage to smirk. "To kill you, Frieza. By the glorious gods, to finish you off! I will avenge my people and rejoin them in the process!" he laughed insanely.

Frieza smiled kindly at the naive slave, did he not realize whom he was challenging? He almost felt pity for moron.

Well, I have had enough of this one's ridiculous tirade. Frieza thought, then looks to the slave with an evil gleam.

"You poor misguided fool, you've become drunk with desperation. Hope, is a false comfort. It's time to face the consequences of your words." Frieza leers from his moving thrown.

A graceful man approaches from behind the scene to observe Frieza as he continues to bully the miserable slave.

The slave looks up petrified, now realizing his mistake. "I-I I'm just a man." he stutters.

" So, you wish to avenge your people or something unoriginal like that. Thank you for divulging your grand heroic plan to me, it's duly noted. " Frieza said sarcastically. He reclines in his seat, relaxing his facial features.

The slave balls his grime-filled fists to the side. "Evil devil, mock me while you can, and let those frogs feed on your pasty carcass!" he shouted pointing to the heavens, farting with fear.

"How typical, having bm issues today?" Frieza laughed at his attempt to intimidate.

The slave threw a rock at Frieza, missing him entirely. " You shut up!"

Frieza is not amused. " I wasn't going to dignify your ignorant prattle with further response but I'm inclined to rid you of delusions of grandeur. So, I'll educate you. A myth, is an unproven fable, a farce. In truth, there is no validation to any rumor placed on this land. If it were so damning there would be nothing alive to speak of its tale, correct? It's all delusional mumbo-jumbo. However, it was I who took your life and made _**you,**_ my personal bottom-feeder. An omnipotent threat that is me, not just a fabricated manufactured folktale to be passed around a cozy campfire to the simplest hopeful minds, like yours. This is reality, a physical entity capable of horrors you well know of. Let's make this clearer, since you didn't get it the first time around. _**I am,**_ the most power being in the _universe_ and nothing can harm me. It will only make me even more powerful, adding to my collection of land-dwelling idiotic slaves . . . like _you_. " he demeans the pasty alien creature.

The slave was confused, humbly bowing. "But, if you didn't believe in the possibility... then why seek its fairytale power? Do you not fear possible consequences as well?" said the taken aback slave.

Frieza patronizingly looks down upon the face-faulted slave, then looks to his right-hand man Zarbon. " Fancy you should arrive to hear this one's idiocy. Eliminate him, I grow tired of his mindless dribble!"

Zarbon looked impassive. "Right."

The slave cowers, pleading miserably for his life. "No wait! I implore you. Please I was just joking. Please, forgive me… ahh!" he renounces.

Zarbon ignored the slave's hypocrisy for mercy. He was accustomed to annoying protest that sounded like babbles to him. Zarbon arms with a quick ascending motion of the palm, and a distinct electrifying beam of brilliance blasts the warrior into oblivion before he could even blink an eye.

" What an eyesore . . . " stated Zarbon, looking at the scorched mark grazed across the indented ground from the impact.

Frieza looks ahead, uninterested. "Yes, annoying . . . that is the last time I allow that low-level Raditz to recruit the men for me."

_"Yes, I agree …but, you know . . . for a moment there, I actually started to believe the little wimp... well, except for the mighty-morphing frogs bit, haha! A bit too warty for my taste." _stated a new encroaching voice.

* * *

Zarbon creases his brows to a point, turning to the source of the voice. "I thought I smelled a piglet, I did, I did! It's Dodoria, where have you been?!" he demands snidely.

"Har har, watching you pathetically swat flies!" he chuckled as his belly follows suit.

Zarbon gave him a heated glare. "Like a gratuitous bowl of pig slop, your belly plops and flops.

"Calm down Princess, it just so happens I found the key!" he said rather smug, setting a hand on his bloated pink-belly that poked out his uniform.

Zarbon and Frieza gasped in shock.

"What!? You found the key! I don't believe it. How, and where?" Zarbon says skeptical.

Dodoria shrugs arrogantly, directly antagonizing Zarbon's doubt.

"Details, details, pigtails. You need not concern yourself on the how. But concern yourself on the fact that this key does exist and has been found, by none other than, me.

Disbelieving Dodoria's, Zarbon takes matters into his own hands to validate his claim.

"Hmn, let me see that!" said Zarbon snatching the key away from Dodoria, and then Frieza pilfers it from Zarbon.

"No, let me." said Frieza deucedly.

Frieza observes the key, looking to make sure this wasn't some rusty old hinge. "This . . . material it is strange, it has an unusual dark ambience . . . this, is it. The Nasdonic engravings are as the most credible reports state. This is the key inscribed in the black book of Nas, and it's now in my possession!" He says wickedly. "Let's go from here!" he said in a dreamlike state.

Dodoria began to feel uneasy about this expedition; never did he expect that there were some truths to this myth.

Myths were never meant too become a reality, a mere fascinating story, similar to biblical myths. Myths invented to be sampled as entertainment, guidance, to provoke, or instill lifelong hopeful goals, only to end as a fruitless search in life. Myths were to give life to the past, to mystify it and give meaning to the mystery of life itself. There's no beginning nor end, because it was always meant to be an ambiguous, magical, unreachable story based on faith, and idealism.

Dodoria too has heard sorcerous tales about this place. One, was of the key of eternity, of which he believed to be gossip. But, here he is, witnessing theoretical object manifest, and manifest it did. The key revealed itself to him as if he were the chosen one. This was a key sought out for eons and has never appeared to anyone but the mysterious Nasdonic people who created the esoteric legend. So, if the key is real, then what else is true? Secondly, could a legend really be so easily obtained? Can a mere key be capable of opening unfounded treasures, and powers beyond belief? Something didn't feel right. This coveted key revealing itself to only him didn't set too well; he decided to speak his mind.

"Master Frieza, any power of this magnitude cannot be this easily obtained, not without consequence. This historical majestic key was just lying on the ground, and I don't believe by accident. Why do you want to test this legend out so badly anyway? There's no need for it, you are already the most untouchable being in the universe. What purpose does this serve to the empire?" asked Dodoria.

Frieza hovers down the caverns. He did not even give Dodoria a second glance. Dodoria and Zarbon followed blindly behind Frieza. After a few moments Frieza then spoke.

"Caution isn't your foretay, Dodoria. Yes, I suppose it serves no purpose and I am the most powerful being who has ever lived... but I want more. I wish to become an immortal god, the greatest of deities so that every species will cower down before my name without question, to know true fear. Yes, I am powerful, but that is not etched in stone. What's the harm in having an all-inclusive power? If what this book of Nas says is true... then I, will be unconquerable. Do you understand the significance of this? People fear this legend more then me, and I simply cannot have an outlandish folktale cast a shadow over my reign of superiority. I will obtain this divine all-inclusive power, and be done with it. I cannot leave this place without that coveted power. " He promises, determined heading into the darkness of the cavern.

Dodoria snorted following his lead. "But why? Why waste time on something that may not even exist?" he asked tugging the lent off his belly hair. Zarbon grimaced.

Frieza looks down from his moving hover vehicle. "As I said, I cannot allow the possibility to exist. If I were to leave here without finding it, then that leaves an opening for some other loser to obtain it! This can be the tool for great power, or great destruction. Why would I allow another to have it? It's basic politics, once the universe learns of my newly acquired power, and from the source, I'm certain no one would dare oppose me, not even that scheming senate!" he says calmly from above.

Zarbon looked at Frieza thinking his ideals were preposterous, also seeing that he was blinded by desire. He imposes his thoughts on Frieza.

"Yeah politics, but at what price? Truths are withheld in an esoteric fashion, we know next to nothing about this cavern, or this book of Nas. This wretched legend could be utterly useless, or too much for one to handle, like a trap. If it's that powerful, who's to say it won't destroy us all? Why do you wish to be more powerful, politics aside?" asked Zarbon.

Frieza ignored Zarbon, looking forward. "That is an unsubstantiated rumor . . . besides, if I am as mighty as you say, then why resist this cavern at all, why fear the unknown. I see, even you are starting to fear the unknown more then me. Are you now questioning my abilities, Zarbon? Because that is the exact ideal I want to remove." He warns.

Zarbon narrows his eyes. "I see. My apologies, I misrepresented myself. I question my own abilities. "He says humbly.

Frieza rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Zarbon. I want total dominance. I do not know if you bothered notice, but those who have supposedly sworn allegiance to me have been getting apprehensive, or should I say ambitious notions. I think it's funny actually, some have even had the gall to steal from me, cursing my name in the open and even an assassination attempt! This cannot be, and my brother is soon to challenge my position in power. In addition, a mediocre plight, those deviant problematic monkeys are getting too powerful and too quickly for my liking, especially, Vegeta. One may even wonder why I let them live." he says more to himself in an erroneous tone

Zarbon frowns. "Vegeta, please. I wouldn't waste a moment worrying about him."

Dodoria snickered. "It's not about power. Vegeta, he's a sneaky little devil."

Frieza eyes twitch with anger. "That monkey, he is so defiant, opposing me openly, causing a weakness of discipline within the ranks. He's a poison to the masses, feeding the alliances to defy me! That monkey . . . I know it is he. Yes, it is he who uses a deceitful tongue, using propaganda to crush my control with the universal alliances like a disseminating black shadow, killing falsely in my name. He was the one to spread this horrid tale of Nas and suddenly a became less of a threat. The problem is that this ideal to oppose me boldly is like a malignant cancerous parasite that propagates, even to officials that I myself appointed to the senate. They have already tried to assassinate me by poisoning. It is disgusting to see how ambitious they are, and that disreputable monkey, his thirst for power is equal to my own. This way, I could bring him down to the bone. I can see the fear on his face already, absolute subjugation, we'll stomp the cancer out at the bad cell! Yes, he who is unwisely spreads propaganda without fear of consequence . . . no one else had the freedom of space and contacts . . . " he assumes thoughtfully. "That is enough of this talk." he ends the conversation abruptly, hovering down the path, deeper and deeper.

* * *

Zarbon lowers his head in thought, he turns to Dodoria.

Dodoria slows behind Frieza noticing Zarbon's hesitation. "What?" he asks.

Zarbon speaks discreetly. "_I think he is too attached to monkey-boy, it's developed into a sickening fetish_!" he says showing his utter disgust.

Dodoria shook his head in agreement. "_You're telling me, he's a stalker . . . _" he said freaked.

_"I don't know about you, Dodoria, but I don't believe Vegeta is smart enough to engage in political espionage. .."_ said Zarbon mindfully.

Dodoria adds his input_."The mere suggestion is absurd. That one incident with the Ambassador of Quadrodus, was an isolated threat, everyone knows that Frieza had his wife and kid brutally murdered. The ambassador emotional protest was to retaliate by poisoning, though he failed miserably, leaving him to the mercy of the boss. And Frieza's ruthless course of execution put fear in all of those who may even ponder an inkling of opposing him." _Dodoria spoke with frustrated hand movements.

Zarbon nodded with approval_. "This is true. The ambassador had been under investigation, then Ginyu reported his disloyalty when annual monthly taxes fluctuated. The salvaged goods industry plummeted to record low in trade sales as well. It was too suspicious and the profits to be paid to the empire decreased substantially. However, at the same time, the ambassador quickly made profit, exploiting his good fortune, it was almost a slap in the face. In addition, the import and export of crucial space materials were ending up in the hands of space pirates who are believed to be controlled by men in Cold's senate. The investigation incriminated the ambassador only, he allowed space bandits to carry ship loads of stolen supplies to offhand planets where they could not be tracked, but they were tracked. _(**Info: Frieza's empire, is like a spacial government of planets, similar to countries on earth. A totalitarian form of government)**_. Frieza had to punish this act of treachery, whether the ambassador knew about it, or not. He ordered the execution of the ambassador's family, how this relates to the incompetent saiyans, is beyond comprehension . . . but, I'm not going to argue that point to him. It's obvious the assassination attempt was purely out of pride. However, the truth is, Frieza's cold killing may have had an ill-effect, a red-herring to potential alliances, planting the seeds of rebellion. Now they fear, I think that was the intent all along. However, I do think the Ambassador was coaxed by someone in power, with clout planting the suicidal idea, but not Vegeta . . . he's certifiable. A temperamental, institutionalized, sociopathic joke. As you know, he's a well documented insurrectionist that only established brutal acts of killing, his vison far too narrow to grasp the politics behind Frieza's empire." _Zarbon discredits.

Dodoria chuckles_. "Exactly, what can a puppet do without charismatic charm? He only has two brainless dogs that follow him blindly and cursed with a personality defect. It's his untrustworthy trait, no one will follow a man that is a slave to Frieza. A mere subject used for the purposes of war and everyone, including Vegeta, knows it. Frieza should know that Vegeta has no such power to persuade alliance members to genocide." _

Zarbon cocked a brow_. " Right. Enough gossip, we sound like desperate housewives._ Funny, as we walk further into this maze, I'm beginning to believe that these legends may have some bearing of truth. That slave may have been right on some levels" said Zarbon looking around.

"Huh, what do you mean? asked an intrigued Dodoria.

While walking Zarbon tilts his head to the side nostalgically. "I heard an odd tale about this place a few years back. I accompanied a few decision makers on a diplomatic mission to eastern quadrant, the planet Quake. When we arrived, Quake's natives knew that we were really there to steal relics. Instead of resisting, the natives channeled their energies to their local folklore, having tribal rituals to ward off any danger excavated from their ruins. For example, holy scriptures and archaic relics we exploited solely for planetary profit. They said we would be punished for desecrating their ruins and shrines with such ill-intentions, bringing fourth forbidden secrets and unearthing truths that were meant to stay buried. Moreover, it was an unforgivable and punishable sin. It was the black bible of Nas we found."he says looking to Dodoria grimly.

Dodoria rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and all that jazz. I hate uncultured natives, seasoned to their own stubborn tune. They have the same brainless philosophy to stay unsophisticated." Dodoria critiqued.

Zarbon turned to him." The natives may have had just cause for their paranoia, the land excavated was barren, and all that have settled there died mysteriously in history. We believed it to be a hot zone, a zone full of radioactivity."

Dodoria. "Is that so, then how did the book get there in the first place, if this land was so deadly?"

Zarbon answers. "Supposedly, the book came upon their world as we did, like an invader in the night. The land forsaken, never nurturing life of any kind, a wasteland only good for extracting relics and elemental resources. They knew such ancient materials and rich elemental resources inhabited the land, but refused to extract it. I found this curious, especially when their survival depended on those taboo resources. This cursed text from what I know is inscribed with a grave message, grave because it was familiar. We already had it recorded on three different planets, adding this text made four that inscribed this legend in identical format. Four planets in opposite directions, north, south, east, and west ends of the galaxy. Amazingly, word for word, exacting the same written blight. It's odd that we found the Nasdonic black bible with the text that warns of its evil." He spoke rather alarmed. "An aged legend born before time "Eocene" the dawn of time some say, before technology existed. In fact, our chronos database cannot determine an actual date. This suggests that there may be some validation to the legend, which was deciphered by unknown persons. I mean, how do we know of our history, it was all written somewhere, right? Passed along through time, through elders, through communication, a story, yet we take it as fact, as a testimony of our existence. If more documents support it, even if different variations, we find the truth by combining all documents, and the black-book of Nas. So, what's to say this isn't the genesis of the universe, leading to the holy grail!?"

Dodoria looked clueless as ever. "Huh, holy grails, or unholy grails and four hells. It's hogwash, where'd you get that grand idea?"

Zarbon stopped and grabs Dodoria. "Think about it, blockhead! Four planets on the opposite ends of the universe. Having the same encrypted text. How could that be possible with no technology to communicate? No space crafts to travel at that great a distance and speed, it just isn't conceivable! Even the material it's carved in is indestructible and is still an unclassified element. And this planet, it's supposedly the epicenter of it all. The beginning, revered as the first planet ever created, and coincidently where this legend also begins. The planet Nas, an enshrined enmity of blight! We have to take it as fact, for there is nothing to contradict it." he exclaims passionately.

Dodoria's eyes widen in shock. "So, it's true then . . . I'm not staying here for Frieza to get his vengeful jollies on. Wretched Vegeta, I won't die for that saiyan brat!" he says folding his arms with a ridiculous pout.

"For Vegeta, no I think Frieza pursues this theory for the principle. We must talk some sense into him . . . better to be safe, then sorry." encouraged Zarbon, then mutters silently to himself. " _I can't believe I went this far without realizing._"

Dodoria nodded in agreement; he looks ahead only to see nothing. Frieza was gone.

"What, where is he?! He must've disappeared while we were talking!" he said with concern. Dodoria taps his scouter, which is used as communication devices, among other various conveniences.

Dodoria, a high-ranking official, had the authority to order Frieza's men and his own unit of soldiers. He tries to contact Frieza, however is unable to get through. Though, this was typical of Frieza to ignore contact. Dodoria had no choice but to search for him, he calls for the remainder of soldiers who were searching in various locations in the caverns.

At the sound of bulky soldiers running, Zarbon and Dodoria turned to the oncoming commotion in the distance. "And here they come . . . loud as ever." says Zarbon more to himself.

Soon the bumbling robust soldiers arrive. Zarbon instantly barks some orders, he ranks above Dodoria, so he felt the need to exercise the right to command.

"Spread out and find Lord Frieza, quickly!" shouts Zarbon. He points to the direction where Frieza was last seen.

The two witnessed the boisterous burly group of diverse alien soldiers disappear into the darkness, vanishing before their eyes, hearing their footsteps searching for Frieza. In that moment, the caverns of Nas seem to increasingly become dreadfully quiet.

* * *

_**Six minutes pass which felt like an eternity.**_

* * *

Dodoria frowns and intakes his breath deeply. " I don't much like this Zarbon. I smell blood in the distance." he says looking off in the distance and his frown deepens. Dodoria is well grounded in military affairs, battling since he was a babe. He knew that stench, the smell was like a sixth sense, a warning that something was brewing further ahead.

Zarbon observes the situation, disregarding Dodoria. "Shush!" he says suddenly. " Dodoria, do you hear that?!" Zarbon questions disturbed.

Dodoria creases his brows in puzzled thought, and listens intently, searching for the peculiar sound Zarbon perceived. "Ah . . . No." He says blankly.

"Exactly, we sent over a hundred burly, brew-guzzling soldiers down there, and not a peep, not a sound, not even scurrying of feet…nothing!" Zarbon said nervously. " This isn't normal . . . the air is too thin and tastes like salted metal. I'm getting out. Dodoria, are you with me?" he asks while looking down the black path.

Dodoria's pits sweat. "Damn, yeah, lets go!" he said in anxious state. Dodoria turns frantically to run away only to smash right into Zarbon clumsily as they both awkwardly crashed to the floor.

"Watch where you are going!" shouts a pissed Zarbon prying his body out of Dodoria's fat jelly rolls; they wrestle entangled on the ground. "God, I can't breathe! The enormity of your gi-normous glutinous body is crushing me! Get off already!? The humility, I'm trapped under a steamy tub of crap! Ug, I feel my guts coming out of my mouth!" he screams mortified.

Dodoria wretches himself from Zarbon. "Shut up pretty boy, and stop with your girlish screeching! I fell too you know. You didn't think to ask how I was doing, did you? Jerk!" he said getting up and dusting off, which helps to release Zarbon's squashed body. Zarbon falls again to Dodoria's delight. "It serves you right, Barbie!"

Dodoria suddenly looks up hearing a sound of sheer terror.

AHHHHHHHHHHH RAAAAAAAHHH

"What the hell was that!" cried Dodoria yanking on Zarbon's white cape.

Zarbon shook him off, then addresses him. "... something is coming, that sounded like the men. . . I don't care, I'm not waiting!" he says then takes off running.

And Dodoria trails sluggishly behind him, crying for him to wait.

* * *

**Several days before...**

**Frieza's substandard military base:**

Two tall men walk the halls of rundown galactical space-station. This is the headquarters where the lowest ranking scouts stayed, always awaiting orders, which could take years. In other words, they were completely useless, known as Frieza's disrepute reject base. The only tasks dispatched here were operations to expel mediocre planets, minor reconnaissance, and other trivial duties such as recruitment, cleaning and excavation.

The soiled halls were quieted usually around these hours, soldiers filled the compound awaiting assignment. However, most of the real soldiers were with Frieza, and whoever was left at this base, were the bottom-feeders, the lowest of the low, real scum bags that could barely lift a weapon, let alone fight in battle . . . essentially, they were peon, piss-ant, losers.

The two men were threatening by appearances, brute in stature and demeanor. They appear very strong at first glance walking with a troubled exhausted expression.

They step over drunken losers sleeping against the urine stained wall, kicking the littered trash out their way. " Damn my luck!" spoke a tall man; his hair long and spiky, like an 80's rock-star.

"Well, I did it last time. So, you're do it this time, Raditz!" orders the other man, then quickly scurries away from Raditz.

"This time?! _Shit, I always have to do it! Nappa!_ " He shouts to the fleeing bald man with a distinct black moustache.

Raditz frowns at the retreating Nappa, then walks grumpily down the filthy hall to the grimiest, rusted end.

Apparently, they just received word, a punishing message from Frieza. It was another insulting directive, instructing them to collect data on some measly planet, another joke of a mission. Raditz had the suicidal task of informing the saiyan prince of Frieza mundane dispiriting tasks. He knew the prince was fed-up with these pointless missions, or rather lame excursions. But the major issue was Frieza, he seemed to be paying them too much unwanted attention as of late, the scrutiny was becoming unbearable. And now, again, another degrading task, it was the work of garden-variety scouts. Vegeta alone ranks super elitist, even though he was thrice demoted from that position. It was an humiliating punishment that they were even stationed on this junkyard base where their rank and socials standings were a class above. But, it doesn't seem to matter, they were all subjected to the same humiliation.

Another annoyance... or perhaps, this could be a unique opportunity. This traveling mission would take them to familiar territory. Raditz's recalls a younger sibling being sent to a offbeat planet in that sector of space.

He is going to be pissed… Ooo what fun, I get to tell him! Thought Raditz grimly, and then proceeds to wake the irritable prince.

That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed the first installment of my revamped story.

**To be continued . . .**

**Next time on The Perfect Blue: Vegeta and the other saiyans engage in battle for sport while continuing on their mission. Things get quite interesting . . .**


	2. Three Bloody Monkeys

(**For disclaimers read the first page it states that I do not own Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama has the rights to that as well as Funimation and Vidmark entertainment not me so there :)**

**The Perfect Blue**

**Part Two**

**Three Bloody Monkeys**

**

* * *

**

Empire outskirts...

* * *

An emptied rundown facility, the saiyan, Raditz stands outside prince's quarters. He stares hesitantly at the door. The cause of his resistence, he did not want to deal with his ornery superior. One, though he is an incomparable indispensable lead, Raditz was apprehensive of his unpredictable temperament. Two, he did not think Vegeta liked him... at all.

Sighs **(Here we go, again**.) He thought bravely as he bursts boisterously in the room.

_"Vegeta! I have urgent news."_ he yells rushing in, but is startled when seeing the dark prince staring back, wide awake, expectantly.

" …(Grunts) I could hear your frivolous clamoring outside my door. Not that it matters. What is it you want?" asks the somber saiyan.

Raditz stares blankly at the shorter man. Vegeta had a way of putting the strongest of men into a state of petrifaction. He was short in stature, but not in intimidation. For a moment he was lost in communication, unable to find his tongue through his impenetrable vicious stare. This timid behavior did not go unnoticed by the keen saiyan prince.

"... out with it." the brusque saiyan demands. Apparently, lord Vegeta has little patience when dealing with... well, anyone. His dark eyes meeting his equal scowling midnight brows giving the impression he was in an intolerable mood. "Your time is nearly up." he warned shortly.

Raditz quickly regained some confidence. "Ahem, we have a bit of a problem, Vegeta… actually a big problem!"

Now all of Vegeta's patience was gone. " Don't make me repeat myself..."

Raditz shifted from his consistent iron glare. "It's a direct order from Frieza. He wants us to purge the complete cube sector of 907xy, the planet Nadreid, and collect numerical space data."

"Hmpf... you mean, he wants us to scout and weigh the planet. Ordered to rummage through space waste. That isolated cube sector has already been analyzed and expunged of hostile occupants several years back. I should've known... he's keeping us occupied with overworked garbage." said Vegeta sitting on his bed, turned from Raditz, only his back faced him.

Raditz spoke, annoyed he was only speaking to the back of the prince." Vegeta, I have some information that may be of interest to you and make this mission a bit more entertaining with an extra incentive. Do you recall the last saiyan child sent out before the explosion of our planet. If not, let me refresh you, it's my younger sibling, Kakarot. He was sent to destroy a planet in the cube sector over 20yrs ago, after the explosion of Vejiitasei. Frieza never even knew of his escape or existence, I erased it from the records..." he was cut off.

Vegeta's back remained stagnant in a cold-shouldered stance. "So what?"

Raditz frowned. " Well, there's an extra saiyan out there unaccounted for in sector, 906xy. " he explained.

Vegeta exhales hostilely. "And, this is the same sector that low-level was sent to... some planet or another he was to purge, your point?" he snaps showing complete disinterest.

"Well, it's not too far from our objectives, maybe about a month's distance... two weeks, if we take the Aero." Raditz suggests.

Vegeta dismissed him with a disconcerting hand." Enough... sounds convenient, for you. But, it would take over a year to reach the cube sector alone. I don't see how this benefits me at all. And I never stated I would even go to... what's it called?" asked Vegeta.

"Earth." said Raditz hopefully, though his composure shaken by Vegeta's un-appeasing nature.

Vegeta waves his hand off, rejecting the notion entirely. "Whatever, it bears no significance to me. We're not going, it's a waste of my time to gather another burden...interesting destination however. I do wonder why we were assigned to this mission in the first place, was it your idea?" asks the shrewd Vegeta.

Raditz quickly goes on the defense. "My idea... whoa, wait, no, Vegeta. I wouldn't request missions for you... though, I must admit, I was getting bored and may have mentioned something to Zarbon. But I never thought Zarbon would listen. It must be a coincidence." he claims.

" I've heard enough, leave." he dismisses Raditz instantly.

Raditz felt the need to push for this, he really felt this would benefit them in the end. "Vegeta, I didn't request this intentionally, nor did I rat out a fellow saiyan to Zarbon. I merely mentioned the poor qualities of the area that may hide a hidden technology. But, we do have an opportunity here, Vegeta. Their oversight is our chance, I urge you, do not reject this advantageous mission." he councils.

Vegeta quickly responds. " Mission? What mission? If anything it's a risky excursion, a frivolous misdirection you won't take the consequences for. Moreover, it would take too long in the pods, and we're assigned only to three. Would you cramp yourself with a, no doubt, smelly third-class? It's unique, let alone assuming, for two warriors to share a cramped pod...tch, tch, tch." he implicates with a bemocking swaying finger.

Raditz tries to persuade, ignoring the bait. "No, there's another solution. We have the Aero at our disposal." he informs.

Vegeta simpers. "Well then, I see you thought of everything, except the risk."

Raditz straightens his posture firmly. "I think it'll be worth the gamble, the odds are stacked in our favor. Kakarot was the only saiyan erased from Frieza's tracking records, which is why he was unable to discreetly assassinate Kakarot like the other saiyan babies and warriors sent out before the detonation of our planet. He is the last. Kakarot, may even be of use to us, being that Frieza hates us so, another unknown addition is sure to rile him. He would have no choice but to accept Kakarot, or admit he killed all our brethren. Which, wouldn't set too well with his panel of already shaky allies." compels Raditz using Vegeta's hate for Frieza.

Raditz loses confidence as watches Vegeta's back constrict; it was evident his plan backfires as he disregards his advice.

"Quiet, that's exactly what I don't want to do right now. It's not _you,_ Frieza is gunning for. To force his hand so soon is an unsubtle misdirected whim, and will incur only his wrath. I don't need the trouble... Besides, do you honestly believe gathering a third-class citizen would bolster an ounce of difference, or another slave for Frieza to control?" he asks.

Raditz stiffens uncomfortably. "I hadn't thought so far, it's not that deep."

Vegeta frowns. " Oh yes, it is. I told you to leave." he repeats.

Raditz looking at the tense back of Vegeta. "Yeah, I know. But, I don't want you to misunderstand me, I-" Raditz was intercepted.

"Get the schematics for this planet." Vegeta says abruptly, he turns his head to look at Raditz over the shoulder. " I do not want to waste my time, lets just see if that third-class did his job. Aside from that, it has been twenty years. I'm certain he didn't survive, after all, he is the product of Bardock." he says with a facetious grin.

Raditz was insulted, he tightened his fists, but dared not challenged Vegeta, even if he insulted his father with crass humor. However, he was more bewildered by his sudden change of heart, what was he planning?

"Is there something you wish to address?" Vegeta torments, observing his silent thinking, awaiting his cowering reaction.

Raditz turned his head to the side, shamed. "No."

"Then don't gnash your teeth and clench your fists and pretend you have the gall, let alone power to do something. You're an obvious read, wearing your emotions on you like a badge of disgrace. Easy pickings for the slaughter." Vegeta ripped into him sardonically, spiting him with his demeanor.

Raditz refused to face the cynical Vegeta. Whether he regarded it or not, Vegeta is gradually becoming more and more like the beast they all loath. He's even starting to sound like Frieza. Raditz bowed out, refusing to bite.

Vegeta sneers proudly." Get to work. I've decided to go, however for my _own_ reasons. You'll need to map out our path and scour our objective. Furthermore, how long it will take us." he orders, keeping his face hidden, making it difficult to see his reactions.

* * *

The galactical operation room is across the hall, adjacent to the current room they were in. Raditz unable to stand Vegeta's mouth leaves to the operations room where he quickly downloads the files on the planet earth.

Meanwhile, Vegeta changes into his standard uniform, peevishly stretching his muscles in the process. Once finishing dressing, he walks to where Raditz was working on the computer; he observes quietly... time passed and the results on the planet earth were in.

* * *

"Now, let's see what we've got." said Vegeta moving Raditz out his way. He examines the report for a moment. "... Defective. This is worse then I expected. Inferior, just look at these sub-standard readings, it's just a humble mud-ball. It seems to be a rarity if one's power-level peaks past ten points. I do not think there is a power level over 330, and I bet it's a spiked power... as if battling at maximum. Kakarot failed. Dead for certain, or he's simply retarded." he condemned. (**A/N: just a reminder, power levels are subjected to change, though these are depicted levels of the episode Arrival**.)

Raditz felt Vegeta was making a huge mistake. "Vegeta, we could use the extra saiyan power. Plus, the three-hundred bracket is not bad for a saiyan of third-class, who undoubtedly trained himself. I say, the more of us the better." he compels.

Vegeta lowers his eyes, scrutinizing. "Who's to say that it's Kakarot's power level we're observing? Perhaps, he was toppled by a weak earthling subspecies, ever consider that? Forget 3rd class, if it's his power level, it is equivalent to generic commoners of 4th and 5th rates of Vejiitasei's scummiest slum village." he degrades condescendingly, poring over the results.

Raditz was stunted, he knew from these mediocre readings it was going to be a harder sale. He creases his heavy dark brows in determination. "Even the most pathetic of our race could handle a planet of this meager caliber. It has to be Kakarot's power level." he assured.

Vegeta grunted. " True, however, you only have a level of maximum, fifteen-hundred, and can barely hold your own menial tasks. However, he's weaker then you. What makes you so disturbingly optimistic?" he questions his intent.

Raditz shifts in response, his metal seat sticking to his skin, being that he wore men's short wrestler wear. "I simply have faith in our saiyan strength." he concludes.

Vegeta sniggers, giving a pretentious applause. He claps in a pressuring-ridiculing manner in Raditz's blinking face. He slows it's bullying pace, finally slapping Raditz's in his face. "What strength? What you call strength is a sad pitiful joke. Only Nappa and I have strength, but I wouldn't put you in that category, no, not at all." he mocks his power, or lack there of.

Raditz angrily grabs his face where he was slapped, he stares Vegeta down. Though, he refuses to vocally respond, and ignores the taunt to continue in a gruff, unpleased, voice. " ...On that planet earth, there were several levels in the hundred bracket to be sure. However, only one of three-thirty. I doubt those earthlings could beat a saiyan, even a third-class soldier. I'm certain it's him." he said through, strained, gritted teeth.

Vegeta sneers. "So sure, huh? But there was another at 322, what does that entail?"

Raditz frowns. "I don't know... what do think?"

Vegeta scowls. " Hmn, well think about this, maybe it wasn't saiyan might that dominated the battle. The levels that we did pick up could have easily dealt with your brother. As I recall, his level was 5 before being sent out. But I'll give you the benefit of a doubt, let's say it's Kakarot, what's your point? He be a slave to earthlings by now, seeking their refuge for there are over five-billion power levels currently existing on that planet he was supposed to destroy! In addition, that level of insufficient power is too low to be trifled with. Convince me fully this isn't a burden, he's been there over twenty years." Vegeta barters snippily.

Raditz clears his throat and gets down to business." Well, I am a first-class warrior with power level of fifteen-hundred. It's not the most superior, however my brother is still young and has no active saiyan combat experience. Something must've happened; he needs training to be a saiyan warrior. I'm certain we can raise his level few more points through continuous battles. To ostracize him before even giving it a try is the same as genocide. We need more saiyans. What's more, you being a super-elite, can help bring that earth dog up to saiyan standards!" Raditz remonstrates his point.

Vegeta backs up from the sitting Raditz, and paces the room. He stops, and coldly rebuts. "Somehow you got the suicidal idea that I'm a teacher of some sorts. I am the prince of all saiyans, I train no one. Bring him up to saiyan standards you say, all substandard saiyans are preprogrammed the same at birth, your brother is no different. Are you now condoning his failure, or in fact, excusing it? Face it, Bardock's rejected seedling simply couldn't grasp the basic meta-cognitive process during suspended pod-training. Heh, even 5th sub-class citizens have mastered the simple introductory instructional process. Sorry, being Bardock's depreciated seed is not a technicality to allow that type of retardation into the fold. And genocide, touching and profound words coming from you. But the reality is, there are no longer any female saiyans in existence to inseminate, without even one, suffice it to say, there's no hope on continuing our race as it once was."

Raditz looks boldly to Vegeta. "Well, what about other races? I sure we can mate with other species."

Vegeta's features harden from the mere suggestion. " A cheapened half-breed will never be a full-blooded saiyan or obtain our raw power. Our blood will be corrupted, degraded with each non-saiyan race we procreate with. In fact, it will be a new race altogether, a half-bred insufficient colony. It is foolish, and disgusting to think otherwise. Essentially, all this boils down to is that I know what is best for me. I will not bother with retrieving your brother." he rejects coldly without the slightest hint of emotion.

Losing all confidence, Raditz bows his head. "But, we need the help, all this scouting without help, it's a pain!"

Vegeta frowns. "Pathetic, what kind of help you think this fool can be? What's worst, the earth and all it's occupants still stand. And you know what that means, don't you, Raditz. Your beloved brother is a classic fuck-up!" he objurgates. "That's if, he wasn't defeated." he laughs peering in cynically. Raditz seemed to submit. "I know, but..."

Vegeta puts his hand up to silence him. "Quiet. You can always fetch him by yourself. I have no interest in this earth at all. Go alone." he suggests wisely.

Raditz looks at him. "I guess I could, but I would have to take a pod... You would have to come and pick us up for the same reason you stated earlier. We both can't fit in a pod."

Vegeta cracked his neck dauntingly. "Are you not understanding me? What don't you get with what I've said!? I have no interest in this excursion. You want him, you get him. He is a failure."

Raditz felt disgrace by his cruel mockery, couldn't believe he thought so little of one of their own. But, he decides to boldly appeal to Vegeta anyway. " True, but I still think we should see why he hasn't accomplished his mission, and why billions of humans still roam the planet freely. We shouldn't let him go unopposed, and unpunished. As our prince, you should be the one to decide his fate." he said sternly, fully turning his seat to face Vegeta.

Vegeta stops glowering; he seems pleased. "… now that is what I wanted to hear from the start, and the same goes for those earthlings. Hmn, if not to retrieve... then, to punish."

Raditz sneers at his politics, convincing Vegeta was no easy feat. " Good, haha!"

Vegeta glances at Raditz with a guarded eye. " Wipe that obnoxious grin off your face. A deal with me does not come without sacrifice, it can be the same as making a pact with the devil. You won't get exactly what you want in the end, a Janus-faced consequence you shall reap." he scoffs deeply. " In regards to your precious Kakarot, you get tragedy in turn. We do not tolerate failure. Kill your only kin. " he says indifferently.

Raditz listens to Vegeta, he was right of course. Saiyan warriors don't have blind loyalty, and right now it was best to be more like their ruthless selves. If Kakarot refused to join, then he will die.

"..." he doesn't respond vocally however.

"He is our enemy. That is the only way." he said somewhat suggestively as if telling Raditz the only way Frieza would allow another saiyan and not provoke him, is to have that saiyan be confiscated as a slave. At least that's how Raditz interpreted it, Vegeta will never concur his suspicions however.

Raditz balled his fist noticeably."So, we're going to get Kakarot after all. Finally, now I can see what Bardock was so damn proud of." he says enviously looking down at his tensely balled fists.

Vegeta regarded him with a cold glare, observing for a long period. Then his lip curls as he speaks in revulsion. " You have a personal agenda with Kakarot, you best never show that sentiment again. Or, our race will be one step closer to extinction." he threatened boldly, and somewhat dementedly.

Raditz recovers slowly from his leader's bold sickening declare; he regretted the blissful weakness he showed. "I forgot my place. I will stifle my personal vendettas."

Vegeta grunts dissatisfied with his words. "We shall see. In the meantime, inform Nappa that we'll stopping by earth and a few other training spots before finishing business on Nadreid." he orders.

Raditz affirms with a positive nod. "Yes, Vegeta. It has been some time since we last fought together, the three of us, that is." he engages in friendly-talk.

Vegeta snorted indifferently, narrowing his obsidian eyes.. " What's with this nostalgic "that is" talk, as if we're old friends. Such formality is brazen. We share the same race, not class. And I have never fought with you, quite the opposite, disillusioned aspirant." he dissects Raditz's pride.

Raditz scowls. "So, that's how it is."

Vegeta ignored his grim temper; he knew he hit Raditz hard with his critical distinguishing of their classes, and standings.

Haughtily the shorter saiyan moved on to more degradation. "Nevertheless, I doubt you malingerers improved your second-rate skills at all. I have to see just what the hell I'm stuck with." Vegeta discredits horribly. He disassociated himself from his companions, or rather associates, maybe even the "hired help" in his cold eyes.

Raditz dulls his expression and slumps his shoulders depressed. "I promise to show my worth, despite your doubt." he humbly challenges with a low deep menacing voice, then starts to exit the room.

However, Vegeta halts him with scornful scoff. Raditz peers back at the shorter saiyan who's now staring out into space in the darkest corner of the room, again his back distantly to him.

"… Raditz, don't think I did this out of saiyan-unity. I'm only doing this to defy the empire… don't have any misgivings that it is anything else besides power." he says equally as distant as his demeanor.

Raditz looked to him emotionless, how do you respond to something like that, truly an unquestioning powerful statement. "Yes, I understand... the thought never existed."

Vegeta turns around annoyed. "Why are you still here!?" he snaps.

Raditz quickly exits the room.

Vegeta stood there scowling. "Idiot."

* * *

**Somewhere on the darkest brink of mankind: **

* * *

A computerized female voice is heard, echoing throughout dilapidated ghostly vessel. No course or destination is plotted. Dingy, dank and abandoned. It seemed to be nothing animated on this lonesome vessel but the sound of that droning, feminine, digital voice announcing random vital statistics.

(**Ship's life at 4 back up support systems, non-functional. Internal universal computer, shutting down in approximately three hours, four minutes, and thirty-three seconds. Occupant's life expectancy after shutdown, terminal, at an estimated 2 beyond six months. Fatality. Bio contaminates have breached the lower level lab-facilities. Ship will shut down all resources to conserve lasting resources, only sustainable air will remain at 14.**)

And so on, and so on this cold, mechanized, digital box preached to a choir the was not there to witness, but one. One discounted space creature clinging on to its disparaging life, dying slowly listening to the digital voice's gloomy conversation... for it is the only thing that lets them know they are alive... keeping company, keeping sane in this exiled floating tomb.

And soon that feminine, digital voice will fade when the ship finally exhausts leaving the darkly clothed creature to exist in a non-living vessel that is currently drifting through the haunting junk piles of dead space, with no end in sight.

To float eternally on a ghost ship. A fate long since sealed... "I still live... do not forget me."

* * *

**The targeted planet Earth...**

* * *

Currently, myriad of children play harmoniously in front of huge dome facility belonging to the richest scientist in Japan, Dr. Hanes Briefs. The billionaire computer-tech tycoon, known to be a rebel scientist, but having global success allows for such eccentrics... such as being named after underwear...

The capsule corporation compound is largest company in the world, a nationwide industry. It's no surprise capsule compound has the richest land surrounding it in pollution-free greenery.

The city outside the compound gates is alive with an abundance of generic vehicles on the daily commute, jampacking the roads causing congestive traffic flow. However the sky is clear of industrial pollutants, toxins and gases stemming from energy use of burning fuel, power and or chemical plants et cetera. Outside the district was another matter, air quality is much poorer.

Currently, the streets are busy with invested citizens, tourists and spectators, observing a huge block party on the compound of the dome facility of capsule corps. Media crews lined the parking lot of capsule corps facilities, apparently having press-conference having to do with the globalization of capsule corporation industries. Behind the conference is the ongoing celebration of CC. industries thirty-year anniversary.

The current President of CC. industries, Dr. Briefs and his vice co. chairperson, not to mention his only daughter, Bulma Briefs are participating with the local and abroad media. Together they're doing the public relations bid to get national coverage in support of their work.

Dr. Briefs with his silver-lavender hair, tugs at his sophisticated glasses and prominent mustache. He seems eager to promote the thirty-year anniversary of his company that he built from the ground on up. Proud of his accomplishments he wants to assure Japan is safe with current earth-friendly technologies, even though he has a toxic cigarette in his mouth . With his daughter's help, the earth, science, and technology are on the way to advancement and redevelopment. Of course, there are skeptics and the reason for the conference.

"Dr.Briefs!" a reporter calls.

Dr.Briefs looks down from his high podium, looking for his planted reporter, unfortunately, he gets the critic. "Yes, you again, John?"he sighs amused getting a chuckle from the blood-thirsty media. "Look, no more questions about my hair. It's naturally this shade, I didn't genetically enhance it!"he teases.

John shakes his red face profusely. The chubby, middle-age balding man seems embarrassed. "Then, I have no more questions." he jokes and the entire media conference laughs. The laughs die down and John gets back to business. " Seriously, Dr.Briefs, the people of Japan want to know about the fiscal responsibilities of CC. Industries. We already know of the great accomplishments of your company. However, there have been some controversial concerns with faulty and fiscally disastrous trade agreements and spending that will land this country in bankruptcy. Is it wise to outsourced overseas operations with the U.S. and U.K." he asks.

Dr. Briefs smiles as his daughter, Bulma Briefs takes on the question. Her long hair and luxurious, youthful face and charming curves always was a brilliant political deterrent. " CC. Industries has a working relationship with the U.S. and U.K., we compliment each other. Not only that, with the U.S. fiscal priority is fairly balanced on both ends and nothing but prosperity has been gain on a global economic scale. Lets not forget, CC. Industries was first produced in the U.S. It's something that should be encourage, not attacked. We are learning to truly respect each capabilities, and would not have been able to gain such knowledge or have the means to developed the current technologies we our comfortably, and currently living in. The recent counter measures to combat fluctuating climate change and global warming couldn't have progressed without their data, cooperation, and unity. " she illustrated with a charismatic posture finishing with a charming smile

John smiles, representing what most of the media frenzy was thinking. "Okay, Ms. Briefs. fair enough. So, is there any validity to the rumor that you'll be running for president in 08?" he asks highly. A few other reporters shouted yeah, presenting a media friendly atmosphere.

Bulma Briefs, brushes back her long, shiny, flat-ironed, aqua hair. Her blue eyes sparkled teasingly as the afternoon sun graced her vision, she smiles gently, and winks. "...hmn, 08? Oh, I'm afraid the scheduled conferences ended at noon, and it's nearing one!" she evades cleverly.

The media audience is dissatisfied. "Ah, come on!" shouts John excitedly, hoping she would, because the current candidates sucked.

Security begins to usher the media, they gradually disperse into different locations to cover the festivities instead. As usual, the media was in the Briefs's pocket, they had them trained-well, too well not to ask the most intrusive questions. The conference was over too quickly, much to the Brief's delight.

Dr. Brief mingles with some important colleagues, having serious topics to discuss. He was surrounded by world generals, diplomats, politicians and scientists like himself. Bulma, however, was done with public appearances. Truly, she is rarely seen by the public unlike her father, who was the face of CC. industries. It was difficult to get a hold of the Dr's daughter, it seemed she avoided humanity altogether, but wanted to save it all just the same.

A man is doing fantastic gymnastics impressing the crowd, especially the females. Dr. Briefs takes a moment away from his colleagues to notice. "That Yamcha, always showing off. He and Bulma will never get together at this rate... I don't think that daughter of mine even cares... hmn... where is she? Gone, again!? ARGH!" he complains finally noticing his daughter took off, leaving him to host this shindig she arranged.

* * *

Bulma is on the highest level of the capsule corps facilities looking down on the world. Her face indifferent, mentally, she seems to be miles away from this world. Physically, she watches over it like a vigilant hawk over its nest, or would prey be a better description?

The wind blows cold, and foul. Yet, she doesn't flinch or shutter from the bitter, cold, uninviting, violent gust. Firmly, the gale only strengthens her impenetrable visual, blowing her hair in all directions. Her disposition seemed to indicate concern. She sighs suddenly, breaking her concentration.

"Why, why do I feel so unease lately." she utters to the increasing storm clouds that threaten to ruin the celebrations below. She notices. "Hmn, it looks like rain... " she says distantly.

* * *

**Departure docks:**

**Location, Frieza's substandard base...**

In a launching area riddled with trash and greasy fluids, the three mighty saiyans warriors emerge. Ignoring his accustomed grimy surroundings, Vegeta boards the spacecraft known as Aero, along with Nappa and Raditz.

The Aero is battle-worn ship, obtained during a grounded battalion mission against a past technologically advanced planet. This ship was however a leftover in the main capital stockpile. As they say, to the victors goes the spoils. Unfortunately, they left out the part about the tyrant who controls the victors. Frieza claimed 99 of the spoils leaving the victors, the saiyans with crappy leftovers he had no use for. In any case, it's a fast and spacious ship that can hold hordes of occupants. In addition, it's more reliable then the space pods, and a prized to be sought on this low-level compound.

Though Vegeta despised using this horrid gift from Frieza, he knew fully well, a gift from Frieza was no gift without lingering, consequential, attachments. Resorting to using this machine showed vulnerability, debt, and compliance. The three things he never wanted Frieza to have from him, but to complete his grand objective, he had to use the tools at his disposal. The aero's tempting range of traveling advantages is just what he needed. His agenda didn't go without personal sacrifice; he sought his destiny and now he has a ride to it.

The saiyans enter the Aero, heading directly to the cockpit.

Nappa jeers Raditz. "Whelp, it's time to see exactly what that sorry excuse of a saiyan Kakarot turned out to be. I heard from Vegeta, that he's a slave to the earth creatures." he teased. Raditz rolled his eyes, not that he didn't agree with their cynicism; in fact, Kakarot could be a total loser. It's just that he felt they were insulting him as well... and they were.

The two saiyans enter the cockpit and get into their usual stations.

Vegeta lately enters the room, obviously procrastinating, hating every minute of being in this machine. But is was also a routine with him; he's rode this vessel at least ten times before. Scanning the room, he spots Nappa seated as navigator.

"Nappa, get us to Lodoss." he directs.

Raditz head snaps. "Huh, What? I thought we were going to earth first?!" he asked confused.

"Aww, isn't that sweet tenderly, brotherly, lovely! You stink, Raditz!" Nappa gibes.

"Quiet!" Vegeta snaps heatedly, his eyes focused on Raditz. "As usual you show your stupidity to question my command in such an irate manner, simply foolish. Furthermore, you are in no position to dictate a damn thing." he instructs sternly.

Raditz bit his tongue knowing that Vegeta was most certainly stronger then him and he was still the prince. "I apologize, I overreacted." said a begrudging Raditz.

Vegeta grimaced. " As you should be. You forget your place too often."

It was hard for Raditz to ignore Vegeta's attitude, but really, he had little choice but to roll with the punches.

Raditz looked to Vegeta from his sitting position." Well, mind telling us why you changed your mind? Lodoss of all places, it is far a field from our objective." asked Raditz snootily.

Vegeta remained impassive. "Our objective, or yours? Correct me, but when was it I started to answer to you? I don't need to explain myself. Moreover, your pitiful, grin and bare it, farce, does not fool me."

Raditz pouts. "I wasn't sucking-up, just being informative by asking. " defended Raditz, keeping his anger in-check. Vegeta wasn't that much stronger then him that he wouldn't fight him. He felt he had a descent chance, though it's been three years since he last seen Vegeta fight. However, no matter how advanced, he couldn't have become strong enough to take him out without a fair fight. Maybe, he was even a bit rusty, hoped this pitiful creature Raditz.

Nappa punched Raditz's shoulder; Raditz glares back angrily. "Shut up, moron. Man, you're really pushing it!" Nappa warned knowing how his little mid worked.

Vegeta engagingly glances back at Raditz. " I feel the seething indignation, burning, building, though you lack conviction to act, pity. Rage that hides, is stifled and simmers to a dull roar. You waste your hate so. I would have loved to beat you into a bloody pulp." he goads tenaciously. "Or, has your, _keep an eye on the birdy_ attack, become secondary to a more advanced finishing move." he mocked Raditz's signature move.

Raditz's twitches his eye in reaction to his words looking back at the shorter resolute man. Vegeta was too keen on picking up his emotions. Though, he was caught, he denies his boiling resentment toward the shorter saiyan. "What do you mean? I'm not angry. I just thought we'd be going to earth sooner. It's frustrating is all."

Vegeta shifts his head to the side almost whimsically, having the jaded expression of an angel but the words of a demon. "I hate lies and liars and I despise those who do it to my face. I know that look, don't be proud enough to test me with mendacity." He says, then walks to central computer panel. "Regardless, I told you we were going to make a few stops, did you not think I would make those stops?" He says in a smart-ass tone examining digital images on the panel.

Raditz looks uncomfortable. "Well, yeah, er no...bah, I just didn't think." he says truly frustrated.

Vegeta frowned at his mincing of words. " Selfish. It's not about you, it's about me. Furthermore, I'm not in any rush to fetch an earth puppet." he clarifies.

Raditz was stunned at his leader's haughty arrogance. He truly was a selfish prick. "Well excuse my selfishness." he says astounded not really meaning his words.

Vegeta pays him no mind. "Yes, quite selfish. You are not excused. Any matter, I should inform you, it's been some time since you've been in actual combat. You and Nappa, need the experience of battling versatile alien factors. It's imperative you familiarize yourselves with unique battle-ready methods of different species. " he instructs in his black uniform with white armor, also, red and black, extended shoulder pads.

Nappa scowls. "Surely, you don't think Kakarot will be a match for us? A joke, Raditz could handle the whole planet by himself, haha!" barked the huge warrior named Nappa.

Vegeta and Raditz turned in the direction of Nappa, dismayed by how stupid his comment was.

Vegeta shook his head. "No, Frieza is the one I'm concerned with... that nefarious ne'er-do-well is plotting something uneventful, but will most likely have his two cronies carry it out. Frieza has been very secretive as of late. He's withholding something. It reminds me of the time when he professed an "undetected" meteor struck our planet. The same proud theatrical deceit plays in his eyes... we must be on guard. I will not allow him to outmaneuver me, ever again." stated Vegeta firmly.

Silence overtook the ship as the two bigger saiyans watched the intensity in their leader's eyes grow.

"Notify me when we reach, Lodoss." Vegeta said abruptly. Then exits without another word to his quarters, leaving the saiyans in an uncomfortable silence.

Raditz feeling depressed from Vegeta's prediction, decided he needed to loosen up. "Nappa." he called the big warrior in heavy black armor.

"Yeah!" said Nappa, who appeared too dense to be nervous.

"You stink, haha!" he chided.

"What? ... that's just stupid... " Nappa snubs his nose at Raditz's comment.

The two saiyans continue hauling insults at each other, thus the commencement of the saiyan verbal wars.

* * *

Vegeta enters his quarters. An isolated cold room that had an expanse viewing of space in all its glory. He observes the beckoning darkness, conveying his thoughts with the bleakness of endless night. It seemed comforting, this empty, soothing, forever nothingness seen through the space of a window's viewing. So, familiar, this entombing night, it allowed him to rest his weary mind.

He was tired, mentally exhausted. He wondered how long did he have to keep going through this repetitive epical saga with Frieza. Every beginning has an end, as the story is told. But, when would this impolitic farce end, this terrible nightmare since birth? Royal obligations, saiyan traditions, prideful images... how long could he keep up this facetious charade? A comical perilous life of barbarous hardships for the sake of nothing. It all seemed so little, obsolete, meaningless. Why then, should he even consider continuing down a bleak path so inglorious?

He wouldn't allow any further provocation, tactless thoughts to discourage and plague the mind. Too much idle thought make men grow weak. To yearn for a life not meant for them is daydream that only aides in procrastination. To covet freedom, was silly, even idealistic. Vegeta was not a daydreamer, nor was he a man based on moral principles. Perhaps that is why he didn't mind destroying others; he hated them for their focus, their optimism, their joy, and their freedom. If he is not free, then why spare those so blissfully naive?

But, could he be so vengeful-minded, would he be so vindictively weak-minded and fall apart at the seems bestowing victim's the same maltreatment, because he suffered from continuous failure, shame and yes, even envy? An adventurous thought to temporarily muse over.

But, alas, no. Vegeta accepted his fate long ago, never entertaining the idea of expanding his linage, never participating in such juvenile needy practices. He had already deduced his race deceased, declaring himself a living deadman. Such entertaining thoughts to believe otherwise, were in his eyes, unhealthy. Man didn't conquer the universe with thinking alone. It was brute action, barbarous conquering force, and he be a beastly machine, cold, hard, and unbreakable like titanium. He would act, not waste time planning. Civility, organization of politics came after the crushing ruin of his titan rage. In short, he choose the loneliest path of bitter hatred and carnage.

The future he saw was the coldest night, the same that summons him now. Death sought him to rule in its favor, and he welcomed it at anytime.

A miserable dreadful life he currently sustains, with someone so mentally incapable, could he continue forward, or grip and drag everyone down to death with him?

He is a living deadman with no past and no future.

Peering into nothingness, searching the silent void of shimmering stars. This was the only time he felt free, without struggle or thoughts. It's an odd, seducing, dark, silent, release. His only blessed haven, blanketed by a black smothering embrace. A grim illusion to which he sought no refuge, believing the hollow it teases.

Truly, he's a prisoner in mental shackles, reality is his black curse. However, something was off, he had a feeling that this mission was going to produce a new alternative. Ultimately, to change everything in way he never imagined or could control. Was this a good thing? It couldn't get worse then what he has already been through, and that's not just referring to Frieza. What was this odd feeling that overcame him that couldn't be described? Was it hope...? Of is it fear of the future, a struggle that is endless? Has already condemned his tortured soul to a prophetic defeat? He didn't want to think anymore, about anything.

He walks thoughtlessly to his bed, and lays down closing his eyes, giving way to the familiar eternal night, leaving those crucial question to never be answered.

* * *

Nappa and Raditz gossiped.

Raditz looks at the glowing ball of light beaming off Nappa's bald sweaty head. "I think Vegeta's bi-poler... he's losing his edge."

Nappa scowls. "Is that so, care to tell him that!? You just don't understand Vegeta. Besides, bi-polar suggests he switches from happy to sad, etc. Has Vegeta ever been happy?

Raditz frowned. "Well, ah no. Then he's clinically depressed, or manic! He clearly has questionable tendencies." her argued.

Nappa shakes his bald sweaty head. " And that's why you always get yelled at, haa haa! You talk way too much! You're just mad cuz he think you're stupid, and weak. Cuz you are, ahahaha!" he laughs hard.

Raditz huffs. "That little man has changed. It was bad enough when we discovered Frieza destroyed our home planet, and he opted to do nothing about it. Saying power is all that mattered, even when Cold executed Turles, he didn't step in. But now, it's worse after he came back from banishment, his three-year disciplinary punishment trial. The planetary exile. Now, he seems so detached, and argumentative. He doesn't have the same passion for dominance... it's like he's empty inside or something, without soul, meaning or purpose. He's not like any of us in the empire. I heard he was held at the Landou!" he gossips scandalously.

Nappa shook his head not believing the notion. "Nonsense, you know as well as I, that there is no release from that haven of madness."

Raditz frowned. "Yeah, maybe. But, he's still too random. I really think he's losing touch with reality. He gambles with our lives. I'm starting to ponder about making an official report and putting it all on the record. Not to mention, he acts as if he's so much stronger then before. I see no difference in the three years we were apart. I could take him, you know." claimed Raditz.

Nappa tugged his mustache. "Nonsense, your power isn't close to his level, even three years ago you're not near his level. Humble yourself quick, before he gets tired of your arrogance. For that matter, we shouldn't be discussing these matters that we know so little of. You're drunk, sleep it off." Nappa suggests.

Raditz shook his head insistently. "Come on, the guy's a loon, we're exposing ourselves to his way of doing things. He's trouble, he'll kill us without thinking twice. It's like we're under guillotine, and he's the hatchet man!" he states boldly, courageous as a drunk should be.

Nappa glowers. "Hmph, liquid courage. We're not having this mutinous gabfest, Raditz. Vegeta could kill us both without the slightest effort... that is the one thing I agree on." he says then gets up from the table they were drinking on. "You're just afraid."

Raditz stops drinking suddenly, then looks directly at Nappa. " And, so are you. Everyone in the empire is for that matter, why do you think we're in the outskirts. No one wants to work with us anymore. Because they are unnerved, they want him dead!" he says quieted, then looks down at his drink and speaks freely. " The man has an uncanny ability to strike fear into anyone, including Frieza. By just one glance, one can feel inferior in his gaze, to doubt and lose confidence. I think that is why Frieza requested him from the King, no other being in the universe ever provoked his sense of fear. I'm sure, no, I'm certain he's curious as we all are as to why his eyes are so haunting. Like a parasite leeching unto our soul. No matter how powerful he actually is; he makes us realize the weakness within ourselves, exposing our fear of what the future may hold... and that's a dangerous thing, too dangerous. " he comments seriously.

Nappa grunted, ignoring the Raditz confessional. "Shuddup." he dismisses. " You obviously thought about this a lot, which makes you pathetic. And Frieza was impressed by Vegeta's nobility, skill and power. He's strongest saiyan, born with a power level over twelve-hundred! Your power level now. Ha, I'm going to take a shower. You'd do well not to utter such ignorant words about. You never know who may be listening. And lay off the sauce." Nappa advises.

Raditz glowers as he watches Nappa leave. " It's just us two here... ...and I'm not drunk, yet! Hmpf, I'm not a loyal lapdog like you, Nappa... for that matter, neither is our _leader. Twelve-hundred, huh. Well, there was a saiyan said to have had a level of ten-thousand when birthed. _And all those superior royals did, was kill him. He'd just as soon kill you too... but you know that, don't you, Nappa? " he says sarcastically, then drinks the rest of his brew.

* * *

The bibulous Nappa stumbles drunkenly down the hall. He thought of Raditz's outburst, wondering if he would actually write a report on Vegeta. He would have to be killed if that were the case. It would doom Vegeta and their chances of ever being free and defeating Frieza. This time it won't be just a three-year punishment, it will be the Landou, an institution consisting of the strongest and most lethal warriors that cracked under pressure. Essentially, it's a lunatic asylum. Vegeta would forever be labeled insane, drugged, analyzed, and even experimented on. There were tales, horrid tales of maltreatment and sordid practices of the patients held there, even brutal medieval means of torture for those considered unruly. Vegeta would be the prime candidate for such ill-treatment. In the end, he would only be known by the black ink that accounts his chronological ill-behavior, documented and filed away for the demented doctors who probe him, and lobotomize him.

Coincidentally, there were rumors of Frieza temporarily placing Vegeta in the institution known as the Landou. But it couldn't be a truthful rumor, because there is no known release from the Landou. Once you are committed, you stay committed til death do you part... if your lucky enough to endure this certifiable, unholy sanctuary, or rather, a living mortuary.

Essentially, Nappa wouldn't allow such a shamed fate to befall the final saiyan prince. He's the only respectable image left of their home planet, and the only thing that keeps him loyal. Protecting that past glory is what kept him motivated as a saiyan, unlike the rest of the orphaned soldiers Frieza forcefully recruited. They have no inspiration left of themselves, turning their existence over to Frieza's control. Becoming his army of slave-puppets.

But for Nappa, it wasn't just about pride, or loyalty. It was more about self-regard. He had to be able to stomach what he dealt, to live with his decisions, even a saiyan has regrets. Nappa has his own set of rules and betraying a saiyan prince in such a disgraceful manner is unthinkable, and it would ultimately be the coup of the saiyans final downfall. Though he relished in destruction, he was still somewhat co-dependant on his comrades, couldn't see himself venturing without them.

Nappa shrugs his shoulders while seeing through a inebriated haze. He concluded through doubled-vision, Raditz was just drunk and talking out his hairy butt, harmless bravado. However, he did have a few valid points, but that is not his concern.

"Lets see if he's so ballsy when he wakes up with a hangover! Ahh ha ha... oh, wait, I might have a hangover too!" he whines in a drunken stupor, then passes out blocking the corridor with his bulky body.

* * *

After four restless nights, the Aero brazenly lands on the planet Lodoss...

The saiyans land the craft and immediately take to the air. They observe the rough crumbled land below, looking for prey.

They halt mid-air.

"This is it." says an arrogant warrior with an unmerciful sneer. "The planet that will soon cease to pollute the universe. Humph... another pile of garbage." Vegeta says with a disgusted frown.

The planet was a dump, trampled by the ruin of an inactive war zone. Lodoss's dull surroundings blended with the lime-tint of the planet. The sky is darkly clouded with brown smoke; heavy and humid air beat down on the land and inhabitants below. It smelled of ashes, corpses... and filth. The visible area in discouraging dilapidation, dominated by classic epic battles, and famine untold to the universe.

**"Unfortunate souls of Lodoss, take heed for the saiyans have arrived. Pray for a quick slaying!"** shouted a newly energized Vegeta

His lethal threat was received and ignited a fire in some of the restless natives looking for a fight. The devastating thrill of a challenge was thick in the air in the midst of the planet.

"Looks like you're ready to die." says Nappa looking down at the scattering natives.

* * *

Vegeta face is sullen, downcast, a wicked grin plastered across his prominent features_. "Ah, it looks like we have company, all the natives have come to play!"_ he said with a menacing tone descending gradually to the ground, the others following suit. "Well now, lets play." he concludes his vocal taunt.

An army of aggressive blue-aliens came from the under the wood-workings of bouldered ruins, eager to fight. One of the many warriors, shouts. "You three morons came to the wrong side of town with combative intentions. You are not welcome here, go home while you still have a chance." the blue-man threatens.

Raditz scoffs with his black, long, hair weaving to and fro in the sky. "Impressive taunt. Do you intend to back it up?" he questions, checking his scouter, sneering at the results.

The native growls. " Your arrogance will get you killed. We'll be confiscating that ship of your's as a consequence of your trespass." he promises.

They all laugh, including the saiyans, but they were laughing for a different reason altogether.

Another various alien steps forward, announcing their doom. It's a female with platinum blond hair, she leers. "Why are you so amused? So afraid, you laugh out of fear, or is it sheer madness?" she says with a sassy seductive voice.

Her sister, it would seem, with wild platinum hair jumps into the action. "Probably so, Neisha. So, are you travelers, warriors, or just plain losers?" she shouted among the blue-warriors. "You must be to challenge, the thousand-men killers! The strongest gang on the planet! And this is our territory!" she boasts proudly with striking fist dynamically in the air.

The blue-gang began to gather around the three mighty warriors.

Vegeta halts the saiyan descent to the surface; he scrutinizes his opponents from his position in the air. The locals were used to space invaders he observed; they weren't concerned with the fact they were hostile invaders. They must have battled low-leveled space pirates and defeated them to be so confident.

Vegeta sneers shrewdly. "Oh dear me, it looks like we're in a pickle." he mocks this a deep tone, tilting his head, and throwing his hands back.

Nappa tighten his fists with excitement. "Look here, _it's the, thousand-weakling, blueberry-gang, eh Vegeta? Hahaha, done massaging your berries, freaks! " he brutishly taunts. _

Raditz seems bored. This won't be a challenge. Oh well, it will just have to do, the torture I put myself through… " he said with dull rigid tone.

Vegeta mentally contemplates his first, line of attack.

(...this planet has high-gravity, at least twenty-times normal, that's ten above our native planet. Must be due to the planet's current shitty state. This should give those little powder-puffs a slight advantage… over Raditz.)

Vegeta leers derisively, then scrutinizes Raditz, not confident in his abilities.

Raditz could only respond. "Don't worry about me, I'm a full-blooded saiyan. I can handle this alone if need be."he claims confidently.

Vegeta was not impressed by his overconfident bravado; he then looks over to his steadfast guard Nappa, and could see he was reeling to fight. Vegeta began to glow red, for he too could feel his bloodlust rising with anticipation of the hunt and then the kill. And with that adrenaline raging thought coursing through his needy veins, he skyrockets vertical onto atmosphere.

They all look to see him shoot to the big-sky like a blazing aero high into the clouds. He fades from sight into the cover of thick governing clouds. Raditz and Nappa couldn't even detect him, it looked like he ran away. The natives begin to laugh at his retreat.

"Look at him go! Looks like the littlest one fled!" Laugh Neisha, the platinum-haired blue bombshell.

Raditz looks to his leader's retreat. "Great, he left us to do our own battling... I told you he was rusty, that's why he won't fight!"

Nappa was stunned, the little rat took off. "Uh, where'd he go? No way he would runaway... unless he wants to test our progress!" he says hopeful.

The sky suddenly darkens, an ominous dark that wipes the sneers off the onlooker's faces. Threatening clouds increase suddenly, lowering as if being vacuumed to the ground, spinning and twisting into a counterclockwise cyclonic cylinder. Wind blowing from all directions with one man controlling the whirling funnel from above. The sheer raging velocity holding him centered, steadily in the air, turning his body and surroundings into a vicious, spinning, titanic, whirlwind. If there were a meteorologist around, he'd say, it's a categorical-5, land-devouring saiyan tornado, with the energy and wind-velocity of a massively destructive nuclear bomb. The circular garnet saiyan-tornado hovers largely in the air, not touching ground, but stealing the sky, circling around looking like a cotton candy machine, changing the colors of the sky. Then, it abruptly descends monstrously to the surface, impelling the land in a sightless windstorm. A negative force against the balance of the planet's nature, vaporizing the land, sandblasting a great number of warriors out of existence, blowing the bodies into diced bleeding parts, and those in the center of the funnel were nothing more then, red blended particles. The impact, craters a deep canon in the process. The heat and energy from the man-made grinder, wipes out the entire city.

This stunned all left on the distant battlefield, including Nappa and Raditz feeling the gust of thunder squall and death.

**(Here's a picture done by me to get a feel of what it may look like. Enjoy**!) Copy and paste it onto your address.

img./albums/v422/Berserk-VJ/veggie.jpg

* * *

The fight has begun; the previously stunned alien warriors who survived, quickly regroup. Once overcoming the initial shock of Vegeta's unnerving attack, they strike back with vengeful force. Essentially, that sucker punch from Vegeta, fueled the battle.

Vegeta surfaces from his nuclear-sized crater, flying spirally back into the air, fully charged for battle. "GIVE THEM PAIN! KILL EVERY SOUL!" he shouts, sentencing death to everything by throwing sporadic dead-on galvanized blasts.

Nappa and Raditz look to each other while fighting, motivated by his vigorous energy. Renewed, they enthusiastically began to attack.

"With Pleasure!" shouts the brutish Nappa, salivating with extreme excitement. Red-faced, he bolts head-first into a native's stomach, making a gushing, bone-crushing sound. The attack kills the blue-native instantly, as the spine rips grotesquely through the mouth. The body falls to the ground and Nappa instinctively turns directions with tenacious speed, he sky-blasts baldhead-first into an impeding group of vengeful warriors.

Raditz, who was fairing pretty well, finishes taking down the warriors in his path. Though, there weren't many warriors in his direction, nonetheless he was managing fine.

He takes advantage of the break in the action and focuses his attention on Vegeta. The masculine though somewhat petite saiyan stood out through the army of many blue warriors. Not because his incidental stature, but by the eerie calmness he sported in battle.

Raditz was amazed by the slaughtering display that change his initial opinion of the endangered prince altogether. His thoughts and confidence now weren't so solid, doubts invaded his mind that maybe he overreacted before with overconfidence. True, Vegeta did seem a little more relaxed, however. Raditz had known Vegeta since before he was spawned, he had been in many battles with him. And when in these signature battles Vegeta had always been abnormally aggressive, having a unique, distinct appetite for the rawest and rarest of forms battling. However, never quite as rare as this, never had he seen him react to a threat in such an extremely ruthless manner. It was like he was baiting them into something far more sinister then just besieging the enemy. Vegeta is like a...

(Like...a fierce beast or monster...no, he's far too calculative, almost robotic... like a machine. He's transgressed, or evolved himself into an all-out demonic machine. He anticipates their every move, baiting methodically. I think, he's toying with them, yes, I'm certain he is.) He thought nervously, but to him that was best way to describe this horrifically mesmerizing scene that he couldn't pull his eyes away from.

He felt pity for the foolish warriors charging in a strategic offensive line to attack Vegeta, getting pelted away like flies on a windshield.

_(Dumb, he thought, but brave_.)

Raditz probes the fight below, watching the many warriors gather to trap Vegeta, lining up to die. They were strong, but were nothing compared to what Vegeta had advanced to, impregnable, untouchable. The air was so thick of their death, he could taste the bloody remains.

That same mob rushes aimlessly to kill the center fiend mocking their efforts, it angered them more.

Now, he could see why Frieza was concerned about the bloodthirsty demon within the saiyan race, Vegeta in particular. Not only was he getting stronger and smarter, but he was also stepping up to an unknown source of strafing power. He would stop at nothing, not just to kill, but to kill with intrigue. As he fought below, his apparent desirable lust for blood overwhelmed the moment. Raditz could only hear his own breathing and rhythmic heartbeat. The situation was effectively desultory; Vegeta didn't come to this planet for combat, or exercise. He came for deliberate wanton destruction, to showcase his newly acquired, great, metier, absolute strength. A strength, he was no match for.

But, he was also keenly receptive, a dangerous combo with a rage-o-holic. Vegeta, a thinking catastrophic machine. Raditz's fears were realized right then, a terrifying thought overtook his mind.

Vegeta was going to dominate, and soon, over everyone and everything that stood in his tornadic path.

He is taken aback witnessing Vegeta digging a gloved hand into one of the doomed warrior's skull, crushing it easily, fluids and matter bursting out like crushed watermelon. He hears the stomach churning whimpers escape the dead and dying. His eyes quickly catches an inconspicuous warrior that emerges from nowhere, springing into action, attacking at Vegeta's back. Just as soon as he went to warn Vegeta, it was too late. The enemy charged Vegeta only to have both of her blue hands caught, and twisted back. It was Neisha, the talkative taunting woman warrior that challenged them earlier. Vegeta puts the pressure on heavily, crushing into her, rushing to break into her back, warping her spine into an unnatural crescent position. She wails piercingly. Vegeta consecutively flips behind her; she looks on in shock, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth, paralyzed to move, defend, or react. Vegeta finishes one-handed, he claws and grips the alien's blue forehead from the back and pushes it down forcefully. The spine already fractured snaps apart unable to withstand the pressure, making a disturbing crack. Her body structure collapses as if a flexible blue Barbie doll being twisted by a mischievous destructive child.

Looking again, Raditz could see the violent Vegeta, pull back the alien's head to meet with her hind heels.

"Ugh." Raditz utters.

It was a gory nightmarish sight, harrowing like something out a cheap horror show. Her fellow warriors gasp, horrified at the sight. Never had Raditz witness a battle scene go quiet, and a bothersome quiet it was.

Raditz utters his thoughts aloud. " What's he trying to accomplish by compacting her? What, to throw her into the garbage? Why is he bothering with gratuitous torture? It's not really like him to drag on a battle like this... he's truly enjoying it, making mincemeat of the enemy. But... look there, they are too petrified to do anything." he speaks, unable to keep such racing thoughts in mind.

There's a heavy thud and Raditz resumes his spying. Vegeta tosses the blood-sullied warrior as if she were trash. Raditz shrugs. "...that's just disturbing. " he mutters then shutters in his black, and white half-bodied armor.

This atrocious scene made the remaining warriors mad with fear. In a blinded rage they finally reacted, they lunged forward at the confident prince. "YOU MONSTER!" one shouted as they came at him in droves.

This is an evident mistake, Vegeta had his trademarked sinister grin. (Uh, oh) thought Raditz. "They're already dead." he said aloud, he knew what was going to occur.

Vegeta bores the brunt of the attack, and gouges out the eyes of the front attacker, breaking the reinvented offensive line. The blue-gang staggers back awkwardly, falling at the seems, watching their brethren covering his hemorrhaging eye sockets.

"They're done for!" Raditz shouts troubled by what he was witnessing. ( _What the hell happened? Something must've happened during the three years we were deployed to quadrodus, and parted ways with the prince. Vegeta , what happened in those three years without, Nappa and I, at your side to change you to this degree? Why do I fear it so? Me, a ruthless saiyan warrior who wouldn't hesitate to kill my only brother if need be. Damn, I was foolish to believe I stood a chance against his raging power. _He thought bitterly. _What did Frieza do, he's never._..) Raditz thoughts were interrupted when a blazing blue fist collides into his face.

* * *

"_RAHHH_" hollers Vegeta.

Vegeta verbally taunted his opponents. "What a bunch of low-levels! You waste my time with your feeble attempts, DIE LIKE THE REST! _GALIC-GUN--FIRE_!" Vegeta raves in a murderous frenzy as if possessed, snarling angrily at the blue aliens. Targeted by his decisive blood-reign, he annihilates his unsuspecting opponents by using a devastating energy blast, blowing the blue warriors into a bulbous oblivion within a fiery purple ray!

The world glows a nuclear purple, it dies down leaving incinerated ashes of Vegeta's bloodshed.

Vegeta scowls at remnants his destruction. "Humph, they were fortunate. I was in a decent mood today, I decided to be lenient. Pft, I never seen a slay so quick. I bet they didn't even feel it, lucky dogs. " he mocks with tigerish vendetta. He laughs to himself, finding it amusing.

Vegeta astutely catches a glimpse a fleeing figure. "Oh, dear. What's this now?" he says unsympathetically. He completely refocuses his full-attention on the prey. "Oh my, would you look at that... where were my manners, I completely forgot one of those filthy rats. Must feet left out, I'll have to remedy that." he cackles coldly. "Ready or not, here I come."

In a directive line, Vegeta air-dives fast as a bullet, knocking the warrior away from the forceful contact.

The blue warrior looks ahead, his vision hazy from the debris that covered him. Then, he saw him, emerging from smokey dust-cloud to hunt him down.

Deeply tense glimmer of evil encroaching bloodily towards him. Panicked, the alien is unable to react instinctively; all he could grasp were those two fatalistic pitch-black cross-grain orbs of doom, and gloom edging ever closer to him.

The alien jumps frenetically to runaway; this warming act delighted Vegeta inside. However, reality sets in and his outside persona is replaced with a morose frown. His features became the look of pure malevolence.

"HEY!" Vegeta shouts out. "YOU GOING SOMEWHERE!?"

* * *

Flying fast, the brown-haired, blue-faced alien did not bother looking back. (That will get you killed.) He thought frantically. He flew faster for fear of the maleficent demon's wrath. He's not much of a fighter, but his speed is one to be reckoned with.

Feeling a little safe, the alien peers back, and could see nothing was chasing him in a blood-gorging malefic fury. He cries in angst. "What the devil is that baleful thing!?"

Still maintaining lightening speed, blinded by fear, the blue alien had not notice Vegeta was underneath him. That is, until, he felt a sharp thrust to his stomach, and a piercing jolt to the back sent him crashing into the planet's surface once again.

Vegeta landed gracefully beside him, slowly walking toward his unmoving victim.

In a state of anxiety, the blue man involuntarily excretes bodily waste.

"Please! Cough... cough... Arg." he spoke in a weakened state. "Mercy, I have children, they need me! I'm all they got, I…"he stammered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, then. "What care I, for filthy trash you primitive animals breed?" he then stomps him further into the impacted ground, his boot on the weakened warrior's exposed chest. One could hear the fracturing of cutting bones into interior muscle, and tissue. The warrior bleeds out, mercy he begs. Drowned in his pink fluids, persistently flowing out his wounds. The cold saiyan remains unwavering. "Why, that only fuels me more. It seems all those children are already out of parents because I killed them all, killing you will make no difference. Perhaps, I'll hunt them down next, and exterminate the lot of you in one-fell-swoop." he threatened sadistically.

"NOOOO! Don't!" he cries in agony.

"Oh yes, now that you mention there are more of you, I have to see the job to its finish.." He torments cruelly, his red scanner over his right-eye.

"Please! Don't! No more, let me go!" he managed to rasp out. "It's so much pain, I will not hurt you, just let me go!" he pleaded.

Vegeta glowers. "Ha, you hurt me… what a pest! You be the one on the ground begging like a commoner, have you any pride? Let you be, pft. I'm simply going to keep pounding you into the ground until I've had my fill."he informs, then suddenly gets a whiff of something most foul. " You, smell like ordure... me thinks you shit your panties. You should be grateful, by the time I'm done here, I would have spared your children the burden of burying a humiliated, defecated you. " He reveals.

The blue-warrior pleaded to the saiyan prince once more. "What!? You malign Beast! You're just too evil! PLEASE! I don't want to die here, not like this!" he wheezed pathetically covered in his own stinky fecal matter.

The malign saiyan looks colder then ever. "...Fine. But in turn, I'll take the lives of your remaining kin." Vegeta strikes his awful bargain.

The warrior watched affrighted that this man was actually serious. "What kind of deal is that!? " But then the warrior thought better of it, this was his chance, his only chance to survive at the cost of his family and friends. They were going to die someday anyway, he thought. "I hate you for this..." he cried, turning his head shamed by his contemplating dilemma.

Vegeta's expression, blank, his words, to the point. "Your answer, now." he demand curtly.

The weak-willed warrior lowers his head, shamed. "Please, I want to live." he says as a trail of humility and shame tearfully roll down.

Vegeta grimaced. " However... First, you call me evil, soiling yourself. Then, you want me to let you go, because you said, "please?"" he asks looking at the blood stains on his gloves and fingertips. Vegeta gradually moves his eyes to met with his crippled opponent's. (Bugger-green tears, ugh, I wish I never gave him that opportunity.) Vegeta complained mentally seeing the blue-man's tears.

"Fine... they're in the west-quarter, in the largest dome to the west." he reveal the gang's hideout.

There's a deadly silence between both men, a classic showdown as they confront one another through glares. The blue nameless warrior's prism green-eyes filled with pathetic hope, and sweat drenching fear. His existence hung in the balance of that man's mood.

From the warrior's point of view, Vegeta's eyes were vacant, relentless, and something else he could not put a finger on. It was then he knew his fate for sure, this man had no ounce of compassion.

His thoughts ceased when Vegeta lifts him from the ground so that they were face-to-face, eye-to-eye. He knew this was it, he was to die by this sadist's hands.

"Done." says the short, and powerful warrior with hair that resembled an untamed flame. He discards him to the ground. " Such a devoted father, I like your style. You sacrificed your loved ones to save yourself awfully quick, how decisive. You should go now, unless you want to watch the murder of your planet." he says releasing the alien. Then, Vegeta closes his eyes, and turns his head in a direction where a village lies quietly in the western distance. His sights are set, aiming for the dome. His scouter picks up the women and children that were left safely behind. Not looking back, he chastises. "You lost, didn't even try to defend... "he spats.

The damaged warrior did not waste time to ponder why that man had let him go; he just got the hell out of there. He did not care what that beast thought of him or that he left his fellow warriors and mates to die by the hand of that murdering savage. That man, he spared only him. ( Why? )

Vegeta eyes catch the fleeing coward in the opposite direction of the village. Indignantly, he gathers energy in his gloved palm, until the source began to radiate with black, unpitying, hate. It pulsates, and germinates with the throbbing ache to be unleashed. He sends it towards the village.

A bright line of energy ignites the western horizon.

Vegeta stares at its illuminating splendor; he watched transfixed by the act of butchery and beauty, good, and evil.

Then, Vegeta turns malcontently to the fleeing warrior nearly out of sight, and gathers more energy, renewing his vigor. An explosion from the western village is heard, echoing sadly throughout the battlefield of ignorant innocents killed. "You belong with the rest!" he condemns low. He then releases his insidious blast to end the last warrior's existence.

This caught the attention of the only remaining warriors, Nappa and Raditz, who finished taking care of the rest of the natives. They could only stare in awe, astounded by Vegeta's superb power, and perfidious nature.

"WOW!" Nappa spoke first. Raditz rolled his eyes, but also engrossed in the situation he had to agree. "Yeah, wow..." utters Raditz, lost in translation.

* * *

The sole survivor races towards his gang's other illegal hideout. This hideout had the goods, a stockpile containing ten-pirated ships pillaged from visitors to the planet. He was leaving his home forever in disgrace. He gasps hearing an explosion, feeling his home and family erased from existence. He angrily clutches his fists, whitening his blue knuckles, fighting his rage to go back and kill those alien invaders. "You dirty bastards! " he says in a pitiful whisper and resumes his retreat.

Oblivious to Vegeta's blast, the severely damaged blue-warrior couldn't help but to reflect back to Vegeta's foretelling eyes. It hounded him, as if a warning. He just couldn't let it go, something was wrong, very wrong. But, what was it? ...His emerald-eyes widen in discouraging shock.

" No, it can't be, he said-!" exclaimed the wounded alien excitedly, he seemed to pinpoint what he perceived in those black depths of malignity. "Death... that man's soulless eyes were filled with carnage. He's the personification of ah... ah... death! Oh no, My death!" He gasps. He spoke his final words looking back sharply as the crimson heat fried his vision, realizing his fate was sealed as the blast engulfs him whole. He realized much too late why that man's eyes troubled him so, he struck a deal with a man that has no moral soul. His body ravished with intense heat; it was a matter of seconds before the warrior was no more then ashes in the wind, carried with his brethren, who fought and lost against the mighty saiyans... their fruitless battle will be forgotten, for there is no one left to remember.

Let this be a warning. Never strike a deal with a death-deliverer, for it consumes him, and it is all you will get in the end.

* * *

Vegeta turned to his elite guards; annoyed by their shocked-filled expressions he snaps abruptly.

"Stop gawking." Vegeta commands brusquely; then heads towards their ship, satisfied with the severance of loose ends.

Raditz pushes his jaw up so it didn't noticeably standout.

Nappa cleared his throat. "Ah, Vegeta?"

Vegeta stops in his tracks. "What, Nappa?" he responds curtly.

Nappa straightens his posture, staring down at the brusk saiyan. "Right, how come you killed that last one? I thought you let him go?" he questions.

Vegeta's features relax with that same malign smile. " Nappa, you've forgotten." he states tersely.

Nappa chortles. "Haha, I get you! Saiyans don't keep deals without a written contract."

Vegeta shakes his head amused. "Would you trust my word? You know saiyans never barter, and everything has a double-meaning. I did let him go, right to hell, where he belongs."

Nappa chuckled. "Oh, that's clever, I like that one, ha!"

Raditz scoffs. "I wouldn't trust you, that's for sure." he says with frown.

Vegeta and Nappa glower Raditz. Raditz gulps realizing what he just said aloud, in front of the madman, Vegeta.

Vegeta suddenly sneers at the petrified Raditz. " Smart man. Enough of this sideshow, Lets Go! Raditz, destroy the planet from space, make it a cluster of rock-particles!" He orders routinely, swaggering haughtily onto the ship.

"Yes, Vegeta" said Raditz finally snapping out of his panic.

"Next stop, earth!" Vegeta confirms.

Nappa watches Raditz and Vegeta enter the ship, he shakes his head. "Watch out earthlings, here comes trouble."he says with a mischievous tone, then smacks his fist challengingly.

**That's it for now! To Be Continued…**

**Next time on The Perfect Blue: What the hell happened to earth? Vegeta exhibits strange mental incapacities, indicates something in a past experience ... and more, much more! You'll have to read to find out! BYE! Remember, R/R it is good for motivation! ****I like to know how you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Battle Scars

**(For disclaimers read the first page it states that I do not own Dragon Ball Z Akira Toriyama has the rights to that as well as Funimation, Saban, Pioneer and Vidmark entertainment not me so there :)**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews motivated me to speed this up and spice it up. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Also, strongly suggestive themes, graphic violence, and assault on sexual-basis projected against a minor. Hence the mature rating. Fairly long chapter, enjoy****ཀ**

**The Perfect Blue**

**Part Three**

**Battle Scars**

_Battle scars are more then just physical memento..._

He stood alone in a dark, forsaken, void. The endless, friendless, foreboding, darkness flooded his rest with eidetic nightmarish visions. A downward spiral of nauseating depictions unnerved his core, though fleshy unflappable. A crack within the titanium shield is revealed as the cold silence buries him alive.

It is the darkest desolation of solitary isolation, marking his haunting failure to realize his prospective potentialities and his disownment of his blood. In this futuristic representational world, it was truly over, the historical end of the saiyan... and it was final, and it was real. Alone, he to suffer in his cold mentally-debilitating oblivion.

The epitome of darkness, in reaction he turns his head to search for the light, but in the murky haze, he sees nothing. Blinded in a black fathomless veil, he submits.

It is significant, this dream, just like his life, and it was going nowhere, dark and empty at every turn. So unmotivated to exist and take retribution for what was done to him, and what he has done in turn.

Do not pity this pitiful creature, he'd just as soon suck you in with him, in this ugly, bottomless, hollowed, pit.

He felt numb, as if living in a tomb, bounded by the lifelessness. He could barely feel, the lack of air stifled the sound, compressing it. Moist to the touch, he moved his two fingers against the liquid in between.

"quietus... a slow calming death, so hollow. Here, it all seems so, insignificant... a vacuous, cavernous mine... a deserving darkness. Is this the solitude I sought all along within my own black mentality? It's calming, this soundless, boundless, weighty midnight. I feel... the shadowing bale, a hounding mendacious threat. But... I don't want to resist it, even though I know its deceit. I'm at rest.. slipping further into a willful seducing blackness." he utters feeling the ground give way and he plummets endlessly into darkness.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vegeta's eyes shoot open. Sweat sprayed, dripping down to his tremulous exposed chest. Waking up in the coldest of sweats, he pants from exertion in a dream-like state, stuck in the imbalance between, dream and reality.

He shivers uncontrollably, going through the agony of a mind-numbing panic, feeling his brain swell, strain from lack of circulation. It's as though he were still in his breath-stealing, aggressive, nightmare.

He takes a sweaty, shaking, palm to his nervous, pulsating, head. He felt numb all over, as if he were in a crippling catatonic state. In vain, he tries to shake the surreal effects of the horrid delusion. He looks to his jittery hands and saw that they still trembled relentlessly. But, he couldn't feel anything, as though he were dead, his fear overrides his disoriented senses.

A moment of sheer anxiety, he makes a mad dash to the bathroom across from his sleeping quarters.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

The two bewildered saiyans notice the commander's odd retreat and exchange glances.

They just as easily brushed it off with the shrug of the shoulders, and resume their game. It is an old classic saiyan game called, "battle or jest" what earthlings would call, ཁ a card game.ཁ

ཁArrgghཀ You cheated, son of a --ཀཁ barked Nappa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

The discomposed prince enters the bathroom boisterously. Ungainly, the cumbersome saiyan scrambles frantically to the sink, urgently turning on the tap. He douses his face with ever-flowing cold liquid. Its cold bite awakens the senses instantly.

Overstrung, he places his trembling hands to the sides of the chilled moist sink, hands rubbing against the accumulated dew on the sink's edge. Water dripping droplets of him, splashing onto the basin's surface.

He glares intensely at the afflicted reflection in the mirror, a drained and mortified image. He felt ill.

Looking down as something abnormal caught his sharp-eye. He notices clotting, blotches, specifically darkening markings on his waist, resembling a whacked tattoo.

"What the hell is this? Damn, they're increasingཀ" he voices concerned. He thinks to himself. (_The blood-thinner, and mental stimulant wasn't enough. It's suppose to suppress these nightmares as well as contain the cellular-breakdown in the synthetic reconstruction_.) he rants mentally.

Unable to contain his thoughts any further, he voices them aloud. "What do these distinctive patterns signify... what can it mean? If the suppressant isn't working... then, I'm slowly deteriorating, reverting back to that mangled mess. These metastatic blemishes are the malignant signs of a massive cellular breakdown. The meltdown factor, but I thought I was healed... No... I'm making it much worse then what it is... thinking too much will make it worse. This must be something else, an injury obtained in that last battle... I must've over did it. How can I be so disoriented over a pathetic dream? It was just a ridiculous dream. ཁ he reassures himself, though rather unconvincingly with his paranoid demeanor.

Though, part of him wished it were real, to be in a thoughtless world, was truly just a dream.

He breathed heavily, staring at his mirror image. ཁPitiful.ཁ he sighed.

(_**I have to dissolve of this issue, before I become a hypochondriac.)**_ he muses to his mirror-image.

He scowls in annoyance. ཁ Hmn? What are they disputing over now?" he scoffs listening to Nappa and Raditz exchange words, but thankful for the distraction, concealing his concern... for the time being.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

ཁYou decrepit fool. Are you admitting, that I, the low-level son of Bardock, am capable of fooling, the mighty Nappa?ཀ I didn't cheat. You're just too dumb to realize itཀཁ argued Raditz.

Nappa angrily looks to where Raditz pointed. In shock, he realizes Raditz is correct about the game. Raditz did not cheat, however Nappa was not about to admit it.

ཁHumph, bull crapཀཁ muttered Nappa. He begrudgingly sits down. ཁI don't know why, Vegeta keeps a chicken-weakling like you aroundཀཁ hissed Nappa.

He completely ignored his defeat, and he wanted Raditz to suffer, and the only way to do that is to the insult the other's pride.

Raditz accepted the challenge. ཁHa, he keeps me around because I'm smart, especially when it comes to fightingཀཁ snapped Raditz.

ཁHaha, no, you're notཀ Agrestic fool, the Prince is only concerned with powerཀ Duh, he says so every chance he getsཀ Bah hahahaཀཁ barked the surly warrior, making circular gestures with his hand, mocking the wild-haired saiyan.

Raditz growled. ཁYou're an, idiot-proof, nitwit. The prince looks for intelligence, (smirked Raditz) something you lack, using smarts that is, and it _is_ what wins the battle, not _**brainless brawn, MORON**__**ཀཁ**_

_ཁ__WHAT?__ཁ_ Nappa said, as he stands in righteous anger. ཁThat's it low-class. I am a super-elite warrior, and I will not take any sissy-sassy, trashy-talky, from you-yཀ Grr, I mean youཀ" he stumbles wiping the foam around his mouth. "I'll beat you into a bloody-pulp, and prove that power overrides brains any dayཀ And you're not even smart, bone-lazy is more like itཀཁ Nappa barks, jumping out his seat.

Raditz smacked the card game off the table. ཁOoo niceཀ Shut my mouthy huh, yeah, well we'll see about thatཀ Now, keep your eye on the birdyཀཁ Raditz began to power-up his signature move.

Both saiyans jumped to fight on the metal table, staring each other down, growling, looking like they were going to crap.

ཁ Get off that tableཀཁ Vegeta demands gruffly.

Nappa and Raditz immediately jump off the table and gradually sat down. (Still angry though) Glaring, they only see a shadow figure approach steadily, not wanting to face their leader, however sensing his temper just the same.

Vegeta snickers. ཁTch, a table is for eating, not dancing twinkle-toes. Humph, men bickering like an old saiyan couple... what a viciously ugly pair, the loving disputatious duo. But alas, I'm afraid, traditional saiyan ways are rather... strict, and conservative ways. Your undisciplined affection would never have lasted on Vejiitasei. ཁ Vegeta muses with a deadpan demeanor.

Nappa and Raditz look at each other humiliated by Vegeta's imputing words.

Vegeta closes his eyes solemnly; his lip curves into a mischievous sneer. ཁOh look at that, all sweaty and discombobulated over my calling you out the closet. Well, get over it... I heard your little domestic squabble, and knowing details can enhance your awareness in future battles, for you are both wrong, well, partially. It is correct that both, intelligence and power is a considered prerequisite in battle. ... But, it goes beyond that." he eludes to a grander methodology.

Raditz scrunches his face puzzled, and interrupts. ཁBranch out, but what else is there?ཁ he asked obliviously.

Vegeta constricts enraged from the interruption; an uncomfortable silence fills the room. The saiyan, Nappa looks across at Raditz, then to the robotic Vegeta. It was awkward.

Raditz put on the spot, apologizes. "Uh, sorry, I was curious."

Vegeta just stares expressionlessly, giving both saiyans the creeps. The tension builds because of his persistent stance without betraying any emotion to what he could be thinking. As if coming out a trance, he suddenly speaks. " Yes. We are all aware of your... opprobrious curiosity." he mentions, purposely goading Raditz.

Raditz pales and Nappa groans. " I wish he would stop insinuating that we're dating." Nappa grumbles.

Vegeta scowls at both warriors. "Enough, I'm about to demystify our latest bout. ཁ he offers.

Raditz listens conscientiously; he needed to know about that last battle, those guys were tough, being their natural gravity level that was twenty-plus. But, Vegeta had them on edge since the initial threat, it made the battle almost too easy, especially for him.

Vegeta continues, pacing the room as if given a sermon. The two saiyan onlookers watch as he moves about in an angst-ridden manner, never facing them as if he were talking to air, loving to hear himself speak.

ཁ Lodoss. A forgotten planet, ruined and stained with crime and civil war. The battles were said to be so fierce that it crippled the planet to an unstable, incapacitated, state. Literally, in a state of ruin as we've already witness the strain of increased gravity. Havoc and turmoil spread with each squabbling ham-fisted nation, a greedy fiscal travesty that eventually the inhabitants acted out of desperation and retaliation. They destroyed themselves in a world, unclassified, war. There was nothing left in the end, and there were no victors, or spoilers. The wars bleed themselves out until eventually there was nothing left to fight over and no one alive to try. It left nothing, except for the desperate planetary vagrants that survived the genocidal conflict, overtaken the broken-down worthless planet. Greedy, seedy, inhabitants scrounging and killing needlessly, or for basic subsistence to exist. Either way, the desperate harsh element bred hungry fighters. Survivors of a post-debilitating-meltdown, which is why I chose them to battle. More to the point, the unfortunate survivors we obliterated were within their own territory, warriors notorious for vanquishing space-pirates that entered the planet. They were confident in their abilities to conquer invaders. Yet, with us, they were outclassed in every way. A foreign enemy, an unknown mystique... they never saw the blight that would finalize their fate, not until the final thrust. It was an unnatural approach that dominated the bout, of which, they didn't expect, nor knew how to counter. They became reckless in this desperate haze of confusion, white with crippling fear. Do either of you know when they first realized they would not survive?ཁ He questions, stopping to look at both intrigued saiyans.

Nappa nods firmly. ཁYeah, I can. Mainly, because Raditz screamed like a sissyཀཁ he said brightly, shaking his head in amusement.

Raditz counters by shin kicking his leg and swinginb his wild hair nearly smothering Nappa to death with it.

Nappa wiggles his head free and pulls Raditz's hair; however, he soon lets go as he coughs out lent-infested hair balls.

Vegeta scowls turning away, bottling his indignation. "... inglorious." he utters in contempt.

Both saiyans quickly compose themselves with regard for the Prince's rare lesson.

It was uncommon for saiyan royalty in-general to communicate with the lower-class, unless giving a direct command or to devalue.

However, it was extremely out-the-ordinary to received advice, let alone a conversation with the sharing of thoughts with one such as the ill-natured prince. It is an once in a lifetime opportunity to receive any scarce insight into Vegeta's darkly enigmatic methods.

It will not come again, this one-time battle-tactics session.

Vegeta furrows his brows, and speaks with a tone so ridged and icy the room felt a few degrees lower. "I'm not playing games. If you wish to behave like silly children, do so, only at your own peril. I will not tolerate such nonsense in my presence ever again." he reprimands strictly, remaining invulnerable to perception by choosing not to face them. His displeasure filled the saiyans with angst.

Nappa nods seriously... it was sometimes forgettable to see him as the Prince in the literal sense more then just the word. Mainly because he was a just another soldier now like them under Frieza's ruling. He had no empire to call his own, no saiyan throne, and he and Raditz were his remaining subjects. It was a sad fate for one as proud as the crowned prince of Vejiitasei.

"You're right. We've been fools lately. I think the long-trip encourages our disdainful behavior." he says showing his shame and loyalty.

Raditz felt disgraced as well, elites shouldn't act like buffoons. "I was out of line as well. If it's not too late, we'd like to hear the rest." he asks.

Vegeta does not answer to their apologies. He begins speaking again after moment as if nothing ever happened.

"Kill en masse, a large scale bloodbath." he says cryptically.

Nappa was intrigued. "What's this now?" he asks.

Raditz tilts his head confused. "Come again?" he inquires.

Vegeta turns to Nappa. " The coup de grâce, all it took, was one." he says with a meticulous sly movement of his forefinger, emphasizing the number one.

Nappa looked perplexed. "One... one, what?" he asks.

Vegeta turns his back, and folds his arm, allowing one to freely demonstrate his delight of the topic. " A particular one, to die in the most ghastly way... It was then their fate was no sealed secret. The fact I enjoyed the brutal showcase literally killed all guarding senses. They believed they were dead before the victim hit the ground. Silence filled the battlefield making their demise apart of my long history of fatalities. That is suggestion, and that is power, they saw their ending, fearing the same fate as that one miserable female warrior. I influenced the battle, shaping it in my image, making all the distinct difference in the world. It's the suffering of a woman they could not stomach. From that prophetic moment, they knew I would not spare even a child. It is the most horrific, realistic, visual scenario one can give. I truly didn't even have to fight, pissing cripples beckoning my compassion. To terrorize with fearful imagination, and domination was the outcome. I don't have to brag, it is what it is, and now, it's finished.ཁ he concludes, putting his arm down to a fold.

Nappa was truly impressed. He slammed the table pleased. ཁWow, can't argue with that, Vegeta. You're a geniusཀ And that tornado attack was amazing. I think that is why our battles were so easy, they were petrifiedཀ Raditz should know this. Those men were at your level and above. ཁ said a brown-nosing Nappa.

ཁ...ཁ Vegeta didn't respond, he appeared to be thinking.

"Stop sucking up, NappaཀཁRaditz complained looking across the messy, and unstable table. He is annoyed by the awe in the burly saiyan's eyes.

Vegeta turns to Raditz with a hard-nosed stare. "... to the next point of order... I've decided to upgrade your position.ཁ he says reluctantly, as if he really didn't want to do it.

Raditz looks up to his overbearing leader with surprise written on his face.

ཁWhat's this all of a sudden?ཁ shouted a furious Nappa, tightening his fists out of frustration.

Vegeta silences him with a hand. ཁNappa, don't.ཁ

ཁBut why, Vegeta? He's a stinky fighterཀཁ pouted Nappa putting his head down.

Vegeta hardens his stance. ཁStop questioning meཀ If you have the same confidence in me you professed moments ago, then trust that I know what I'm doing. You may be more powerful, but he has... his strong points as well. You will accomplish many feats... once you learn that. ... however, it is only temporary. I will have to test the water before sending you out to swim Raditz, in a manner of speaking.ཁ said Vegeta, though something about his demeanor seemed insincere. "Any questions?" he asks, not that he would answer them.

Nappa was about to protest, but was quickly silenced by Vegeta's. ཁYes, yes, good. Now, I'm going to train. Don't bother me.ཁ he shouts rudely at them.

Vegeta stomps towards the training facilities. ཁWHAT THEཀཁ he shouts suddenly, falling face forward. He smacks against the ground; he lays unmoving, spread across the floor like a pancake. In anger, he slams his fists against the solid metal surface. He angrily uses his firm fists to push him up from the ground, as if doing a push-up. He becomes enraged to see what he tripped over…

He jumps to the air instantly.ཁ_**RADITZ,**_ DAMN ITཀ IT'S HIGH-TIME YOU CUT THAT MANE AND TAIL, YOU, CALL HAIRཀ _AAAARRGG__ཀཁ_ shouted Vegeta. He storms off to the training room.

As soon as Vegeta was out of sight the two-saiyan warriors jumped into hysterical fits of laughter.

_ཁ__Haha, did you see that__ཀ __Now who's discombobulated? Oh, man, he looked like a little troll flying up the air haha, and then, when he smacked into the ground. I thought he broke his, precious, pointy, royal, nose__ཀ ཁ_ Laughed Raditz. _" The pompous swine__ཀ __I love it__ཀ" _

_ཁ__This is a rare occurrence , Vegeta's face was absolutely priceless, hahaha__ཀ __He was like so stunned, unforgettable__ཀ __Did you see how red his face was? Cerise, like a cherry__ཀ __I think he wanted to cry, man, and the fact that he tried to act all tough, makes it twice as hysterical. He was humiliated, too much__ཀ __I can't breathe, ahahaha__ཀཀཁ_ Nappa could barely breath he was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

The two banged repeatedly on the table refusing to stop for air.

_Out of the blue, the voice of doom is heard... _

_ཁ __So, You Think I'm Amusing, do you? Nappa, Raditz__ཀ __Get In here__ཀ __I Said ,Get in Here, NOW__ཀཁ_ shouts the mad Vegeta from a distance.

The two could hear the bratty stomping of his feet.

Raditz and Nappa heads snap up with recognition of Vegeta's infuriated voice, and then looked to each other. ཁSHITཀཁ they cursed.

ཁWHAT WAS THAT?ཁ shouted Vegeta angrily.

Nappa was in shock, so Raditz spoke. ཁUm, Coming, Oh Great Princeཀ" He turns to Nappa. " ..._come on idiot, this is your entire fault, wipe the tears before he knows how much we enjoyed the show_ཀ _Man, he is the devil__ཀ_ ཁ whispered Raditz.

ཁMy fault, it was _your_ stupid hairཀ It looks like a porcupine.ཁ growled Nappa.

ཁWhatever.ཁ replied Raditz sullenly, fluffing his wildly long hair.

The two saiyans slumped to Vegeta's training room.

The two warriors were beat so bad they were put in the isolation chambers for a week.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Three uneventful weeks later, another planet was closely in view.**

Vegeta with a tedious finger pressed against his temple, creasing it with strenuous ripples, he truly looked bored. Not in his typical uniform, dressed in a sleeveless black tank-top, and black-red camouflaged pants.

Nappa is restless in his heavy long-sleeved black-shirt, brown breeches, and black steel-toed boots, kicking them back. "Hmm... this trip is taking forever." mutters the heavy-set warrior dissatisfied.

Raditz turns to the restless warrior, sporting his planet-trade pants and shirt-set uniform, without armor. "... No, we're fine. Granted, earth is a year's trip, but we haven't been out as much lately. We just have a few months to go, and we'll definitely get a chance to fight on earth." he says assured.

Vegeta looks to Raditz but says nothing.

Nappa shook his head, the light fixtures beaming off his head. "So, what's the point if we have to stay inside the ship? I'm a true saiyan, I need to fight somethingཀ This is the second mission we took that takes a year, and we stopped at more planets then thisཀ" he growled, throwing his shirt off to exercise his frustration.

Raditz, being the laziest, who also really didn't care about fighting, was going to protest.

In fact, one of the main reasons he is seeking out Kakarot, was so that he would do his dirty work, taking his share of the responsibilities. "Nappa, be patient. Go train in the simulation cube." he suggested patronizingly.

Nappa shakes his head indicating no. "You train in that outdated low-level system. That's not real battle experienceཀ I need to fight with something that can bleed-out, squirm, squealཀ I demand a challengeཀ" says the shirt-less irritated Nappa.

Raditz lowers his brows, and folds his arms stubbornly. "Keep your garments on. I'm sure earth will have some worthy warriors. There, you can immerse yourself in the slaughter. You can bash their heads in then." he dictates.

"How about now?" says the darkly recalcitrant warrior in the background.

Raditz turns to the chillingly equanimous Vegeta, he was so quiet in the background he forgot he was in there. (Creepy) He thought. "Huh, Vegeta? But we're not even close to earth yet." he questions, hoping he'd not stop the ship somewhere stupid.

Vegeta's expressionless face does not alter. "No, not earth. But this planet here... it beckons my attention, wouldn't you agree, Nappa?" he included Nappa in on his excursion, knowing he'd agree for a chance to maim.

As expected Nappa nods with excitement. "Hell yeahཀ " he shouts much to Raditz's dismay.

Now it was going to take longer to get to earth. He snickers. But, he didn't argue, he was a bit restless as well. A good bashing could be just the thing he needed to vent his frustration.

Vegeta scoffs, Raditz was such a tool as if he had a say in any matter. "It's settled then." he confirmed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**The Ugly Planet... Opal.**

A archaic rural setting, back to where folks used wheel-barrels to transport goods. Milk, butter and cheese produced and churned by hand, and dinner had to be hunted with the most simplistic fundamentals of man-made weaponry. A sturdy stick and warped steel.

A village of the un-modern land-dwellers, their homes, humble, in the style of architecture prevalent in western Europe in the 12th 16th centuries, characterized by pointed arches and elaborate tracery. About as medieval as one can get.

A riotous dispute is currently taking place center stage of the gothic gloomy town. The calm wind blows as stratus fills the sky. The atmospheric condition moist to the rain that finally ceased after days of a heavy downpour. The smell of rain is still strong in the air, the ground swollen with misty shards of accumulated precipitation.

Through the mirthless muddy conditions, in the midst of the village dwelled a beastly centaur variation.

"Ahahahahaཀ Ah, bloody hell. Who whants ome of mehཀ Lily-livered, blokesཀ Nay, not one man amongst thee. I'll just kill em enཀ" threatens a fairly large savage, getting ready to kill a teenaged-alien boy. They are surrounded by a fearful panic-stricken bunch, who can only utter heroics. "Cuum on now, is not there one of ye to brave this battle for thee and save this hapless tiddler? Perhaps, I'll make em one of meh boy-toys in front of ye all, will not then, you step inཀ? Ha, lets see." he dares sadistically with a thick accent, sounding similar to broken old-English, and Norse. In fact, it was atrocious, he completely butchered the language. He yanks the scaly-boy with feathered dark-green hair from the cobbled sleek ground.

The large warrior drags the resisting boy to the centralized gothic gazebo of the vintage village square.

The mortified crowd watches on in disgust and suspense; they only could yell at the beast and his hired-muscle to stop this wicked treatment.

"He notten but randy pervཀ Bugger offཀ" yelled a scaly rustic-farmer, raising a rusty, and wilted pitch-fork.

"Filthy bum-chaserཀ Leave em aloneཀ" hollered another with a more refined British-type accent.

The masher nickers. "Ear, loks lik a nice showcase to exercise ye lad's bum. I wonder if ye's mum's around. Lik to geta piece-ah dat. But, buggery's more me styleཀ Hehe, loks lik it be thy's first-time, but not mine, little dandyཀ" Says centaur-ish alien in a broken, retarded made-up language, borrowing from the Brits, the English and god knows who else. Having a head of a white stallion, wildly, long, black hair, hairy arms and legs, which made him a huge eye-swore.

His men weren't any better, having the heads of deformed alligators and apes, and bodies of woolly-mammoths. There's a total of fifteen-members.

The main antagonist carries a giant spiked-club in one hand, and in the other, the helpless boy.

The chimera-like beast throws the child to the ground. His men standing as bouncers, making a beastly fortified wall with their massive bulky frames, making sure the yelling crowd would do just that, yell, but not interfere, preventing any outside access.

The horse-masher, a giant male animal-hybrid bent on making this young one suffer just for the thrill of seeing the helplessness in the crowd.

It was a reckoning, retribution for offering him leftover cold drivel that tasted of puke, instead of annual payment. The villagers stiffed him, and his men, of funds, and food.

He hated cornmeal mush, porridge was not a bargaining chip. For that, he will impose a steep penalty for the insult.

Its malediction grows seeing the feathered-haired buy squirm from his inflicted sullied touch, he bends down over the scaly young alien.

The victim pleads freedom, as the masher breaths his detestable breath of toxicity, which singed the senses. His screams were deaf to the Horse-masher's horny ears. As well as the by-standing mentally-unavailable spectators.

Apparently, the village owed a blood-dept to the horse-masher, and this boy be an unwilling paid sacrifice. "Now ye be owned, worry child not, I be hung lik an o'rseཀ" the masher neighs a sickening hee-haw horse-laugh.

The situation grave at this point. The whinnying horse masher was crueller then imagined, he's wasn't just doing this for show, or to scare. It was the satisfaction, and the gratification by slapping the entire village in the face with their inability to protect their young.

Stories were told about the masher's pedophiliac fetish, but seeing it in reality puts the tales in an uncomfortable prospective, albeit disturbing.

Supposedly, the masher was a married beast who also had children of his own, unharmed by any threat, including him. He wasn't so kind to others however.

"Ye, and thy's sick caballus-brute assemblage. Coming to these parts acting swankཀ Ye have preyed upon our united village for thee last timeཀ Ye shall die for thine treacheryཀ" yelled the child's scaly father with an old-English accent, watching the dramatic scene of the compactly built horse-masher grope his fourteen year-old boy, getting ready to mount him like a saddle. His sizable frame alone would split the boy in half.

(**Side note:** _The village consists of two types. The scaly-ones and the sleek-ones, they're distinguished by accents. The scaly speak with old-English. The sleek speak with traditional British. The horse-masher and gang speak with a horrible mixture of both_.)

The horse-masher cackles evilly at the doting father, lowering his gladiatorial mediaeval leggings, exposing his roan, bare, rump.

At that moment, they struck without warning. One of the horse-masher's men gutted the unguarded father in front of the boy, and his people. They watch in incredulous outrage as he collapses from the cheap attack. The villagers in all, stood by, and witnessed the transaction take place as if they were watching it on a television set. They screamed humanity for the butchered father, even though he was dead, the slayers repetitively slash and hack at him, severing him into ruthless, gory, pieces.

"NOཀ PAཀ" cried the boy underneath the masher, whom of which, pushes the boy's head against the cobbled muddy ground, neighing with laughter.

The fearful crowd shrieks back in fright at the ghastly savage display of blood, and gore. The slaughtered soul spilled a pool of ever-flowing dark green-fluids, it spreads like an oil spill over the ocean. It was tainted blood, an ill-omen. They dared not touch it as the puddle of muck comes closer. The villagers will not interfere now, fearing the same barbarous overkill fate.

"It's time." the horse-masher whispers darkly in the boy's horrified ear.

"Pa...Please, don'tཀ" the whimpers the boy, beseeching the masher's non-existent conscience.

An agonized heart-sinking cry is heard in the crowd turns their weak heads away, shamed by the allowance of such undignified suffering.

The horse-masher stumbles back and grabs his hemorrhaging man-privates.

The half-naked boy scurried back instantly from the mysteriously injured masher. He searches to find his gallant savior skulking like an apparition in the back. But, he wasn't gallant at all, he be a tiddly man, an erroneous representation no bigger then his dead pater. Never did he see a being such as this, he assumed it to be male because of the muscular physical difference, tanned and smooth unlike the villager's rough, lime, reptilian, skin. His yellow eyes settle on the foreign warrior with a unique individualized hair-style, ultimately, his savior.

"Who are y-you?" he timidly asks with green brows raised.

The dispiriting stranger looks down at the lime-colored boy with an unwelcoming gleam; he inexorably scrutinizes with troublesome black-peepers. His rock-ribbed standoffish comportment indicated hostility, for that matter, his presence seemed more intimidating then anything.

The horse-masher screams in terrible pain. "MY DICKཀ" he cries in sheer agony, holding his severed man-junk.

The stunned crowd turned to see that it was the masher, who got hammered, and not the teenaged-alien. Relieved, they look to the strangely hero, a hero that was physically not like them...

The burly Nappa flies down next to Vegeta, casting a saiyan shadow over the village like a giant bird swooning in.

The crowd stands aside in awe.

Nappa lands and walks a few steps to greet his homicidal superior.

"Hey Vegetaཀ Whatcha doin here?" he questions. Vegeta doesn't respond and Nappa goes on. " I just took care of a few villages myself. Have to say, this planet reeks of weaklings and poor resources. I don't know what it is lately, but we seem to be in the dump sector of the universe, nothing but the crappiest planets. Still, this one is not half as bad as Lodoss. I got a few relics that may be of interest to profiteers." Nappa compares.

Vegeta remains grim in composure, he doesn't bother to acknowledge Nappa with a physical response at all. But, verbally, it was a different story. " Agreed. So, did you have your fun yet?" he asks.

Nappa shrugs. "Not really... there's no challenge." he replies. Vegeta slightly seemed amused, for what reason was unclear, which caught Nappa's attention. "Hmn, Vegeta?" inquires the crease-browed Nappa.

The dark-haired saiyan, looks to the grey depressing sky. "Exodus of calamity." he says cryptically.

Nappa was lost, what he said made no literal sense, being that exodus virtually means the opposite of calamity. It's a mass departure of people, emigrant etc. The exodus nature is to escape from a hostile environment.

Nevertheless, he knew it made plenty sense to Vegeta. "Huh... did I miss something?" asks the robust gangly saiyan.

Vegeta glares at the ground. "Nappa... you are not a true saiyan." he insults directly.

Nappa folds his arms incensed. "Come again? That was rather unwarranted. I can understand you saying that about that fool Raditz. But to me, I'm offended. I'm as true of a saiyan as any." he defends.

Vegeta with his head low shifts his eyes to the larger saiyan. "Is that so? Then, pray-tell, why complain by the lack in a spirited challenge? A true saiyan relishes on the aspect of obliterating all, especially those who are weaker. To spill their weak blood, and feel it slip through your fingers. It is what you requested, as I recall." he disputes.

Vegeta's response didn't help to sooth the confusion. Nappa never could understand or stomach some of Vegeta's cold decisions, or his reasons behind his actions. He has a complex sinful mind that will lead to utter damnation, or salvation. But, it's something he'll think over later.

"Yeah, I supposed I did want to just kill for the sport of it. But, I like the hunt more so, don't you?"Nappa asks.

Vegeta closes his eyes purposely. "What do you think? Where's that fool Raditz anyway?" asks the puzzling saiyan prince.

He couldn't answer the first question, but the second was a cinch.

The prince requested information and now he has to report.

Nappa turns to face the crowd as they begin to gossip to one another.

He reports. "Raditz, he barely did anything. He claimed he was going back to the ship to observe the planet. He's being a wimp, I think he went to go take a nap instead." accused Nappa.

Vegeta ignores Nappa, and is oblivious of the gossiping onlookers.

"That's what he wanted you to believe." Vegeta predicts.

Nappa didn't hear the response as he looks at the village scene.

"Eww, what happened here? There's a giant cock in the middle of the village." he questions looking at the erected severed horse-hybrid phallus on the hard cobbled blood-stained surface.

There was a aching fella in the foreground who was the obvious miserable owner, bleeding profusely. No one seemed to be helping him, just the opposite, they were spitting and throwing rocks.

Nappa scoffs.

"_I guess the locals are having hard-sausage for dinner tonight._" jokes Raditz coming into the escalating situation.

The town looked on in amazement to each new visitor. Flying was not a common sight around these primitive parts. It was indeed a miraculous wonderment. By the looks on their faces they thought them gods.

The masher's men back up from the sorcery displayed.

"They be southern warlocks of the black-artsཀ Ye be the banished magiciansཀ Nay, ye not be of the Cysticཀ" cried the ugly Ogrish fiend, dressed in frumpy battle-apparel.

That accusation seemed to bring a curving diabolical line to Vegeta's impersonal features.

Raditz sneers, accompanied by laughter. "Yeah, and thank godཀ Cause you're just plain ugly." he ridicules maniacally, and blasts the alien.

Raditz blows a fatal hole through his hefty ape-chest, dying on impact. His insides impact the ground with a splotchy-plash sound, as if someone threw a big bucket of intestines... and that someone was Raditz.

Gasps were heard. "Oh dear" "Grossཀ" "Disgustingཀ" "Kill them all for us, heroesཀ"

These were some of the comments being thrown about randomly.

Raditz was disappointed, these guys were way too easy. "This is crap, Vegeta." he complains, using his scouter to check out their low power-levels, and they were the same as the last village, he and Nappa were just at.

Vegeta, for once, chuckles. "Oh well... can't be right all the time. No matter." he says then blasts the rest of the masher's weak gang into ash within a moment's blink. "I'll rectify that." he concludes.

The straining masher lays fetus-style, nailed to the ground. The angry mob of villagers surround him with archaic instrumentation, ready to execute him.

They wanted to kill him with dull farm-tools they had on hand.

The outnumbered masher looks to the three suspicious aliens.

The masher whinnies. "A-ay, cuum on, don't liv meh lik dis. Ye may ave these bloody-wankers fooled, but, I's can tell ye be just lik mehཀ Ye ave that ame instinct, seeds of destructionཀ Ye be thy brothersཀ" he woes inarticulately.

Vegeta engages the ugly alien with a narrowing of eyes; he sees a big-ass horse-head that is disproportionate to the body its attached to. He looked to be wearing a Halloween mask.

Vegeta walks creepily to the cry-baby claiming they were one in the same.

He looks cynically down at the crippled-masher. "Brothers? ...I don't think so. No brother of mine would ever dare beckon my mercy... they would know better." he coldly denounces with a murderous undertone.

The masher holds his heavily bleeding wound, located in the center of his legs. Blood seeps through his white hands, saturating and staining his mane in red. He's handicapped in a puddle of his own fluids, losing energy fast. "Yes, thou hideous bastard. Yeh be a demon who fucking lik the hunt and thee kill. The dark desire be in ye now. Bet ye want that little untouched lad _all _to ye-self, eh? That's it, ain't itཀ?"he offers with his horrible, horrible accent.

Vegeta spared him no quarter, but allowed his delusions to be uttered. His injuries made him delirious to the point of asinine desperation.

The boy looks to his brooding unlikely hero. He was going to kill that deviant-masher for sure. He smiled in satisfaction.

The crowd chanted for the masher's imminent demise. They desired to be rid of the land-devouring tyrant once, and for all. They could not afford his taxes, theft of their supplies, and the raping of their children for payment any longer.

The masher sets up lazily, a crazed expression overtakes his horse-like features. "Yes, ye strangas be just lik meh, fuck, and kill em allཀ (Neighs) Eh, right down to the bloody-marrowཀ"the masher delights in his self-induced delusional fantasy. He laid panting, soaked in fluids pouring from his exposed man-junk area. He is disheveled and mangled, trying to hold himself up with one blood-flooded hand, believing his influence was working with the stupid strangers.

Without retort Vegeta blasts the horse-masher, demi-volting him by force cratering him into the cobbled-stone road with cyclonic-blades of disuniting energy. The thunderous roaring blades of energized emanation dance in shearing delight, mincing until the giant masher resembled a raw tomato that had been graded, diced, and crushed into mush by a hi-speed blender.

The blood-splattered crowd cheered at the masher's violent defeat and to their new brutal hero.

The reptilian-boy feeling safe gets up to face his savior, to thank him for sparing his innocense.

Nappa and Raditz rejoin Vegeta.

Nappa looks around, annoyed by all the superficial cheering. "A minute ago they were scared rats, now they're so ballsy. Ugh, they're just cheering with that beast's blood all over them, they've gone mad. Or is it that they're so scared it blinds the senses. The fools believe you're their hero, Vegeta. " he critiques.

Raditz gazes coldly upon the happy crowd. "That calmoring noise. Would they shut the hell up alreadyཀ? They're all ugly, just pestilence. I don't like this, not one bit." he argues.

Vegeta calmly faces his comrades, then sees a smiling boy progressively approach the saiyans, Vegeta in particular.

Raditz sneers incredulously. "Oh brother, what's this fool doing?"

Vegeta blankly regards him.

Raditz reacts with rude discourtesy towards the appreciative newcomer. "What the fuckཀ? What do you want, bum-boy? We are on a time-constraint. We don't have the time to deal with the likes of you." he dejects, reminding the people that he was nearly a sex-toy to be displayed.

The boy humbly bows with tears in eyes. "My name be Pip. Ye must be of the southern country. I have heard curses of the southern people. They say thine's kind are evil magicians, like witches. To the contrary, I see that not be trueཀ Ye killed Gilgamesh, the horse-masher that killed me old man, and so many other blokes... even though, it not be ye's affair. I thank ye for sparing the village, and me, sir. I would offer a nice spot of tea. But I can see ye wouldn't want to be bothered." he shows his gratitude with humility.

Nappa was feeling uncomfortable, the kid had compelling yellow puppy-dog eyes. "Kid, you're labeling under a grave misunderstanding. We don't want your thanks. Best be on your way." he cautions.

Raditz taps Nappa's head. "Stop being such a clod, this scum doesn't deserve to be in our presence. Get out my face, bratཀ" Raditz yells at the boy, who of which backs up from his harsh tone and volume. Even now, the boy was duty-bound to endure the torment just as long as his hero heard his grateful words.

Vegeta steps forward and takes a long hard look at the child; it was almost as if something unforseen guided his hand, but he began to pet the youth's head... affectionately. "You know..." he trails off.

Nappa and Raditz jaws drops to the filthy cobbled ground. They couldn't believe it, something has to be wrong... was he actually accepting this kid's gratitude? It's unheard of, an act that was forever assumed impossible.

Pip looks up to the proudly stern man that has no outward emotion and his eyes, cold-blooded... but, with his action, he says something benign. Pip is overwhelmed as though touch by the profound likeness of a divine-being. Could it be the deliverer, the one prophesied to lead the exodus...

Vegeta resumes. "I see the hopes of devotion streaming from your swelled miserable eyes. One should never blind their faith so easily by an act of erroneous interpretation, rather a misrepresentation. That mutilated mutant was correct... I have killed... many. But, it's not so generic as one may imagine." he implies, and his tone gradually changes into something far more sinister then that boy could ever grotesquely imagine, in fact, the masher would seem now to have been the more lenient scenario.

He looks on astounded by his sentencing words. "I like to kill, with intrigueཀ" Vegeta reveals his beguiling intent. " I am no savior, child. A stranger that is all you know of me." he berates.

The boy bows his head. " But, you destroyed the masherཀ You stopped him before he could do... what he planned on doingཀ It is said, the deliverer will deliver us from the evil. I believe you are that deliverer, even though you deny it." he speaks candidly. Pip truly believed this stranger was being disingenuous just to avoid praise, but he is wrong... very.

Vegeta stares down at the simple child narrowly, and tightens a hold on the boy's shoulder. "How many times I have heard that today. Oh, I'm a deliverer alright, boy. Though, not as you desire to believe. A deliverer of carnage, doom, and gloom. Tragedy follows me like a faithful dog. I am a butcher who delights in his meticulous carvings into bloody meat to be served to fattest of gluttonous pigsཀ I am the evil that has come to bring a plague upon your world, and when I'm done your souls shall never rest, burning for all eternity. You need a deliverer from me." he warns with an eerie homicidal madness blazed in his energized eyes.

The boy shakes his head hysterically, taken aback, not knowing what the stranger meant to do. "No." he cries.

Vegeta kneels to his level. "Oh yesཀ He was also right about another thing... I do want you, though not quite in the way as you wish to imagine. I want you, and your pestering little village... purged from this and the next universe." he finalizes.

Terrified of the dark revelations, Pip instantly repels the stygian stranger. There's no underlining threat, he truly meant every word uttered, bold and direct.

The reptilian-boy hasten as he backs distantly away.

Vegeta grins wickedly. It was then the youth came to the now obvious conclusion, the cold stranger had no intention on saving him... but he didn't understand why he helped him regardless. Was it ... just a game? If his intentions were to make people suffer, why not allow the horse-masher to finish his dirty business with him? He interfered, showing the act of mercy to everyone... but, the reasons escape him at the moment.

At that time, the crowd settles to a dull roar. Not understanding what was going on.

Vegeta stays kneeled. "Where's that gratitude now... oh, I see, how quickly one loses faith when they are force to acknowledge the truth." he snickers subtly.

Raditz smirks, scratching his itchy brown tail that is tightly snug around the waist. "Well, at least you'll die like a man, instead of some horse's bitch."he guffaws cruelly.

The kid turns and runs extremely afraid. "Ah-Ahh-AHHHHཀཀ" he cried.

Vegeta watches the boy run, then stands with a gruff sigh.

Raditz was pleased. "Look at him go." he says pointing to the clumsily fleeing alien.

Nappa whines. "I'm getting tired of not having help anymore."

Vegeta does not falter. "Don't be so soft, Nappa. We've been on our own for over twenty-years now, help, we need not. These oblivious morons have it coming... that's why we are here." he says not moving.

Vegeta seemed to be a warrior capable of fulfilling any duty assigned. The reason he chose this planet to land on was that it is marked for condemnation.

Apparently, it was an eye-swore for a neighboring planet that was purchased some time ago.

The buyers wanted Opal gone for blocking an extra hour of sunlight . Vegeta was playing good-boy for now. Frieza would be pleased to see this occupied planet will be no longer... not that he cared for Frieza's approval. It was just a loophole to getaway with murder, literally, for this task was never assigned to him.

The saiyans perceive a peculiar raising of heat, the venomous expelling steam settles around the town.

Nappa and Raditz were stunned for a moment.

The town's people run in a frenzied panic, the poor fools were under fire, rotisserie-style.

Vegeta is cascaded in his isolated boiling doom, doesn't turn to acknowledge. "...You best return to the ship... less, you wish to be another, unaccounted-for, scorched, planetary-casualty." he informs.

"Damnཀ" curses Nappa seeing his armor combust to flame. 'Shitཀ" he yells patting the fire.

Raditz's hair sizzles, he screams frantically. " AHHHཀ Crapཀ My hairཀ It's flammableཀ Nappa, let's goཀ" he shouts and immediately flies away holding his extremely wild hair, blowing out the flames.

Nappa quickly follows suit, patting down his now inflamed tail.

They knew from past experience what Vegeta was going to do now, blow-up the planet. It was utterly valueless as the beings who currently inhabited it.

Contrary, the only discrepancy is that the smiting prince has never done it while they were still on the damn planetཀ

Vegeta looks to the melting miserable crowd, who were blissfully unaware that these heros, strangers, would be the dark-horsemen of their world's end.

In fact, Vegeta has never step onto a planet's untouched surface without causing some type of tainted ill-famed destruction, and never did he let a planet just be.

That Pip boy could run to the ends of this planet and never escape his devilish clutches. He comes to sully the land, darkening it with soiled inclinations with each fateful step, bringing the finalization of death, carrying out the undertaker's traditional role.

"Death befalls the frail souls in a pit of fire. Here's my exodus, a yawning void of combustion, I put thine souls to rest... or do I, ahahahaཀ?" he initializes, an embracing inferno circles him, expanding throughout the village, forming pernicious rings of blazing waves that gradually give chase to the fleeing bystanders.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nappa and Raditz look on from a flying distance.

"Man, it looks like a game, rings of hellfireཀ" said Nappa in mid-flight.

Raditz looks back with his eyes as the wind blasts his face. He grits his teeth anxiously. "I'm not waiting for the brimstone! Stop gawking and move, before we get caught in it's fiery lassos!" Raditz exclaims excitedly, moving ahead.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Twenty-two minutes later...**

Vegeta walks through his heated maze without affliction or compunction. Already some had turned to ash, while others roasted still, simmering slowly in his created inescapable oven.

Unmoved by their burdensome torment, he presses on to get a feel of his afflicted destruction, savoring, it seemed.

The charring energy is spread all around, yet, he expels nothing with physical motion, it was all mental projection.

He's becalmed by the hellish flame, hearing wind of massacre breeze by his face, he inhales the surrounding egregious sufferance.

"Ahh, how embracing. This heat does wonders." he says calmly, stretching his arms. "I could stay like this for hours. But, I'm afraid the earth lies in wait of my arrival. I suppose, it's wise to not dillydally about. But first... a little farewell fanfare, courtesy of the empire. " Vegeta announces.

The cold saiyan senses something behind; he turns to greet. "So, you survived... resilient, however, there's no demand for primitive slaves." he taunts, though there was nothing in the direction he turned. "Damn." he spites turning his attention to his unguarded side.

"Noཀ" cries bum-boy Pip, who jumps from nowhere onto the saiyan's back.

Vegeta constricts as he generates a devastating amount of energy.

The world around them begins to tremble and crumble apart at the seems. Vegeta is unmoved by the turmoil around him, impregnable he is the wicked-eye of calamity, he need not yield to the power that is his own.

The dismaying boy watches on in fear, griping the killer saiyan.

Vegeta frowns vehemently, lowering his head. " You should have never touched me. "he says vindictively, showing true indignation. He shakes the boy off with his reddening energy alone. "Maybe then, your suffering would have been minimal." he rancorously imputes.

His eyes turn a shade even blacker showing his deep-seeded resentment. He skulks like a hunter toward the trembling, cowering, blistering boy. Burn, Burn, Burn.

Pip puts his flushed and scalded hands up in defense, he cries terror-stricken, shaking his head hoping to ward off the unsavory, beady-eyed devil.

"No, no, no... Anathema, ANATHEMAཀ" he pleads incessantly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**On the ship...**

Nappa was brooding at controls.

The hefty machine was getting ready for travel, but was in wait for Vegeta's arrival.

If he didn't get back soon, the shields will fail, the ship will crumble and plummet through the canons that were being created by the planet's destruction.

"What's taking him so long, the planet's gonna blow and we're going to get caught in the cross-fire. " Complained Nappa anxiously.

Raditz equally worried paces about. " (sighs) I knew we shouldn't have stopped here. Is it going to be like this every timeཀ? It's ridiculous... he's taking too much of a risk to destroy a meager planet while we are still on itཀ" he vents.

"Shut-up, Raditz." says a sneaky Vegeta.

Raditz back constricts. "Uh, um didn't see you standing there." he utters nervously.

Vegeta, as usual, cares nothing for his banter, or qualms. "Quiet. Nappa, get us out of here." he directs.

Nappa nods solemnly. "I'm already ahead of you." he says starting the ship.

They all take their seats. The ship blows out the havoc that cripples the planet to the brink of impact.

They narrowly escape the explosion by the tiny hair-follicle on Nappa's shiny dome.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**They relax once back out in space and begin walking about freely after a couple of minutes.**

Raditz was curious. "Vegeta... what took so long?" he asks.

Vegeta setting calmly on large control chair, centered on a bridge platform of the control room; he is surrounded by all sorts digitized panels for operating, and maintaining the entire ship. He looks lethargically at the pest. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was under a specific schedule dictated by you." he replies caustically.

Raditz slants his head to the side tiredly. "There's no need to be... cranky. It just seemed we were pushing it back there. I was wondering what would make you take that kind of risk."he says looking up at the shorter saiyan on the upper-level bridge.

Vegeta looks down with condescension. " If I told you, your frivolous mind would never be able to comprehend." he assumes.

Raditz folds his arms adamantly. "Don't be so sure, try me." he says confidently, catching Nappa's attention.

Nappa is relaxing on Nappa-sized rounded-sofa.

Vegeta with a patronizing tone, answers. " Peace of mind." he answers simply. Moreover, he was right, they couldn't comprehend at all what he meant by that.

Raditz nods pretending to understand. "I... see." he claims.

Vegeta stifles a laugh. "Nonsense, you have no clue, if you did, you would not be here talking to me at all." he implies malevolent intentions.

Now Raditz really was baffled, just what the hell was he talking about? He had an inside joke on himself. He was truly out his mind.

Nappa, however, was a little more keen on Vegeta's innuendo, and Raditz best not continue to be curious. "So, are we going to be stopping anywhere else?" asks Nappa, changing the subject on purpose.

Vegeta from above shakes his head. "No... no more stops, we're going straight to earth, cancel all other preprogrammed spots. I already did enough of the empire's bidding." he discloses.

Raditz rocks his head. "All rightཀ"

Vegeta rolls his eyes, the obnoxious fool could never contain his emotions like an authentic saiyan warrior.

"Raditz." Vegeta calls sternly.

Raditz looks up. "Huh, uh yeah?" he replies.

"Get out." the bossy saiyan demands.

Raditz slumps his shoulders and without retort exits the control room. He was satisfied, he got what he wanted out of Vegeta and that was staying on track to retrieve his brother.

Nappa begins to laughs quietly. He just thought it was hilarious how Vegeta would cut Raditz down to size at his most discomposed. "Who would've known to shut-up Raditz, would be something so simple as going to earth."Nappa guffaws.

Vegeta shakes his head from above, feeling as though he were above in every aspect. "Something's wrong with that one. Fortunate, nonetheless, if he kept running his mouth he'd never make it to earth alive. Perhaps, in spirit, but one has found ways to even manipulate that."he says oddly.

Tongue-tied, Nappa didn't respond. And he didn't want to question him on it. Vegeta has truly changed, it's not like the old-days any longer. He speaks with purposeful confusion, as though... as though, he were hinting at something incomprehensibly bedeviling. "Right..." he muttered lowly, almost fearful. He knew Vegeta was taunting with bizarre unfounded statements, the problem is, is it fictional or the real deal?

Something about that last village altered the prince, and not for the better.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Time progressed and several-months went by as expected, slowly. Moreover, the planet earth is now in view. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vegeta peers down at the earth from inside the ship. He's not in his usual armor, he doesn't feel threatened by the powers of earthlings, just like opal with mediocre power-levels.

He's dressed in black-boots, gray-pants and a black sleeveless light-armored vest.

From previous reports, this planet seemed ordinary, nothing special about it, which made Vegeta apprehensive.

Things are not always what they seem at first, he learned that long ago. Opal and Lodoss, had documented hostilities he was aware of, but this little nice planet held mysteries that's not within their database.

He was troubled by the fact a saiyan had already arrived to this planet some twenty-years ago and it is still intact, with no saiyan to speak of. It was a little odd, this planet was too quiet, almost as if Kakarot wasn't there at all. Maybe, he never arrived, perhaps a meteor shower demolished his pod along with him. Plausible outcome, that seems most likely the case and if that is the case, they wasted their time in coming to earth.

This was also common for Vegeta to think of scenarios before venturing to a new world, often rethinking his purpose to invade, but never did he turn back, even if his instincts, like now, told him so.

Nappa popped Raditz's back roughly. ཁ Finally, we're here... Raditz, descend the ship so that we can see how much of a fuck-up your brother is.ཁteased Nappa.

Raditz shrugged him off. "Whatever... he probably is, then again, maybe he might surprise us, he is a saiyan." he states.

Vegeta looks to him then, but says nothing.

Nappa tugged his mustache, switching the viewing on the front screen. "Hmn, why can't we get global view of the planet? ... we must be too close." he speculates.

Raditz nodded while fiddling with the controls to get some kind of view. "Yep. It's too late to see what the planet looks like at a global distance. We're already in the atmosphere. The sky's clear. That's about all I can see when switching to normal view. Still, I prefer the digital mapping instead. I'm switching it back. At least we got the time. 6:35 a.m." said Raditz. "It's funny though, I can't tap into their satellite technology, should be a cinch with our more advanced equipment.

Nappa shrugs. "Perhaps the earthlings have stronger security measures then expected. It doesn't matter, we'll be to the surface soon." reminded Nappa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Aero descends onto the earth's sandy region.

The ship lands, indenting the ground. It's engines shut down as heated air pressure is released. The cooling process took ten-minutes before the saiyans were ready to disembark on their search for Bardock's final heir.

The ship's doors hiss open, and out came Nappa, followed by Raditz, and then finally Vegeta, who stops to observe for a moment, then moves on down the ramp.

Nappa stretches his arms and breathes in the earth's dry air, he coughs. "Ugh, pretty parched here... hmn, sand, why is there sand here? ...It's smells more like ash from a baking hot explosion. Where are we anyway, Vegeta?" he questions.

Vegeta takes in the inhospitable surroundings. ཁHmn, the badlands… globally, the west and mid-eastern lands have large desert terrains. But here, the entire eastern continent looks desolate. That's not common. Raditz, I thought you said this planet had an, A-rating. It's looks to be an post-apocalyptic wasteland. ཁ he said turning to look at Raditz's dumbfounded expression.

Nappa turns to Raditz wanting to hear an explanation.

Raditz scrutinizes the scene. ཁIt's baffling. I don't know... the reconnaissance report stated that this was a planet of high-resources. The conditions were supposed to be sustainable, rich in vegetation, and ample supply of crude fuel, not the current boondocks we are witnessing… what a unfruitful tract. It had a few desert hot-spots to be sure, but not the entire sphere. I don't get it. Toxicological, radioactive and chemical reports were also satisfactory, even now, that much hasn't changed at least. So, no nuclear meltdown. ཁ said a baffled Raditz, he put a hand under his chin thinking. ཁThis doesn't make any sense, where's the peopleཀ? This is the area where we picked up a power level of three-hundred and thirty.ཁ stated Raditz, as he observes the desert wasteland called Earth. It is nothing more then a sandy void now. ཁUh, maybe Kakarot did his jobཀ Yeah, that has to be why we see tumble-weeds in this arid regionཀཁ said Raditz trying to come up with a possible explanation of the planets' obvious lack of vegetation.

Vegeta looks down thinking, picking up a handful of sand. He swishes the mound around slowly through his fingers, studying it, feeling its dry texture until the miniature dune finally eases out his hand." I'm beginning to think, he was never here." he says squinting from the blinding rays of the sun.

Raditz looks to him. "No, he was here, only a saiyan could do this. "

Vegeta turns away in a calm manner, wiping sand-particles off his hand. "I don't admire your devotion to your brother. A saiyan capable of doing this... not likely." he cynically refutes.

Raditz looks annoyed. "Why's that?" he asked.

Vegeta scans the wide vacant land. "I'll explain. This location is downtown, Tokyo of Japan, the nation's capital and metropolitan area. Yet, there are no highways, roads, power-plants, or even buildings, not even remnants of a living civilization. The earth is greatly consisted of water, yet, there is no water in sight. The country of Japan is a pacific-island nation that should be surrounded by pools of water. But it is nothing. And the air is free of moisture, toxins, and pollutants. In Tokyo that is an impossibility, not with the readings we picked up before. This planet is afflicted, beyond a post-apocalypse, it's worse then Lodoss. This is thought-provoking, something very disturbing happened here, and I had nothing to do with it." he concludes, angered it seemed that something got to the earth before him.

Nappa sucks in his breath anxiously. "Like what? I mean, what do you think happened?

Vegeta continues to observe the wild stretch of god-forsaken surroundings. He responds in the process."Well, lets go over what we know first. Kakarot allegedly has been here for over 20 yrs now, but we've checked this planet several-months back and got adequate readings. The population of this planet was well into the billions, and that's not even including anthropoid, animal and plant-life calculations. Kakarot, if he were here, he would have had to have done it before hand or within that time-frame, and that simply doesn't make sense for a saiyan that's been on this planet for two-decades. Even if he did, however highly-unlikely, caused the death to this region, there would still be sources of existing life, agriculture somewhere, ruins of a hostile takeover. But, there is nothing, a blank slate... The whole planet is void, or rather devoid of matter, and substance. It is as if nothing ever existed here, no history to speak of. No saiyan, even a thousand transformed, would, or could sap a planet of all its sustaining resources, not without blowing it up, no matter how talented. The scanners cannot detect any living energy aside from our own, and you know how acute those readings are. It's meticulous, the best enhanced machinery that covers the entire planet. Damn, I should have listen to my instincts and scanned the planet before entering." said Vegeta, trying to rationalize the situation.

Raditz shifted. "Well, what about your scouter now? Does it read the same levels? Maybe it's just this area."

Vegeta turns to him. " I've had it turned on since we left the ship, I think my scouter is malfunctioning... I preset the scan frequency to the highest level, with intricate miscellaneous customization. I'm not picking up any life-sources at all. I mean zero life-forces, not even a hint of microscopic bacteria. And that is unheard of... unreal, even the most devastated, uninhabited, planets have some form, or strain of existing bacteria..." said Vegeta. "But... the oddest part, is that it reads our power levels." he informs.

Nappa tugged his mustache, intrigued. "Then, I believe mine must be broken as well, cause I'm not even getting a blip of life-forces either... other then our own. Something's definitely off though. There's no artificial interference, and our equipment shouldn't jamming up like this, and at the same time. I agree Vegeta, this planet is tainted with something real bad. Perhaps a major natural disaster, meteor, or comet devastated the earth. But, there's no point of impact. And looks to have been like this for centuries, yep, we sent Kakarot to a dead planet. Or, he killed it, or vice versa. We've heard of rarer planets devouring its inhabitants as a means to heal itself.

Raditz nods. ཁ Yes, rejuvenate by purging. A rebirth of natural cleansing, balancing itself by ridding of unnecessary occupants.ཁ Raditz adds.

Nappa finishes. ཁLike attacking a viral infection." Nappa theorizes.

Vegeta started shaking his head, and tapping his finger against his folded arm.

ཁ...ཁ

ཁ...tch.ཁ

ཁ...ཁ

ཁNo.ཁ He said suddenly, stunning the rest. ཁI don't think so. That is not what happened here, that is not what caused this, no wayཀཁ Vegeta paled noticeably. ཁ This land has no life whatsoever, no vegetation, no rejuvenation, it's completely barren… it's dead, emptied of all it's living occupants. Planets that heal themselves through purging, generally it's to regenerate, to purify and enrich itself, making more refreshed resources and vital nutrients. It's a cleansing, not a disease that wipes the planet clean. This global phenomenon is not "natural" by any cosmic circumstance, nor does Kakarot have the ability to suck the life from this planet, killing its seas. No saiyan can do this, I stated this before, would you listenཀ There's not even remnants of buildings, mountains or bodies of water. It's almost as if god himself erased this planet from his creations." he voices rhetorically.

Raditz looks spooked. "You're not serious, are you?"

Vegeta shrugs indifferently. "Figuratively... yes, very. However, it's evidential that a parasite has drained this planet of everything. I have seen something like this before … ཁ he said remembering a past mission he did during his punishment three-years back. He looks intently pass the endless desert as if looking for something.

ཁAre you sure?ཁ asked Raditz. "Ah yes, the tree of might, correct?" he adds.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, for the lack of Raditz's understanding. ཁDo you see a big fucking tree hereཀ? It would have centralized itself by now. That would be the easy explanation, besides the tree of might, devours all essential life-sources, drains nutrients, and critical sources of life essences. It's a parasite that transfers energy into fruit. It doesn't make inanimate objects like, cars and buildings dematerialize. It doesn't explain why this planet is devoid of all substantial materials, but sand... or is it dust, better yet ash. Nappa, I think you got that one right." he acknowledges.

Nappa nods brightly.

The sun bakes Vegeta's skin, he shifts from the UV rays. " Anyway, this is more aggressive then the legendary tree of might. Tree of might, is a devourer of living energy, it would leave remnants of drained substances, depleted corpses, and solid materials. On this planet, nothing seems to be living, or living off previous resources. In addition, the seeds of the tree of might were extremely rare and those seeds in existence are all but lost. If any still exist, being that only one was actually found, and used thousands of years ago, which is how we knew of it's beneficial properties. To conclude, they were breaded on our home planet, which has been destroyed for over twenty-years. Ask yourself, Raditz, just what is the likeliness it would so happen to be this planet to harvest the rarest, scarcest, of seeds?"

Raditz was stumped, he taps his scouter puzzled. "I guess it is a bit of a stretch."

Vegeta breaths heavily in favor with forcible sigh, while his arms are folded. "So, that theory is deceased." he discounts easily.

Nappa was puzzled, his baldhead perspires. "Okay, myth-buster, then what the hell did this? It's like a ghost planet."

Vegeta tilts his head to the side. "Hell if I should know, it was just three-months back we last looked in on this planet... but, I'm thinking it's something I encountered a few years ago. You can say, I had a bad run-in with an unknown species. Sequestrated, virtually exiled from the empire, alone I had been shoved off to several untouched planets that were previously scanned, and targeted. They were part of Frieza's strategic line of black-marketed contracts, contracts with his prospective alliances. In order for their shady assistance, they required that these planets be wiped clean of all occupants as compliance. In other words, it was an offering, and I was the hatchet-man to carry it out. Moreover, the planet related to our current situation was called, Worlts in sector 0345xz, which is in ranges with planets, Namek and Zandar.ཁ

ཁWorlts?ཁ questioned Raditz, his hair grazes the sand, getting dirty.

Vegeta glances at Raditz sideways, noticing the sand accumulation on the tail-end of his hair. ཁ...given the planet's current position, I don't think it has long to sustain. It's forsaken. I don't believe the inhabitants were even allowed to evacuated. We must leave before we experience a phenomenon the likes you've never seen. Rancorous, vile, minacious infestations that will come to claim what's left..." he turns to the sky. " us." he says with an unreadable expression.

ཁVegeta, leeches? But there's nothing here." Raditz states, waving his hand.

Vegeta remains reserved." There's nothing on the surface, and I said infestations. Infestation that go undetected, even by our scouters, until they surface. It's like a manifestation process. I don't know how this happened, or what phenomenon vanquishes a planet of all inhabitants, but, I do know what reaping disturbance it leaves behind." Vegeta corrected.

" It leaves behind? Don't answer that... I don't think I want to know, I don't want to get de-wormed againཀ And, Worlts, seems familiar, wasn't that planet in the eastern quadrant?ཁ asked Nappa cutting in.

Vegeta shook his head looking off in the distance behind the two burly saiyans. " ... No, it's not of importance. This is a waste of time, as I predicted. Let's go, I do not think anything is left alive on a planet that was full of weaklings. Which explains the readings for this planet's puny power levels, they barely registered in the reconnaissance. It must've gradually ate away at the planet then. I should have picked up on the reports on the great lakes in the mid-western lands. Country, America, state, Michigan's, Lake Erie, as it's called, reported back an "odd-occurrence." This was a potential problem area. I didn't take heed since we were only to retrieve that low-level, Kakarot. But, the sea was dying, a problem they thought cured, resurfaced and grew exponentially. Water-based creatures were disappearing at an alarming rate, because the sea was increasingly dying. A dead sea, doesn't have the breathing qualities for even the fish to sustain. They didn't know what was wrong with it, or how to stop it. It was a sign of things to come. The same report is identical to Worlt's massive sea link, in Jahasa. They say hindsight, is twenty-twenty, this is a mess. There's nothing here now. Believe me, it's not worth the risk to search a dead zone.ཁ He warns.

Raditz spoke somewhat alarmed, mainly by the sincereness in Vegeta.

This time he was truly being cautious, and that, was unsettling. It wasn't a often sight to see Vegeta cautious.

But he was curious nonetheless. ཁWhat are these infestations? And what of Kakarot? He's a saiyan, we cannot just leave him behind, certainly he has found a way to surviveཀཁ said Raditz rather heatedly.

Vegeta turns to respond just as heatedly. ཁWhat do I care? He's dead, foolཀ"

Raditz looks disbelieving. "No, I can't agree. He has to be here, I'm certain he survived. I didn't come all this way for just sandཀ" he argues frustrated.

Nappa looks infuriated. "And what do you suggest he do? Shout his forsaken name to the deafly heavens? Kakarot, Oh Kakarot, where for are thou?ཀ You're a chicken-weakling brother, Raditz misses youཀ Bah, it's sickening. You should be killed for your apparent affection." Nappa chastises.

Raditz becomes unraveled."Affection, how wrong you both are. We need the help, I came here to get Kakarot to join, or dieཀ" he defends.

Nappa pushes Raditz hard. "You're a fool, Raditz. You seen the readings yourselfཀ We are the only ones living. Let it go, the earthlings could have relocated, he might be on another planet." he encourages.

Raditz was making a disgrace of himself. He also wondered why was he so intent on finding that brother of his. He must want a slave to do his bidding, or he's lonely.

Raditz growled, backing away. " Don't push me, goon. I don't care for Kakarot. I just don't want to leave empty-handed. I'm a space pirate, I want at least some spoils. Slaves is what I was after. We haven't really looked any where. The whole planet may not be like this, could be just this areaཀ" he defended.

Vegeta cuts in at that point, annoyed by Raditz trying to act tough. "It's not just this area, you think too small. Besides, I'm not your brother's keeper, Raditz. And I don't care if he did survive. Enough of your effeminate bellyaching, or would you rather I leave you in the lurch, making this sand you loath so, the main topping on your silent tomb? At least then you'll have all the time that is left to search for Kakarot." he retorts snidely with venomous scenario.

Nappa intervenes making sure Vegeta didn't carry out that threat... just yet. "Speaking of searching... Why don't you just get your scouter, and look for Kakarot yourselfཀ I agree with Vegeta, there are no survivors and you won't get a reading. If we can't even detect him, we can't find him, enough said.ཁ said Nappa annoyed by Raditz s whimpering.

Vegeta walks back up to the edge of the ships' rail.

Raditz went to check his scouter, seeing several tumble weeds breeze pass in what used to be the metropolis of Japan. He grunts, wondering just how the land was so flat, in a place that should encompass mountains. (What could have done this?) He thought.

_**ཁ**__**WELL**_ཀཁ Vegeta demands, impatiently tapping on the banister. His scouter was still on and indicated no change.

ཁI'm checking, Vegeta.ཁ he replied peevishly. Raditz was getting snippy with Vegeta; it was obvious with his sassy-tone.

Vegeta chose to ignore the snappy reply, he, himself, was uneasy…

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Raditz takes in his surrounding as Vegeta's words begin to sink in.

It was hot, and the merciless sun beats down on the dry land. The saiyan ship being the only eye sore on a spotless deserted country. An open flat-field, in the distance surrounded by mounds and mounds of suspicious sand.

The dunes of sand blanketed the entire world in a soundless dusky wind. Where were the earthlings? Every being, gone, without a trace of evidence. Vanished, the same as the Mayan inhabitants of earth historical wonders. Raditz couldn't pick up a single life-form, it was evident, if his brother was on the planet, it was clear, he was not now. Raditz begrudgingly begins to think like Vegeta, and claim this place his graveyard. Kakarot is gone. This was a wasted trip after all.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**They returned to the ship for a routine scan.**

The ship moved across the barren terrain, transporting the saiyans to different areas. The Sun seems stagnant, in the same blazing spot at an afternoon's peak. It's as if, the world, doesn't revolve anymore.

The saiyans lookout from the ship's deck at the bland passing areas. For several hours they traveled until it makes a sudden stop at non-specific location.

Nappa sighs loudly, wiping the continuous sweat that persistently beads down his head. "Let's go, hours of searching and observing our surroundings coming up with nothing. This planet is unstable. We knew that from start, no need for this routine scan. All I see is sand, and it's pissing me off." he advises irritably, then walks back into the ship.

Raditz was pissed too, now he would never see that brat, he wanted to make his brother suffer as he did. Now it was off to Nadreid... then, back to Frieza. His hope for their race to increase by one, is truly hopeless.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Three more hours pass, and the world had not changed.**

The furious sun was still as bright as ever, unrelenting to rest its scorching rays. Raditz sighs angrily, then looks at the becalmed Vegeta. It was strange, he would look so calm when he was eager to go earlier, yet he persists on staying even though he spoke against that same thing, it was strange... no, he was strange. He supposes it was his curiosity that compelled Vegeta... still, what could he be thinking?

Three-hours in the same spot; he looked to be studying the planet intently, which is much different then simply aimlessly observing, perhaps looking for an error, or hint. In Raditz's opinion, it was just sand, the same at every corner. Vegeta vexed him in mystery.

"Vegeta? You were right... let's go." he says with begrudging tone. Thinking submitting was what Vegeta was waiting for.

Vegeta paid him no mind; he seemed to be concentrating heavily on something in the distance. ཁ... maybe not." he utters finally.

Raditz frowned his black brows. "Huhཀ? I thought you didn't want to stay ?" he asked puzzled.

"I don't... but someone is there... beyond the dunes... watching, look." Vegeta says quieted, staring into the distance devotedly.

Raditz looks intensively. "Huh, But I don't... huh, Waitཀ What Was Thatཀ?ཀཁ he says alarmed looking at his scouter which indicated nothing was there. "I-it can't beཀ It doesn't even look like an earthlingཀ"

Vegeta caught a glimpse of a sudden movement from afar. (Somebody is out there. But how? I thought so... but the scouter didn't pick up any life-readings? Useless empire garbageཀ)

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Without responding Vegeta jets towards the moving source. He didn't bother with boorish announcements, summoning the dark strength of fierce energy; he blasts an atomic gust at the object, shooting first doing away with the questioning. The wind twirls like sand tunnel around him as he concomitantly gives chase, matching his flashing energy in speed. The rush is so intense sandstorms of violent tornados are created from the aftershock, blinding everything as he sandblasts the target.

Vegeta realizes too late that his attack was too hasty; this planet was a pure dust-ball, hence, any heavy-winded attack would cause the dunes to shift, losing their way and craft. Why this concerned him, is with a wild sandstorm like this, it could put his ship in jeopardy, damaging it beyond repair, and may impair their only means off the planet. In addition, it would be difficult to find his way back if sand got into his scouter, or buried his ship. It was encumbrance to say the least, he couldn't see pass his own attack, blinding himself from his objective that could not be detected by the scanners. The scene looked like an eclipse due to the dusty brown cloud cover. Realizing his blunder, he immediately calms his attack within his aura sanded tunnel. In a line without his energy supporting it, the sand tunnel collapses and breaks apart in the air, crashing heavily to the ground making a thunderous clap of sand against sand. It was far too reckless of a move.

Vegeta descends to the ground, looking from side to side for that object. The sun peers through the clouds as it dissipates, luckily, there wasn't a low-pressure system in the area, and the wind subtle, it didn't aid in his mistake. Without the help of a sand-blizzard, it exposes a fleeing being, and two, non-moving, black-covered objects. They must've been killed during the attack, he assumed.

"This is strange." he says to himself. He observes a being dressed in black, it appears anthropomorphic in structure. "A human." he's says low.

The cloaked-person flees in a panic, not because they were scared, but because they were caught.

Sharply, Vegeta aggressively cuts in front of the foolish person who dared run.

He comes towards the stunned human, making his domineering appraisal of the being veiled in black. They seem taken aback by his boldness, sand eases off their heavy-coating.

Vegeta could tell right away by the stature, it was a fighter, gender non-specific. Perhaps male, pubescent. The humans hid in the sand to disguise themselves. This human compared to the deceased humans in the background, is scrawny, most likely malnourished, but oozed with experience, being that they survived.

ཁWell, well, well. What do he have here? ཁ Vegeta taunts as he moves in closer to the mysterious individual. ཁA little boyཀཁ his eyes squinted with sardonic sarcasm.

The cloaked-figure backs up alarmed.

Stubbornly, the figure chose not to speak, whether because they were petrified or confident is as of yet, unknown. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders indifferently. This kid was a twerp and of no use. This side-excursion held no purpose, and this vagrant boy, not even apart of the equation, therefor dispensable, like the other two that lay unconscious by his hand.

The boy gasps seeing a new arrival.

" _I don't mean to infringe on this little fray… but, by all means, what could you possibly be doing out here all alone, making sand castles? Or getting to know yourself... a little better?_ཁasks Raditz approaching them, he scoffs. "Who's is this scraggy doormat, is he trying to challenge us? You're just one, what can you do?ཁ he mocks with his fist haughtily to the his sides.

Vegeta tilts his tanned head, responding to his arrival. ཁHe wasn't alone... but now, I guess that somewhat... applies. He's just an inferior being, depreciative refuse, we needn't concern ourselves.ཁ Vegeta spoke with hardened eyes, staring down the figure, his hand aches suddenly to kill.

Nappa sneers catching up. "Just when I was getting bored with this planet, I hear a girlish squeal. So, this is a human. The same human that caused Raditz's petrified screaming. By the looks of it, the human wasn't worth the commotion.ཁ he demeaned sizing-up the frail mortal.

Raditz glares psychotically at Nappa; he was tired of being picked on, he going to kill him in his sleep tonight. The bastard better sleep with one eye opened.

Vegeta tilts his head to the other side lightly, acknowledging Nappa's arrival. "I didn't ask you all to come. You're just being nosey." he accuses. Vegeta's eyes rest back on the native.

The figure tensed, as if they didn't expect to be so outnumbered.

Raditz grins at Vegeta. ཁSince when haven't we butted in?ཀ (Vegeta shrugs nonchalantly) Well then, lets check out this human's power-reading. Lets just see what this sorry excuse of a planet has left cooking on it.ཁ challenged Raditz.

He checks his scouter snugly cushioned to the right-side of his heads, his black wild hair teasing the ear plate-cover.

The cloaked-figure is observingly quiet, as if they were curious to see what that device was used for… hoping it wasn't something threatening to be used against them physically.

ཁHaha, it works nowཀ The sand must've mask their levelsཀ ཁ Raditz began to laugh.

ཁ... What's the reading?ཁ asks Vegeta, still looking at the boy with a pejorative frown, like a hawk to its prey. He wondered if a power level would even register since they got no readings before. Sand is not an excuse for the malfunction... if, there was an erroneous malfunction.

Nappa give a heart belly-laugh. ཁBah, I bet his level makes Kewi look like Friezaཀཁ mocked Nappa. (For those who don't know Kewi, he's pretty much a weakling Vegeta killed easily on Namek.)

ཁGrrrཀཁ the native-boy growled.

ཁOh dear me, we all better run for the hills… Vegeta, you have to see this power-readingཀཁ Chortled Raditz as he presents the scouter's green-lense readings.

Vegeta brushed his hand aside. "No need, I'll just use mine." he says tapping his red-lense on.

ཁHey, let me see too, my batteries are lowཀ It's brokenཀཁ whined Nappa.

Nappa and Raditz shared scouters; they all examined the final analysis. Then suddenly all three saiyans back up, either in disinterest, or amusement.

Vegeta had an arm folded and the other adjusting his red-lense scouter. He spoke with a cynical leer and narrowed scornful eyes. ཁThis is miserable. I'd rather fight with the tumbleweeds. Just a brittle bag of shattered bones. I mistaken you for a boy, but you clearly have the power level of an old, dying, man. I hope you're wearing diapers.ཁ he degrades dejectively.

The native stood silent, but one could tell the insults were getting to them as they kept looking back at their fallen companions.

ཁSo, not only do you have a baby's power level of, 5. But, you have a prepubescent grunt as well, hahaཀ This kid is becoming a manཀཁ laughed Raditz, as his burly, long, spiky hair breezes in the wind.

Vegeta's amused leer evolves into a crescent frown; his heated gaze malevolently intensifies as he notices the boy's defiant eyes...

To be continued...

Next Time: On The Perfect Blue**:** **What now, who is this teenage dork?****ཀ ****What's going on with the earth, man****ཀ****? Vegeta and Raditz get into it fights like crazy. Twists and turns it is like a downward spiral****ཀ ****All that in more in the next installment of, The Perfect Blue****ཀ**


	4. Pale Gate

**A/N: **I'm very much appreciative for all the positive feedback, lets me know there are those out there I need to write for. I might as well mention the original version, since it's been brought up several times. Sorry, but I don't have the original version no more. It was pretty old, and poorly written to be honest. It's also nothing like this new version, you would be sorely disappointed and lost, it's considered an amateur draft. I have altered it for the better.

Also, I apologize for the wait, internet issues, campaigning, so without further ado...

**Perfect Blue**

**Part Four**

**Pale Gate of Enchantment**

**To decipher one's soul is to see the pale gate past one's optical presentation...**

Eyes of aesthetic quality, beholding a bestirring quality. Transfixed, he is overwhelmed by the demonstrative contrast of azure combined with the darkness of cerulean blue. Its eyes... defying, fearful, forthright in every aspect, elucidated to hate. But there was also a spellbinding seed of enchantment. Pure intoxication, looking at something so profound was crippling to the rational senses. Those eyes... attention stealing, beautiful eyes, he's never gazed upon anything so absolute, resolute that he would use the word beautiful. An endless diamond sea of troublesome blue, backfired at him in a crystalized cool gleam. " The perfect blue..." he spoke in an unthinking whisper, an involuntary act, he had no control of..

**Earth Desert Region...**

"Huh? Did you say something, Vegeta?" asked Raditz looking over, which snapped Vegeta out his trance.

Vegeta turns looking low. "... hmm no, I said nothing." he uttered disinclined, subtly turning back to his thoughts.

What in this puny being's eyes captivated him so? Was it the innocence, uniqueness, mysteriousness, pureness... No, he's seen thousands of categorical eyes of the same honest quality, and never has it provoked a moments interest. It was this human in particular, maybe something in the human race in-general. However, there is noone else to confidently test that theory. Vexing, it was like staring into a picture of timeless art, decorated by the most respected artist of all time. He felt like a voyeur, watching stupidly, inept retardation, immobile. Their eyes an abstract gateway to the soul, judgement upon those it's focused on. It beholds a rare, mystical, power within itself, time possession, bringing the most powerful men to their knees with a simple, penetrating, guilt-ridden, glance. Humbling human eyes that makes one question their actions, a coolly contrast compelling argument, a modest power that pierces the heart. ...This one's eyes were accusing however, filled with such loathing passionate essence, for a moment the saiyan prince was distracted, for the first time...rendered speechless. Literally putting the invulnerable demon in a vulnerable, yet temporary stupor. He felt somewhat inferior in this lost thieving possession. He rebukes himself sternly for the mindless indulgence, being easily beguiled, it disturbed him.

-(_What was that, what happened there? I spaced-out... that's not like me, there's a problem. Perhaps fatal gas is exposed in the atmosphere... but why didn't it register? Or, my rehabilitation has an unprecedented side-effect..._ _Hmn, could the earthlings have psycho-kinetic abilities? A bemusing trick... maybe that theory isn't so farfetched... the inconsistent power-readings, could be a direct interference from kinetic energy transference. This may effect the digital properties of the scouter as well. Yes, that might be it. It's the only thing that makes sense. Raditz's scouter seems to be the only equipment operational... but, was that intentional? Humph, these conniving beings cannot fool me._)- Vegeta ruminates.

Vegeta regains his original deadpan composure; he looks to the figure with a reaffirmed consternate gaze. He taps his red-lense scouter, and sees that it has the same low-readings. He knits his brows at the troublesome results. -(These readings are unreliable... something is very wrong here. It keeps saying 5, but that cannot be right! First, zero life-readings, and here stands an actual live being before us... we are being manipulated by something, or someone is interfering, but who? It's certainly not this idiotic puss-bucket. It doesn't matter, this still changes nothing. This planet is destined to perish, that I know.)- he intellectually predicts.

Vegeta turns his head to Raditz, deflected to reality by his taunts toward the survivor.

Raditz simpers riotously. " Are you ignoring us by chance? Because, you see... I'm, well, _we're_ starting to feel a bit dejected from your lack of conversation and that, well, that could be detrimental to your health. It's not nice to ignore new visitors." he threatens.

"..." the human opted for obstinate silence, looking past the wildly long haired alien that smelled of musk, must, and skunk.

" Persistent attitude, regretful. Obnoxious silence, is not a respectable quality, little-one." Raditz chastises.

Vegeta senses something's not quite right with the situation, he observes from the back.

Nappa beastly stares down the earthling, cutting in on the taunting. "… Still won't budge, eh? I believe the man asked you a question, boy. Answer it! Are you dense or something? Is the desert heat getting to you?" he provokes, getting easily frustrated with this resolutely mute individual.

Still, the mysterious-figure engages only in silence despite barbarous saiyan's bullying tactics. The boy's behavior suggested ill-intentions.

Vegeta snaps abruptly. "This is tiresome. Frivolous interrogation, pointless stories I don't care to hear." he finalizes, powering a specific source of energy, directing it to his palm, culminating energy as the two stood.

One, short in stature, heavily-muscled, his lower-half dressed in loose-fitting grey pants, and upper body is covered by a metal-armored, porous vest, exposing a moistened chest, pulsating veins screaming through his arms almost as if had been oiled down by his incensed perspiration.

The native's dressed in a heavily dreary cloak. It was impossible to see any classification or define characteristics. They stood at level height compared to the attacker; one could not tell muscular stature due to the thickness of the fabric that surrounded the body. However, sized-up to the saiyan they were relativity small in mass. They seemed unfazed the saiyan could gather energy this act alone intrigued Vegeta, but not enough to halt his attack. Vegeta had impenetrable stance making it impossible to penetrate his decision.

" Game over." he decides, releasing a fatalistic blazing orb at the mysterious youth. The chikara-orb splits, and divides. Two energized helix balls of calamity race toward the target, but with a surprising quick evasive action, the figure moved to dodge the energy upsurge. Unfortunately, they were not able to avoid the blasts entirely, one helix ball grazes the target. The figure falls injured to the ground; smoke, fire, and ash on the left shoulder of the body.

(**Definition info:** chikara- power, force)

Raditz tugs his green-lens scouter in amusement. "Heh, look, he's fired-up and ready to BURN! Squirming about like a chicken with its head cut off... hilarious. Huh...What, the hell!?" Raditz spoke surprised.

Vegeta grunts with a harden burdensome scowl, though not too surprised. -(Strange, he should not have been able to avoid that blast. Granted, the energy was slow, and I barely used any significant power. However, with the meagerly generic power-level of only five, he could not ... impossible, not with at that puny level. So... it is as I thought. How many more are there undetected? he thinks to himself, and searches the area with his eyes, though one eye covered by a piece of transparent material with a side curved for dispersing light, red-ray.

Vegeta sights and scouter to land on the singed victim currently moving infirmly on the ground. " Raditz, recheck that scouter, something's wrong!" He commands.

"Right, Vegeta!" Raditz says alert.

Vegeta focuses on the fallen knowing there's a miscalculation. " That little gambit will cost you... everything. Get up, I said get up!" he demands ruthlessly. He aggressively bears down on the feeble being, roughly yanking the arm of the injured boy.

"Why you, little piss-ant!?" Vegeta complains as he snatches the boy up furiously to face him. The boy's clothes were revealingly charred, his hood suffered the most damage, and what was left flies back and exposes him. Vegeta instantly pushes the lad away as if he were a contagiously diseased leper, and steps back stunned at disturbing sight afore him. It was certainly something he didn't expect...

Raditz was looking at the scouter's readings has his eyes pulled away to focus on the befuddling sight afore them. "My god! What the hell is that!? N-no way..." exclaims Raditz, then drops the scouter shocked at what he was witnessed to.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Ghost Ship... **

It finally exhausts itself in the cold. Only a droning buzz of a dying ship, no computerized voice to keep sane, now it was just the surviving of thoughts on what had to be done. There was no food left, no supplies, and virtually no air... it is the slowest form of suffering, tormenting, lingering, death.

A sole being stagnant in this floating empty coffin looks ravenously to the last piece of nourishment, with this one piece of extracted fruit, this sad individual could hold onto the brink of life for at least several-weeks, then the rest was up to fate. For they had exhausted all other sustainable resources.

Malnourished with dried, crusty, chapped-lips, peeling, decrepit, boney infirm skin of an old man, despite the fact that they were relatively young in age. The desperado pants sickly from a weak physical-system, wearily, they look to a mouth-watering, juicy, piece of vitalizing dripping dewy fruit, shaped like a giant pear with miniature tanned square spikes sticking out of it.

Sighing feebly, barely salivating, licking of the lips; a starved being, faint breath escaping from malnourished lungs. "This... is the last...after this, there is no further hope. Such ill-famine. I'll keep drifting in space like this until my end. It would be easier to just die now. Tragic, pathetic, shape I'm currently in... indeed, that young-one would be laughing at my ungraceful state. Uggh!" he cries out. "My stomach is in agony... the pain, tremendous. I can feel my betraying insides devouring itself, again, to sustain off living organs. Ooorgh, I'm eating myself alive and I can't stop the process. The hunger won't subside. I'm starving, I can barely hold out! It seems like years on this floating grave, of the same daily brutal ritual. I should just end this painful purgatory. Those damn whispers, those ghostly apparitions haunting me in this vessel, wanting for me to join, feasting on my weak-spirit... I'm so tired."the forlorn prisoner speaks only to himself, weakly grabbing onto their biting, acidly, esurient, starved stomach. Acid was so inflamed that it had already eaten through the stomach lining, and fatty tissue exposing open sores all over the abdomen.

In wolfish desperation, they eat a piece of the revitalizing fruit unable to resist the temptation. Moreover, miraculously the energy returns, the skin re-firms to embolden youth, strengthening to a keen youthful luster. "No! No! Dammit, damn it to hell! I submitted! I was almost there... I just prolonged my death... again!" he cries slamming his head down upon a metal counter. "...At least the pain has subsided... for now. But haunting continues, oh, those tormenting voices of the past." he sighs bitterly, teary-eyed, not looking forward to his miraculous change in health.

He looks to the desperately bitten forbidden fruit as his last up of sustaining with dignity. A bite a day, will keep the death away, but agony of living is far more a punishment to this shadowed forsaken being. Unstable health, until it depletes, which won't be long. Feared to go insane before the end. That exotic fruit he bit into was no sooner his only savior, rather his continued death sentence; how low has one sunken into the deepest, abandoned, oblivion of the universe to end in unavoidable starvation. The ships slowly sails on quietly regardless of his personal predicament, it was his death alone. However, as one, they sail on through the sea of space. A destination of drifting in a moving tomb.

The prisoner slams their fist down as anxiety overwhelms the morose moment with an echoing roaring cry throughout the ship. And wolfs down the rest of the fruit down madly, choosing a quicker death. Now there will be no crutch to cling him onto life, and die the glorious warrior he once was.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Earth...**

Nappa rubs his moistened baldhead, and has a delayed reaction. "It's not human! Its diseased. Are human males supposed to look frail like this? Bacterially decomposed! It's stricken with some kind of lean girly deformation! Wait, it might be a contagious plague. Or, are there other alien-species here, it could explain the state of this planet? It's just that he's absolutely, hideously, attractive! The planet's condition has warped its inhabitants in a grotesque way. It's simply appalling, APPALLING! I can't watch, I refuse to look at it!" states Nappa unhinged, covering his eyes.

"No, fool, it's a dame." says Raditz in awe, scrunching his brows, searching over feminine being.

The sand-ridden human woman is injured; she glares vengefully, gripping her bruised charred-stained arm. She spitefully condemns with her eyes, her head lowered trying to subdue the pain coursing in her arm.

"Huh, a girl...What, you're not a dude?!" (Nappa shouting the obvious)

"..." she glares at the ground without sound.

Now Vegeta could see her face fully uncovered...he seemed relieved. Thankful for the fact he was ogling an exotic woman-creature... a spirited one, such undisciplined thoughts were unexplored territory for him. Something he wasn't inclined to investigate.

Raditz engages in amusement, finding the situation less tense. "Oh my, what do we have here? A cross-dresser! The earth has such a strange liberal-culture. I'm a conservative myself. I love capitalism and fighting, but I afraid I'm morally bankrupt, and been known to dabble my pen about recklessly." Raditz tantalized the girl.

Nappa pushed Raditz. "Ugh! What the hell does that mean!?" he questions, wondering what the hell he didn't sleep with. Raditz has been rumored to be a male-slut whore-bag around the empire, a total skank-ass, like Zarbon.

Raditz pushes Nappa back blushing. "Nothing, idiot."

Vegeta quietly observes the situation ignoring his foolish foot-soldiers. He sizes the unimportant creature before him. However, he lost focus to the wild assortment of color in her unique hair, aqua-teal, short-cropped, feathered and brushed away from her face, yet framed it, giving her fierce, yet gentle look. In that moment, he was curious, curious enough to risk getting caught in this planet's peril. A creature of this magnitude was a rare find, truly one of a kind; her curvaceous body alone would fetch a good price with the empire's slave-profiteers. Slaves, he didn't personally need... even so, there's a current shortage in physical-stock, nearly depleted merchandise, making the sells price soar. It's a seller's market, not buyers. Thinking of the potential benefits was something he needed to do, though he was more inclined to not bother with, in his eyes, depreciated practicalities. However, he couldn't go on killing aimlessly, passing over spoils when he needed spoils to get out a situation he is currently keeping to himself. The next question is, were there more like her around? That would be more profitable, hell a harem franchise orchestrated by him... it's been at least a decade since he last took on body-trades for currency. It was something he was disinclined to do, inglorious pandering pimp, it was boring, tedious, time consuming, and the merchandise were living beings, pissing and moaning. He be more of a deliverer of sex-slaves, or servants. He was never the tactful one when dealing with pesky cargo, his temper didn't help but to break the spirited ones, ending in death as always. Tedious, indeed. It was a challenge needless to say, most of his stock never made it to storage. The body-trade wasn't a choice trade, unless it was worth it in the end. A grand currency could get him out of the outskirts, that dumpy outpost, and back into the productive empire, where he could finally get proper synthetic medical-treatment for his past injuries. But, mainly to keep an eye on that loser Frieza, and his unprofessional burn-out cronies.

Aside from personal gain, he was simply involved in his investment. The thriving increasing interest that she hasn't uttered a word is a prestige quality, the rarest delicacy. He knew she was observing, the same as him, though not quite in the same prospective. Still, to not utter a sound after receiving a burning-gash from him, was a pretty impressive feat within itself. It showed character... spirit in a defenseless outnumbered woman. Most of those he encountered ran in fear, but this one stands her ground in utter silence, it was unusual, there was no one to protect but herself. And yet, where was the fear, where was her concern for self-preservation? Now he had to appraise the goods, seeing if it would be worth the harboring, to probe her resolve.

Her disposition is poised with a guarded sense of awareness, two of her comrades were killed. She knew the same fate may await her, yet she remains calm and seemed to anticipate their actions, except for his abrupt attacks. However, she behaves as if she holds an advantage regardless. And that may be the case, this is human territory, which meant deception is a decisive key-factor. These beings thus far have proven to be resourceful, and ahead in the game.

**o-o-o-o-o**

She is unfazed by Raditz's comment or their irksome squabbling.

She covers her face as a silent, but deadly odor burns her inhaling senses. " A suiting signature stench." she mutters with purpose to the saiyans. Though, mentally she was not as restrained, only thinking of her predicament.

And the stench spayed the air like a continuous aerosol can of B.M. a winded funk, sensing of rotten egg-juice. She sniffs again, and turns her head away coldly from the saiyans, disgusted and angered. She addressed the issue intentionally, deliberately taking the opportunity to stall and confuse.

The way she pointed out the odor, made Raditz feel self-conscience, sniffing himself. He did not smell a thing.

(She's crazy.) He thought justifiably, staring at her sternly revolted position, but then, he too started to get wind of the awful odor. Raditz cringes. "Ugh, that is strong! Like I'm being attacked by a toilet, or Dodoria's, zit-infested, rubber, arse! It's lingering, and getting worse by the second! Ugh, What Is That? It's... this planet, it's farting, it stinks! What horrible air-quality!" he complained non-stop. Making everyone think the smell was coming from him.

Vegeta frowns, grimacing from the foul effects. He puckers his brows from the absurdity, and hardens a cold, unforgiving, glare. Raditz behaved undignifiedly, he hated to be grouped such a moron. He then turns to the source of the odor, then to the woman who chooses to hide her expression.

Nappa blushed. "Sorry, the heat gives me gas bubbles in me belly..." he contritely submits.

Raditz looks horrified to Nappa, then turns away revolted. "Eww!"

Vegeta kept his eyes on the girl; she looks back and he could see pure hostility in her eyes as if she knew what they were up to. But, he still didn't know what she was up to, she was not like his usually dumb-founded prey. Defiantly, she glowers Nappa, and Raditz's lecherous stares.

**(Thinks she's crafty. On the contrary, I'm not blind of her petty distraction. She's certainly an egocentric prima-donna, I suppose by her frigid disposition she fears that every man wants her. And perhaps, she has cause for that mistrust... or is this some meretricious ploy?)** he ponders.

Vegeta observes her red low-cut outfit peeking underneath the concealing black rags that shielded her before. Nevertheless, he could not blame them for gazing upon her in an, over anxious, amorous way, they had not seen a woman that looked liked this in a some time, if ever of this gentle quality. The saiyan culture has distinct similarities to be sure, however, human females countered their's in mass. Humans, they were frail, dainty and had strange hair-colors, judging by this one example, made for breeding, and entertainment, not fighting. A primitive way of thinking, but the comparison seem to fit however wrong the saiyan theocracy may be, solely a chauvinist opinion, based purely on visual inspection. She didn't look like a fighter, therefor were not a fighter. Regardless, the scrutiny revealed the mockery to the saiyan species, and that was the rarity, the natural attraction. It has been long since they met a humanoid race, or rather saiyanoid race similar to their own. …Not that they were looking, but it is not easy to ignore when it's up close and personal.

Maybe that was their own fault, or rather curse for abstemiously hanging at the lowliest cheapest of taverns, drinking and settling for husky, besotted, barflies on Frieza's lowly commission, the ugliest, drugged-up, alien hags. Suffice it to say, Vegeta was not the one for sleeping around, so-to-speak, diseased overused slaves, not a prince's first ripened pick, rejected refuse. In fact, no one has, or had seen him with any sort of companion, sexual or monogamous, or anybody for that matter, no male, nor female, aside from his two comrades. And he didn't appear to even like them.

Some would say it's inhuman to sustain without a companion of some desirable sorts to exercise those raw natural urges with copulation, he was certainly capable experiencing such urgencies, however human, he is not. The desire was simply not there, trained to be a machine with one, and only one, desire for absolute dominance, division and conquer. His only thriving invigorating stimulation was the kill and various extremity of it. His pride and power were his stimulating lovers. And, perhaps, it was only him, who thought of her only as a salable servile product, for she had caught his interest in a most sinfully profitable way. He knew if he allowed her to lived just a little longer, she will lead them to the rest, that is why she lives, naively so.

The two vulgar saiyans laughing side-by-side, sizing the girl up and down with their undressing eyes.

Raditz smirks. "Hey there, lonely girl. The protagonist damsel in direst, or was it distress? I can't recall typical earthling cliches. I only studied the planet for a whole week, lingo isn't my strong suit, it was always a poor subject for me. So, what brings you here, and dressed like a man no less?!" inquired Raditz obnoxiously flirtatious, wanting to make her a slave to clean his undergarments, and warm his filthy bed at night. He had dibs, Vegeta, he knew, would have no interest, he was a dullard, and is completely nuts, lacking the normal physical saiyan desires.

"Yeah, are you the... kinky-type?" asked an equally perverse Nappa. Something about the earthling made his blood rise.

The woman glares down icily. "Odorous ape!" she verbally attacks, curtly spitting venom, appearing to be intentionally goading the lummox of a saiyan..

Vegeta scowls; their primary mission was diminishing by the moment. "That's enough. I'm not here for earth-garbage. Cease with this useless chit-chat. Raditz, give me a damn reading!?" he commands sternly. These two, as usual, were stupid ass-clowns, always making a completely mockery of the saiyan race. All this pointless banter to enslave a mate, expressing their desire through mindless flirtatious hesitation. It was clear they wanted to have her just then, petty penetrating needs. It was something he wasn't taking lightly, this lack in discipline will hinder his future plans, no matter, they were not an equation to be considered.

Raditz looks to the aggravated Vegeta, suddenly remembering he was suppose to check her readings. Flustered, he stumbles nervously to find the scouter, simultaneously a sudden unbeknownst rage erupts in Nappa. He springs angrily toward the girl! "You witch! I'll show you an odorous ape!"he hollers, spitting stank.

The female earthling doesn't move, as if expecting his brash reaction. She narrows her eyes and awaits the impact.

But, it never comes. Nappa stops mid-flight by Vegeta's grave command. "Nappa! I said, enough…" he says with dissuasive eyes, as if warning not to cross him, that the fate of this human was his decision alone, just like opal and lodoss. If he didn't command it, best not have a will of your own and enact trivial revenge.

The girl observed how quickly the biggest brute bowed-out, abstaining his need to retaliate. The huge warrior was afraid of the little one, fear is written all over his face, even though he looked more powerful. The shorter had to the dominate one, why else would he bow out to one so petite? Moreover, his seedy-eyes, they were extremely intimidating, eyes of a cold-blooded sociopathic killer. In any event, from that brief encounter, she learned who was in-charge, and possibly most dangerous. Moreover, beady-eyes, seemed to be more concerned with information gathered in those digital-devices they used as headgear... a digital computerize-headset, she assumed. A possible life-scanner or probe, she conclusively deduced. She notices all three conspicuous devices in a position where they could be destroyed, and she does just that seeing the alien's attentions lies elsewhere.

Hidden within the confines of her torn cloak, concealed a handheld laser weapon that could eliminate all scanning devices simultaneously. She programed it destroy any visible electronic objects with heated waves of radiation expanding in a several-mile radius, and it automatically targeted specific digital properties. Three synchronized omnidirectional beams shoot out from within the cloak! One scouter, Raditz had placed on his head, another, Vegeta also had cushioned on his head, and last, was left near the saiyan ship some distance back.

Raditz and Nappa immediately jumped to attention, Vegeta stood silently back, calmly removing the shattered fragments off the side of his fleshly abraded face with a meticulous indignant hand.

"What the hell was that!?" shouts Raditz, grabbing his smoking singed ear where the scouter exploded, the mechanical metal fragments pierced his slightly skinned face. "Where did that sonic wave come from? It gave no warning!" he said angrily.

"That was no sonic wave..." Vegeta grimaces the girl, grabbing what was left of his scouter, his scowls deepens, he crushes it angrily in his hand. "Reckless, you had to go and prove yourself stupid. For each slit you have carve into my face, I will cleave into your soul." he says dropping the crumbled remains, then without hesitation he blasts the weapon she concealed, destroying it upon impact, also burning her deeply in the process. She kneels defensively, cradling her throbbing blistering hand.

"Ahh...Damn you!" she hissed, unable to remain composed. (H-He's so fast, I was looking right at him, I expected him to attack, and I still didn't see it coming.) she thought.

Vegeta frowns. "Too late, I'm already damned... "

Raditz scoffs. "Brace words, foolish girl! Antagonizing saiyans is fatal. Be grateful you're insignificant. I warn you, it's not wise to challenge those you don't know. One, provoking Nappa is a blunder, he's an irrational elite warrior, capable of extreme torture before he kills, among other explicit connotational things... and Vegeta, he's just death." advised Raditz, looking at her coldly.

Nappa growled at the girl. "Damn, she destroyed our scouters!" he said angrily.

Vegeta could tell she was getting uncomfortable. He spat looking vindictively at the girl, but speaks to Nappa. "Only the ones we had on hand... (he addresses the earthling) You've sealed your fate with blind heroics and cheap rhetoric." he threatened with intent.

She looks up at him defiantly, smacking the sand in spite. "Save your threats for frightened little children... they won't work on me." she challenged, spewing hatred for his kind.

He welcomes the display of will. Though, he was not impressed in the least. "Is that so? How cute. Wanna test that misguided bravado? You know not of who you trade taunts with, earthling." warned the despotic saiyan prince, confidently assuming she was all-talk.

She glares, but doesn't take the bait.

Vegeta cracks his neck in an intimidating manner. "I think it's working quite-well, despite your willful defiance. The sweat of your fear bleeds heavily from your shrilling pores." he exposes, though something was different, usually by now those he provokes take off running, or plead for their lives... but this one, didn't fear death... or, maybe she did. From his earlier attack she knew his power... she is up to something, something that she believes will save her for she was deathly afraid. No matter, it is apparent she was stalling. However, will he allow her gamble?

She narrows her eyes, looking down in rage."Why should I fear a cry-baby? The only so-called power you demonstrated is a savage temper-tantrum. So, you tamed the brainless ape to follow your every command, I'm indubitably impressed by such an easy feat. It's plain to see he's simply a sycophant buffoon catering to your every whim, because he's weak of mind and fears you. I don't care for the puppet-master pulling the strings behind the dense marionette show." she counters moving her eyes to his, determined.

Nappa growled, he wanted to kill this cutthroat witch. But he knew Vegeta would do much more damage to her then he could ever imagine. He let her talk her sass, knowing the grim outcome of this typical scenario.

Vegeta was oddly intrigued. She wasn't intimidated in the slightest, and her bite was strong, even after destroying their scouters did she fear the retaliation, why? More importantly, she must have figured out the scanner's purpose, which proves her intelligence. But, the cynicism, why is she mouthing-off so confidently, even after the power exhibited, not to mention she's alone. It's not just because of her self-respect, or that she was underestimating their strength. No, she was there for a purpose, she hadn't even tried to escape or plead mercy. What was she hiding?

"..." Vegeta opts for silence to observe the situation carefully. Though, deep-down, he wonders why he is even bothering with the feisty earthling. Normally, he would have just killed her, and destroyed the planet hours ago, regardless of Kakarot's status. His curiosity for the moment has captivated him, influencing his behavior, though that's not entirely uncommon for him to seek certain interests, especially since being stuck on the outskirts. This excursion was more, or less a cheap thrill. It had little to do with using the girl to find Kakarot, and more to do about the planet's altered state and how she survived. The mystery is what compels.

Raditz was also intrigued, " Abrasive, you must have a lot of guts with no one to protect you from _us_ animals? Especially after your friends were wiped-out." he leers.

Vegeta stands in the background, like a fly on the wall. He sees his shadow afore him branding the sand with black, foreboding figurine, the sun blazing like a holy beckon behind. He looks over to the woman's fallen comrades and grimaces, he searches beyond the scene.

The woman's features confidently become stern, glaring, but the look simmers as perverted Nappa spoke. "Yeah baby, what are you doing out here, trying to find a man as handsome as I?!" he winked suggestively at her.

(Ugh, repugnant man) she thought. The girl lowers her heads and scoffs; the two brutes remove their taunting smirks. And that is when she revealed her intentions with a smirk, though it fades a little spotting the shifty beady-eye guy in the back. He seemed different, aloof, diabolical... evil. His piercing stare felt as though he could see right through her.

Without the slightest indication, the girl suspiciously backs up sensing she was running out of time and trying her luck. "Who says I'm alone!" she counters shrewdly.

A sudden monstrous wave of wind erupts, blowing her hair wildly forward. A metallic electrifying net springs down from the sky, encasing the saiyans.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"What the Hell?!" shouts Raditz trying to remove the pesky net that's slowly draining their energy.

Vegeta's eyes widen, while his arms remained impassively folded, watching the chains come down overhead, but refusing to react.

He speaks to his companions through kinetic-telepathy, implanted devices that allows them to communicate through non-verbal intellect, thought transference. (_Calm down_! This constraint is nothing. You're making yourselves look utterly foolish… think, we can use this _opportunity_.) he suggests.

Nappa and Raditz look at each other in agreement, sneering engagingly at the girl's over-the-top efforts to ensnare them.

("You're right, lets have some fun then! I think we may even find a clue to where Kakarot is!") Said Raditz using saiyan telepathy-wire, all the while effortlessly struggling against the nets.

("Huh, Vegeta? I thought you hated using the kinetic chips for communication?") Nappa communicated.

**((Notes: Telepathy wire, or kinetic chips: a connection network chip implanted in every soldier of the cold planet-trade empire. It has a perceptive electronic wavelength that extends directly to the thalamus, ( **_**brief explanation of the thalamus product -**__thalamus is gray matter that forms lateral walls of the diencephalon, to put it simply, the diencephalon is the posterior division of the forebrain, this involves integration and transmission of certain sensations,_ _communicating with sensory transmission_. Usually, average unsophisticated users have weak perception and is often intercepted by weak physical action, or has no electronic signal waves at all. It works like a wireless internet connection somewhat, reading off the WLAN brain waves and electrical impulses of an individual, it rarely works though. However, saiyans naturally have exceptionally high extrasensory perception (ESP), which makes thought transference most possible. On the flip-side, it has drawbacks, being that every positive connection is recorded, and tracked. It's how Frieza kept track of every capable, or worthy soldier's possible move, and sometimes thought. It is a risk every time using this deceptively convenient ability.)

Vegeta stares down his jailor with a vigilant gaze, studying her demeanor and analyzing her possible next move.

Raditz sniggers. "Lavish tricks, afraid?" he asks confined inside the next.

Vegeta grunts. His associates heckled too much, they couldn't shut-up, or keep still, it was pestering. They were in his eyes, brazen children who hadn't a clue what they were made to do, which was to serve, shut-up, and not speak until spoken to... mentally defective subjects, unfortunately he couldn't return them, or have them rewired. Currency was needed for that.

The woman rolls her magnetic cerulean eyes. "Shut up!" she answers. Then sends a signal to the chains and zaps the saiyans for punishment, Vegeta in particular.

The girl indicates Vegeta." That's for not keeping your lapdog on its leash." She looked at his face to see that he seemed completely unfazed. (That's creepy.) She thought perturbed, it was almost as if the shock had little, to no effect.

Vegeta says nothing in response, which is unnerving, even to his companions. The woman punished him for no real cause, and belittled him as a subspecies. She was already dead, she just didn't know it. It was only a matter of time before Vegeta goes on the offense. And when he does... it will be ugly.

Raditz felt insulted however. "Such an obnoxious temper, it's not very flattering. " he critiques, shaking odd the electrical effects of the disciplining charge.

The staunch woman folded her arms scrutinizing on the outside of the metal chained net. "As if a savage dog's opinion mattered to me. Why a beast of your caliber is sure to have the lowest of standards. It matters not to swine like you three. By the way, you, or your homely comrades have no room to bark, literally." She speaks derisively, very brave now that they were captured, her tone low and bitter. Somewhat returning the same mistreatment they bestowed her earlier.

The two saiyans Nappa and Raditz growl equally insulted. This woman was pushing it, no matter what purpose Vegeta has, didn't mean they were going to take shit from this overbold, saucy, little earthling.

Raditz leans against the net. "Charming individual. I have you know I was voted third, most handsome in the cold empire!" he brags.

She snickers. "That's not saying much, only that your competition was probably these two, which makes you the ugliest. " she retorts nonchalantly not really paying the aliens any mind, simply humoring them while she took care of business. She pulls out a device used for communication.

Raditz frowned realizing his boasting backfired, badly. "Cheeky, I suppose your undesirable conviction is understandable being that you're a transvestite, or shall rectify that by saying a travesty. " he say expressing his sarcasm with hand motions.

Placing the communication device over head as a talking headset, the woman shook her head as if the saiyans were truly pathetic, and simply annoying insects. She was on a business call and had no interest to entertain them with her company any further. However, they were being rude and rowdy in the background.

She had no choice but to silence them. "What a ignorant fool, I wasn't pretending to be a man." she discloses glaring Raditz, watching them protest, well just the two, beady-eyes hasn't bothered to respond either way. "I just dressed in a deceptive cloak, and as expected, you took the bait. I was merely dressing in disguise, genius, to throw off the enemy, I.E. you! You've been captured, mission accomplished. I don't expect planet-killers to understand." she snaps, realizing she revealed too much, too soon. But, because of her boldness and coldness she knew the aliens couldn't make use of anything uttered. However, she knew she had to tone it down real quick, before her temper gets in the way.

At this statement, the three saiyans were taken aback, even Vegeta. The woman ignored their puzzled expressions, she sharply turns and shouts out some commands to thin air. "Take them down to the catacombs of the deepest subterranean level. They must be thoroughly interrogated and investigated before submitting them before the committee." she commanded confidently.

"What? Wait, there's nobody here but us, girly!" shouts burly Nappa, looking red-faced all around. He was getting flushed from the heat and sticky sand attaching to his legs and moist arms.

Vegeta scrutinizes the sky. "_No, you're wrong. _" he announces angrily. In response, the saiyans glance at him hesitantly. Vegeta wished his soldiers were just as vigilant as he, literally hating the fact everything was a surprise to them. He was really starting to learn how flabbergasted and green those two would get over the littlest thing. This biggest offense is that they made him look incompetent, oh, that will only work in his favor in this situation. But, overall, it was an issue to be dealt with in the future.

Bulma oblivious to Vegetal's astute comments, continues. "Observant, aren't we? And I suppose that absorption-net just crapped from the sky. " she mocked sourly. "I told you once before, I wasn't alone. " she repeats.

The ground quivers a seismic disturbance, an accelerating several geysers of grouped soldiers erupt from the dunes, coming forth, emerging in the dozens, spreading out in legions, leaping and bounding across the land like raging fire ants. They were stealthily camouflaged, blending in with the desert terrain, suddenly appearing and surrounding the three netted aliens. Simultaneously, the sky evolves, liquefying a bulbous bubbling form of mirrored water coruscating in the air, outlining hidden hover crafts, reflecting in Vegetal's hard broiled obsidian eyes. The transparent fighter ships became visible, revealing its digitized illusion, stealth-mode "mirage" a mirror image deception.

The land divides sporadically, a huge groundswell circles down like a toilet drain, a vast sand dune fissures and swallows the ground, given way to a hollowed sinkhole. A metallic opening upsurges from the depression, a hum of mechanical devices at work. It looked to lead into some kind of underground factory.

(Hmn... a methodical touch... her slight of hand, these earthlings are magicians creating illustrative subterfuges. Peculiar strategy indeed, grandiose even...hmn, I estimate at least 250 soldiers. I don't think I ever encounterer anything like it before. But, it's a ruse, only a fool would believe there are more around. No, she's using all her soldiers for this well-organized operation, I'm flattered she took such measures. However, it's also to make us believe she has a bigger army lying in wait. It's entertaining, though just a bit over-the-top. Since we put in the time, I want to see what else this guileful girl has in her cunning arsenal. Pity, I'll have to wait display my most adept attributes.) Vegeta thinks to himself.

"This is pointless, release us!" Nappa demands riotously, squinting from the eye-aching sun beaming off the metal net.

Vegeta snapped his head at Nappa's complaint. He was could be impatient at the wrong times, fortunately he knew the girl wasn't stupid enough to comply.

The girl disregards Nappa. "Ah, gee, let me think, hmn, how about, no. "she rejected rudely. "You killed two of my soldiers, I won't forget that. You will not be relinquished anytime soon. And, don't bother trying to gain information by provoking angered arguments. I know the lame tactic, and it won't work."she informed.

Raditz snuffs. "And who says he was trying to gain information? I believe it's the other way around, pretending to be so coy, asserting falsities. We also know that lame tactic." he argued.

The girl grimaces awaiting the roundup partying to take these fiends away. "Huh, excuse me, was I talking to you!? Ah, no, I don't think so." she says shortly. These brutes were testing her, she didn't like it, and beady eyes keeps staring like a depraved stalker.

Vegeta unwavering in stance, glaring snakily at the girl.

The girl matches his bold determination, and with a calm tone she asks. "What are you looking at?" she questions finally, focusing the attention on the foreigner, literally trying to provoke him. Nappa and Raditz look back to their leader, wondering just how long the girl has left to live.

Vegeta steadies his uncompromising gaze. "A dead girl." he taunts. His comrades chuckle.

She remains composed. "Surprising, because I'm looking at a dead dog. You wanna trade taunts, fine. I can stoup to that level. So, here's the rules. You do not bark until ordered to, and you will only bark when I order you to, Fido!" she demeans coldly showing her wrathful tongue, hearing the aliens gasp she knew she struck a sensitive nerve.

Now, if anything was going to commove Vegeta to see only red, it was that nobody ordered him around… nobody. He says nothing like before; she girl didn't know what was up with him, he didn't respond to nothing, like a hardened machine, but then, suddenly he eruptively rushes toward her, like a mad beast gripping the chains in a tigerish resenting fury. He said nothing in his charge, but his feverish maddening eyes screamed his boiling, murderous, intentions. His fists tightly gripping the metal chain, thunderously shocking, and singing him in the violent process.

She stepped back, startled by the deep intensity of the blind psychotic blaze burning insanely in his squalid eyes. His random jolting lunge was sudden, yet insightful. It was made clearer then ever before, that this one was not to be trifled with, not even so much as a delicate touch would he tolerate, explosive, violent, rage. Until she knew what she was dealing with, she would never risk lives over her pride, even though he was ensnared that did nothing to ease her suspicious fears. He was in a different league then the other two, or any being she's come across... that much was obvious. Most notably, he allows his rage to bottle-up, mounting until it implodes on the inside randomly, the execution of his enragement is dangerously unpredictable. She turns to Nappa as he shouts at her, stealing her attention. She's speechless for a moment, but that only reenforced her resolve.

Nappa pulls Vegeta back knowing his bone-crushing vindictive rage, getting charge as soon as he touch the shorter saiyan, because of the electricity flow. He endured the tinge, figuring Vegeta must have other plans other then killing this spirited individual, otherwise she would be dead by now. "Bossy bitch! You Dare To Speak To the Prince of Saiyans Like that!" shouted a very angry Nappa, but to her credit, she did not even flinch.

He could smell her fear; it was evident still her composer remained unchanged.

"How dare me?!" She hollered quickly regaining her senses. "No, how dare you!" She regarded him coldly. "My name sir, is Bulma, not Bitch, witch, or whatever derogatory name you can think up. It is _you_ who is in the wrong, it is _you_ who came with ill-intentions, it is you who do not belong! And thanks for the information, you told me a mouthful about the, _Prince_ of all jackasses! Like I care who the hell you all are. Your titles are meaningless classifications, and have no value whatsoever here. " she degraded, showing that desire had the opposite effect, reversing tactics of condescension.

"Get off me!"Vegeta refuses Nappa's restriction forcefully. His body tinges with a livid baleful result, he scowls furiously. "Don't you ever touch me!"he rejects adamantly, harshly elbowing the larger saiyan in the upper ribs, knocking him back, stumbling onto the chains behind, he recoiled in reaction. It didn't matter what was going on, there was never a situation to override touching him, never an excuse that is reasonable. Never put your hands on the ornery man, for it is cardinal sin, number- #1.

Nappa is thwarted away, hitting the surrounding chains, wasn't much room in the tiny space they shared. However, being drained by human-created restraints was a lot better then receiving the final blow from Vegeta. To him, a singed back was the lighter punishment, and it was.

Vegeta vehemently addresses the cold woman in charge. " I promise you, arrogant-woman, by the end of the day it is _you,_ who will be the one to bark." he forewarns, his indignant intent of exacting execution, unpromising grim outcome. He meant every word, pointing at her adamantly as he emphasized the word "you." She knew he would keep to his threat, as sincere a threat as any.

" (she glowers at his vindictiveness) Men! Get these beasts out my sight!" she commanded, ignoring her frightened intuition.

Vegeta gritted his teeth being pushed by the onslaught of inexperienced grunt-soldiers. "Not exactly a bark, but close enough." he provokes, flushed with combusting excitement as he goes with the flow of the confining net, dragging his feet trying to look back.

She glares then turns away, singling her soldiers with hand. " Ignore them." she assures.

Vegeta challenges. "Back-up your tawdry bravado! A true leader would never back down so easily! " he shouts as the soldiers attached the net to a tractor, which mechanically drags the saiyans down a cold path, of which they had to walk or suffer the consequence of being trapped in an absorbing, electrocuting net of charged chain-links.

"Alright, move it! Move!" shouted a nameless cocksure soldier with spiked blond hair and rugged feature, five-o-clock shadow the whole works. He pokes the saiyans with his fairly-large compensating laser-gun.

Nappa and Raditz very confused after that bizarre exchange between the two commanders of opposite nature, class, and distinction. What the hell was going on, what were they doing here? But they held in their discourse over the scene, saying nothing as they moved along, annoyed by the puny soldiers' pointy guns, being dragged into the factorize underground by an earth contraption… still, their minds wondered.

_ No way... never would just allow anyone, especially one with such low fighting caliber treat him with such a dismissive manner. And, why captured us? It makes no sense, we just came to this planet… but we get an advanced welcoming party... smart, actually too smart for this particular primitive species. In addition, how did they know we're planet-killers? How could they know? It's just as well, we were going to destroy the planet anyway. I guess it is justified, still they shouldn't possess such knowledge. What is Vegeta thinking? ... Maybe, he wants to know as well..._ Raditz thought sporadically following the marching soldiers. Getting angrier by the minute as he forcefully walks along with the tanks and generic band of soldiers. _This ordeal is humiliating. Our leader better have good cause for this... it's just like Arlia, and Opal. But, at least he destroyed those shitty planets, even after being proclaimed, liberators, heroes. Hahaha! Hopefully, this planet will end the same saiyan way. _he maliciously thought with a twisted smile.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bulma watched the aliens vanish into the catacombs, muttering grudges. "Condescending, contradictory, man. And a prince wouldn't conduct himself in such an unrefined way. So much for the traditional prince charming." she refers to that self-proclaimed prince's lasting words.

She walks to where her two comrades laid dead, unremorseful as she peers unsympathetically down.

"Tien, Launch... you can get up now. Our strategy worked... I think." she says unsure to herself looking to the tanned dunes in the background.

Tien, a bald, tall, tri-clops stands, sand falling off his broad shoulders, and dark hood. His third-eye opened, signifying awareness, intuition, and insight of an enlighten being who's obtained nirvana. " Our strategy? It's wasn't my idea you put yourself in danger like that. An unplanned risky gamble. I'm just thankful it worked to your favor, Bulma. Just means you had luck on your side, and luck runs out eventually. You have to stop being so reckless. I wish you would consider my viewpoint. It was difficult playing dead, submerged in the earth, while they were using you as a punching bag. They're a bunch of low-class thugs." he says looking at her bleeding wounds, he touches her arm to assist, even though he chastised her behavior.

Bulma instinctively shrugs him off by yanking her arm back instantly. "I'm fine." she snaps sharply, turning away resistantly.

Tien eases up on the guarded woman. "There's no need to be tough all the time. Just remember to heal yourself with a senzu. We just got some in stock, Korin was extra generous this time. He did some much needed gardening, and is overstocked so-to-speak." he informs prospectively.

Bulma is indifferent to the information. "It figures, he must know there's no hope." she miserably notes.

Tien shakes his sweaty, sand-breaded, head. "Stop thinking those disparaging thoughts, Bulma. He has hope, but he knows we need help. There's no room for doubts. Korin just expects trouble, and thought we could use an extra supply of senzus, because he has faith in us to overcome our current blight, otherwise he wouldn't bother with those he didn't feel stood a chance." he again offers prospect.

Bulma submits. "...I know."

Tien nods." Good. Now onto other matters. I'm concerned that you're being too aggressive lately. I still don't understand why you put yourself in danger like that? It should have been me to deal with those invaders. You were really cutting it close back there. I've never felt such high powers."he again critiqued.

Launch looks on daze with her dark purple hair, twirling her curls. "Uh, yeah, what he said... I'm thirsty." she complains, in her white tank and camouflaged military pants, her cloak thrown to the surface. She couldn't endure the heat any longer, the air-conditioning broke-down in her enhanced customized cloaking.

Bulma sighs with her torn cloak still on; exposing unclosed wounds needing treatment, sand was helping to clot the surface wounds however."It wouldn't have worked any other way, Tien. They had to believe I was at a disadvantage. I think if they found you instead, they would not have been so easy to catch. For that matter, I'm certain there would have been more hostility, perhaps bloody mayhem with a man, even a virtuous fighter such as you. It's my theory that women are the slayers of truly powerful men, men considered gods because of their awesome power and aggressiveness. Men assumed to be indestructible, however, that's when pent up against another man. We are the weakness that they never knew they had, or ever wanted to address. An assuming garden snake with a venomous rattler's bite. Look at it this way, I'm alive and they're caught, and at least we have enough to hold them on murder charges. Unfortunately, we still have a government with a corrupt bureaucracy system, and charges won't stick with you two being alive and all. The laws say we have to have just cause, even under martial-law. Capital murder charges are pretty steep. It will buy us a few days until we can produce unidentifiable decoys." she dirtily excogitates an illegal act.

Tien grimaced. "Ahh, scheming tactics. Negative acts such as this often come back to haunt. It's a shame we don't have the freedom we use to, listening to a bunch of bickering morons who haven't a clue. I hope this goes your way for once." says the tall bald man.

Bulma inhales deeply, showing her strife, and intolerance with the situation. "Anyway. I'm just glad you guys weren't hurt too badly by that wild attack. Just what was that guy thinking?" she wonders aloud, shaking her head.

Tien shrugs. " I don't know... My arm, it still aches. I've been wanting to talk about this. These guys are dangerous, Bulma, on another playing field we are not even close to breaching. That guy in particular, his power, no his use of energy is like Goku... only it's wild, destructive, demonized on the largest scale imaginable. He's not one to underestimate or take lightly. We may be dealing with the most powerful madmen of the universe. And he is by far the strongest for sure. I have really bad feeling about him, really bad. I just saw his rage... the fire bursting in his soul, felt his hate. I literally felt his hate... I've felt anything like it. If given the opportunity, I'm certain he will kill us all."

Bulma didn't see as concerned. "I think he already had the opportunity. He chose otherwise, best to keep doing what we are doing. The mystery is what scares you, but interest me. I think that is a mutual interest, however for much different causes." Bulma encounters incisively.

Tien paces about, kicking the sand anxiously, showing he is troubled. He is uncomfortable with her decision. "No. It's too much of a risk to keep them in the underground city... you jeopardize everyone if something goes wrong. We are low on supplies this month, we cannot afford to share with alien criminals. The committee will no doubt have a few things to say, including your reckless attempt of using yourself as bait." he reproaches sternly.

Bulma hardens her expression by the mere words of this so-called committee. "Just who's side are you on? Mine, or the committee's? You're basing your assumptions on intuition, speculation, and that's not evidence. Because you felt his hate, it's nonsense, those are just feelings, nothing credible and no action will be taking against me. Even if I feel the same intensity. The committee, they're sure quick to criticize but have yet to come up with a solution to the problem we now face, a problem they won't allow me to fully investigate. They hindered me every step of the way, purely for political grandeur. I won't waste time getting permission on what I choose to do with my own life anymore, and I won't let a chance like this go to waste. Besides, it was Launch who flubbed-up the mission by being spotted. It was too late then. I did what was necessary at the time, I think I made a wiser decision to imprison them instead of allowing them to further damage our planet by destroying it altogether, don't you?" she debates sharply, stumping Tien in the process. "Lets just see what they want." she explains.

Tien looks at a purple-haired lost, Launch kicking the sand around bored, then back to aqua-teal haired, Bulma. "I think we're wasting time with them. They won't help us that's for sure. I doubt they even know what's going on here. You know this is risky."

Bulma shifts boldly away, her damaged cloak bellowing, her bruised shoulder capturing dramatic sunlight. "So I've been told. Stop lecturing me, Tien. I won't go around proven myself to you too. I can handle myself, I have always handled myself without the support of your discouraging lectures. You want the safe approach, I warn you there's no time to be cautious anymore. Besides, there's not much else we can do now. And those aliens came here for some awful purpose, that we both know. " Bulma defends with stern look, the wind slightly picks up, teasing her short her.

Tien grunts frustrated, giving in. He couldn't argue with her, like a lawyer, she always had a clever resilient response. " Fine, I won't lecture you any further, but should the worst happen and everything goes to hell... you know what we must do." he states wisely.

Bulma nods sternly. "If need be, but we need to be certain... no more mistakes, like before. Let's just hope we won't have to resort to such drastic measures. " she says then leaves, heading toward a leveled elevator above the ground, sticking out the sand looking like a white, oval, porta-potty.

Tien bows his head solemnly. " Yeah... what a mess that was, it was the committee's idea to rush it, but you suffered as the scapegoat when it failed. I'm sorry to put you through this again, after losing everyone. ... Um, just in case, I'm having an preparation\evacuation team on standby. " he informs the no responsive woman in motion.

He quieted watching her leave desponded, not knowing if his sympathies reached her. His cape begin to lift as the elements blew sand everywhere, another sandstorm is fast approaching.

Launch walks in confusing circles, twirling her hair talking to herself. "It's not my fault, sand blew up my nose and I sneezed!"

Tien looks on at a loss for words.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Taking deep within catacomb's structures seeing several mile long tunnels leading to god knows where. The saiyans patiently endure the irksome provocation from the beleaguering soldiers above in their boisterous enslaving vehicles. They also threw objects from up in their military tanks, looking down on the captured and without realizing it, 2hrs had passed, and they were still being dragged into the earth's infrastructure. So far, they are at least two-thousand feet beneath the sandy earth's surface.

They reach an ending point to where a giant lift transports them to the deepest levels, tens of thousands feet deep barely scratching the earth's core.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eventually they reach the final destination, paused in front of a poorly-designed cell.

The tank mechanically discharges, operating to release the saiyans. The foot-soldiers grab the chained net's handles, pulling the saiyans manually, and forcing them into a small dilapidated cell. Once inside, the soldiers quickly work to secure the net, fastening on a clamping device. They exit the cell, leaving the saiyans behind. The tanks drive on down the hall.

This dark, and necropolis area gave the presentation of isolation and it is very unwelcoming. A potter's field. The underground sector looks to have taken years to develop, because of its immense and elongated size. However, it was a makeshift structural member that was newly constructed several months ago along with the entire underground mined-city. The sector itself, is an off-site structure, a rejected, or possible secreted area.

The saiyans were like vermin locked in a cage. Once secured inside, the confining net atomizes, dematerializing into spectacular brittle fading shards.

The soldiers leave confidently knowing that saiyans will never escape that energy draining cell however poorly constructed it is.

Vegeta takes in his unstable surroundings, his senses were abnormally keen and could smell the decaying flesh and compost in the distance. This off-site area was like a mausoleum hosting the raw flesh of the dead, or grinded-up fertilizer factory making use of remnants, it seems to be nothing of nature can help with the produce of farming goods, perhaps that is how they survived. It was nearing cannibalism, only of a different nature. The world has nothing left to enrich organic farming, it all had to be artificial because the earth itself was infertile, including all sustainable resource to generate foods. The nitrogen gas produced of a decaying carcass must be a high commodity, if not the highest. Human souls as planted soil, harvesting, germinating, the excess is bleed out, syphoned into a root of an apple. Un ugly, but a possible real reality of lasting resources. Not that this practice didn't take place before by natural circumstance, but the thought of some child was probably eating the fruits of the parent's labor... in death was almost sickening, what a stomach-churning predicament. Almost like feeding chickens... well, chickens, an unorthodox measure some farmers use to save on chicken-feed.

In any event, the saiyan's were purposely placed here to keep them away from innocent civilians. A cursed area along side deceased recyclable trash. Though, it was strange, this area should be dank. A mine should hold quite a bit of dampen moisture, but it was as dry as the arid wind above. Vegeta observed. There's no water whatsoever, how are they surviving, how could the food be produced without water, fertile soil, or sun light? Non-organic, perhaps by artificial means again, fake sunlight and liquid chemicals to cheat nature's design for productivity. So, that meant they were not only resourceful but scientifically enlightened.

Raditz whispers, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts. "So, Vegeta, what do we do now?" he asks expectantly looking about aimlessly, mindlessly, only thinking of a hot juicy piece raga bird-meat, some alien poultry that was hunted on Opal.

Vegeta deepens his glowering scowl, annoyed he was bugging him already, he wanted to think about the surrounding conditions a bit more. "What do you think? We wait…. " he shortly replies.

Sweat beads down Raditz agitated face. "Where do you think we are?" he says wiping the moisture from his forehead.

Vegeta looks to him as he is right next to his face. " Back away from me... " he says annoyed by unnecessary closeness. Though, the sector was quite large, the cell was not. Raditz scoots by Nappa, who made an "ugh" face when he brushed up against him.

Raditz clears his throat anxiously. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was that close... anyway, the question hasn't changed. What is this place?" he asks looking around the area.

Vegeta shrugs looking up ad the crumbling off-white discolored ceiling, it looked saturated, soiled due to the cold, or poor upkeep. Some type of gas and chemical moisture that was absorb through the walling's pores. Perhaps the cells are in close proximity to an embalming factory. "Probably a rump room..." he answers, seemingly serious, but when Raditz looked at Vegeta eyes agape, he quickly reiterated thinking it might excite him. "It's some sort of poorly maintained underground city." he answers simply, and adds his opinion. "This wasn't made overnight, perhaps developed because of the phenomenon, a precautionary measure I assume. Mighty convenient though, could've been made before hand. An entire city mined, it looks have taking years to dig, no way this was done when we checked the planet three-months ago, their equipment is not that advanced, this underground colony took at least ten-to-twenty years to develop. Must've been some sort of mining or drilling hotspot, or an exploration site before it was turned into this desperate subterranean haven. Morever, I'm positive this particular area is where they dump their dead, regardless of what the section was used for before. The smell of atrophied flesh lingers in the still air, this stale stench, it's intolerable. Clearly, it's rotten, a process to use as bonemeal most likely. " he says a grimacing frown, smiting the ceiling with an acrimonious glare.

Raditz thinking moves his head to the side. "Bonemeal, doesn't sound very appetizing... more like witches brew. But, we detected no strains of bacteria, so shouldn't the dead be preserved? Maybe it's pure body waste..." he speculates.

Nappa notices his superior's odd expression, telling a sordid tale of ills, and horrors. It was concerning expression, the second emotion he saw stirred in the prince today that's tilting toward overkill. There had to be a connection with the state of this planet, and his apparent resentment. Something has latched itself onto the prince's mental wall, a past haunting, a burden that he could not conceal.

Vegeta shuts his eyes, and responds to Raditz's query. "We didn't detect the humans either. Furthermore, there's a fundamental difference between the humans, and the earth that harbors them. The earth is in a state of degenerative regression, yet they live on despite this debilitating handicap. To reiterate, humans should perish as their planet does, foods and air should be toxins to the body, everything existing is waste. These humans in that regard are refuse,"

Nappa scoffs, finding it amusing. "Right, but still doesn't explain the possible living bacteria that went undetected, nothing they have can exclude miscellaneous readings of bacteria. And though it didn't pick up the earthlings underground, it did pick up energies and rather bad air qualities. "

Vegeta looks tiredly at Nappa. "Are you really that interested? One can only assume in a state of being dead, cells tend to die off naturally, like a machine shutting down losing all power, expelling and exhausting all waste as the body releases its control. Humans, as do most living things already have bacteria internally throughout their systems, some good bacteria to help with digestion, others bad that causes illnesses in some, perhaps it is that bacteria that is active. It is the living that carry the strain of bacteria, defying nature. The festering humans we smell could have been dead sometime and were preserved already rotten, perhaps their passing was before the phenomenon... I guess. All I can say for certain is that our readings were unreliable... so whatever it read, or in our case misread doesn't count for shit." he directed sternly.

Nappa nodded his head backing off. "I see..."

Vegeta continues. "Regardless, there's a parasite, devouring cells of the living and even dead flesh, producing a signature gaseous, foul, aroma, as it feeds, serving as default in place of bacteria. The reading weren't wrong, only manipulating concerning the humans. Anyway, the parasite is a mask hidden within every microscopic-fiber of this land, the dead, and every grain of humanity. And it is all around us, even now." he says oddly in response to Raditz's initial question, and of course his companions had no clue as to what he was talking about, he probably didn't know what he was talking about.

Nappa opted not to probe him, he would never understand, and it's something that seems it would take hours to explain in simple detail. Oddly, it felt that he contradicted himself, twice, maybe he was reading too much into it. Altogether it was just a very confusing statement, perhaps that was intentional. Vegeta was known for his constant mental-games. He would never be completely honest, loving to tell exaggerated tales just to spook, or rather psyche them out mentally.

Raditz grabs his head, suddenly feeling nauseated. "This contraption, it's sapping my power... penetrating my mind. It's difficult to concentrate my energy." Raditz complains, spying cocky soldiers march down the hall, splitting at the hall's intersection.

Vegeta looks out seeing the soldiers fade from vision. "Very lonely now, those soldier won't be back out this way." he says inexplicably, as if knowing what the humans were up to. He then looks back at his two subordinates. " This room, it seems to be a substitute for the net they captured us in, or is it the other way around? It's nothing to cause alarm. Hmn, it appears to be a mind-intrusion mechanism, or a manipulation device. I'm intrigued on how it works in this cell, in addition to the constricted net, a possible chain link or electronic signals, or waves connecting throughout this underground city." he admits his curiosity for the first time to his bumbling cohorts.

Nappa was curious. "So that's it, didn't Frieza also have that type of technology?"

Vegeta grimaces at the mention of that name. " Similar, but the empire's stolen technology is far more complex. That fool Frieza didn't even know how to operate it. Anyway, something else irks me, besides the putrid fetid smell of lingering humans."he alluded.

An even more curious Nappa asks, creasing his thick black brows. "Yeah, and what's that?"

Vegeta moves to the back of the cell creating brow-beating suspense. " This quadrant, it isn't part of Frieza's expansion plans. This area of the universe has been virtually untouched. More to the point, they should be ignorant of our existence, still ignorantly believing they are the only intelligent species to exist. We should be hypothesized beings to the brightest minds of this planet, or the maddest minds, a mere fantasy theory. I doubt they should even have the technology for space-exploration beyond their moon or sun, tracked within their own solar blissfully-ignorant system." he explains.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that as well, we must be jumping the gun. They couldn't possibly know." said a disbelieving Raditz, cracking his aching back from all that walking, cardio was never a strong suit.

Vegeta counters calmly. "No, we haven't fed them too much information, and still don't intend to. Yet, here we are, classified as " planet killers " by that earthly-bumpkin's cheap words. You see, that girl knew we weren't from this planet from the start…that girl, her knowledge, it caught my attention. I must know the extent." he confesses unabashed, because of his legitimacy, he had no need to keep such things to himself. However, one looking for an excuse may take it and run with it, making their own assumptions, and drawing their own conclusions based on how they would do things, while condemning his nonchalant statement.

"Oh, I see." states Raditz, adding a sarcastic implicating tone.

Vegeta looks highly displeased, slowly moving his eyes to Raditz's. " Don't patronize me, and don't confuse your methods with mine. I'm in no mood trifle with the likes of you. You best retract that last remark."he warns with just his eyes, emphasizing his extreme distaste over the his lustful assumption.

Raditz sighs. "She's a stupid brat like all the other earthlings."

Vegeta corrected him."Neither, here nor there, a moot point since she's the only earthling confronted. Besides, you're wrong. That woman is a commander of some sorts, ordering those weak natives around like a charismatic general, which means she must be their leader, or savior. Don't you get it?" he tests irritably.

Raditz and Nappa, shook their heads, meaning, no.

Vegeta glares at their equal failure to grasp what was most obvious, and shook his head. They really didn't know, the fools. "Idiots, she was waiting for us! That woman knew we were coming, and orchestrated this clever operation to spy, then siege. She wasn't even fazed by the fact we are hostile invaders that kill. As it is, she knew we were coming... and I want to know how she came by this information." he explained.

Nappa jumps into the conversation, imposing his thoughts. "Possessing such knowledge is really concerning. I think she, and some earthlings could be quite useful actually. The aeronautical and mechanical contraptions in this place alone rivals that of Frieza's technology... to a degree. Innovators needing a futuristic push. I believe they must have tracked us in space; they may have outside satellite technology."

Vegeta raises his brows. "They do, but it's still not enough time to prepare as they did. Our ship was too fast to be tracked by earthling's satellite technology until the very last moment. On the other hand, I believe that woman was brains behind this operation. I have use for a tool like that, she has potential to be _well_ developed. It's what we do, salvage the goods from a dead planet, whether it be material objects or physical beings. The spoils, slaves. But, I do wonder if we give her too much credit... I don't mind wasting the time to find out. Unfortunately, we won't be able to get a dime for this planet, unless I can convince the idiotic panel that this is a tropical paradise wiped clean of occupants. Hmn, maybe we can auction a buyer or two." he says distantly, thinking.

The longer Vegeta prolonged his mission, the better. He was in no rush to report back to Frieza. Truth, he didn't have much interest in this planet or its inhabitants. But there was one interest, something phenomenal did happen here, making this lair a last ditch effort for the survivors.

Vegeta had an unusual intrigued look upon his face; he was definitely plotting something. This woman, this planet and Kakarot were all apart of this mysterious puzzle, he was determined to solve it as the drama continued to unfold.

Nappa frowns. "But, don't you find it odd that she knew we were planet-killers at all? I mean that's a little too informed."

Vegeta scowls. "Of course it's odd. I- " he was cut off.

Raditz was getting frustrated. " Forget about her! What of Kakarot, my brother?!" he says with a deep aggressive tone.

Vegeta snarls his upper-lip. "Fool, your brother is no concern of mine, he's nothing to me, a useless rusted tool… I'm searching for finer equipment. If you want him, find him on your own! Why are you hanging around _me _anyway?" Vegeta snapped truly annoyed by his incessant whining. He was truly simple-minded personalizing every aspect and never saw the broader picture, he was also an escalating control-freak, silly fool thought he mattered. But how obnoxious would he get to try to prove it?

Raditz temper flared, though he hasn't seen his brother it had nothing to do with his pride, and Vegeta damaged it by saying an earthling was more important then a saiyan. Though those weren't his words and couldn't grasp Vegeta and his selective concepts.

He confronted Vegeta in a combative manner. " I've had enough of this, wait, and see crap! What are we, on standby? Where's your warrior's pride now!? A human over a saiyan, are you serious? It's preposterous! Damn it, getting Kakarot is the whole reason we came to this diseased planet!"

Vegeta scoffs. "Getting your brother is no where near a warrior's pride. Your entire speech is contradictory and rubbish coming from an asinine hypocrite. It's almost laughable, but I don't find you amusing at all. I didn't come here for your kin, you did. I came here for my own purposes, I do recall telling you so before... not that it matters, whatever I decide to do is of no concern to you." he informs, then confidently turns away.

Raditz aggressively yanks Vegeta by the shoulder, demanding his attention. "I beg to differ." he argumentatively disputes.

Nappa looks on stunned. "Raditz, what the are doing?!" he shouts, stunned this was ever taking place.

Vegeta looks madly to Raditz's, bulky, grimy, sweaty hand griping his heated shoulder. Raditz begins yelling, ignoring the extreme facial-twitches that show his madness. "I wasn't done. It's been a horrendous waste of time thus far and you were ready to leave. Yet now, you want to play cat and mouse with a naive strumpet. Wasting hours to be captured like hapless babes, knave. What else am I missing here? My purpose was to reclaim a lost saiyan, yours is to get pussy and play childish adventure games! I mean what the..." Vegeta grabbing his arm and twisting it cuts off Raditz, pulling him down to the ground.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Don't you ever touch me, ever! You went beyond saiyan pride to manhandle me, and now you will suffer dearly for it. I told you find him yourself, since that was your so-called mission, dependable leech! But, you dared call me, knave. Did you honestly believe I would just let that slide?!" Vegeta raised his voice; his demeanor, dark and furious. He puts pressure on his arm, a jujitsu style tactic, adding the most intense pressure.

Raditz tried to speak, but Vegeta forcefully chokes him. He locks his head between the crook of his elbow, putting the petrified Raditz in a successful life-smothering headlock.

Vegeta tears him down further, pulling him back with each word he berates, strangling Raditz in the process. " I, owe, you, nothing! You, only need know, I will grip every, advantage, I can get!" he drilled heatedly. "Or, snuff it out of existence." he finishes with a crack as Raditz gasps for air.

Raditz was utterly terrified, his knees were weak, coughs from lack of air. Vegeta snapped something in his neck, fortunately it wasn't the spine, rather a supporter muscle or bone of the neck. It still hurt like hell. However, even after the fracture, Vegeta would not let go. It was like having an unbidden boa-constrictor around your neck, and Vegeta unrelenting, he didn't even show mercy to a saiyan, one of the last at that. Vegeta's strength was truly ironclad, unbreachable, he couldn't even begin to break through his mighty restraints. He felt the devil at his back, he knew he let his frustration carry him too far, to the point of no return. It was much too late to ponder his actions now, time to suffer the consequences.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Underground Cafeteria...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

A group of construction workers were on break in the underground cafeteria. A poorly lit old storage room, turned into a dinning room that stunk of week-old garbage. But, it was better then some of the other spots to eat who couldn't get rid of waste at all. In other words, the cafeteria was the McDonald's amongst shit-holes. Every month the trash would be compacted, then sent to the top to be burned by a trash carrier, though some areas were neglected. Conversely, there was no evidence of this above however, for one, it was a monthly transaction, and two, the world was blanketed in sand, any trash burned would be smothered by shifting sand dunes by the next day.

The café, seemed to also be a family dinning area, being that the earth no longer had such liberties above. This was virtually a shelter café and everyone ate here, it didn't matter if you were a worker or a snot-nose child, as long as you were an earth survivor, you were welcome. It was truly hard times with limited resources.

Regardless of the situation above, these folks held onto their hope like a life-jacket. Hope was all there was. Harmoniously they broke bread together, trying too forget, for a moment, of the mysterious ill that plagued everyone.

A man with a red-cap and a plain blue mechanic's outfit is drunk off an entire pot of coffee. The dewy-eyed man seemed miles away.

"Yo, Jimmy! What's up!?"asks a useless-to-the-story man.

Red-haired, blue-eyed, dopey-eyed Jimmy sighs.

The useless man laughs. "Ah! You're thinking of the commander again!" he teases.

Jimmy farts a stinky-egg in surprise. "Huh, no I wasn't... it's just that Ms. Briefs talked to me today! Oh, it was great! She looked me in the eyes, and said, "Who are you, you shouldn't be here!" It was the first-step! I know it!"he said with desperate glee.

The man laughs at Jimmy's patheticalness...ahem. Evidently, Jimmy has worked for Capsule Corp for years and has worked with Bulma on several critical missions, and several other miscellaneous times... and she still has no clue who the hell he is. "Oh brother..." he says. "That's why you still live with your mom!"

Jimmy fell asleep during the conversation. No matter how much caffeine Jimmy could never stay up long enough to have a real conversation, without fail, he fell asleep midway. The useless man shakes his ordinary head as his child comes from nowhere to sit on his lap. He looks over to a high-ranking official who just entered the cafeteria, even though he was shorter then most he showed impressive leadership during the initial crisis. "It's lieutenant. Krillin... because nobody knows your last name!" shouts useless.

The bald short-stuff snorts like a pig. "Whatever, Useless."

Useless frowns. "It's Use_Lees_!"

The tanned Krillin looks dully. "Right, that's worth jotting down. Anyway, we were supposed to have a briefing, but the meeting's been canceled. I came to inform everyone it's been postponed indefinitely with no possible future date to be rescheduled."he informs leaving the soldiers who heard wanting to ask questions.

Useless with his useless child in hand look puzzled. "Really, that's strange, why? A meeting has never been canceled, let alone indefinitely." he asks.

Krillin shifts. "I don't know, something real big happened above. I got a few reports that Commander Briefs caught some aliens. If I were trusting my senses I believe it's the dark ones with the evil energy. I also heard a grim rumor, some officials are talking about murder charges. They're also saying the aliens that were caught are also linked to the planet's breakdown." he says with a hopeful expression. As everyone in the cafeteria tunes-in as if watching MSNBC's late-breaking news.

Useless and joyful child smile. This could be the key to saving the planet, hope was truly alive in their useless eyes. Including the gasping and gossiping patrons who were equally as dirty and generic. "Well, this is good news, right?!" he asks.

Krillin shrugs unknowingly. "Who knows, really... But, I think it's a positive step. I heard Bulma... I mean, the commander, did a great job of apprehending those fiends. I plan on making a visit to the absorption cells later."he added.

Useless again looked puzzled. "The A.P. cells, why are they there?" he asks, ordinary criminals would not be in these energy draining chambers.

Krillin looks to useless. "Don't know the details, just heard that they have powers like Goku, and Piccolo. I know I felt their energy before, only it's more dangerous then we initially thought. There's no question they are not on our side according to reports. I got to see if this is the case. Me and Goku can take em down if they cause any trouble, and make them talk if necessary. If they know anything about the planet, we'll try any method to pry the truth out of them. That reminds me. I have to check on Gohan. Goku asked me to sneak Gohan out for some fun. Chichi's gone nuts with the studying, thinking his genius will save the planet in the nick of time. So, I need you to keep an eye on things up here, alright. Report any unusual activity." Krillin instructs.

Useless nods. "Absolutely."

**o-o-o-o-o-o **

**Meanwhile, in the catacombs below...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

The long-haired saiyan never felt so much gravity on him all at once, anymore pressure it was certain his head would rupture, or his spine would separate at the base of the neck. In the moments it takes before dying, he came to the startling realization that Vegeta no longer carried his saiyan pride. He had severed ties with his ancestry. He's becoming more aware exactly of what he is dealing with. A man with no attachments and worst yet, no limits.

"Vegeta...!" he gasped urgently his eyes becoming blood-shoot from strangulation. His face, animated, swollen, and sweaty from Vegeta's, unrelenting, effervescent, iron-grip.

Raditz knew he would die if he didn't get relief soon, his lips were blue and numb. "Pah!" he exhausts.

Vegeta drops Raditz to the ground like a lowly beat-up tramp. He eyes the disgraced saiyan's miserable abjection, panting feebly, Raditz's trembling image seen though his hating loathsome glare.

Raditz crawls into a whimpering ball cradling his throbbing, sprained, or perhaps broken, arm. His movements are fidgety, and sickly. Vegeta overworked Raditz's spine by his strenuous attack, stressing the nerves. Vegeta stomps him several times for good measure.

The boiling saiyan appears to be fighting himself from finishing the swine off. Vibrating in rage, he expresses his indignation to the enfeebled saiyan. "Supposing you a saiyan, thinking you deserve better from another. However, you forget I'm a sovereign, I reign over you, it's saiyan divine-law. You die for touching a prince of noble blood! Such pride you claim to have, and yet, you not know that. It is taking every ounce of me to stifle my desire to bleed your body dry of life in the most torturous way possible, to eviscerate your insides with pure, maddening, energy!" he spats. "Pitiful, look at you sprawled out like a strung-out empire hag. That miserable child from Opal took much more."he compares coldly.

Raditz doesn't know what to say at this point, he was in so much pain, it was better to chose the right opportunity to speak, and choose his words very carefully. He didn't want to get the same treatment of that creature he just mentioned.

Vegeta's approach demanded his attention. "Your undying, disgusting, loyalty to a third-class mongrel you've never met, sickens me. It's beyond comprehension. It is your actions that should be in question. It was a mistake to promote you... it's a mistake now to allow you to breath... But... I won't allow you to influence my plans. I have a destiny to fulfill, my lasting duty as a true saiyan. You don't matter…too insignificant to alter my fate. Moreover, I still have use for a pathetic ingrate such as you. Test me no further, Raditz. I'm done being sensible. " he forewarned. Vegeta stood up over Raditz's shamed crumbled figure. "You have no clue of what you're dealing with, or what horrors I am capable of when provoked. I'm not one to trifle with, boy." he admonishes, indicating an even darker side then what he has already witnessed.

Vegeta goes to cool off, and leans against the cell wall, clearly thinking his decision over.

Nappa looks at the trounced Raditz, and snickers tugging at his groomed mustache. Vegeta called him, boy, even though Raditz is several years older. Nappa was still pissed Raditz was an elite like him, he certainly didn't warrant the title. Furthermore, he knew the reason why Vegeta didn't kill Raditz, and it wasn't because of honor, pride or duty to ensure the saiyan race. No, Vegeta is a cold, ruthless calculating, warrior. As such, he is uninhibited by a conscience or sensibility. Nay, everything he does is meticulously _well_ thought out. Raditz is to be used as bait for Frieza. He needed someone to test out Frieza's full capabilities, who better then a loud mouth idiot that is expendable, and won't be missed. Only a saiyan can bring out enough pride in Frieza to boast his inner hidden powers confidently, insecure as he truly is. He also truly understood why Vegeta choose to upgrade Raditz's elite title, because he was not smarter then him by any circumstance, especially in battle. Vegeta knew this, and any realist would know, it was out of pity, or something far more crueller, as to give him a false sense of confidence, so that he would charge blindly strait up to Frieza for loyalty, glory, and honor. Vegeta was building mental soldiers, no different then throwing a parade just before sending an army unit on a known suicidal mission. But, the idiot was going to get himself killed before he reaches the main objective, Frieza. Raditz was not a thinking man, which is why he was so clueless as to Vegeta's plans concerning him. He was easy to manipulate, but rash enough to spoil the plan.

Raditz recuperates enough to sit up. Exerted, he pops a healing tonic in his bloody mouth, bleeding from a bruised busted lip.

Vegeta's sights fixates on Raditz, his eyes lowered vindictively. He callously kicks his face into the wall. "I didn't say you could heal yourself! Can't take a little pain, you are the scummiest saiyan I've ever seen. No humility. Worthless, completely, and utterly, rejected saiyan waste." He speaks low with disgust spilling from his bitter tone.

Nappa pelts a loose fragment from the wrecked concrete walling at Raditz's partly-exposed body.

"Better run home, you chicken-weakling." Nappa barks, with a burly laugh.

Raditz groans loudly in pain, however the tonic starts to take effect. He pulls himself from the bloodied crumbled wall, with pieces snatch from his flesh on it, and he stumbles drunkenly to floor, blood pouring from exposed wounds. From that point, he ungainly crawls awkwardly up against the closet surface, panting, exhausted, and nauseated. "Vegeta, why are we still here?" he finally manages to ask.

Vegeta glared at his audacity, he was just too stupid. He didn't know when to stay down, or shut-up. However, Vegeta calmed after smacking his brutalized face with a loose piece of sheet rock. "Go, and you venture on your own. You needn't be concern with my affairs. I don't need you, remember that."he reaffirms.

Raditz lowers his head, even though he used a tonic, the pain was still great because Vegeta kept making new wounds. When he hit that wall, he almost breach an energy barrier. If Vegeta put more power into that kick, the barrier would have burned him alive. He has nothing further to say. "..."

"However." Vegeta says suddenly getting Raditz and Nappa's attention. " I have a feeling that girl may know something about Kakarot, and don't anyone ask why, I'll tell you. At first, I didn't believe Kakarot was ever here, but when I deliberately attacked that woman. I could tell the woman had experience, especially in strategic battling, saiyan battling to be more precise. It was evident when she avoided that blast, as you well know that is a natural saiyan energy technique embedded at birth... it's in our genetic-makeup, which is why, I purposely used it. No, Kakarot must be among these pitiful creatures... it explains much. " he says with a thought-filled expression.

Now Raditz felt plainly foolish; his overreaction nearly got him killed for nothing. "Vegeta. I regret my hasty actions. The things I accused you of, were unthinking remarks." said Raditz ashamed, and puzzled. He couldn't predict Vegeta at all, he was certain he didn't care anymore about his race, then he goes and spares his life, because of his saiyan honor, or so he wanted to believe.

Vegeta turns away, snubbing him purposely."A beggar to his own demise. I care nothing for your effeminate self-gratifying words. I have no tolerance, and I won't ever forget your actions, they will come back to haunt you when I have no further use for you. And, it's those continuous, heedless, mindless actions that will seal your fate, eventually. (He scoffs.) The funniest part is, even after I warn you, you'll fall back into the same false sense of confidence that will get you killed in the end. Amusing, no?" Vegeta mocked with dirty scorn. He persistently disregards him coldly, his body stiff and unwelcoming.

"..." Raditz didn't respond, looking directly into his ominous eyes. It is something most people were afraid to bare, but there it was, staring at him, pitch as night. His unforgiving rage, he has soul of a mechanical killer, an instrument of death carrying out fate's morbid desires. And he, a deer caught in his dead lights, seeing to future for him in sight.

"Err, guys, why don't we just use the scouter?" Nappa interrupts abruptly. The two saiyans look to him as a distraction.

Vegeta distantly looks to Nappa who's sitting on a cot. "Well Nappa, that's a thought. Though you're missing a key element. Remember, that woman destroyed our scanners. We'd have to go back to the ship and get more in order to do that and it defeats the purpose in staying in this cell. In addition, I think they can suppress their PLS." he informed. (PLS power levels)

"Yeah?" asked Nappa.

Vegeta turns to him. "I know you noticed she was well-informed, but did you also not find it odd that our scanning equipment didn't detect their presence, not even a spike of energy? It was the only contradiction with scanners, and I think it was intentional."he shares, with an intricate touch, his eyes showing his foreseeing insight in a dark gaze.

"But that's impossible, they would have to be dead to get zero-readings." stated Nappa.

" But it is fact, you saw the results yourself, Nappa. They captured us, beings that were never registered, and I highly doubt they're ghosts. All our scans detected no life forms at all, and there's clearly thousands of living intellectual beings in this area alone. No, it's quite possible to fool the scouters." Vegeta informs.

"Hmn, then how did she know of our arrival, and who we are? And how to manipulate our scouters...?"Asks Nappa, truly wanting to know.

Even Raditz look to cold saiyan with all the answers.

And Vegeta does something else. "The same way they knew how to manipulate their energy." he replies. He wanted them to figure it out for themselves, he gave a hint wondering if they would come to the same conclusion as he.

Nappa looks down to be thinking, then his head snaps up with a response. "Oh! Do, you think there's a spy from the empire?" ask Nappa, exited by his plausible discovery.

Vegeta looks around suspiciously, "It's a distant possibly... but lets discount it for now, I think we're jumping to conclusions on that particular conspiracy. I mean why would a spy conspire with earthlings, what would be the point? Frieza doesn't even know we stopped here at all, or of our plans to come here. Besides, it's not wise to speak so freely here, these walls have eyes and ears... don't forget, this is their territory. Not that I care if they know anything, it won't save them regardless. But, I'm certain we are under some sort of covert surveillance, which is why the guards conveniently left, knowing that there's always someone watching us. It is also to make us feel comfortable, hoping we will reveal our intent... and I'm not just referring to those earthlings." he says indicating the telepathy wire.

" But, how's th- " Raditz was cut short when Vegeta silenced him.

"Shush! Don't talk, I hear someone…" said Vegeta abruptly; he could hear Bulma's voice echo demandingly down the mined halls.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Yamcha, they're down there. Interrogate, and see what you can get them to divulge of their own volition, this is not a hardcore interrogation...yet. We already have several ethic code violations, we have to play by the rules. We don't need anymore sanction scrutiny from the committee, or they'll shutdown funding for the next drilling excavation... the idiots care more about politics and business as usual then survival. However, we are running out of time, and fuel reserves, thanks goodness for solar panels that power the underground. In any event, we must not hesitate to exercise extreme methods, if need be." said a feminine voice, belonging to Bulma, laying the ground-works for future abuse of suspect intimidation.

Yamcha the black-haired, scarred, ex-bandit nods in compliance, but only using the extreme methods part.

Bulma turns to leave. "Tien suggested I have you interview the aliens. Meanwhile, I have to investigate the alien's ship in the operation's room. I need time to learn the foreign system down to the science. I need you to occupy that time, do not, under any circumstances, cause irreparable trouble. It may hinder any further progress and beneficial investigations. The earth doesn't have long, use caution." she warns.

"Huh, something happen I don't know about?" he asks concerned. The scarred warrior shifts concerned, wearing a dark business-suit, w/o the jacket.

Bulma looks serious. "Since those aliens arrived, we've been receiving some awfully unusual readings, it's quite disturbing in fact. That's why I need to take a look at their space craft, and salvage any workable materials we can use on project-revival. The earth still has one hope remaining." she says optimistically.

Yamcha nods his head pretending to listen but is trying to look down her shirt at the same time, his white dress shirt puff from his winded reaction, waving his hand about, dismissing her worries. " Yeah, yeah, I got it, I'll keep it on the low-low." he complies with lowered eyes.

Bulma looks at him puzzled. " What!? Look, this is important, so listen. We are starting procedures for evacuating the survivors. Tien has an emergency unit on stand-by, but our crafts won't occupy any of the civilians here, only a mere fraction. My goal is to use the alien's ship to hold the survivors, and obtain advanced technology to enhance our machinery. It's the only solution that makes sense, relocate, then, worry about fixing the planet. It's the wisest course, since we're not in possession of the dragon balls." she looks down peeved. "Just what were Piccolo, and Kami thinking taking off with the dragon balls just when things started to turn grim? (Sighs) No use in crying over it now, it's not like they knew things would turn out this way at the time. If I can figure out the alien technology, we may have an alternative." she says with the sudden anticipation of working on alien machinery, and proceeding with the evacuation plans.

Yamcha looks like he was listening, but he wasn't." Yeah, wow, Bulma, sounds really smart as usual, get to cracking I say. Ugh. That smell, it's those alien scum bags. (he made a gag sound)"

Bulma glares. "Yamcha, I mean it. I almost got killed because I provoked them earlier, seriously, be careful." She sternly advises.

Yamcha brushes her off confidently. "Don't worry so much, it's a sure thing babes. I can break them, and find out everything you want to know. Those douche-bags will spill the beans, if ya know what I mean, sweety. Besides, no one harms my lady." Yamcha says (She quickly stopped in her tracks at the comment.)

Bulma balls her fists to the sides, clinging to the outer thighs in an irate fashion. "I thought, I told you to never call me that in public! You address me just anyway you like. Stop behaving like a child, and get serious!" she snaps. "I should've known you wouldn't listen. Perhaps, it's too soon." she berated, mainly herself for putting some confidence in him.

Yamcha pleads. "Oh come on, I'm just joking! You know I haven't been myself lately! It was joke, a bad joke and I'm sorry! I mean, I'm good... little quirks here and there, but in all, the tuning is fine. You can trust me, I'll be good, I promise!" he makes light, making pretentious promises.

Bulma narrows her eyes. "Why don't I believe you? Half of what you just said I could barely comprehend. You never pay attention. If you fail, you'll be demoted again! And sent back to the clinic for further testing and evaluation. Remember, I can't stress this enough, do not go overboard. I mean it, Yamcha, no games. Lives are at stake. These aliens are ruthless, and worst... unknown. I don't know their tolerance limits. (She begins shaking her head having second thoughts) This is mistake, I have a feeling that I'm making a huge error in doing this... but it was Tien's recommendation... please try to conduct yourself with this world in mind. There's noone else qualified to do this job, not even you, really. But I can't be in two places at once, and Tien's far too busy. Time is of the essence, this has to be done now. So, you'll have to do, all I need is a half-hour to copy the internal data. Get them to talk, start off with the basics." reminded Bulma, and left Yamcha to do his job, rather a job nobody else was there to do.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yamcha watches her walk away, then smiles. "You love me still and you know it, butter cup-square pants!" he said flirting, showing her that he never heard a word she uttered, but she was more concern about the planet. "Man, she's such a worrywart. Um, what did she say... overboard with what again... hmn, she must want me to kick those aliens's asses in?! Yeah, a can of whop-ass, that is!! America!" he roars like a rock-star. "But, I know how to do this, my way. Basics, are for wussy-amateurs, and these aliens need to know fear, and humiliation." he nods determined.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yamcha struts down the hall confidently, directly in front of the saiyan's cell. He comes face to face with Vegeta. He grins a childish smile at the shorter saiyan.

"Nice outfit, guy." he says sarcastically, looking at Vegeta's sleeveless battle-apparel.

Vegeta was disinclined to respond to such a miserable human. He was amazed the foolish earthlings thoughts so little of them to send this thing sputtering cocksure afore him, the insult must be another predictable condescending tactic.

"Where's Kakarot?!" probed Raditz, he was getting bored of this pointless charade.

Yamcha stomps his foot sternly. " Kakah rot, what!? Shut up! Impudent fool, No one told you to speak, ugly beast! And don't ever ask me about carrots again! I hate them! I swear if you even think of mentioning them again I'll throw some at you, real hard too in your eye sockets, bitch!" shouted Yamcha over acting dramatically, purposely trying to humiliate. "Now, I would like to know why you three apes…Opps! (Yamcha feigning ignorance.) I meant two gorillas, and their sickly chimp, Bo-Bo!" Yamcha taunted referring to Vegeta's height, pointing and laughing, trying to insinuate they were just a circus act in the earth-peoples eyes. Needless to say, it was a provoking method.

Vegeta leaned quietly against the wall, head lowered, eyes closed, his arms folded reserved, and non-responsive. From the outside looking in, it appeared he didn't even know Yamcha was there. His goals superceded an idiot any day. Raditz and Nappa were rendered speechless with an " is this guy for real? " expression.

"Oh, a tough guy, huh? Too tough to talk guy! You're so cool, not! What a dork!" Yamcha shouted singling out Vegeta who could careless he was there.

Raditz is beginning to let his frustration get to him, the tonic still slowly healing his wounds. At this rate, he would never heal to battle, he needed a swig of an advanced healing tonic. Trying to calm down, he reaches for his last flask hidden on his belt's storage-pockets, and drinks the awful tasting contents. He made a bitter face."Ugh, nasty. Look earth-man, we're not talking to the likes of you. " Raditz informs of their selectiveness, getting up from the ground somewhat drunkenly, his equilibrium was still a bit off.

Yamcha whirls his head in rudely. "Ah, Durrr. What are you doing, are you an alcoholic? Listen buddy, you're locked up. You Don't Have a Choice! And you just talked to me, wow, you must be a friggin genius." said the wise-ass Yamcha, his spiked hair bouncing with witty delight, dressed in his white-collar business attire, he looked like an accountant.

Vegeta frowns, while listening in silence. He has a death wish… (Sighs) Looks like Nadreid is out of the picture, at least for now.

"What are you doing sighing? Daydreaming of me! Well sorry, I'm taken!" shouts Yamcha.

_To Be Continued_…

Next Time on Perfect Blue**:(What happened to Frieza? Vegeta Vs Yamcha, fight! Is Bulma a killer. ...Maybe? All That and Much More In Part 5 of Perfect Blue!**

R/R as always it is good for motivation the more reviews the faster the chapters comes out! ... Maybe...


	5. Hell's Little Fury

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. That stuff always gets me pumped and work to push these chapters out. I don't have as much free time as I used to, so I can lose track and sometimes unthinkingly put the story on the back-burner. It's not intentional, I swear! So thanks truly for letting me know how ya feel. And to those leaving a signed review, I try to respond to everyone to show my gratitude. I can't say it enough, thanks!**

**Warnings! I have to warn this chapter has what some may consider disturbing, or gory parts. Be forewarned crude humor, and graphic descriptions of gore. **

**Also, should I send emails when I update? Let me know in reviews.**

**The Perfect Blue**

**Part Five**

**Hell's Fury**

**The Cavern's of Nas . . . **

Heightened footsteps of two men running scared carried the moment with extreme angst. They know not for what they run from, there is no imminent threat to be seen . . . only a sincere menace that can only be described as a "gut feeling." Their embedded instincts scream danger and their experienced intuition tells them to flee. You don't wait for the unknown to catch up while sitting and waiting like ducks.

These two are men of action and resource. The only recourse was to abandon their mission engagement and preserve their existence, even if it meant the death of those who accompanied them before entering that forsaken cavern . . . that cavern of ills.

Zarbon and Dodoria race out of those terrible caverns, exhausting some physical energy. Mentally, they were completely hopeless, having no idea what happened to Frieza, the strongest being in the universe. The suggestion was nerve-racking. However, at this point, they were determined not to stick it out.

Meantime, conditions in the caverns continue to steadily deteriorate.

"Hurry Dodoria, we're almost out!" shouted a perturbed Zarbon.

Dodoria stumbling blubbery body had slowed him considerably, the sweat streaming of his pores made rubbery, slippery sounds against his glutenous layered fats. He shakes his bloated head, panting heavily. "Somehow that doesn't sound right coming from you. Woo, I'm tired!" he breathes out his glistened, flushed, lips. His body cried all over with brimming salty moisture.

Zarbon looked even more disturbed by how much the pink bubble-butt was sweating, abnormal . . . overactive sweat glands . . . yet, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the overflowing display.

Anyway, to the point, flying would be ideal at this point in the elevated caverns. However, due to the thickness of gravity, deep humidity, and poor air quality it is a factor that has taken quite a bit of stamina from the two since they were exposed to the surroundings for quite sometime. Even the empire's finest were unable to adapt to these extreme conditions. Essentially, the conditions of these underground dwellings made it easier for running and conserve energy if it may be needed in an emergency.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

A disturbing reverberating roar echos deep in the foreboding caverns. It catches the two's worrisome attention.

)))) **RAAAAH!** (((((

The sound was not of this plain. A language, an inarticulate dialect that was foreign to the living and perhaps only those in hell could properly translate.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

The outreaching hellish howl halts those left inside the cavern. It's distressful calling froze listeners from the spine-tingling wave of haunting, stricken with fear. The noise felt alive, seeking and hunting anything perceiving its troublesome wails.

"There it goes again, what is it? Zarbon, answer." A truly terrified Dodoria asks. He felt the tremors of the feast in its echoing starved scream.

Zarbon shook his head. "I don't know . . . but it can't be good. Heh, I see I'm not the only officer to be unnerved by something you can't see, but hear. I cannot tell you the amount of those I have slain, and the planets I have decimated in the course of my employment to Frieza. I've held so many lives in these delicate prestigious hands, then crushing them in a deadly glamorous fist." ( Zarbon makes a beautiful fist, displaying his words. Dodoria rolls his eyes.) "Destroying life had become so routine that I became accustomed to sufferable wails of all walks of life . . . but never . . . never have I heard a torturous cry remotely like this. I never felt such apprehension toward a vocal announcement . . . it makes my smooth hands age with worry." says a completely spooked Zarbon. He turns to Dodoria dramatically, as if coming to his senses. " What is going on in there, and where is Frieza?" he asks.

"Forget him, lets go!" shouts Dodoria running faster then his chubby, poorly-circulating, legs could carry him.

With an agreeing nod the two warriors hastened the retreat out the caverns.

A progressing rumble shivers from all around as if sensing their accelerated evasion.

It seemed the foreshadowing planet quivers from all around, as if afraid.

**o-o-o-o-o-o **

The two escaped the caverns just in time. The roaring did not cease with their retreat however, it progressed, resonating throughout. As it persists, the cavernous walls begin to fissure, crumbling within.

Dodoria stops outside the cavern, holding his ears' looking befuddled back. "What's that!? I can still hear it! It's getting worse, like it's all coming apart. Right in my ear, deafening!" Dodoria shouts holding his ears turning to Zarbon. "I asked you a question, pretty-boy!"

Zarbon looks on troubled, at that moment his, and Dodoria's scouters crack entirely and explode! Glass, mercury chips and wires disperse everywhere.

"Whoa!" shouts Zarbon jumping back knocking Dodoria over.

Stunned, they look to their ruined scouters.

"Damn it man, this is just crazy!" Dodoria hollers in a panic throwing his damage scouter into the caverns. Hearing the ticks as it grazes the cavernous, hard, ridged, surface until it impacts an obstacle, dismantling completely. A frustrated Dodoria peers down, gritting his rotted food-infested teeth.

Zarbon alert, though calm, tosses the remaining particles of his short-circuited device. "That sudden surge seemed connected . . . there's some sort of seismic-event happening. But, this isn't your average seismic-activity. (He looks to Dodoria gravely, dusting himself off to stand.) There's a barrier issue as well. Odd noise, very odd. I can only guess that Frieza has opened Pandora's box." He says to exhale his frustration.

Dodoria looks to him because of his striking words, sweat continuously streaming down his head. "What sort of expression is that?" he asks.

Zarbon looks on and continues his opinion. " Frieza, he willfully neglected every precaution prognosticated to him, and this is the result! In his obsessed greed, he believes he can become a god, Dodoria! A god!"

The pink rock-head snorts like a fat hog. "So, his power is already godlike. He has power like no other. I don't understand your point."

Zarbon grimaced, fat-boy had a point. "Look, you don't understand. He wants to surpass the image, the likeness of any being more powerful then him, even the idea of another will not be tolerated. All those to worship and pray for his mercy! Do you not understand!? He wants to control everything beyond any mortal's rights, regardless of the power he harbors, it is not divine and it is not absolute. I don't have a clue of what's going on in there, but it's not _godly _at all. I ... no, wait, no, this just isn't possible!" said Zarbon with his golden eyes ablaze with startling revelation.

Zarbon clearly lost his composer, which made Dodoria more nervous, which meant more sweat. He gets up, and confronts Zarbon unable to stifle his fear. "What is it, Zarbon? What aren't you telling me?" He asks on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Zarbon looks down in angst. His surrounding airy material cape comforts him as it bellows gently around him. "Damn, why didn't I realize before? It just clicked . . . "he mutters jarringly.

Dodoria rolls his eyes. "Like red heels I suppose!" he replies sarcastically. "What crap is it this time?" he asks skeptically.

Zarbon glared instantly with disapproval. "Unnecessary tone. Listen, Dough-boy. The planet Quake, I mentioned it earlier . . . " he trails off because Dodoria impatiently interrupts.

"Yeah, and!?" Dodoria questions excitedly.

Zarbon continues, but is notably peeved from the brusque interference. "_**Well**_ what I didn't mention was that Quake was in the middle of a crisis because of our arrival. The governments, rather primitive organizations of the planet were set in a precautionary state of emergency. In fact, an emergency conference was held between the tribal natives, the constables of Quake, and us. It was regarding a forbidding text that had been offered to Frieza for immediate withdrawal . . . the planet Worlts." He speaks dramatically as though reading a chapter from an unauthorized book. "That condemned rock, the one that was ruined by undetermined circumstances, still an unclassified catastrophic event, being that no evidence was found of any physical or parapsychological sabotage from energy usage. Save for only one." he sighs.

Dodoria looks down in fatty thought. "I'm lost . . . what of this one?" he asks lowly, his rock-head weighing heavily.

Zarbon noticeably rejected the topic, however answers despite his tense comportment. "A discreditable eyewitness . . . at least he seemed so at the time. He claimed some unidentified species ate away at the planet Worlts in form of a global flood. However, in retrospect, what is most concerning now is that the text ominously covered this topic. Now it makes sense why Frieza sent that sole-survivor to scout a specific key area." He speaks softly as though currently visualizing his memory, and telling what he sees.

Dodoria had no clue of whom, or what he was talking about. "Ah, what planet, and what creatures? Don't tell me the man-eating frogs are for real!"he says with an anxious disbelieving expression.

Zarbon shook his head vigorously. "No stupid. That diseased planet Frieza sent Vegeta to investigate. The panel, Frieza's selected alliance officials requested the planet be further investigated before putting it up for sale. Apparently, it had some environmental issues. At least, that was the official report. Unofficially, it was a different matter. Morever, several scouting teams that were sent in prior never returned. They vanished without a trace, not even their person-equipment could be found. Vegeta was sent in post disappearances for field-exercise. It was part of his punishment, trying to earn credits to return to active duty. The poor fool, he never knew of the ill-fated history of the missing. He was purposely never briefed on any of the details, and walked blindly into the belly of the beast on Frieza's orders. Dodoria, it's that same crisis planet where Vegeta was nearly killed by an unclassified, and still, an unconfirmed event." Zarbon explained annoyed.

Dodoria's mouth is agape. "Oh, Worlts, that's right! But that was a couple of years ago when we sent Vegeta to check out the environmental disturbance. Nothing was said of this text, or neighboring planet Quake. This is the first I heard of it. Vegeta was sent in thinking as we all did, that space raiders ransacked the planet of crucial resources, making it undesirable and unusable to bidders. So, it's that terrible incident. What of it? I mean what does it have to do with anything?" he probed further. Dodoria was confused as to what this had to do with their current predicament.

Zarbon sighs gravely. "Maybe everything. The legend, and Vegeta's claim . . . is possibly one in the same. They must be true as alleged in the text Frieza was offered, although . . . I don't have all the details. But, I was there when contents of the book's key-scriptures were deciphered by elder scholars of a primitive tribe. A flood of great disasters had been mention. But more importantly, written in the previously sealed text, it mentioned four planets on opposite ends that connect. One, of those planets was Worlts, in the northern distant quadrant. And, the other three, were designated by computerized coordinates. Vegetasei to the west, Regal 8 to the south, and last, Chikahha 3 also known as Earth, to the east. Moreover, it's never been confirmed, but there was a fifth planet. It is said to be directly in the middle of the universe, the nerve center, the core, the beginning. I must confess, there is no data of the existing fifth planet, no one was able to decipher the rest of the extinct language. In any case, the planet earth still stands. Still from what I heard, the planet Ryhon, over thirty years ago in Regal 8's districts _did_ suffer a similar fate as Worlts!" Zarbon warns.

"Yeah, so, why are you panicking?! Get to the point!" shouted Dodoria.

Zarbon grabbed Dodoria's head as if he were speaking to a child. "Because, we stumbled onto something beyond our current power! Beyond our understanding even. You see, the natives of Quake argued that this planet Nas, and the four other planets will be flooded by colossal spoilers of the planets, ancient seeds of evil. Supposedly, it is to serve as the sickest of omens. Sick as in the slowest, cruelest manner of death. These marked planets are like counterclockwise black keys connecting and unsealing a gate for something . . . something terrible. It will literally suck the life and history out of each planet branded by its dead sea of the scorned!"

Dodoria shook him off. "Reverse . . . Sea of the scorned, such wise farfetched tales in biblical proportions . . . I've heard this childish babble before. Why didn't you speak before if you thought this to be the case!?" he asks critically.

Zarbon paces. "For the same reason you now believe it's nonsense."

"What, that doesn't make sense!?" whined the pudgy pink alien. Dodoria becomes visibly frustrated, clearly so afraid that he tries his skepticism on Zarbon, wanting to not believe this was happening to him. "And Vegetasei, it wasn't devoured, we both know Frieza destroyed it! You and I, both were witnessed to that spectacular marvel. In addition, I don't think this Earth has been devoured in this so-called scorned sea. Such a large-scale event on a prospective planet would've not gone unnoticed. And now you say this planet Nas could be the center of it all?" he critiques aggressively.

The warriors gab away unaware of the danger that silently lurks, a calm before destruction. Naively believing they have the luxury of time to chatter about, thinking all the danger is contained inside those wicked caverns. The chilling screams of terror, the petrifying sounds of sheer madness didn't disrupt their self-serving anecdotes. Their concerns overridden by past accounts, because by discussing their circumstances' eases tensions, and fear. A pseudo security. this procrastination may come back to haunt them, however knowledge was key to understanding what was going on.

Zarbon paces slower, biting his nails. "I don't know . . . maybe . . . your nitpicking isn't helping to resolve this issue, Dodoria. As it stands, the earth's fate is our only saving grace. But, as far as Vegetasei goes, before Frieza destroyed it, there was evidence of a planetary parasite, an invasive spread that burrowed beneath the planet's surface. I know because I was assigned to negotiate and oversee routine speculations with the saiyan military, crude fuel transport, miscellaneous goods, and trades. I know the entire history of Vejiitasei. There was once a time during the civil altercations of the Tuffles did Vegetasei flourished richly. But, over time due to the saiyans barbarism and extinction of the Tuffles, the planet was severely neglected, significantly causing irreparable damage to the planet. The saiyans were brainless and didn't even know how to take care of themselves let alone the environment. They sold their souls to Frieza as his dependants. And from that point, the planet dwindled into the unstable wasteland that most remember. Despite the abuse, it still had the black blood of Vejiitasei, crude oil and adequate agriculture. Then, this disease came leaving the desert-planet red, and entirely barren. It made Frieza's decision to blow the planet and the inhabitants out of existence priority. The planet had already been decaying, eroding rapidly, they just didn't know it, confirming the counterclockwise pattern. That is the real cause Vegetasei's global breakdown, not some freak storms that were reported to be the cause. It's the only thing that makes sense, for months it was classified as unexplained drought, the planet reaching its seventh extinction as the planet turned red as blood." Zarbon went on, leading into another tale.

Dodoria looks disturbed. "Blood red . . . that shade, it was there when Frieza blew it away. I thought it was apart of the attack. You should have said something!" Dodoria complained bitterly as if Zarbon purposely put them in a dangerous situation by withholding crucial details.

The second-commander turns away about to explode. "Shut-up! I didn't mention anything before because I didn't see the connections. I didn't have to. It was just supposed to be a legend! I had no idea that there was any legitimacy to something that was just supposed to be a wise tale spread by fearful men! Do you think I would endanger myself!?" Zarbon admitted, expressing his words with his hands.

Dodoria looked troubled. "Hmn, I don't much like this, Zarbon. Frieza has yet to return." He said looking on worried. "How strong are these things?" he asks seriously.

Zarbon turns to Dodoria. "Unstoppable, I guess. How the hell should I know!? The only one who has ever survived the phenomenon and lived to talk about it was none other then Vegeta."

Dodoria laughs, relaxing a bit. "Well then, it can't be all that tough. Vegeta is nothing compared to you and I. If he can survive, we shall conquer."He says with a malicious grin.

Zarbon growls. "Don't underestimate the threat. You weren't there. Once we found Vegeta, rather what was left of him . . . the poor bastard looked like somebody shoved him down a garbage-disposal several times. His road-kill appearance literally telling the gory tale. That's assuming it's the same phenomenon." Zarbon speculates.

Dodoria grabs Zarbon's arm, pulling him to attention. "Let's just say it is. What do we face here?" he asks desperately, and overly excited.

Zarbon snatches his arm back protectively. "I don't know everything!" he shouts adamantly. "For a high and mighty warrior, you sure lost confidence fairly quickly." He critiques sharply.

Dodoria frowns, composing himself somewhat better. "I just want to know."

Zarbon tries to inform on what he knows. "There was no evidence of anything left on Worlts other than Vegeta's horrifying condition, accompanied with a delirious account of a deadly phenomenon. Obviously, we discounted his claims. His deaden condition made his version of events . . . less then credible. His mutilated state was so severe, initially we didn't even recognize him. It was through his telepathy-wire that we were able to locate . . . his severed remains. It's ironic . . . the one device he loathed the most ended up saving him . . . a blessing, and a curse." He articulated.

Dodoria groans. "Remains . . . ? That's the second time you made that reference. What are you saying?" Dodoria questioned, in his mind and general-consensus, remains, is usually referred of those belonging to the deceased.

Zarbon closed his eyes, and tightened his jaw. "The man was stripped of flesh, a skeletal atrophied mess. Though, his head and heart remained intact the rest of his eroded body was a mishmash mess, eaten away . . . only parts of muscle and soft tissue remained sloppily attached. The regeneration tank almost couldn't rejuvenate his severely disintegrated body. It was . . . beyond supernatural he was still alive after undergoing the ordeal he suffered. His body had been torn to shreds. (Zarbon shutters) He was not only a crumbled mess, but he was deficiant in vitamins, sapped of all his vital supports, like proteins and nutrients. Also, his blood was nearly drained. The top rejuvenation chamber containing synthetic and organic saiyan DNA, and his own preserved stem-cells aided in his physical reconstruction. But what usually only takes an hour to heal, took over three additional months to regenerate the detached saiyan, to be expected, some parts of his reconstruction were artificially engineered/enhanced." He explained thoroughly.

Dodoria scrutinizes Zarbon's statement. " I think the most frightening question is, how the hell did he survive?"he said looking at Zarbon.

Zarbon shrugs. "I agree, that's more phenomenal then the event itself. The whole situation was eerie, he was beyond a corpse. No, nothing in this universe could have likely survived such physical hardships. That's probably why it wasn't probed too much. Everyone was shaken by it, including me. It's worst survival case I've ever seen. Some sought counseling . . ."

Dodoria exhales heavily.

Zarbon continues with dire expression. "That's the funniest part, you'd think the military enterprise of Frieza galactical armies could stomach such rarities. Exploring unknown planets has its surprises. However, no saiyan is that durable, not even Vegeta. The impossible, possible, and no one in the empire wanted to have anything to do with it, calling it a demonic rebirth. Restoring Vegeta to his former antisocial self had lasting consequences. Vegeta probably wouldn't admit it, but he probably wished he had perished. The pain must have been unimaginable, one usually dies instantly after sustaining such injuries." He says solemnly, thinking back. "No one knows what occurred on Worlts, only what came after. On the outside, Vegeta appeared to be himself, but inside . . . The incident infected his state of mind . . . That is the phenomenon we are dealing with, and that is the only description I have!" he snapped anxiously.

Zarbon's statement seems to trigger a demented scene in Dodoria's mind of Vegeta in a heavy straightjacket. Bounded in manacles, shackles, and chains attached to the walls of a dark dungeon-like room."Yes, I remember that, didn't Frieza have him committed to the Landou?" he asks for confirmation.

Zarbon nods, an oily strand of hair escapes from his green ponytail slapping his face. "Yes, but, he was a _special_ case, unlike the others sent there. He was committed there temporarily for incidental reasons, purposes in inquisition probes, and further punishment for failing to accomplish his mission on Worlts. Since there were no other living witnesses to confirm nor deny the supposed phenomenon, his account was the belief of a lunatic with past mental issues. In other words, he was lying, and believed that lie. There's no telling what deep psychosis afflicted Vegeta, to have a leader-like quality, then reduced to a mentally debilitated madman."

Dodoria nodded. "And the Landou, was that their conclusion as well?" he asked.

Zarbon exhales heavily, as if annoyed speaking about anything to do with that asylum. "The Landou, believed it to be an acute psychosomatic condition, an incurable internal conflict . . . they actually said he did that to himself in an explosive suicidal attempt. Though, forensic physical evidence and his punishment trial somewhat supported that theory. He's been known to push his limits in battle for no real cause. A sadomasochist. That's what everyone really wanted to believe. But the Landou, their methods of treatment, were unorthodox in itself. I believe being in that grungy vault of madness, drove him even more into a paradox of insanity. It was a complete contradiction, though there was some truth all tangled up inside a lunatic's mind. That's when the talks ceased. Vegeta refused to speak any further on the incident once the reconditioning phase started. His brooding personality took over, becoming a hindering obstacle. But alas, the Landou medical board had been more then diligent in probing for more info. That coarse of misdirection made Vegeta completely unstable according to monthly reports, steadily becoming impetuous, and rampageous. He ended up killing some of the top Landou observers. He became so untamable that he was then banished. Isolated, confined to a black-padded cell and punished daily through experimental archaic methods learned on primitive planets that were said to have great effect in obtaining information." He pauses. " ...I heard they had little effect compared to what cause his mental dislocation. They said he never made a peep. Having this cold unblinking stare as if he knew something, we all didn't. They kept him there until he believed the lie they fed him that he did it to himself. It's on his psychiatric profile, deemed unable to coexist with others, suffering from a mess of distress disorders."

**(Not a requirement to read.)**

**( Vegeta's Profile: Regarding the Landou:**_** P**__atient025, subject committed by request of Lord Frieza to undergo therapy and find root cause to the Worlts incident. Our efforts have been less then productive. Subject uncooperative, and exhibits failure to distinguish fantasy from reality. We of the asylum classified the subject in question in psychoneurotic area, but not limited to. One prognosis is not an accurate diagnosis for the subject. _

_Patient025, frequently embellishes in over dramatizations. The patient has uttered several self-indulging, non creditable, embroiled fixations. The subject believes he was devoured by the sea, not drowned. There was no physical evidence of water cultures in the lungs or body. He does not realize the reality of documentation, and digital scanning geographical evidence. The planet depicted in his tales is actually a planet that held no bodies of water, so the subject could not have been devoured by any means remotely consisting of water. _

_In reaction to being told of the impossibility, the subject goes through a consistent wild range of highly volatile and suicidal behavior. When corrected, interviewed or questioned, the subject goes through a series of uncontrolled emotions. His stability is rapidly deteriorating, transgressing into dementia praecox, laymen's terms: paranoid-schizophrenia. _

_Patient025, has attempted a pattern of unusual suicide attempts on several different unprovoked occasions, and is too dangerous to keep at the Landou on a temporary basis. Subject was found yesterday in a pit of filth and carnage. He was naked and bathing, soaked in the blood and flesh of other patients and observers. Subject was covered in multiple self-afflicted wounds and appeared to be doing some sort of dark saiyan sacrificial ritual, and had attempted to remove his own eyes. We recommend him for permanent residence at the exiled Landou facility. Commit the subject fully. He's a danger to others, but mainly himself and needs to be confined cryogenically, and permanently removed from imperial duties altogether. His exact prognosis is indefinite. However, condition is determined, aboulic and incurable, but possibly treatable through experimental means. If necessary, request permission for a partial lobotomy on the terminal subject before the cryogenic phase. _

**_Signed: effective midnight: Dr. Landou of the Landou asylum._)**

Zarbon looks up. " Frieza ignored the recommendations, and reassigned Vegeta back to his original duties. Dr. Landou, stressed his concerns about the reassignment. He warned persistently that Vegeta was a ticking time bomb and needed to die. Landou in truth wanted blood, because Vegeta broke Landou's nose during a restraining session. Anyway, there's no telling why Frieza decided to put Vegeta back to work instead heeding the Doctor's words. Eventually the unsuccessful rehabilitation of Vegeta reunited him with his saiyan colleges. He was assigned far away from the empire, to the outskirts. That was the one stipulation of Dr. Landou, to limit his duties and activities, or commit him fully to the Landou insane asylum. Either way, Vegeta was screwed, useless, labeled, and no longer the spirited prince we tried so hard to break. After that chaotic occurrence, he was beyond breakable. It was then the investigation ended, and no knowledge was gained, rather assumed attempted suicide. Lastly, Frieza had Worlts destroyed, I assumed it was in fear the parasite may exist and be used against him." Zarbon explains.

Dodoria sniffs. "Something stinks about this whole mess, why did Frieza interfere so much? It's not like him to cover up, or, remove a committed Landou patient. I mean, am I missing something here?! Why so much trouble over a deadbeat saiyan? I never even knew about any of this information. What was on that text he was looking for?" asks a rightly suspicious Dodoria.

Zarbon nodded. " I only know of the Worlts connection, not exactly why Vegeta was sent there . . . Frieza even kept that from me. I really wonder why he sent Vegeta to that planet. If he thought he was a spy, why would he trust him on such a key-mission . . . or did the saiyan prince even know what he was getting into? And, why Vegeta in the first place, and then spare him afterward? It's frustrating, we'll figure it out later, I'm sure it's on file somewhere. If we don't get moving, the same fate may await us . . . huh?" utters Zarbon as he turned hearing a crushing slithering sound coming from the cave entrance distantly behind.

Sharp gasps come from the two, astounded to see Frieza in his final form.

Zarbon focuses on the white obscure object that was Frieza. He could see the partially exposed Frieza trounced, life energy nearly depleted. Frieza was injured badly, not enough to kill him. He pants heavily. A foul belch of polluted wind blew bitterly, accompanied by charging thrusts of thunder, and blinding clashes of continuous lighting.

The only thing Zarbon could think of was . . . ( It's Frieza! Is this his final transformation!? I only heard tales from Captain Ginyu, the description is exact . . . unreal, he's small and looks fairly weak. Somehow I believe it's quite the opposite . . . unbelievable, even I can feel his enormous power. Even so . . . he appears to be exhausted . . . What in this universe could bring the all-powerful Frieza down to his knees, and in his final transformed state at that? Something feels very wrong here . . . ) he thought disturbed. But he quickly reacts.

"Dodoria, quick, go and help Frieza!" Zarbon shouts, turning to the sky. "Hurry, so we can get off this planet! I'll start the ship, and contact the Ginyu-force immediately!" Zarbon devises, not waiting for any compliance. He urgently flies toward their spacecraft.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon travels swiftly through the air, noticing the unwelcoming dark horizon with progressing thunder-heads, mixed with altostratus clouds at an intermediate altitude of 2miles, seeming to be chasing him. It's unreal how quickly the cloudburst forms above the caverns, overhead, crying red over the land he left behind.

He curses in spite. "We wasted too much time talking about that fool!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dodoria hastened his response and flew to Frieza's aide; meantime, Zarbon gradually fades in the distance.

Frieza leans in wounded, his body lazily hangs halfway out of the cavern groaning ghastly. Dodoria could not see pass Frieza, the cavern had become so dark . . .

Dodoria seemed barely sure this was Frieza. Even so, he knew it was Frieza by his face, that ugly purple-mouth is a dead giveaway. But what really confused him, was the condition he was in, either he was in one hell of a battle, or his transformation had some set backs. He is actually quite worried for his unbreakable master, who was nothing more then a broken down dependant at this rate.

As he begins to help the slave-driver, he couldn't help to notice the lack to acknowledge or respond. Dodoria shook his shoulders to keep the alien conscious; he appeared to have suffered some trauma, and is slipping into a coma.

"Frieza, Master Frieza, that is you, right? Are you alright?! You've turned white! What happened in there? Damn it, we need to get you help. We have to hurry, the caverns must have shifted. I think it might collapse." He excitedly speaks, his infamous sweat poring as he looks around, then back to Frieza seeing if he got through.

Frieza lethargically looks up, his eyes appeared to be rolling back at first then they fly open. Dodoria sees a terrifying sight that shocks him to the core. "MA . . . master Frieza, what happened to your eyes?! Please say it's part of your transformation!" He stammers pathetically, slipping into a muddy puddle that formed from a sudden downpour. Puzzled by the onslaught of unpredictable rain, Dodoria wipes the mud from his eyes. He blinks to focus in, continuous dirt water fogs his vision.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

As Zarbon tries to jetsaway from the heavy cloudburst, the wind persists to slow him down. High winds unsteadily at 85 mph, gust at 125 and increasing. As he shields himself with surrounding energy, creating a green aurora around him, he notices a drastic change in the planet's volatile atmosphere. It too was becoming gravely unstable.

"No, it's just like Vejiitasei!" he shouts then a sudden heavy wave of red showers stinging discolored rain, and hits hard. Zarbon is barely holding his barrier against the sudden attack. "It's red . . . blood red!" he utters clenching his jaws tensely as the wind velocity picks up to dangerous levels of speed, pushing force on him as he flies awkwardly against the wind.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dodoria lurches clumsily in reaction, slipping and sullying himself with muddy, bloody waters. He wipes the brown and red muck from his eyes.

Frieza begins to grudgingly come closer, slapping his white slick fist against the mud. Splat, splat, splat. He stops, and the mud and blood, slithers off his white-skin with the help of the accursed rain.

The pudgy pink warrior blinks rapidly. The rain burns, eating away at his skin with boiling blisters; he shields his eyes from the downfall with a shivering wounding hand, enabling him to see a ghoulish Frieza in front. Dodoria gasps at the haunted image before him. A horrifying apparition of Frieza, eyes of void, filled with a black tarry substance. The thick onyx liquid oozes out a black fall of oily tears. Frieza was so close it drips onto Dodoria's panic-stricken face. Mortified, he pushes the stalking Frieza back. He reacts to his freedom, backing away fearfully disturbed.

Dodoria's uneven movements made him lose control of directions. He ends up slopping, sliding around on the muddy surface, and ends up plopping back to the wrong side. The pasty nightmare stood in the same spot jerking sporadically, as if convulsing. His head jerking rapidly, so fast it would give most whiplash. Dodoria lost trying to figure where he slid to, he focuses pass Frieza, an ambiguous end that was hidden within the confines of darkness, embraced by the legendary cavern. Dodoria reaches over vigilantly, and shrieks back instantly!

He is afraid of something that refuses to register mentally; Dodoria evades the surreal ambiguity by yanking back his hand. The force of his urgency causes him to slide back on his smeared rump, sensing he was next to Frieza again, he moves to escape, looked to be swimming backwards. But the odds were stacking as the bloodied rain that beats unrelentingly down becomes far too painful. He could smell the burning his piggishly-pink flesh, like molded ham served with a rotten worm-infested apple. He's showing the signs of hazardous chemical burns from mysterious acid rain.

Frieza's warped, blackened mouth outstretches his white pasty skin, elongating, amplifying with thin bluish pulsating veins. His gaping mouth opens to an extreme wide yawn as a bulbous black liquid pukes-out obscenely.

"...rrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRGEEEETTTTTAAR" he gurgled out. Frieza had dramatically hiked his garbling vocals, executing the same phrase persistently.

It sounded as if there were more then one entity speaking through Frieza's misshapen mouth, as if his vocal cords split. The lonely pig man could not understand the prosaic pitch, the volume is so high that his ears erupt from within, bleeding purple fluid.

"Ahhh, Master Frieza! Please stop, it hurts! Help! Zarbon, Help!" he cries shaking his head wildly to cope with the agony of peeling skin due to chemicals eating away at every cell like a malignant cancer. The weary Dodoria covers his plumped ears in agony as the unmerciful rain beats down on the piggish fiend, making his pink skin split, blister, bleed, sizzle, cook and smoke.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon's perturbed looking on from the control room, he just barely made it into the ship before the rain could pierce his external barrier.

He had witnessed the whole nightmare from afar through the ship's zoomed lenses. At this point, they were beyond any help, and Frieza's terrible voice was affecting the equipment on board. He had no energy to spare, especially for them. The windows were starting to crack, and rain began eating through the ship's metal, protective shields went up automatically. This was a matter of survival. The glamourous, yet a self-serving warrior instinctively thought out his predicament and wisely did the most logical thing he could do, the only thing he could do.

Zarbon jump-starts the ship and proceeds to abandon Dodoria to his doomed fate . . .

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dodoria saw his only means of survival rockets off into space. "YOU DIRTY RAT, ZARBON! AGHHH AHHG! WHYYYY? At least, KILL ME!" Dodoria yelled on the ground as Frieza snakily encircles them. He notices the sky's dooming color. "Blood Red! NOOOOO! ZARBON! KILL MEEEE! KILL ME QUICKLY, PLEASE!" he hollered then wailed, his vocals stretched as Frieza grabbed him ferociously.

Dodoria tries to fight off the snaky red-strained Frieza, puking black venom violently, projecting black from his eyes like a water main break, or flash flood covering and wrapping around the two. He fights through the slimy restricting muscular rapture, Dodoria's muck covered arm bursts through a small gape, sending a vengeful, bright, pinkish beam in Zarbon's direction.

But . . . it would never make contact, and his arm explodes like a severally nuked hotdog in a microwave from the snaky pressure.

He hollers in uncontrollable pain; his eyes widen seeing a huge bulging mess attached to Frieza was living, moving, beating distending tissue. Dodoria lets out a bloodcurdling scream realizing it was part of the cavern. "AHHH, AHHH, AHHHHHH! HELP ME!!" he screams repeatedly.

In any dark event, the consequence of one's foolish actions of vengeful retaliation always comes back to haunt. Dodoria foolishly used the last of his energy to attack Zarbon, when he should've used it to kill himself. Now, he will suffer most horribly . . . can one say such a fate is deserving of the piggish ogre? Easy to say yes about this glutenous hog, however imagine this scenario bestowed upon an innocent you liked, inhumane most would comply. Dodoria, in true contrast must be depicted as an individual of continuous misdeeds, darkly deeds of torturous greed, essentially suggests his sins finally caught up with him . . . a punishment from the heavens, or a sentencing of the purest evil?

Whatever it was that was attached to Frieza, quickly encased Dodoria sealing his fate in a suffocating tormenting liquid coffin. Its wet thicket exterior moves ravenously as it feeds, making shrilly, gurgling, noises as it penetrates Dodoria's thick, fatty, skin.

"_**Zarbon**_, it will come for you _**too**_! AHHH, THE PAIN, OH GO . . . " cried Dodoria, as he and the all mighty Frieza became one with the kiss of death, a puddle of stinking filth dissolving and merging living beings together with the help of this bizarre intrusive substance. The conjoining, the parasite ate away at the two until they both were completely melted, submerging in its rapturous digesting embrace.

As if on a queue, the whole planet started to break apart with volcanic climatic eruptions highlighting to engulf the fragile surface. At that wicked peak, something diabolical was unleashed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**-

**Out in Space . . . **

**o-o-o-o-o-o**-

Zarbon alone, out in space sets a course to find Vegeta. For starters, he was the only one who might know how to stop this twisted phenomenon. It was inevitable, this legend would soon take a grasp of the entire universe. Maybe, it was a long shot, but he was fearful and wanted to be with company who understood what he was going through, a fellow warrior. Perhaps they could figure something out before the situation gets out of hand. Zarbon knew this was only the beginning of the turmoil that is to come, that's including negotiations with Vegeta, especially after he learns his longtime captor is out of commission. Zarbon was never one for loyalty, more so opportunity. But Vegeta is built on pride, it's embedded in his nature. It was going to be a battle. But he had to be prepared, or take himself out before whatever he saw kill Dodoria and Frieza got him. No way he was ever going to allow himself to end like that.

"Frieza, you self-gratifying fool. What have you done?" Zarbon gripes in detestation.

It was a well-kept secret, but Zarbon had a strained relationship with the odious Frieza, like Vegeta, Frieza had taken a fancy to him long ago. Unlike Vegeta however, he learned to use that affection to his advancement, instead suffering, he chose the path of self-manipulation and melancholic surrender. Though, it was not comparable to the deplorable torment of Vegeta; however, Vegeta brought most of his suffering by not complying. Zarbon simply gave into Frieza's tyranny, submitting with a pretentious smile. Still, before Vegeta, it was he, his people, and his world. He was a sought-out collector's item in Frieza's infatuated display of broken obedient warriors.

He watched the vulgarity of the scene before him, and set a course for the planet Vegeta was supposed to go to, Nadreid . . .

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Ye-gods, will somebody get this fool out my important face!" Raditz argued at Yamcha.

"Important my ass, you look like a druggy! Hey you, pointy-head! I asked you a question, criminal. You will answer me!" bossed Yamcha, indicating Vegeta.

Vegeta glares, but doesn't respond. "..."

Yamcha smirked. "Yeah you, grungy shit for monkey brains! I'm gonna be in your nightmares!" he threatened pointing his crusty gun finger at Vegeta. P**ow, bang, booms!**

Vegeta tilted his head down with a tenebrous persona. "A good line, poorly misused. What a waste. It was funny though. Your comedic timing was perfect. But tell me this, does the woman always employ gutter-clowns to do her dirty work? " He discredits the fool with a slightly magnanimous, yet more so condescending and dismissive.

Raditz nudges Vegeta. "Hmn, and she seemed to have so much class. Well, I guess you can't judge an aged book by its disheveled cover." He joked.

Vegeta shifted his head nonchalantly. "I concur. "

Nappa joins in deliberately excluding Yamcha. "A comedian that's a jack of all trades, why he does security and sewage!" he barks with laughter.

Yamcha hits the cell with a splinter-infected stick to get their attention, but he gets a splinter instead. " Ouch!" he cries, then removes the splinter. The less reserved saiyans laugh, and Yamcha throws the splinter in the saiyan's cell. It bounces off Nappa. "Bastard, don't you ever laugh in my presence again! And never laugh at me because I'm insecure . . . I mean I don't like it!"a red-faced Yamcha demands the saiyans.

Raditz rolls his eyes as the others simply glare.

Yamcha smiles haughtily thinking he got their full-attention with that little splinter. "Listen up, planet of the apes gang! I know you're up to something dirty-minded! I bet you're planning to gang-bang me! Well forget it, hey, I'm talking to you! Hell-o! Ugh, look there, a monkey threesome, slut whore-bags!" yelled Yamcha, obviously oversexed, and realizing they really weren't paying him any care after all.

Vegeta closes his eyes, declining to react.

Raditz widens his dark eyes. "Yay, stupid puns."He says sarcastically.

Nappa irritably looks at the scarred-faced brat. "This one seems eager, to die!" he threatened.

Raditz snickered. "Then, may I suggest we vanquish the pest."

Yamcha started to feel left out. "How dare you ignore me! I'm Yamcha, do you see this friggin badge? It means I can boss you around and stuff! I'm da man! White-collar chick-magnet! So, bow to me bitches, and give me all the praises I require! Or die like rats! And, if you're good, I might even let you out for a walk . . . on a dog chain of course!" he declared showing off his metal badge that had misuse scraps all over it.

Vegeta scowls annoyed, knitting his brows in dissatisfaction.

Nappa pats Raditz on the back. "Raditz, here's your chance to redeem yourself by disposing of this pesky janitor."

Yamcha was offended. "Janitor? What the hell, I'm America's most eligible bachelor. I'm like the best baseball player ever! Have you guys ever heard of American-Idol? Yeah, well, I wasn't on it, because I'm already an idol! And Japan's hottest love stick, I have several porno flicks that my name's associated with, so suck it!" bragged Yamcha, talking loudly in the background, destroying his interrogation.

Raditz leered. "And they say opportunity rarely comes to knock, Nappa."

Nappa grunts sternly. "Then, don't exacerbate the problem by talking, finish him." Nappa commands pointing to a confident, Yamcha.

Yamcha made a ghastly appalled face. "Masturbate? What the hell are you pointing for jail-bait? What are you saying behind my back?! When I mentioned pornos, it was a solo-act buddy! You are to bow to me now, bitch! I'm gonna kick your asses hard!" Yamcha yelled heroically, throwing his badge proudly in the air. However, it was unimpressive because the badge is unclean, so it didn't spark a shimmering glare. In fact the badge looked copper plated, as if he got it from a gum-ball machine, adding to Yamcha's soiled sweaty-pits stains on his white wrinkled business dress-shirt.

"You're allowing too much time." Vegeta warns coldly in the back.

Raditz looked at the assured Yamcha. "If it's your desire, sire!" said Raditz. He was getting annoyed with Yamcha's stupid mouth going on incessantly.

"I knew it, you're a filthy, easy slut! "_Your desire, sire? I want to light your fire, my hiphop-rapping-stud muffin!_ Come on dude! You can't touch my butt! But you can see it exclusively on YouTube! I see you huddled over there discussing how you going to get me!" Yamcha shouts random jargon. " Ugh gross, you're really a huge prostitute! Mmm hmm, bet you're the godown hoe, wide-receiver! My ass belongs to Bulma to touch, not you, my rump-chaser!" blurted out Yamcha, he clearly misinterpreting everything.

Nappa raised a brow. "What the hell? Is he looking for a boyfriend? He keeps talking about his fantasy of men raping him. Earthlings, are, strange . . . " he questions with a "huh" expression.

Vegeta shook his head disbelieving on what he was wasting his time on. Raditz was an idiot too, what was he doing rhyming desire with sire!?

Raditz raised his palm in the direction of Yamcha. "Forget it, Nappa. This one's mine." He proclaims, then goes on to blast Yamcha, letting loose his energy. Dust formed all around the cell, and when it cleared, Yamcha was still there looking smug with his dorky, rusted, copper, badge.

"Haha (Yamcha walked closer) Guess . . . I'm not yours huh, girly-locks. What a stupid loser, and what's up with horses' ass hair, cut that crap! Ah, the 80's called and it wants its shitty hair back!! It's a rat's nest, look at all the fury creatures hiding inside!" he joked cruelly. He smiles broadly with spinach from his earlier lunch stuck to his teeth.

Raditz looked stunned. "What the hell?"

Yamcha capitalizes on his bewilderment, suddenly becoming more cheeky. "Come now, you didn't think I was a total loser? I bet you did, fell into that one pretty easily. You stink! Heh, I can see you're still confused. My girlfriend, soon to be wife, Bulma peachy-cheeks made this special-cage. This cell is now your cage, befitting of apes, no? It has the ability to drain your ridiculously unimpressive energy! Ha, the more you use your energy, the more you power the underground city, and that just helping us out. So, thanks for the charge, dipshits."

Nappa frowned. "That's impossible a planet this primitive couldn't possess such things!"

Yamcha wickedly sneers. "Afraid not, Baldy. The cell converts your power waves by mind tampering and absorbs any chi-blasts!" he smarts, folding his arms pleased. Then smacks the cell bars to show that he could touch the contraption no problem.

Yamcha boasted, confident as ever, bending over smacking his butt in a taunting rude manner. "Ha, you can't even hit me! I'm so close now, there is nothing you can do, not even Goku can breach through that cell. But, on the outside we can do whatever, even reach in to smack your face and there's nothing you can do! Ha, you're all big sissies in dirty dresses! You can look, but can't touch! Yeah, I bet you're turned on!" said the ever-grinning Yamcha. Continuing smacking his butt in a rude manner.

Nappa stares incredulously. " He's molesting himself, and in front of us!"

Raditz frowned. "That's just offensive. Something is wrong with him . . . seriously, this can't be normal human behavior."

Vegeta was extremely annoyed, this guy talks too much. But he was intrigued by what that fool revealed, which no one else seemed to pick up on. "Goku huh. Who is this Goku, is he very strong?" he asks out the blue.

Yamcha stops laughing, then accidently poops. "Oppsie! Oh, so you do talk, punk! Observant, I have to watch you, huh!? Goku's the strongest dude on the friggin planet, next to my hot self, and my sexy, honey bunches of Bulma! MMm, she's like sweet candaaay!" Yamcha boasted as if he were high.

Now Raditz was pissed.

Raditz tried to hit Yamcha again, and could see that he was right. The energy barrier was so strong that he could not even penetrate, it seemed to be more restriction when trying to reach out the cell. He also felt slightly drained like earlier. He was slightly impressed, he had underestimated human technology.

"Damn, the office boy is right!" he sighs, looking at Vegeta. In Raditz's observation, Vegeta did not look like he cared, especially for Raditz's drama. However, that soon changed when he heard Yamcha's laughter.

"Stupid monkeys, hahahahah! What did I tell you, dummies!? And what did you go and do, stick your primate hands in it again! Crazy, like mindless retarded children! I've seen some dumbass people in my day, but oh man, do you three take the cake! You're sooooo stupid! Ah excuse me, that fire is hot, oh don't touch stupid kid! Ah, your hand is on fire, I told you not to touch it, burn! BAHAHAHAHA!" Yamcha barked with laughter, though he did not stop there, oh no, he had to talk about Vegeta, again.

Yamcha's brows creased evilly. "Hey there, short-stuff, are you related to that big man-whore that tried to hit me?" asked an evil smirking Yamcha pointing at Raditz.

Nappa gasps. "You're nuts! What would you make you say that?" responded Nappa in Vegeta's defense.

Vegeta expression spoke volumes of his revulsion at the insinuation.

"Oh nothing, well it's just that those two have the same hideous hairline! Hahahahah, sonic the hedgehog fanatics, haha?! Treasure-troll dolls! Hey guys, like the gothic vampire look was like centuries ago! Yep, looks like you guys watch too much Buffy! And that crappy show was canceled like decades ago! I mean you can't make this kinda shit up! Ha ha, I vwant to suck your blood! Van Hellsing wannabe anyone!? Hahaha," laughed Yamcha imitating Dracula's ascent, and that did it, nobody insults Vegeta's royal hairline.

Yamcha gets more bolder by reaching inside the bars to slap Vegeta's hardened face.

Vegeta instantly radiated with hate; furiously, he grabs for Yamcha without uttering a sound. Yanking, and retracting his hand that penetrated the barrier before he remove it safely behind the bars.

Yamcha is scared for the first time realizing his mistake too late as he is smacked into the bars with the zooming force of Vegeta pulling him in by his own hand. He bounces off the cell after the yank, falling to the ground with bar stripes indented on his bruised body.

Raditz looks on dismayed. "He's even a bigger fool then I, if he thought he could've gotten away with that. He's obviously high."

Vegeta looks down at Yamcha, whom of which assumed he was safe now that his hand has been retracted and was no longer breaching the unseen barrier. However, Vegeta kneels to his level from the opposite side, and extends his hand for a second round, but stops abruptly.

Yamcha stares incredulously at Vegeta. He backs up. "Oh my god, what are you doing, moron?" he questions. Then takes off his dress-shirt in the heat of testosterone passion, revealing a sweat-soiled wife-beater. He rips that off too, to show off his manily chest. Yamcha jumps up instantly with red lines everywhere. "Yeah, ya wanna go buddy! Lets go! That first time was a sucker grab, but now I'm ready, ass wipe! No cheating this time around! You still don't you get it, you were only able to grab me because I let my guard down and smacked you silly! You won't get a second chance. Here, I'll prove it!" he says confidently, then approaches the cell to taunt.

Vegeta rises.

" You can't touch me . . . huh?" he screams as Vegeta's hand pierces through the barrier, reaching Yamcha who purposely got within arms reach. "What, no, impossible . . . he's reversed properties . . . " utters Yamcha stunned as Vegeta succeeded in grabbing his shocked-filled face.

Yamcha had tears in his eyes as Vegeta squeezes the life out of his face, he felt his jaw and cheeks fracture.

_"I will rive out your tongue and serve it back to you as your final dinner!_" Vegeta bullied with sniping words, ruthlessly clamping down on his face making his tongue available to remove. He had no use for this human at all. To Yamcha it felt as if his hand were a sharp talon rupturing his face.

Yamcha screamed, no, he shrilled. "Damn it! Bulma was right! I'm sorry, please, it was just a joke . . . ahhh, plea . . . se! Let me go, let me go, ow, ow, ow OWWW !" He pleaded with his spittle-infested tongue flapping about as steaming piles of snot dripped out his nose, tears streaming down his crushed crimson inflamed face.

"_**What's going on here!?"**_ ask an alarmed feminine voice.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vegeta instantly dropped Yamcha to see who dared interrupt; it was the woman from before, Bulma.

Yamcha falls to the floor shrilling and complaining awkwardly about his movie-star face. "AHHHH he ruined my bone-structure, Jealous bastard! I'm a friggin top-model! Five-fingers of death written all over my face! America!"he says with a fragmented lisp. His jaw appeared to be fractured or dislocated.

"Moronic. What's going on!?" asked a stern Bulma, she carried an aura of disappointment as she demandingly came into view.

Vegeta was angry to say the least. "Moron!? I will not be made a fool!" he snarls darkly.

She looked to Vegeta after helping Yamcha up. "Mind your own, I wasn't talking to you!" Bulma informed icily. She turns back to the injured Yamcha.

"I almost had him! Then he saw my face and wanted it for himself! He's crazy in love with it!" he declared falsely. Then glares at Vegeta with sniffles and tears. "It's mine!"

Bulma sighs tiredly, then speaks discretely to Yamcha, unaware the saiyans have great hearing ability at that distance. "Yamcha, I warned you to go by the book. You were told to interrogate them! You clearly shot off at the mouth. I knew it, you are not ready for a task of this magnitude. We'll discuss this later, this isn't the appropriate place for a reprimand. Plus you really need medical attention, your jaw is falling out of place, so stop talking." She says realizing she has to do damage-control. She also wondered how the hell he got beat up with the aliens contained in the cell. She didn't really see Vegeta's hand griping Yamcha, only Yamcha up against the cell. But knowing Yamcha he's been pretty clumsy lately.

Yamcha whines feebly. "Bulma, I think, I'm dying. I need a senzu, now!" he cries. Though Bulma wasn't babying him, she picks up a clothing article on the ground and hands him his shirt he took off earlier. He looks at the dress-shirt and starts tying it around his head to hold up his fragile jaw.

Vegeta wasn't amused.

Though, Raditz was amused. " Well, how romantic, heroines' girlfriend to his rescue." Laughed Raditz.

Nappa also thought it was a remarkable sight.

Yamcha looked like strawberry short cake with a wraparound turban, his porous face enlarged and smashed a strawberry red. OO

"What!?" Bulma shouted, almost losing her calm composure. "There is no need for such crass statements, where would an assumption like that come from?!" she questions, knowing it was better to stay silent, but something about that pairing made her want to argue.

Vegeta refuses to engage in playful banter.

Raditz couldn't hide his amusement however. "Why, from your boyfriend, of course. Or, shall I say fiancé!" Raditz claimed, pointing to Yamcha, the pancake head. "Yeah, he said that you were his soon to be bride and what not!" Raditz smirked, then laughs at her disappointed face, while ridiculing Yamcha at the same time, it was glorious.

Bulma scolds Yamcha angrily; it seemed she hated it when her friend would act so lax, never feeling the intensity of any situation. "Yamcha, you're not a bandit anymore! You can't keep pretending things are the way they were . . . you have to start taking this crisis seriously. You'll never understand . . . I'm suspending you. I'm also recommending you be removed from duty, and demoted to janitorial work for at least a month. You caused too much conflict, your failure comes with steep penalties this time. Get out, now." She ordered sternly, closing her eyes as she points to the exit. She strategically kept her composure in-check and twitches in thought. ( How embarrassing!)

Nappa snickers quietly to himself. _"I knew he was a janitor."_

"Ah, but, honey sugar bear, please! You know I love you, can we just kiss and make up?! I was just playing around with these guys, testing them! We should get back together!" Yamcha pleaded, and the saiyans were having a good time laughing at them. He holds his painful jaw, his half-naked bruised body made him look like a diseased bum, or crack head.

Bulma drags him quickly to the side, humiliated. "No! Would you stop it already, have you any commonsense? This isn't funny. I gave an order, at least pretend you respect me!" Bulma reasons angrily, hoping he'd come to grips. Yamcha needed to sober up mentally fast, whatever his plan was clearly failed, scrap it and move on. This was not how she wanted to be portrayed in front of these aliens. It was a mistake using Yamcha to bait them. She knew the risks, but it has backfired tremendously, and it just keeps getting worse. Something was really wrong with Yamcha, he was incoherent, something must've happened during that altercation she interrupted.

Unbeknownst Yamcha starts hugging her. " Please babe, I'm like so sorry! It's the red bull, it gives me wings!" he cries.

"Goku! " Yells a frantic Bulma, trying to push the clingy, disfigured, discombobulated Yamcha off. The cell must've cut off the oxygen to his brain, he's losing his mind! She's more pissed that he was behaving foolishly in front of the aliens, this was going to major damage on their coercive credibility. This was another one of Yamcha's sad comedic attempts at wooing her; he was being playful at the wrong time. And the enemy will view it as disorganization, incompetence, and weakness. They will not be intimated any further by any of their methods now.

Vegeta glances over critically. "It's a circus. They're all a bunch of silly clowns parading around for amusement." He says with a deepening scowl. "I've made a mistake." He admits folding his arms.

Raditz adds " And they seemed so organized before."

A robust man runs urgently down the corridor. His black hair is as striking as his eyes. It's Goku, the earth's greatest warrior. Hearing the commotion and mention of his name, he came running. He showed up looking serious. " Bulma, are you all right? Are those strong guys you told me about? Whoa, wow, their energy is massive! Are they harassing you…huh? What happened to Yamcha?" he demanded an answer without waiting for a response, showing his panicky side. He sees Yamcha making a complete fool of himself, and them.

Yamcha looked at Goku as if he was possessed, and lunged at him to greet him, however stupidly knocks himself out.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

( The idiot . . . ) thought Raditz.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Goku looks at Bulma guiltily. "Sorry Bulma, I gave Yamcha lots of chocolates today!" he says trying to make light of Yamcha's . . . odd behavior.

"Goku, please, enough, I don't need you adding stupid excuses. He's already made us look like fools." She said signaling him to the three captives.

"You didn't need any of his help with that, Honey" smarted Nappa.

Bulma glared and turns her head to face him. "Every organization has their weak-links, bad seeds that disrupt proper order. They can't be avoided, and some are just rotten to the core. Don't pretend you are any different, or above internal disputes. We've seen your trifling arguments as well, would you like me to play it back for you? From the moment you arrived we've been watching your every movement, determining your level of your security risk. You'd do well to keep that in mind before you pass hypocritical judgement on us. You're the ones who are supposed to be organized planet-killers, we will not perform for you, it is the opposite." She says with cold calculative resentment.

Nappa was stunned, such venom in her eyes. He didn't expect a response like that. This girl knew how to fix a messed-up situation with mere words. She's savvy.

Vegeta looked at Nappa's reaction, then refocused on the girl, who was glaring daggers at Nappa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Goku grabs Bulma, pulling her to the side. "Sorry Bulma, but Yamcha should still be resting, I don't think he's fully covered. I think he's still doped up from surgery. He's been acting stranger ever since the accident when he fell on his head during that huge mining accident, and . . . after the deaths."He informed.

Bulma knew it was too soon to put him back on duty, that's why she was more persistent on Tien's aide. But time is the major factor that played role in Yamcha being assigned to the task. "You're right, but he seemed somewhat functional. Argh, who am I kidding, I knew something was wrong from the start. I let other matters affect my judgement. There were other priorities and this was the least of importance."

Goku turned serious all of a sudden. "Yeah, I know. But that's not what I came down here for. It seems we have a huge disturbance outside. Tien said there's a violent sandstorm above ground. So we put the base on full-alert. Luckily, we secured their ship in the garage . . . Um, that's what he told me to say . . . yep, I think I remembered it all!" He says with a proud smile, then frowns even more seriously. " No wait, he sent me down here to check on you as well, says there was a disturbance with g-grid . . . cells? Yeah, that's it! Are they mal . . . something functioning?" he asks.

Bulma seemed to be thinking about the new information. "The grid-cell . . . Yeah, I think so."

Raditz was surprised to see a man that resembled his father so much, it was uncanny. "Kakarot? Vegeta, it's Kakarot! He looks exactly like Bardock! You were right!" said Raditz in awe, and vindication. He knew he was alive, the similarity their father was unquestionable.

Vegeta took notice of the newcomer seeing no tail to confirm, but he was Bardock's offspring, the traits were unmistakable. He turns his nose up. "So, he does. . . I told you we would find him amongst these earthlings, a pride-less slave." Said Vegeta in disgust.

Nappa turned away from Bulma to look at another Bardock looking weirdo. " I think he looks more like Turles, so, it is Kakarot. How tragic . . . he is a slave to the humans."

Evasively, Vegeta shadows in the back. "And he doesn't even have a tail. That's why he lives amongst these weaklings undetected. He blends in easily." He critiqued.

Bulma and Goku look on bewildered at the gossiping prisoners, however intrigued when Vegeta uttered the word "tail."

"What are you talking about? How did you know I had a tail!?" ask a curious Goku, interrupting.

Curious Kakarot, the curiously lost little monkey. Now it was Vegeta's turn to be mystified. He thought these fools knew who they were, and what they do. How else would they know that the saiyans were planet brokers? And with all the dumb monkey jokes, did they not see their tails?!

Vegeta felt that he, and his comrades did not resemble primates in the least. He kept coming into these demystifying discoveries, enough was enough, now he wanted answers.

"Curious, most curious indeed."

**That's enough for now, to be continued… **

**Next time on: The Perfect Blue: Answers, more fighting and a gladiator battle?**


	6. The Firebrand

**A/N: Awesome reviews you guys gave me, I feel very energized now! I also have some pics for previous chapters. Will post later, however. Sonic Fries, I can picture Morgan freeman now as well lol**

**The Perfect Blue **

**Part 6 **

**The Firebrand**

**-Life-threatening decisions made in a moments time may come with later haunts of regrets... regression of progression. The sacrifice for survival, one must decide to chose self-preservation over conviction and empathy, to erase hesitation, and neglect conscience. In the end, is it ever considered a sin to save oneself, regardless of crime to think of oneself above all others? Is the deserter the one to judge, or be judged? Lives are weighed and valued on the ethical level of compassion, and morals. Have no moral fiber, have no regrets. If life has such value, everything must be done to prolong it, to protect it, to preserve it, even at another's expense, for it was never meant to be. That is their burden of fatal destiny. Do what is possible, but never needlessly meddle with death**. Value your life.

**Traveler in quiet space...**

Zarbon sits silently as he travels in the deepest expanses of space in search for the planet Nadried. He studies an assortment of twinkling clusters. The suspended stars in view seem to move along with the cruising ship. His mind troubled, in a state of constant unrest. Troublesome thoughts stuck on the horrors of Nas. It was like he never left, although it's nearing four-months since abandoning Dodoria and Frieza. Unable to restrain his anxiety and inability to do anything constructive, he sighs heavily with the burden of time ticking away. All Zarbon could do was think in a situation where further progress seems to have reached a stone wall.

With that in mind, Nadreid, is a year trip from Nas, which gives Frieza's ex-right-hand man that headache of time to think. His primary mission was to contact Vegeta, however the ship's communicative transmissions were inaccessible. Apparently, outgoing transmissions had been officially disabled. Not to mention, his scouter was destroyed on Nas. Also, unbeknown to him, Vegeta had taken several detours and was now currently on earth.

He resolves to take a long nap; resigning from his seated position by the window. He lethargically creeps toward his bed in the same room. Lacking in energy to move around, he lays to rest.

Unfortunately, he falls into an uncomfortable dreamless sleep reawakening moments later, plagued with restless thoughts.

He lays sprawled-out in his over-luxurious, deluxe, satin, bedding. It's a bit gaudy for most tastes.

Moreover, he ponders the chain of events leading the abandonment of Dodoria. Could there had been another way? Why was he even dreading this scenario of alternatives. Pestering thoughts like these didn't belong in a warrior's mind. The fact of the matter is, Dodoria, or Frieza was not worth risking his life.

Not that it would've made a difference, he knew nothing was to be done in the debacle that is Nas, it was miraculous he survived.

Besides, he would never save that pudgy back-stabbing pig... as insignificant as he was. Whatever got Frieza, was far beyond anything he ever encountered and I stress **ever**. There was no way he could had fought against an invulnerable, obscure, force that has no source of solidified form. It would have been a grandiose delusion to believe he could have contend with something so vexing. He was level headed enough to accept defeat, that is why he is still alive. There is no shame to flee to live another day if you're up against a deadly phenomenon of that magnitude. It was better to know what he was dealing with instead of full-hearty attempting to engage in battle.

Even so, he didn't like the idea of running away either, at least not like that, not only that, he wasn't certain about this enemy.

That sudden catastrophic red-storm with chemical acid-rain, it seemed to be connected with that crap on Dodoria and Frieza. A dark event, doomed from the start He wasn't stupid, he wouldn't mess with the unknown.

Besides, Dodoria was a mere colleague, and a poor fool. He was no friend, but a fiend who would stab his own child in the back for personal gain if he hadn't killed them already, a test to his detestable merits. Make no mistake, this was a business relationship, there were no attachments of any kind involved, greed and hate. In their world, everyone's for themself, a dog eat dog universe. It is the only way to survive. Any misgivings perceived, solely lies on that callow individual whom believes in fairytales, gullible bastard. It is a mutual understanding amongst ruthless warriors. Notwithstanding, it was actually a blessing in disguise, Dodoria was an obstacle.

(_I know Dodoria would have done the same, in that regard it's deserving. I have no regrets... _) Zarbon confirms to himself.

**BEEP! BEEP!** (Incoming transmission from Captain Ginyu, of the Ginyu Force..._repeat_ incoming transmission from Captain Ginyu, report status... )**"Zarbon, get your sorry carcass on the **_**line!**_")

Zarbon sighs irritated. "Damn, just when I finally get comfortable!" Zarbon gets up to answer the call.

"Zarbon, reporting to headquarters." he spoke into the transmitter peeved. Captain Ginyu's purple irritated face appears on via screen, and his words subtitled on a transparent top guide bar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Zarbon, What the Hell is going on!? Why haven't you responded to my past attempts of contact? We picked up catastrophic disturbances on Nas, receiving several distressed signals from the planet. Frieza, and his military ships are all offline. Telepathy wire has failed as well. No one has checked-back in months, and the only ship we tracked down is yours. What's going on?" asks an overwhelmed Ginyu.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"... Is this line secure?" asked Zarbon clandestinely.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu frowns. "Oh brother...what's with the paranoia? You know not many know of our existence, mere rumors to officials, not even Cooler, or Cold know of our true purpose in working for Frieza. They still believe we are personal scouts with special tasks every now and then. So, of course, the line is surreptitiously secure." he ensures critically.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon groaned. "There's no need for the exaggerated overtone, Ginyu. To the point, I've tried several ...albeit, unsuccessful attempts of contact myself, including any able body on the planet Nas. You just caught me at the right time. A lot has happened... I believe Frieza is dead, along with every other soldier we sent into the legendary caverns of Nas, including Dodoria." he states directly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu was shocked. "What the...something's more powerful then Frieza, is that what you 're trying to make me believe?" he shouted.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Yes." Zarbon reaffirms calmly, regardless of his skepticism.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu is seen slamming his fist on the HD flat-screen constructed inside the back walling. "That's bull shit, it just can't be, it's impossible. Frieza is... wait a minute. Why are you still alive, and why aren't you heading back to headquarters if this is the case? And, if Frieza's dead, then where's his body? You did secure it, right?" he asks an onslaught of skeptical questions.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bombarded with the expected inquisition Zarbon groans again, then sighs irritably. "It's complicated. Ginyu, have you've gotten any recent reports on Vegeta's current whereabouts? Is he still awaiting orders at the outskirt posts?" he asks suddenly.

It was obvious, Zarbon did not feel like explaining what had transpired on Nas. Because he couldn't with someone like Ginyu. Not only that, he really didn't know how to explain what he saw.

Zarbon witnessed firsthand what they did to Vegeta when he tried that, without Frieza around it would be suicide. He would not give Ginyu anything to fry him with later on.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu was not falling for it, but wanted to see where this was going.

(_Could that monkey have something to do with Frieza? I knew from the beginning, monkey-boy was a hindrance, but to this extent? Perhaps Frieza's suspicions were correct after all._) he ponders.

Ginyu replies to the withholding Zarbon. "No, I haven't received a word in over five-months, not since Frieza sent him on a mission to that barter planet Nadreid. He wanted the cry-baby out the way for awhile. In fact, we cannot pinpoint his current position. Initially, we were going to send him to the planet Namek to investigate some nonsense about elder namekians, and magic-balls. But Frieza decided not to, I guess he felt that was even too low of a mission to send the runt on. I mean come on, magic balls!? Pretty disgusting don't cha think, searching namekian anatomy for the golden-balls? Anyway, the planet is a garbage dump, devastated by a planetary storm. Besides, it's obvious no such grotesque things exist judging by their devastated planet. Namekian balls, gross." Ginyu scoffs.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon shakes his head. "I've heard of the legendary balls of Namek. However, I don't believe it to be literal, Ginyu as in testicles. They don't even have internal spermatic arteries, they're basically agamic beings that have male-characteristics." he explained.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu turns his nose up, asexual, his rock-hard gluteus-maximus! Zarbon just wanted to grab the Namkian's green nuts for a wish, and that was the wish. Amazing how he knew so much detail about namekian balls in-general, or lack there of.

Ginyu grunts then dismisses the subject. "Whatever, we lost track of Vegeta. He hasn't contacted headquarters in a good while. But that's not unusual with that little sneak, always jamming up the remote trackers. That incompetent misfit was supposed to check-in a month ago." stated Ginyu. " Telepathy-wire or scouters, haven't been used recently, at least not significant enough to track. Otherwise, we would have pinpointed his dumpy location. Which means, he's still in space, presumably." he suggests.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Presumably, tch, figures. Telepathy wire... it (Sighs)... Well then, have you tried to contact him recently?" asked Zarbon dissatisfied with the information.

Vegeta, he knew was quite clever, and disobedient, which implies to him, he could be anywhere. He's been known to purposely neglect duties in the past, missions that should only take days he found ways to make it last weeks. Then pretended to act brazen and offended when Frieza lambasted his poor workmanship. It was his sacrifice, yet a slap in Frieza's face at the same time.

In whatever manner, Vegeta always completed the job. He's going to Nadreid, but he will take his time purposely in doing so.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu wrinkles his lavender, pasty, nose. "No! Weren't you listening? I had no reason to affiliate myself with that saiyan scum, he wasn't on Nas. But, why haven't _you_ tried?" asks Ginyu defensively.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon lowers his stale piss-yellow eyes. "Talk about not listening... I have tried, but it's impossible from my ship. My transmitter was heavily damage on Nas. And you, of all people, know that I'm not authorized for outgoing communications. I'm still on probation. As you are fully aware of, Frieza had my outgoing transmissions shut-off for investigational purposes. But, you remember that, don't you? You were the one to accuse me of frivolous, non-credible, acts of espionage. Saying that I conspired with mutinous intentions to the alliance. " He states flatly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu chortles maliciously. "Oh so formal! Right, I see you're still mad about the dissemination of your nonexistent credibility. Well, sue me for defamation. However, it's funny that now you claim everyone in Frieza's camp, except you, is dead. And now, you mention Vegeta. I don't find this to be in the least a coincidence. Frieza is now missing after discovering the true conspirators of his assassination attempt... you, and Vegeta, in cahoots, staginga _coup d'etat!_" Ginyu accuses, pointing his finger at Zarbon from his end.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon refuses the bait. "_Wow_, you figured me out. Very clever, Ginyu. Me, the disrepute, and Vegeta, the disgruntled insurrectionist, we've been had. You're right, we've been friends since the beginning! I chose the most obvious and hated partner." he says oozing with sarcasm. "That's why I'm asking _you_ to contact him for _me_! Yeah, because I wanted you, of _all_ people, to know about the _whole secret conspiracy, __**instead**__ of the alliance_." he says in a way to make Ginyu look a fool.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu lowers his brows as Zarbon bested him. "Then, why are you still breathing, Zarbon? It's highly suspicious, my friend." he accuses.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon stares icily at Ginyu. "It would be suspicious for any survivor other then Frieza." he clarified.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu couldn't disagree, because it was a true statement. Still, the situation hadn't changed, more so his curiosity. "I want to know why you believe Frieza is dead." he asks directly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon wasn't in the mood for conspiracy theories, or reports at the moment. " Humph, you said so yourself, telepathy wire has no frequency... I don't know how to verify Dodoria or Frieza's death since higher-ups do not have the telepathy implants."

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu yells. "That's not good enough!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon is unfazed. "Then I suggest you quit with the supposals, and contact Vegeta yourself." Zarbon advised with authority.

**Side Note:** (Zarbon is still higher rank then Captain Ginyu; although, the Ginyu, is a special elite force, the ginyu is still subject to his command, regardless of his investigation status.)

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Grr, fine, avoid the question. But tell me this... does this have anything to do with Frieza, and the men?" asked Ginyu.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon looked at him and was not sure what to say. "I don't really know, but I have reason to believe Vegeta may know of a way to remedy the situation... I need to confirm." he informs.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I would like to know what the situation is! Is Frieza dead, or just missing? I see by your silence you have yet to formulate, or rather articulate the details. I do expect a detailed report in the near future." Ginyu demanded.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon's demeanor is direct. "I don't have to report to you, everything I've told you thus far has been a courtesy. Furthermore, it would be unwise to broadcast a document right now. This is concerning the empire. It's best we stay quiet about Frieza's untimely demise. Last we need is a revolutionary campaign to contend with. If word were to get out, we will have a full-scale galactic war on our hands. Then we really would have to worry about some greedy galactic organization staging a coup. We are not as powerful without Frieza's influence, we'll have to deal with a mess load of planetary leaders and even our alliances wanting to claim Frieza's coveted tyrannical throne. Not to mention, Cooler and Cold's need for control. No, I suggest we not give them a head start. Lets just set our sights on Vegeta, and worry about details later." Zarbon wisely advises.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu shifts uncomfortably. "Where are you going? Shouldn't you report back here? We have a lot of planning to do!" questioned Ginyu starting to feel the full gravity of the situation, things could get complicated quick, fast and in a hurry.

Zarbon was Frieza's next in command. He put a lot of trust in the warrior, should Frieza be dead, Zarbon was the one to take over, at least temporarily.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon looks on intently. " Normally, I would... but, it's dire that I help on location. It's priority that I meet up with Vegeta. I'm closer to Nadreid then head quarters. There's no telling what direction he may go once he finds out Frieza is dead. He needs to physically see that there's still someone stronger then him in charge to oppose his will. Believe it or not, we need the mad monkey. The highest priority at this point. Besides, this is your area of expertise, exercise extreme discretion. In other words, pretend nothing has changed. If I go back presuming Frieza's role, and take care of his daily activities there will be no mystery, and questions will be asked day one. For that matter, I have no interest in taking Frieza's place." he assures Ginyu.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu nods in accordance. "Hmn, very well. I'll play it your way for the timing being and keep a tight lid on this information. In the mean time, we'll have to delay galactic conferences that were scheduled until further notice. Which is not too concerning, since Frieza often cancels... but eventually, the alliances are going to ask questions. Frieza made big promises and has yet to fulfill any of those obligations. We'll stall for time. Still, we must not forget, there's a potential danger, we still haven't apprehended that meddlesome spy. If the traitor gets to the alliance before us, then we will have a bigger problem then Frieza's death. We'll have to set-up a substitution, a puppet, more precisely a body double in place of Frieza. I don't plan to be under Cooler or Cold's control, wrap this up quick! We will be in contact once we find that acrimonious Vegeta ... And one last question, Zarbon." He asks suddenly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon cocked a brow. "Hmn, what is it?" he asks guardedly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Is there a body to be produced?" Ginyu asks watching Zarbon's reaction carefully.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Zarbon looks down, then at Ginyu. "... I honestly can't respond to that... I can say, I'm certain he is dead." Zarbon concludes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginyu was silent. "... I see." says the captain of the special-task force as he cuts off transmission.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

The screen fades to black. Zarbon shifts to check the ship's navigation, everything was set to go straight to Nadreid, seeing no reason to change course, he stayed on coarse.

However, he's more determined to get to Vegeta first. To achieve that he sets the ship at a higher speed, shortening the months it would take to reach Nadreid to seven. He was certain Ginyu would curtail the damage temporarily, hopefully, he wouldn't brand him a traitor in the process, if so, he had a back-up plan.

In any case, the Ginyu, were a secret-task force to begin with, they'll play it his way for now. It was their job to be elusive, not welcoming any unwanted attention. But eventually, restless warmongers like the dreaded Cooler are going to ask questions, questions they need to be ready to answer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Cold Empire…**

The Ginyu, an elite group of personally selected warriors; they consist of secretive tactics and missions. Frieza's comprised privy army. They are his deal-closing incentive, the muscle, only getting involved in emergency situations, such as this.

After that vague briefing from Zarbon, Ginyu was not settling for a tale with no evidence to back it up, especially concerning the death of the mighty planet-master Frieza. He needed confirmation that this is the raw deal.

Moreover, in the captain's humble opinion, it sounded like Zarbon spinelessly fled, perhaps before Frieza was killed, if he was killed. He doubted very much that Zarbon saw anything solid, just small indicators, and never stayed long enough to confer an actual expiration.

He had to find out the truth. Zarbon could have simply abandoned their leader with no means of escape or communication and has betrayed the empire. That's what he would like to prove, even though he knew Frieza was an alien who could breath in space and in no way could Zarbon take him down. But, he would never take orders from that pampered feminist either, no way he would allow him to be leader.

What's more, he sends his top three trusted warriors, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo to the Planet Nas, where Frieza's supposed demise occurred. Ginyu kept to his word, and was discrete on details of Frieza's plausible demise. He knew any leak that the mighty dictator Frieza may be dead, it would start a chain of disastrous events leading to an inevitable universal war.

No one wouldn't take advantage of the opportunity to siege control, he knew that. His loyalties and interests lies with Frieza. That meant secrecy, even to his men, they had no clue, only that Frieza ran into some radical weaponry and horrible weather, which resulted in the loss of contact, and transportation. To sum up, they believe they're on a search and rescue mission.

Ginyu stays behind with another unit member, Recoome, and tries to contact Vegeta...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Back on Earth…. **

**Underground Prison...**

Raditz was disappointed to see his brother in such a degrading state; he didn't even have a tail.

Vegeta was right, Kakarot had become one of those weaklings, pessimistic, optimistic and exultant... and it was all (disgusting.) he thought.

He was ashamed for trying so hard to see him only to prove Vegeta right in the end. He even disrespected Vegeta, grabbed him, and for what? To claim a blubbering buffoon with a stupid doddering grin plastered on his obtuse face. It was he who no doubt had a power level of 330. Raditz could only glare at his mistake, or rather his father's for ever fertilizing him, waste of egg and sperm, truly appalling.

Vegeta on the other hand, had some issues on his mind.

Nappa snorted, equally impatient with the earthlings. "You there, woman. Why are we being caged like dogs?" he rudely called out.

Bulma regarded him like any other prisoner. "You are dogs." she states flatly, completely degrading the saiyans.

Nappa and Raditz growl offended.

However, the woman doesn't back down in terms of demeanor.

"You have a smart mouth." Nappa retorted.

Bulma scoffs. "At the moment, I have that luxury."

The lone voice from the back emerges. "At the moment. "Vegeta coldly responds.

Goku frowns at the short saiyan. "You're too angry."

Vegeta doesn't acknowledge Goku.

Nappa shakes his fist with aggression toward Goku. " So is your woman friend. Why are we here?" he repeated gruffly.

Bulma paces in front of Nappa."Why we imprisoned you? That's an obvious, yet stupid question coming from a disreputable spurn of society. You'll be arraigned soon... I hope you are not trying to gain information." she speculates his intent.

Vegeta scowls. "Of course he is, fool." he grumpily cuts in.

Bulma turns to the deep quarrelsome voice in the background, it came from the most dangerous of the three villainous aliens, who called themselves saiyans.

"What did you say?" she questions his audacity. Though, she knew she was dealing with a foreign element, she couldn't let her temper flare in order to decipher the mystery, or continue not knowing the enemy.

Vegeta looks on coldly as if looking right through her. "Don't question me, I didn't stutter." he replies spitefully. He didn't like the familiarity with these beings, they talk as if they knew their species. Assuming they speak the same language so-to-speak. But they had no inkling of what sits idly in this cold isolated cell. Three despicable creatures capable of destroying their planet with a naughty ill-natured flicker of explosive energy.

Raditz nodded with approval. "That's right, girl. Aren't we entitled to know the cause of our incarceration? If not, you goons are more backwards then I thought."

Bulma turns her nose up; these saiyans were too keen on earth's culture, very well informed. Perhaps technology so advanced tapped into the world's satellite transmission in space. The biggest and detailed source of information stored in those man-created spy information harboring beckons.

She turns her nose up. "Humph. That may have been true at one time, however. We are currently in a state of emergency, henceforth, under martial-law. Not that I'm required to inform you in our ways of handling criminal-malefactors. We have no organized judicial-system currently, it's strictly determined by military measures. And when you are arraigned you'll find that we are deemed as the judges, and if need be, executioners. Depending on the severity of the offense." she said sternly.

Nappa tugs his mustache."Then, why shackle us visitors, executioner?" he asks with a cynical tone.

Bulma grimaces. "First, don't patronize me. Second, you are not visitors, terrorists is more appropriate."

Nappa snorts his dry nose. "Terrorists then." he complies snidely.

"It's obvious, it's a precaution. You killed two of my best men." she answers simply stopping in front of him.

Vegeta scoffs sapiently, fully joining the conversation. " You're lying." he states bluntly, revealing himself from the shadows.

Bulma looks to him unsure if he's guessing or knew. "Is that a fact? You're forgetting the two you killed when you attacked us." she educated brilliantly.

Vegeta evaluates her unrelenting demeanor; she was really trying to make them believe her lie. Well then, he would just have to show, or rather disclose her failure.

He slants his head to the side patronizingly knowing it would anger her. "I was wondering when you were going to bring up that flawed display of chicanery. So... a precaution you say, deceit little woman is my forte. You know as well as I, that those two horrid-acting friends of yours are alive, and well. The unwitting instrument of death. I cannot be fooled by poor, amateurish, theatrics." He points out directly without bothering to blink. "Though, I applaud your facetious attempt, entertaining to say the least. Sarcasm aside, your friends live now because I allowed your gamble." he states with bold intimidation and brow-rising confidence. He asks just as mockingly before. "Please, prove me wrong and produce their frigid carcasses." Vegeta challenges.

Bulma shakes her head arrogantly, avoiding the challenge. " It doesn't matter. I don't need to have a valid reason for holding you here. As I stated, the rules of engagement have changed, my suspicions alone are enough. But your display of violence helped the final assessment." she rectifies slyly, it was almost believable.

He laughs. "For now. But, you know as well as I, you lie because you have nothing, and you answer to someone. Politics woman, is a universal trade, I know it well." he counters with a sneer.

She narrows her eyes, becoming frustrated by his sleek responses. "You're not civilians of this planet, and a risk to national security. And since you're not human or from this planet, you have no rights! I mean sure some near-sighted liberal coalition will probably protest to give you basic rights in the distant future, but it ain't happening now. The advantage of bureaucracy, we don't bow to extremists. We're in a state of emergency, the planet in peril is priority. And you're being held on my orders, based on my suspicion alone. So, if you insists on details, it's because you're the prime suspects behind the planets' unnatural state of deterioration, and are possibly disease carrying aliens. We're building a tight case against you, but for now, I think that's enough headway for just cause. Fear tends to motivate even the most obstinate bureaucrats to my favor." she smarted.

Still, Bulma had a feeling about this man, he was far too shrewd for her liking. He was very aware of his surroundings, too aware, and at this point, he seemed to be goading her. How could an alien know about earth criminal procedures, and their politics for that matter? Was he making these statements based on how she responds? This interrogation has becoming far more complicated, perhaps it would be better to run like mad.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Underground... Kitchen.**

A dark haired woman is seen hovering over a pot full of aromatic herbs, buttered sauteed onions, lemon juices, and spices. Awaiting a particular simmer to add the tenderized marinated chicken to the special seasoned broth. She sniffs inhaling the wonderful vapors of her chicken gumbo, she smiles. Her husband was not around to ruin in like before.

**FLASH BACK**

A sulking man in the background drools messily. "Ah, come on Chichi! I'm dying here!" cried the man.

Chichi looks to her glutenous husband. "No, this will be your tenth helping fatass! Look, weren't you supposed to report to Tien an hour ago. I need you gone Goku so I can eat something! Food is low as it is, and you keep eating! It's not normal to eat like that!" she chastises.

Goku looks to his growling stomach, and groans. "... But I leave left overs!" he pleads pathetically.

Chichi throws a dagger, hitting Goku's dirty plate. "Nobody wants your idea of leftovers! All you leave is slobber and the bones! Not this time! I'm eating it all!"Chichi declares picking up the giant steaming pot, getting ready to pour it down her throat.

Goku looks serious. "I can't let you do that, Chichi!" he yells righteously.

Chichi smirks as the pot begin to flow into her mouth... however all she tastes is the air. "What the...FU-!?"she utters puzzled.

She looks to her husband who looks like a filthy two year old; he shrugs his shoulders as if he didn't do anything.

"Goku!"she hollers.

Goku innocent eyed, shakes his head emphatically. "What...? I didn't do anything... you ate it, I saw you!"he lied.

Chichi throws the pot, it smashes into the wall. "You bum! Get out!" she screams violently. Goku takes off seeing a demon Chichi.

"_**Ahh!**__ I was doing you a favor. You would have burned yourself, hun!_" Goku claims as he runs away.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Chichi holds the sides of her pot protectively. "He won't get it this time!"

She stands there for a moment determined, then sighs forgivingly. "Oh, who am I kidding. I'll make him an extra plate. Boy that Goku can eat... I know it's selfish to feed him so much while everyone's suffering from starvation, and limited to what they can eat. But, my Goku is special. If food is all he asks for, then I will sacrifice my meal, for him." she says not knowing her son came into the kitchen and heard her.

He smiles warmly.

She turns around, almost at if sensed his smile. Returning to the demon she drills into him. "What are you doing here?! Get back to your tutor, Mr. Shoe!" she hollers.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**The Prison... **

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears; he had overestimated these bumpkins. Now, he's debating if he had any purpose for them at all. If not, he was wasting time and he did not like to waste time. But, worst, he did not like to submit. He will never admit he made a mistake, even if that meant taking these idiots with him. He refused to leave empty-handed. Kakarot was not enough for his trouble.

He studies the woman, and decides set her straight just for the thrill of seeing her break. "Humph, you are labeling under a grave misunderstanding, to the point of ignorance. Each minute, each second you waste on us is a miscalculation that will cost lives. But, that's what I came here to do, no skin off my back if you wish to allow the genocide of your brittle race."he provokes.

Bulma looks down uncertain, he seemed genuine in his predictions. However, she still didn't understand his point. "What are you talking about?" she asks seeking his knowledge.

The darkly saiyan obliges with a willful gleam. "Oh, don't you know? Your barren world is decaying as if infected by deadly strain of bacteria, but that's obvious from the initial intake of the planet. However, we (spreading his arms indicating the other warriors) have nothing to do with your planet's dysfunctional state. It's absurd really." he countered, eying the prima-donna the whole time.

Bulma makes a snide disbelieving face. "I have a really hard time believing that you happened upon here to play nice guy. You have a destructive purpose in being here, judging by your barbarous, popinjay, demeanor. I'd say, I'm on the right track. We all agree that you're not from this planet. So, who most likely could be responsible for this unexplained calamity? Why not an outsider who tried to blow us all away? That attack alone has already afflicted the earth's state, backlashing with violent storms above. I am not wrong." she states sternly.

Vegeta's glare hardens. "Yes you are, very. It's precisely why you plead your pathetically airtight case to a cynical outsider." he corrects boldly and confident.

Bulma is getting hit hard by his verbal correctness, but she had to counter and break his confident shield exposing a vulnerability. Or, he will break hers. He knew something, and she had to find out what. "And I would be a fool to ignore the possibility, even though my instincts say otherwise." She folded her arms.

Vegeta turns to the side disregardfully while grilling her. " So, you admit you have doubts, but stubbornly waste time on desperate tactics. That's much worse. As I said, absurd. And I'm willing to bet you don't have much time until you are reprimanded for your rogue actions. As if you have authority, you're just a blind vigilante." he mocks, awaiting her expressive reaction to confirm his suspicions.

Bulma remained composed staring at his rude disposition, arm to his waist side sternly, his hair demandingly piercing the sky. " I'm not surprise by your discernment. Perceptive, but this also tells me you are no stranger to being guilty of a crime, and like an odious malefactor, you would never willingly admit guilt. Lets break it down so you understand why you are in that cell. In our first encounter, you had an aggressive violent nature, seditious, sagacious and immoral. In addition, you smelled of blood, which lingered on you like cheap cologne. It was ponderous, odorous, and the big bald guy who fell asleep over there_**, proudly,**_ grandstands my point." she says pointing to a drooling Nappa.

Vegeta glances at a sleeping Nappa, then back at the arrogant woman talking her head off, almost as if she were bragging about her guesswork.

Bulma continues. "Something about you is rotten, devilish even. And you embrace that ill-aura. I could tell you were up to no good. Your first instinct was to attack! Not to mention, you told me yourself how wicked you can be. You show no conscience, or remorse. I didn't jump to conclusions without you showily demonstrating it. You can't disguise a death-craving sociopath." she cleared up.

Raditz quietly watches the argumentative dispute between the two, it was interesting match to see. That girl was smart and sassy, she seemed to get his leader with some good exacting licks, licks he would never get away with... non-sexually speaking of course.

So, the most compelling argument to be made was why were they still there? Kakarot was right there in front of them and they were now wasting time themselves. It's been almost 24-hrs since landing on this diseased funk-pile. When were they going to act on the purposes for being here? Vegeta was as much of a mystery to him as this planet's ailing condition, and he simply didn't care to figure either one out. He sighs, but watched the spirited debate.

Vegeta sustains a stony disposition toward the accusing woman. "... enough of your bragging, and premature prejudicial insinuations. You think because we're not from here, means we're the cause of your pitiful planets' destruction? That kind of thinking will bury you alive." he warns the blue-eyed, clueless, female leader.

Vegeta appears to be more disappointed that she didn't know much after all.

"_**DESTRUCTION!**_" both Goku, and Bulma gasp in unison.

Vegeta leers enjoying their disgruntled faces. "Oh my, (he chortles darkly) this is rich. So naive. Is that really such a shocker? Yes, destruction, earthly-bumpkins. You didn't think it was just going to make the land exhausted and barren, excusing it as a global warming defect? This world hasn't long at all, its natural defenses weak, susceptible to many disasters. You are foolish to waste the time you have left on us, though... the attention is flattering." he laughs with a mocking hand gesture to the heart.

"You bastard!" Goku spites.

Bulma glares unforgivingly.

Vegeta was even more amused by the spirited responses. "Come now, do you honestly believe we could suck the life out of this planet when we arrived just hours before? I caution you, rushing to place culpability renders you crippled and blind to the truth that sickens this unhealthy planet. You should focus on escaping, simple-minded, stupid, inimical fools." he criticizes sourly.

Goku shakes his black carrot-top. "You're wrong!"

The quieted Raditz steps forward, sizing up the black pom-pom head Goku. Vegeta glances at Raditz, capturing his attention, wondering what he had to add.

Raditz steps in. "Silence, Kakarot. It's regretful really, earthlings's visions are so... narrow. Do really believe we came all this way to solve your earthly affairs? The planet's state is the human's affair only. However, lets expand your reduction of sight, and bring you into the fold of our true purpose. _You,_ are one of, **us!**" Raditz unveils pointing to a flabbergasted Goku.

Goku is shocked and mortified. He couldn't believe he could be one of those bad guys. That stinky guy is lying! It must be a trick to get out the cell. They were really sick in the head and would try anything to provoke a reaction. Goku knew he was dealing with a different breed of enemy then he's ever faced. "What are you talking about? I've never seen you guys before in my life! Your ploy won't work." he defends, though confused why he would just lie like that.

Vegeta folds his arms confidently. "No, no ploy. That's mighty convenient. For a gutless planet-killer, you sure don't remember much, do you?" he coldly inquires.

Goku looks at Vegeta innocent-eyed. "What!?" he exclaims, breathing heavily. They were serious, the possibility stuns him, to find out he may actually be one of these killers it was a nightmare origin. The two caged saiyans seem bemused by his frightened reaction. Goku snaps his head jittery back to Raditz.

"Tell me this, Kakarot. Did you have a tail?" Raditz interrogates.

Goku frowns anxiously. "You mentioned tails before, I...I did, but it was removed for good a long time ago!" Goku recollects, holding his head in a fidgety state. A visual decade old flash-back of his tail being cut off sprang to mind.

Vegeta tenaciously grabs a hold of the cell bars. "Dreadful. You lost your greatest asset, your ability to transform. What they do, Kakarot? Get you while you were sleeping?" he questions rawly.

Raditz laughs. "Truly, your modesty shows your doubt. Still, you didn't think it at all odd that you were far stronger then these fragile beings?" he asks, not expecting an answer, just wanted him to dwell on it.

Vegeta double-teams on poor Goku, incredulously he articulates his particular speculation. " No, I bet he just thought he was a "rare" and "special" individual. How obnoxiously amusing. He actually believed he was an earthling!" he's adds amazed by the low-level saiyan's ignorance and gullibility.

Goku looks at both cruel saiyans not knowing what to say.

Raditz attacks next. "And your inherited voracious appetite, I'm certain your friends have taken notice, especially when food is so scarce. Must be a pain dealing with an inconsiderate one such as a piggish you. Hell, they've even resorted to cannibalism, using their dead for farming. All saiyans, even less-then-average flea-bag mongrels like yourself consume much more then the average human. We checked the consumption levels, you'll be amazed at what that tells us concerning internal intellectual energy utilization. Our massive usage of energy requires us to have ten times the supplemental servings. It's that raw hardy appetite that makes us stronger after we exert our intellectual power, and sets us apart from the rest. You shouldn't have to wait for digestion to take effect either, direct blood transference as our leader puts it. Oh yeah, I almost forgot this one minute detail. It always seems to slip my mind, but the fact that you are, or rather, you _were_ capable of transforming into a massive gargantuan creature at the light of a full moon. I believe that should've given you a clue that you were not of this planet! Not even a human genetic mutation can produce a creature of that magnitude, Kakarot." Raditz drilled snidely.

Vegeta takes another stab. "So daft. Why then don't you ask your friend there, by the look on her telltale face, she's certainly witnessed this beastly transformation. She knows exactly what we are saying. That expression speaks brutish ills of the past coming forth to haunt the future. Yes, that peradventure expression bears a buried burden, and perchance one of your loving minions removed your tail during the time of sleep after an exhausting transformation. I suspect you had little control of this transformation, you can't recall, nor acknowledge your actions committed in this memory swiping state. Don't feel bad, it's common, though I can't relate. I always remember what I kill. " he speculated cleverly with a detailed possible account, that was actually quite true.

Bulma beholding demeanor told Vegeta all he need know. Her glare, was enough.

The saiyans, they were not only vicious, but relentless. Bulma grudgingly perceived, even if it may have some bearing of truth. They were ridiculing him needlessly, not given him time to breath or digest the information. Her good friend didn't look like he could handle anymore torment.

She had never seen him so distraught, but at the same time she couldn't discount the saiyan's claim. If this claim had an inkling of truth, then he had to accept what he is, and quickly resolve himself.

Still, he was her friend, and it didn't matter what his origins were, she knew him.

Bulma defends Goku."Cut it out, leave him alone! He doesn't know what you're talking about." she yelled angrily, capturing everyone's attention. "He's not one of you, he's not a monster who kills for cheap thrills!" she defends, even though she didn't quite believe they were lying. It was the line about shaping into a giant creature that unnerved her, for she did witness this peculiar transformation before. However, Goku was unaware that this transformation ever occurred from within his own body, or what he had done. Even though he surveyed with his friends the damage and devastation caused by him in his unaware, giant, rampageous, state. Lives of all kinds were lost.

His reaction to the devastation was of anger and pain that something so evil would cause so much heartache. Concerning, he revealed he had seen this calamity before and the casualties included his grandfather, friends, and bystanders. They hadn't the heart to tell him he was the cause of the death and destruction, especially since he was a kid when it happened.

Vegeta was on the money; Goku was so exhausted after transforming that's when they removed his tail. However, there were other times under extreme conditions it spontaneously grew back, and each time the tail had been removed be some similar means.

Raditz snickers seeing that Goku was traumatized. He turns to Vegeta. "What's her face, said stop." he discards. "Supposing believing we'd actually listen." he chuckles.

Vegeta scoffs. "Truly the optimist." he rejects.

Raditz turns back to his brother. "Now you understand, don't you? This is why we came to this dying dump, to get you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Raditz, your older brother."he reveals with a malicious smirk.

Bulma gasps.

Goku angrily looks at Raditz. "No, you're no brother of mine! Stop it!" Goku rejects his kin.

Raditz shakes his head. "Sorry, I won't do that. I've come too far to retrieve you. Now stupid baby brother, I'll explain exactly who, and what you are." Raditz offers, motioning for Goku to accept the challenge if he can handle the information.

Goku challenges back defiantly. "No! You don't act like any brother I'd want to have, and my name is Goku! I am an earthling! So leave me alone!" he defends voicefully.

Raditz laughs. "That's real cute, but deep down, you know I speak the truth."

Vegeta leans firmly onto the cell bars, speaking lowly to Goku. "An earthling... maybe, but human, with that hair? I think not. You will come with us." Vegeta orders.

Goku couldn't believe the guts of this guy, here he lies in prison telling him where he's going. "Never, I live here! I can't be one of you!" he defies.

Vegeta sucks in his breath heavily, exhale deeply through his nostrils. "You cannot distance yourself from what flows vigorously through your blood-lusting veins, Kakarot. For it is the source of your strength, the creation of your being, and it is what lead us to you."

Goku looks down, starting to consider the claim. "No... I"

Vegeta scoffs. "You're already defeated by the possibility. Humph, a mental cripple, too weak to face your origin and those killed by your savagery, so you deny your blood. Hoping it to not be true, pity." he exposes the truth, Goku didn't want to believe.

"I-I don't believe it, you're lying!" Goku protested resistantly.

Vegeta looks smug. "Maybe I am, hard to tell." he mocks purposely causing uncertainty and confusion. He looks to Bulma."How about woman, are we lying?" he asks knowing she couldn't deny the possibility.

"How are you doing that?"Bulma evades, she took notice of something everyone else didn't catch because of the intensity of the moment.

Vegeta turned to her, now gripping the surrounding bars. "Doing what?" He asks with a bothered snarl.

Raditz moved from his corner and motioned with his hand for Kakarot to come to the end of the cell, opposite from Vegeta.

Bulma resumes. "With the bars, why doesn't it effect you?" she asks, puzzled.

Vegeta has a cheeky downcast expression, swaying his finger and head . "Ah, ah, ah, you're catching on too slow. Besides, you have some explaining to do yourself. For instance, you were waiting for us when we arrived. Tell me, how did you know of our approach?" he asks moving in, curious to hear her response. "I suggest you hurry with an answer, clearly I'm losing patience." he says knowing that he unthinkingly displayed his abilities, meaning he was just about done with the earthlings.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Tch, you're far more keener then I ever imagined. Why, such an enlighten, personified, creature such as you, should be able to figure it out, _on your own_. I mean it's obvious you must've studied our planet beforehand to be so knowledgeable of it." (Vegeta twitched at her demeaning remark.)

(She pointed to Goku indicating him, who was conversing with his new found brother, only it wasn't a happy family reunion.)

"Goku, he was the one who felt your dark energy approaching from afar. He said it was a radical power, and never felt such horrible overwhelming malice. Naturally, we assumed you were that power, and that you were also responsible for the planet's inevitable fatal decline. I still believe that you have no good intentions in coming here, for Goku, or not. Though, I'm not entirely convinced of your involvement with the planet's state. You don't seem to be that patient." she said flatly, her blue peepers looking condescendingly.

Vegeta looks down in thought, ignoring her dismissing comment. "So, it is as I thought, you have the ability to lower your power, but also, sense it. You merely confirmed my suspicions. But, now is not the time for omissions. Your survival depends on each word you utter. Don't hold anything back, never know, it could just save your life." he threatens an odd proposal.

Bulma obviously puzzled, tilts her head in response. "Excuse me?"

Vegeta dark eyes of unearthed coal, remain aloof and distant. "Need to be quicker. I know your perception ability isn't the only way of disguising your life-energy. Not even controlling your energies would the scanner read zero energies, not for this many living civilians. There's no way an ill-breed species would have that much control in unison. It is something you invented, correct?"he interrogates.

Bulma didn't answer, and starts to walk over to Goku seeing what was transpiring between the two, but stopped dead in her tracks by Vegeta's roaring voice.

)_**"Don't you dare snub me!"**_( Vegeta hollers, and expels a fiery punishing energy inches away from her face. As she felt the breezing scalding heat, she reactively turns.

Goku immediately becomes defensive, sensing the grueling malice he harbored, the same latent energy he sensed in space. He wondered what he was up to. This guy was more powerful then he imagined, this is just a small extent of that inner sealed power. That ruthless energy escapes from his unguarded temper, it appears to hint at a larger scale of unyielding power. A heated fragile core, the dark heart made of lava bursting rock, its thumping pulse a random trigger switch wanting to be unleashed. Its racing energy flees wildly through uncontrolled pressurized fissures, and his emotions were the twitch to set it off.

Raditz slaps the bars with a pillow lying about to get his brother's easily distracted attention as it burn once hitting the gate. And as expected, he turn to look. "Never mind them, lets continue our conversation Kakarot, or it's going to get very ugly, very fast. You mustn't upset the prince." he warned.

Goku observes the situation, it seem Vegeta only wanted to scare her, or get her attention, he reasoned. He reluctantly went back over to his brother, he believe the threat was very real, he will only agitate the situation.

Bulma stares at Vegeta, petrified of his temper.

" **Don't** ever walk away from _**me!**_" Vegeta demands forcefully, necessitating his need for subjugation. He hooks the cell bars furiously exacting his anger, bending and cracking the titanium metal he held onto. Fire, all she could see was his raging fire.

Bulma quickly regains her senses, and brushes off his violent outburst adamantly. Notwithstanding, she couldn't shake the eery feeling that filled the atmosphere with an uninviting stench like farting smokestacks. She had to pull it together, and pretend not to be unnerved by his abrupt chilling attack. If she showed the slightest bit of weakness, she felt it would mean death. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you offended by my caring less of what you had to say? Listen here, mad little man. I will turn my back, especially on you. " she roasts nonchalantly, trying hard to show he had no effect on her.

However, he counters just as snidely. "I see, you hold me in such high regard. How bold, but the dread in your eyes didn't escape me, executing your pathetic farce. Don't attempt to beguile me, you cannot pretend not to be unhinged. I know it to be mere display. The fear cries heavily from your uncertainties, I can taste it. I'm certain by now you realize this poorly designed cell will not hold us."he confidently goaded.

Bulma scowls with a vengeful counter. "Then, you chose to be captured. I don't think you want to be released, otherwise, you would have never allowed yourself to be imprisoned in the first place, creep. " she finished.

Bulma turns to Goku more interested in helping him to come to terms.

"It is unwise to sass me. " Vegeta utters bitterly.

But she wasn't sassing, just stating the facts to an ass. The restrained earth girl heard him quite well, but chose to ignore, despite his earlier rampage. She observes, Goku and Raditz talking some distance away. Watching those two argue, she could see the saiyan's claim of Goku being saiyan was highly plausible. For one, she noticed the cultural and racial similarities, distinctive black eyes, gravity-defying, thick, freakishly-spiky, hair (without holding-spray, gel, or mousse.) Muscularly robust body structures, and lastly, the tails. She wondered why she hadn't notice the tails before; she was a skilled agent in profiling, yet she was less observant. But to their credit, the saiyans suppressed their tails around the waist, appearing to be a supportive belt, whereas, Goku let his hang loosely and lazily. Then, she recalled Yamcha in that strangle hold.

( _**Could he have, no, no way? No one could possibly be that strong, not even Goku could penetrate that barrier I made. But he did, without consequence. Perhaps there's a weakness I neglected to research. How did he find it though? ... but, what if it was his strength alone? Hmn, perhaps he means what he says. He's far more powerful then Goku and the rest of us combined by a factor of ten. What are we going to do?) **_She thought comprehensively, and a bit stubbornly_**. ( It's odd, this threat he talks of destroying the planet, it's as if it's beneath the planet's surface. If it's like he claims, then one of us would have sensed its dark aura long ago. The only dark-energy we felt, were the saiyans. And what was he talking about, zero life-readings...? I have no clue, but I think it's best to let him believe that I do. ) **_Bulma__plots to herself.

She notices a sudden movement on the ground, Yamcha was coming to.

_**(Real bad timing. I should've called for back up. Yamcha needs immediate medical attention.)**__ she thought__**. ( I'll have to make due for the time being, I must calm the situation and learn some information in the process, at Yamcha's expense. There's just no time to be practical or rational. Moreover, the energy scan wasn't enough to collect hard figurative data on the saiyans. Their leader... I need to think of a way to siphon some of his power to see what we are dealing with. He's not going to give it willingly. Unfortunately, I can see he's toying with us... but why? And, for how long? I'll have to use his arrogance and curiosity to my advantage**_.)

"What is your intent by feigning weakness? I doubt it's just for Goku. " she asks bluntly.

Vegeta looked at her expressionless; his face a stone mask of hate. He was beginning to come back to his burning previous convictions. Though, she did have a point, such directness was compelling.

"I feigned no weakness... I simply haven't exerted my energy to its fullest potential, yet. Besides, what I choose to do with my abilities is of no concern to you." he dismisses the question, noticeably withdrawing from conversation.

Bulma glared at his outlandish remarks. " Yes, it is. I think you're avoiding the question I asked you."

Vegeta remained expressionless. "Oh, I'm so impressed, (**Yawns**) you just stated the obvious. This repartee, is it leading to something?" he asks straightforward, anilines in his eyes of coal dulled.

She stands opposite of the cell, and silently regards him. (_**Vile crossbred gorilla**_! He_'s irritating, it's those beady little devil eyes of his! __**Bawdy little monkey**_**!**) she cursed mentally. She couldn't believe how offensive his rude yawning was. But she never thought to utter such immature practices aloud, it wasn't classy, rather a childish rant she would keep in mind. However, in the same regard, she did not like to be taken lightly, he may be more powerful, but power is not the only strength. When one is stronger you must exercise less then favorable methods to take down a dangerous foe. Methods that don't require any physical exertion at all, only to activate devices designed to kill with chemical mixtures, fungus, poisons, deadly bacteria and stored viruses to be use in extreme purposes such as this. These are the five deadly venoms of the universe, everyone's equal weakness.

"How crass." she says crossed, tempted to use those unfavorable methods now.

Vegeta looks down upon her. "Crass indeed. I have no regard for you, your swelled ego, or your sniveling kind." he says impassively, brushing her off completely.

Bulma's eyes snap open. " I could have you skinned alive… but, I thought of something more productive. You're right, I do want something from you. We have little time left, and I'm forced to request your insight. I need to see the extent of your power, and then, I'll release you!" she flipped the script.

Vegeta was silent at first, but then gradually begun to laugh. "Hah aha haha, what!? Not only is this idea devoid of any wisdom or interest, but it is completely insane. I won't help you. It's time to realize you have no control over the situation." he states sternly.

(Bulma looked shocked as he glared at her through the bars.) "You misunderstood me, I- " she stumbles over her words.

He cuts her off.

"Give it a rest, you know I didn't. You must think me some daft fool. There's no time to play silly games. Your planet is dying. This disease is incurable, and judging by its dilapidated state, it must have started from the bottom of your unexplored seas. The parasite homing in on the nerve center of the earth's underbelly undetected, there is no stopping its destruction now. Its already over, your world sapped of water, plant-life, cracking the foundation through land sinking quakes and slides, its exposure is the end. I suggest you get out... now. First, the storm. Then, the red. Not that I care for your well-being, but I've come across these dastardly organisms before, I simply hate them more. Arguably, the most unforgiving species to ever have been spawned, aside from myself, it is no way to die. You will not survive it, of that I am certain." He spoke with disturbing bass, it was obvious he took this matter personal.

Bulma's calm expression became that of fear, and anger. "How dare you?! What do you know of our world? You've been here, what, a couple of hours, and think you know what we've been through!? Anything could be the cause of this, it doesn't have to be some colossal parasites or whatever. You can't diagnose just by looking. We can't detect it, and we can't sense this evil you talk of. And here you sit in this cell, proudly. If you're so damned concerned, then why are you here killing time? You should be gone!" Bulma challenges.

Vegeta sighs relieved, savoring the moment of fear. "Ah, finally... anxiety, the nerve-racking wails of self-empathy... music. But, you do have a valid argument. I think you find the answer to that question more disturbing however." he says in a regardful manner, almost hiding his sneer from plain sight.

The agitated woman's demeanor suggests she accepts the challenge looking at his demented psychotic disposition. "Oh, try me. There's nothing you can say that will surprise me, nothing." she challenged confidently.

Vegeta doesn't move an inch, his only movement was his mouth as his eyes stayed glued to her face, anticipating a deliciously frightful reaction. This was his stimulation, his arousal. "Really, you have me pegged out, heh. Well, I suppose it has nothing to do with you earthlings or your trivial affairs at all. Raditz came for his brother, but I came, for reasons of my own."he embellishes with his signature menacing tone.

Bulma was losing patience and interest in his drawn-out little game.

"And?" she questions trying to avoid eye-contact, getting enervated by how he stood like a leering mannequin, unmoving, it's almost as if he froze in place.

Distantly, he slowly folds his arms indifferently. "Nothing," he says looking away.

She wrinkled her brows confused, but relieved, "Nothing?"she inquires.

He walks as close as he could to her within the confines of the cell, his head slightly peering out between the gaps."No. Nothing. I don't believe I've ever left a planet without seeing to its destruction. Yes, I'm here to watch it all flush away by my hand, or another's, it make no difference. It's what I was made to do, it is what I live for, it is my only haven to witness the end of it all. Your end, little earthling, orchestrated in the symphony of unimaginable terror. To suffer endlessly in the demonic cesspool of sin, and trapped forever in the gates of fire can only be described as heavenly bliss in my eyes. So, when I say nothing, earth-girl I mean the complete evaporation of wonderful life in place of ugly, eternal, silencing, damnation!" he revealed looking grimly, having a seriously derange ambiance.

Bulma was aghast, it was written all over her face. She truly didn't expect that answer, something close to that nature, but he it uttered so matter-factly, it was disturbing... just as he knew it would be, because it was his truth. There was no amusement or teasing in his eyes, this was his reality, and it was just so backwards. Her mouth agape in a horrified manner unable to hide from him any longer, what's worse, he knew it. In fact, he waited for it. "I... was wrong." she submitted, crumbling from her earlier confidence, literally crumbling from his truthful revelation. The planet and the people in it were in deep ca-ca.

At that moment, Vegeta moves some distance back. " I've overindulged in my desire to know, and the need to rape you of your confidence. I don't believe I've ever been this inclined to talk so much with an outsider... or an insider for that matter. It was... an enlightening experience as one may put it." Vegeta's tone was mechanical, lacking in any real emotion but the willingness to torment. He coldly steps back like crushing ice. "I'm no longer invested."

Despite his answer, he was somewhat puzzled by his action, suppose she was the first outsider to bring it to his attention. He was forced to think of her argument, why was he still there, truly? Was it to kill time, watch the destruction, or was it something else... any cause, it was clear now he had no further interest in being social. Unrepentantly, his discussing of this planet's destruction, triggers an unpleasant reminiscence of his past, a deadly encounter he miraculously outlived. The uncontrollable event instantly consumes his senses. His explosive rage builds, humidifying the hostility in the room with an intrusive venom. The amplified vehemence clouds his judgement, controlled by the possessive fury, it engulfs his soul. The steaming energy boils... initiating a capricious unheralded episode. It was time...

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Raditz and Goku, were in an intense argument about who Goku was, and what, he is! The two battled restlessly. Goku repeatedly tells Raditz his name is Goku, not Carrot, or whatever they had said his name was.

Raditz was angered at Kakarot's rejection of his blood. To brazenly insult the name their father bequeathed him, it was his birth name! Raditz felt it simply outrageous. (He is a saiyan, whether he likes it, or _not!_)

Goku did not like it, he had heard about the saiyans from the great deity, Kami. Though, he told him during a training exercise, and he assumed it to be a made-up story to get him to focus. Furthermore, Kami did not paint a pretty picture about his blood race, and he never mentioned just how powerful they were, or that they were still living. He believed he was much stronger. To make matters worse, Kami omitted the fact, Goku was also a saiyan... maybe he didn't know. He truly hoped that was the case.

He's confused, needed to ask Kami, why? Why hadn't he told him? However, Kami wasn't on the planet, neither was Piccolo for that matter. The Namekian natives were summoned by a superior being called, Shin. Apparently, he's the supreme kai, which none of them knew he had even existed. The mysterious character, Shin appeared one day while, Goku was training at Korin's tower. Goku saw the little purple guy with a white-Mohawk speaking with, Piccolo, and Kami. He couldn't hear what was going on, only that Piccolo and Kami, said they were going to some planet called, Nerd! ... or something to that nature. They also said he couldn't go that he was needed on earth. Popo cried and had take over the earth's guardian's responsibilities.

Oblivious to Kakarot's daydreaming, Raditz continued on until he notices Vegeta gathering energy.

"Well, it's about freaking time he came to his senses. Yes! Finally out of this earthling shit-hole!" cackled the burly warrior.

Goku instinctively snaps his head at his brother's annoying laugh; he soon realizes the danger that they all were in, and Bulma was too close to the cell to get away in time. "No! Bulma, watch out!" shouts Goku springing into action.

Goku hurries sensing a deep transgression, a severely sinister intensified latent energy awakening from within that murderously nefarious saiyan. It was detrimental he curtail the force; this was a fraction of the power he held. He runs as fast as possible to protect Bulma from the detonation he fears would blast her apart.

The air sucks in like a four-cycle thieving vacuum, subsuming the air quality of those who draw breath. And silence robs the lower level of sound. Then a dull hiss, increasing into a savage roar exerting from the desponded saiyan.

Goku wildly rushes the confounded Bulma to safety whilst the murderous roar screamed a strafing flash of venom, evaporating the surrounding cells.

Evanescent, Vegeta's land erasing attack.

Yamcha finally awakes, only to be knocked out again by the surging crimson wave.

The detonation struck the bottom level of the cavernous underground, filling it up with fogging dust, congestive smoke, and blinding debris.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nappa took a nap bored out of his wits, nearly pissed his pants from the sudden shock of an explosive boom that nearly burns him alive.

"_**Fuck Vegeta**_! You could've warned a saiyan! **Damn it!" **swore a groggy and severally wounded Nappa dressed in dilapidated armor. The heat was so direct and intense the metal in his armor burned feverishly into his skin, fusing with outer tissue layers. His hand feels against his slightly singed maroon face, pulling some melted skin off. He winces."**Argg **_fucking shit!_" He cursed, venting his agony.

Nappa seemed shaken by the reckless attack, pulling his skin away from his melted armor. He breaks the skin and bleeds out. He covers his hemorrhaging wound with cauterizing energy, stopping the bleeding, and burning the wound closed. He looks around panting, holding his chest with one hand. The subsurface was no place to be using a blast of that caliber. However, as unpredictable and incidental Vegeta attack was, it seemed to be very well contained. If Vegeta exerted all his power at once there would be no ground to speak of. In any event, he just seemed to be blowing off some steam... and Nappa's armor, also singing his burly man chest-hair

The cantankerous saiyans are within their usual battle element, accustom to this type of harsh environment, especially with Vegeta constantly blowing his stack. It was easier for them to adapt and recuperate.

Raditz shakes the mounting debris off. He looks around; the smoke dissipates a little. More importantly, he saw there were no restraints left to exercise confinement.

Raditz then focused on a heated incandescent Vegeta, glowing in a white and red outre brilliance. His energy amplified, rage so intense it super heats an extreme aura of blazing white.

"Vegeta... ah... what do you want to do with my brother? Kill him, leave him, or what?" he asks, a bit nervous seeing the displaced vacant look on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta did not answer.

Raditz rushes to Vegeta. "Vegeta, snap out of it! AHH!" he yells getting fired up by Vegeta's anger, his arm catches blazing fire as it rides up his arm. He stepped back alarmed by the severe intensity, shaking the rapid fire off. He exhausts the flame quickly before it does lasting damage.

His leader captures his attention, he observes the impenetrable firebrand, moving in closer to the saiyan. He could see that he was not that far gone as he first thought. However, his third-degree burns stressed caution.

"_**Get away from me!**_'' Vegeta demanded slapping the taller Raditz back with energized force. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch _**me**_**.**" he hollers.

He growls lowly and menacingly panting with fury still ablaze in his eyes.

Raditz stumbles back a few feet tripping over himself and crashing into the ruined background. He look to Vegeta. "Vegeta, you looked a little over the edge! I thought-" claimed Raditz. His eyes wondered over to where a swollen Yamcha resided. (_**How in the hell does he keep surviving?**_) He thought amazed. Then he looked back to Vegeta and could see a vein pulsating.

Vegeta's head snaps in his direction. "What was that!?" he demands steaming in exhaustion, condemning Raditz with a glare. "You need worry about yourself. If you ever touch me again, I will incinerate you alive." he vowed.

Raditz backing away to give him room before he gets blasted. "Understood. So ah..." he gets abruptly cut off.

"I heard every needless word you uttered. As far as that mentally-challenged commoner is concerned, we're taking him. Kakarot will no longer live the life of subtlety. He's a saiyan, it's time that he learned the hell a true saiyan endures!" Vegeta ordered with contempt.

Raditz nodded in agreement. "What about the loud harpy and the puny office boy? (Raditz could see that Goku and Bulma were knocked-out from the blast.

" Hmn..." Vegeta was thinking about ditching them to rot on the planet, they were useless to him... but then again. "**Leave them**, I have no use for those two. Let them suffer in blight that is to come, knowing the hell they face amuses me to no end." he condemns wickedly.

Nappa shook his head. " Wait Vegeta, someone's coming."

"I know... the rescue party, I presume." Vegeta says hearing the sounds of angry feet, looking in that direction tiredly.

Raditz looks intently. "Hmm, I- oh _wow__**."**_ he rolls his eyes.

Raditz gets cut short by a husky announcement of a beastly woman, a bald midget, and a child with a tail running toward the commotion the saiyans had caused.

"What the hell is this? The Calvary, is this supposed to be a challenge? Some army." said Raditz with hand to his forehead.

**That's it for now, to be continued… **

**Next time on The Perfect Blue: Vegeta has to deal with Chichi's armpit wrath! A sudden attack! Vegeta's dreams. What happens to the Ginyu force when they reach Nas! Does Captain Ginyu ever get in touch with Vegeta? Does Vegeta blow his stack and kill everyone after finding out he was adopted!? Scandalous! All this and more in the next exciting episode of The Perfect Blue.**


	7. Emotional Shadows and The Soul Taker

**A/N:** I'm most grateful for the reviews. I've responded accordingly through e-mails, again thanks for the input and support. 

**Warnings! **This chapter is horrifically descriptive and there's graphic violence. Also, cruelty is aimed at lovable/unfavorable characters merely being teased for entertainment purposes.

**The Perfect Blue**

**Part 7 **

**Emotional Shadows and The Soul Taker **

**Violence begets violence. When the sole ruler seeks power of unimaginable plateaus and destinies' fails to reach that climax, they plummet. They plummet so low you'll need a crane to fish them out. The ruler who seeks power holds the key of ultimate aspirating glory in their own mind, but it's that mindful constant nagging right that stagnates. A long pause . . . too much idle thinking adds the pressure that hinders progression, essentially regressing from what they dream to be. Don't think, act! The only obstacle is you. But when the ruler gives up conscience of self, what's left is the most consuming of that departing spirit. Nothing, it is nothing with an absolute reign. Soul taken.**

**Earth's Underground City . . . **

Vegeta and his thuggish minions watch as a meager group of stragglers approach.

Raditz leers. "What do we do about this ridiculous ragtag charade?" he remarks.

Vegeta exhales annoyed. "I don't care. Kill them." He breathes out a merciless order.

Two more party members catch up to join the militia group of Goku's rescue party. One looked to be a hovering greyish/blue cat. The other, a fat man. He's a round, down syndrome, deformed, dumpy saiyan looking thing, eating a drumstick.

"What's with all the ruckuses?! **Helter-skelter**, _Beetle Juice, __**Hanky-Panky!**_Is someone throwing a _hoedown-hootenanny_ without me!?" Hollers a cliched, loud, angry, countrified person. **(GASPS DEEPLY**) "Hey, overgrown ruffian! Who are you, and what are you doing to my faithful Goku!?" shouts the hysterical woman. "Put him down now! (**Sharp inhalation**) Oh no, poor Bulma, and Yamcha! _You done killed them_!" The overly dramatic woman screams frantically within her measly entourage.

Explosively, the enraged woman challenges the three soot-ridden saiyans. Her emotions fueled even more so after seeing her husband hanging limp within the beast's tight grip.

Raditz smirks arrogantly, flicking his dirty, metal/rock-star hair back. "Gimme a break . . . we don't care about names. Boy Kakarot, you have poor taste in women!" Raditz critiqued his unconscious brother.

Vegeta's expression is grim; he gives a low growl showing his dissatisfaction over what, is unknown, but Raditz had something to do with it.

"WHHHAAATT!?" she yells excitedly at the scruffy, hairy saiyan. She just wanted to take a weed-whacker to that matted-down, untamed, garbage-gathering heap. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the grubby growth stemming from his scabby head, dragging like a feather duster. She swore she saw a dandruff-eating rat escape from its wooly rodent-infested nest.

The vociferous woman with black hair, dark-spirited eyes could easily be mistaken for a saiyan, and her rustic combative temper didn't help the savage image.

She irately stomps to confront Raditz unafraid. The woman's stubborn fists feistily on her hips, glaring combative daggers at the larger man. "His name is, GOKU!" she corrected.

"Yeah, but they said his name is Kakarot, Chichi. " Yajirobi rudely notes, finishing his greasy chicken bone.

Chichi glares evilly, wanting him to die just then. "Who asked you? Why are _you_ even here eating Church's Chicken!?" she asks; in response, he shrugs his greasy swollen shoulders. "Well, go and join your people, Yajirobi!" she demeaned and pointed to the saiyans.

Vegeta lowers his brows even more.

Nappa snorts. "That thing looks like walking puke, stupid humans!" he dismisses the claim.

There were two timid companions to Chichi's side, but one wouldn't dare call them warriors. To her left, was a child with a 4-star orange ball on his hat, and the thing to the right, a baldheaded shrimp with no nose.

"Oh, a vicious motley crew. How scary!? What on this cracked earth is that hovering thing?" Raditz mocked, oozing with sarcasm, pointing to a cattish talking animal.

Puar jumps in front of them. "I'm not a thing . . . I don't know what I am . . . But I can shape-shift, bitch!" exclaimed Puar, the Capsule corporation experimental cat that crawled out the desert with Yamcha.

Nappa bursts into laughter. "Haha! What!? Forget you, look at the little no-nosed bald-guy over there hiding behind that woman! Man. That's a shiny dome!" guffaws Nappa turning to Raditz.

Raditz is trying not to laugh too hard because he's carrying the deadbeat Kakarot. But really, Nappa had some nerve talking about baldheads.

However, Raditz could not hold his amusement, and belts out a deep hearty guffaw. He loses balance, and drops Goku.

The little boy saw his motionless father fall, he gasps as he didn't react to hitting the ground, as if dead. He becomes angry, stepping away from the protection of his mother. "Leave-my-dad, _alone!_" he cries furiously, and instantly powers-up!

Nappa reacts. "So the kid wants a fight, huh. I wish I had my scouter."

Vegeta eerily calm observes the current boisterous dispute. Tentatively, he neglects to step in, though the scowl on his face seemed permanent. The whole thing was starting to annoy him greatly, too many games, and far too much procrastination.

However, despite his irritation, he did take critical note of what the unbridled child had blindly blurted out, "My dad" and the woman "My Kakarot." Well, not in those exact words. Anyway, it meant they're family. (A/N: He will never call Goku by his earth name.) Vegeta begins to dwell comprehensively on the matter.

(_Hmn, this is unexpected. Kakarot has an offspring.) _He thought.

Humans were biologically compatible to the saiyans. Their productive infrastructure allows for the procreation of a crossbred alien species, namely, the saiyans. It was an incredible discovery.

_(The humans are capable of physically bearing saiyan children without noticeable rejection, disabilities, complications or deformities. How raw, how can a subspecies foster, and bare a greater being, far greater then their bodies should be able to endure? How is it human surrogate bodies are able to sustain, the surge, and strain of a growing, and ground-breaking power? My mother, a pure saiyan couldn't even handle my birth. It would be like the seedling of the tree of might implanted inside a human belly.) _He dwelled farther_. _

It seems impossible that the saiyans have workable fertility properties with the earthlings. Yet, Gohan is living proof they have an akin link in reproductive chemistry. Distant, kissing-cousins, it's extremely rare. The saiyans were said to only procreate with other saiyans; they attempted experiments to disprove this theory. However, the results were unpromising.

It was conclusive with each case having rejective failures, ending in death for the bearers and stillborn for the child. The main cause was that saiyan's blood worked like a virus in non-saiyans, virtually a poison to the blood that attacked the system, literally picking apart the offspring. If, they were able to endure the ten-month trial, if the child were to survive it, the actual birthing was another hindrance. The impregnated female's body treated the offspring as a parasite and literally refused its right to live.

Both parent and child would die without fail because of the strain. The same with male saiyans that inseminated alien females, the procedure never fostered fruit. Saiyan sperm were parasitic malignant creatures to outsiders, as injected venom, often killing during consummation. Though the male saiyans were unharmed, the alien female subjects never faired well, dying from complications. That is why Frieza kept four male saiyans to survive; he knew they could never expand their heritage and was no future threat to him.

Moreover, in normal saiyan pregnancies the children were the stronger, and often the mothers would die, it was a rarity of any saiyan couple to have more then two children.

_( It's unbelievable, undesirable. We can inseminate an insufficient alien subspecies and produce an able bastard . . . Whether it's a benefit, remains to be seen. I don't know rather to be intrigued, or completely filled with revulsion. It's like fucking an animal! Even so, it begs the question, to what extent of power does the child harness? Does it inherit anything, or is it just a manipulative genetic imitation? Hmn, now, I could possibly have a motive for keeping the humans, to produce. Perhaps, to even repopulate a fraction of saiyan soldiers, and reestablish saiyan dominance. Nappa or Raditz could use their saiyan man-juice to impregnate the slaves of this diseased planet.) _He plotted.

No. Something didn't set well with the saiyan prince. The humans were inferior interbreeds. How would they even suffice? Which race was more dominant, trait-wise?

_( Kakarot could be the rarity, a freak of nature because of his powder-puff level. And I could be wasting time. It sounds more like a scientific burden then a benefit. I want power, not a lab. Humph, forget the thought, what was I thinking?! I won't be bothered with whiny sex-slaves. Besides, there's not enough of us to make a lasting impact. In addition, there's not one pure saiyan female to speak of. I will not be part of some sort of backwater, inbred, bestiality, polygamy-camp to keep genes intact.) _He debated mentally.

Once a pure saiyan's blood is siphoned over to a non-saiyan, the blood is forever corrupted. Fused blood meant they would be no longer a pure race, no longer saiyan, then again, no longer human. In the same regard, the blood will weaken, possibly making it easier to mate and procreate with other species.

_(A new breed? Meaningless, what good is a new race? That 's not what I'm after.) _He begrudgingly commits to himself, thinking of every aspect of this possibility that's quickly diminishing back to an impossibility.

No matter how many tainted children would be produced by crossbreeding, it wouldn't change the fact that they were the last of their race, and only part of that would live on.

_(That's not acceptable! The crossbreeds will mate with others, polluting saiyan blood, warriors' blood. A poor desperate attempt to expand the blood of our dying race will eventually bleed us out in disgrace. No, I refuse that path. It's a distraction, a delay of the inevitable. There's no point in prolonging it. If we are to be an extinct race, better to go out with some dignity. I will never lower myself to that type of desperation. I need to be the last. I want to be the last. I will be the last. I couldn't think of a grander exit for the saiyan race to go out then with me as its final saiyan prince, Vegeta. It's destiny. I'll just dispose of this human garbage, but the child, I'll keep, as bait. With him, I doubt we'll have any trouble with his father. _) Vegeta thought menacingly, ending his deep combative rumination. He refocuses his attention on the enraged boy.

Raditz has a smug expression. "I dare say, little shit-spawn of Kakarot! _Do_ shut-up, bastard!" He degraded with an aristocratic overtone.

"What?" Chichi screamed turning to Raditz. "How dare you call my precious baby-boy Gohan, a bastard! He has a father, you carousing alcoholic! We're married!" she cursed.

Raditz was highly amused. "Not by saiyan standards, earthling. By the way that was a good comeback, it really was! Yes, you should be a comedian! In case you're flattered, I was being sarcastic."

Vegeta stands stiffly in the foreground; he aggressively bores down the scene. His face contorts with an unpleasant feature, exhaling nosily through his nose with a huffing sound.

Chichi growls mainly about the marriage comment. "How would you know? You weren't there when I tricked him!" Chichi tried to defend the integrity of her holy marriage rather horribly.

Raditz brushes her off. "There's no need to unruffle your furry underarms. But, since you mentioned it, regardless of your farce of a marriage, your son having a father? You see, his adoptive father is an alien, who is now our slave. He no longer exists to you, his life forfeited, as well as this orphan's, ergo the kid is a bastard!" Raditz taunted cruelly.

Nappa snorts amused.

Vegeta begins tapping an irritable finger on his folded arm, signifying intolerance.

The thought of never seeing his father again enrages the boy to a new level of attack. He focuses his resentment on Raditz, then springs to confront, charging at him in a passionate abrupt fury.

He's instantly slapped down, thwarted to the ground bouncing back up like a basket ball. Vegeta wasn't impressed, he trained vigorously for years, developing acute senses, and saw this coming at the first outburst.

Raditz stops laughing. He and Nappa look on in amazement by their leader's speed. The humans were stunned as well. Gohan barely got off the ground.

Gohan cries in agony as Vegeta zaps in using super speed, and yanks his tail mercilessly in midair. He perks one brow in satisfaction as the boy slips into unconsciousness.

After, he discards the boy by using his tail to slap him roughly to the ground.

"OH MY BABY! AHHHHHHH!"Chichi screamed bloody murder, falling all over herself in distress. Krillin held her back, knowing the aliens would kill them as she hysterically woes.

Raditz laughs as the boy spin and rolls after hitting the ground several times. "Whoa! Ha ha… Opps, I neglected to tell you. The saiyan tail is a nervous extension of the spine . . . why, it must have felt as if lord Vegeta pulled out your peanut-sized brain. Tsk, poor little orphan, if only your worthless father had any dignity, he'd taught you how to fight." He ridiculed the injured Gohan.

Vegeta glares with abhorrence, truly annoyed by Raditz's objectionable taunting to an unconscious boy. He did the same thing with Kakarot, what's the point if they can't hear you? The dumb-ass. "Enough with this circus sideshow, Raditz. I see that I'll have to kill them myself, since you believe that talking them to death will do the job. All that blabbering is foul air . . . " he says then looks to Yajirobi. "Useless." He condemns, then aims his radioactive energy at his head, using an exacting trigger finger. "Bang!" he uttered lowly shooting out a miniature multicolored galic gun at his easy, chunky target, literally having dead stamped on his forehead.

Yajirobi bellowed out a murderous scream as he witnessed the tri-colored flashing blight that would detonate his head upon impact. It looked as though he was a watermelon being bludgeoned by a spiked club, or sledgehammer.

Brain matter, crushed bone, and gooey substances spray everywhere in a volcanic blood geyser stemming from his detached descending body.

His blood ruined decapitated body plops to the ground with blubbery sound, into a pond of human waste.

Hidden chicken bones held within his loose-fitting gi fly out and landed in his blood.

"Shit!" screamed Krillin getting rained by Yajirobi's blood, he was next to him. "My god, what, what, what he'd do!?" he questioned erratically, puzzled and terrified. Krillin seems to be in shock, pulling back some. Still, he held onto Chichi who was equally speechless. Never had any of the Z-gang witness such grisly butchery of their own, an unfair imbalance. They were utterly petrified. This guy was killing at random. Who would be next in his decisive death delivering sights to be executed by his bloodletting hand?

Puar runs covered in Yajirobi's filth. "Oh no, Yamcha!" he cried fleeing from the deadly scene.

Nappa grimaced. "Ugh, maybe he shoulda left the fast food alone, eh Vegeta? Vegeta?" he questions looking at the ill-tempered man.

"Quiet! I have another target." He says, and aims a blast at Puar. "Cowards burn for all eternity, a feline feast for the gods, 0pts." He designates sending a cruel cyclonic wire of spiraling fire. He watches his alluring flame chases after its designed targeted victim, almost as if regretting parting with the combusting twisting arc. "Such a waste of power, though it's an art to process nonetheless."Darkly he smiles scornfully. His flaming ejection flows through the underground lighting up the mine as it travels through flashing lights.

Puar got no further then fifteen-feet when the incinerating heat catches him . . . her . . . it. "AAAARRRRHH" The feline-hybrid cries out a bloodcurdling, life-stealing, wincing screech, as he is fried alive by Vegeta's heat before touching the ground.

Vegeta stalks several feet forward, calmly walking past the frightened duo Chichi and Krillin unabashed. They trembled uncontrollably, unable to react as he walks on by.

The blighty saiyan stops at the cooked heap sizzling on the ground. He picks up the charred barbequed Puar. "This one's edible." Appraised the suspicious saiyan with sour sadistic tone. His grisly eyes, maliciously untamed, purposely tormenting the onlookers as he wolfishly tears into Puar's sizzling remains as though a starved beast devouring a juicy rotisserie chicken.

Chichi screamed horrified as she saw the blood spill from his edacious mouth, so stricken with terror she couldn't peel her eyes away. "Oh my God . . . Someone help us! He's insane! He ate Puar, Krillin! He ate him whole!" she screamed as Krillin held onto her.

"I know. This is fucking crazy!" he says with a terrified voice, unable to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pity, another useless tool. Tastes like imperial scraps." Degraded Vegeta, as wiped the blood and undesirable food remnants from his mouth. Puar was undercooked, but burnt on the outside.

The onlookers' gasp. "How could you!? That's sick!"shouted Chichi.

Vegeta baits, scoffing darkly looking to the drooling boy on the floor some distance away.

He motions for Nappa as he moves toward Gohan, who was closer to him. "You, find where that woman hid our ship. Once it's located, use a blast to indicate where you are. It shouldn't be difficult to find, it's near, that's where she was before coming here." (Nappa nods, not knowing how he knew that.) "We'll meet up then, and take this crossbred mutt." Commands Vegeta as he callously kicks the slobbering Gohan to him.

Nappa catches him by the tail, and swings him over the shoulder hard, slapping his back. "Ugh, disgusting, he's drenching me in saliva!" whined Nappa looking down, the boy had salivated all over the back of his torn and hanging armor. "Yuck! Why take him?" he complained.

Vegeta stood sternly. "Why do you think, fool?" he countered with a snippy insult.

Nappa looked to be thinking for some time.

"Doddering buffoon, quit wasting time!" demanded Vegeta highly impatient. He'd have to just go with the plan and figure his reasons for the boy, later.

Nappa bolted like a flash of lightening, disappearing into the rocky catacombs.

"Oh, no you don't!" screamed Chichi in a delayed domineering frenzy as she body-slammed Krillin off her a little too late. She pursues to chase after the lightening streak that was Nappa, and throws her cooking fork. "You pervert druggy! Come back with my son!"

Krillin quickly jumps to. "They kidnaped Gohan . . . oh no, he's just a boy! Why would they take him!? There's no telling what they'll do! Hey, big bullies, just leave our friends alone!" cried the bald man desperately.

Raditz chortles. "Are you bragging about being friends with a 1st grader?"

Krillin glares through heated tears. "The others were my friends too, and you killed them!" he said glowing in resentment.

Raditz chuckles."Right, _were_!" he mocked.

Chichi went berserk after witnessing her son being kidnaped. In a desperate domestic rage, she attacks Vegeta with a rolling pin she pulled out her brazier.

However, in her sightless craze, Vegeta calmly takes her out by knocking the wind out of her with an acute onrush thrust to the stomach.

The others turn their attention to Chichi.

"Ooorhhh" she utters from the impact, projecting a dry heave. Her body is tossed into the air like rag-doll, back hitting the cavernous ceiling, the edges breaking into the skin, instantly knocking her unconscious.

Chichi's motionless broken body landed next to Yamcha, who wiggles his butt disturbed.

"You hurt Chichi, and killed the others! Kidnaped Gohan!? What's your problem? We didn't do anything to you!" pleaded Krillin.

Vegeta peers down at Krillin from his distance as if he were a bedraggled rodent. "Sentimental poppycock, saiyans don't need cause for what comes natural. But, if you're in deep needing of justifications, then you should recall your silly attempt to imprison us. " Vegeta said stalking unfavorably toward the outnumbered and outclassed Krillin.

"That's right, midget man. Your human friend's reckless attempt to ensnare the three most dominant saiyans of the universe, has cost you . . . everything. You were dealt the cards, and played a bad hand." Raditz adds intimidation walking with Vegeta.

Krillin growled. "Well, from what I heard, you seem to be the only three saiyans!" he countered boldly moving his head back and forth to keep a cautious eye on both saiyans as they steadily approach.

Vegeta confronts him arrogantly, standing above and before him. "Ah, a savant . . . though, I've heard that line once before. Very original, also, very brave considering what I just did to your friends." He provoked the human with past examples of his exploits.

"You ate my defenseless friend, beast. He didn't deserve that. What you did was animalistic."Krillin lectures.

Vegeta curled his lip sourly. "No, your friend was animalistic."

Krillin is confused. "I don't understand."

Vegeta shifts his head to the side mockingly, as if feigning sympathy."Meager pitfalls. Humans are so trite and far more sentimental then should be allowed. It was an animal, a pet that was simply able to speak. It is but a beast with a talent, nothing more then food to me. Who are you to distinguish one animal from another based on sentimentality? I bet you would save a cat before a human baby." He cuttingly retorted.

Krillin was disgusted. "No that's . . .

Raditz finished. "Cruel, it is. You should know what you face. We do whatever we desire, with whomever we want, regardless of innocense or lack of skill. It comes with the territory, excuse the typical expression." Raditz provoked.

Krillin heard the last part quite well as he looked to the defenseless Bulma on the floor next to Raditz, and took the innuendo as suggestive rape. That bastard has a sexual sadistic look in his eyes.

"Vicious demons! You will not touch her! She's been through enough already. You leave her alone!" he shouted, glaring at the two warriors. He crouches into a defensive position ready to die.

Raditz sneers. "Why, whatever do you mean, little man?" he asks deceptively, presenting an apparent falsehood.

Vegeta coldly bores down the little guy with an grueling aura. "Save your mercy pleads for those with a soul. Giving demands as if you're in a position to barter. You earthlings make me sick with your petty trivialities. Humans are perverse beings, such dark unpleasantries, your kind conjures up the most vile acts of fantasy. Those infected, wicked, thoughts dwell in your foul, polluted, mind. What does that say about you? I wonder if you speak your darkest fears, or deepest desires." He speculates. "Oh, I see. The hesitation in your eyes suggests the latter." He accused.

Vegeta boldly strikes, taking Krillin out by surprise. Krillin had been transfixed by the protruding pop-psychology and was unguarded, rendering him vulnerable. He's kneed sharply in the upper torso, cracking his ribs and chest, which punctures a lung. Krillin doubles-over, heaving in excruciating pain, and disgorges a river of blood and digestive-waste.

Raditz watches the defenseless Krillin hunch over, teary-eyed, coughing, and hacking out a pint of his life.

Krillin kneels feebly to a crawl position, using his shaky fists to support him upright. However, Vegeta lowers to his level of sight, once their eyes meet, Vegeta raises both his fists, locking them together tightly as his knuckles whiten with vehemence. Instantly, he violently drives the man-made hammer down on Krillin's head, knocking him out upon contact, hearing a significant mortal fracture in the neck. His face smashes into the dirt flooring.

Refusing to touch a human, Vegeta nastily blasts the unconscious Krillin away from him. He's forced over to his friends landing ungracefully, smoking, jerking, bleeding, and rolling painfully next to Chichi, and Yamcha.

Vegeta returns to his thinking position, pondering his next move.

Raditz snickers. "Well . . . that wasn't much of anything, was it? The females put up a better fight. I guess it's time to bury them."

Vegeta looking up, chuckles coldly. "What fun is that? As I said, I want them to suffer." He says menacingly low.

Raditz looked confused. "Uh, being dead and buried is pretty fucked, wouldn't you agree?"

Vegeta looks down. "No, being buried alive while a quivering black parasite feasts on your paralyzed living carcass. Tormented until the end with the haunting, abysmal, rotting nightmare of me lingering, and burning into your last moment's thoughts is pretty fucked. Wouldn't _you_ say?" he articulates with no amusement, or thrill in lowered hollowed eyes.

Raditz scowls, troubled. "Yeah, I guess that is much, much worse. You're a scary son of a bitch Vegeta." He says truthfully; Vegeta didn't seem to mind the verbal assessment, probably because he agreed with it.

The odd prince stares at the ground unbalanced."Right, killing them now would be too merciful. I owe them no such grace." He says with an icy detachment in his eyes. He then scrutinizes Raditz objectively. "Raditz, give me that girl." He commanded, motioning him with his hand.

Raditz, though puzzled, did as commanded. He picks up the woman, then passes her over to Vegeta.

Vegeta looks down revolted as if the sight of her offended his vision, but takes her regardless. He addresses Raditz. "... We're taking her, though I feel it will be a burden."

Raditz is completely vexed. "Not that I don't mind female company, I just don't see the point in taking her. I thought you wanted her suffering?"

Vegeta looks dully to Raditz, tired of having to explain himself. " Yes. That is a thought that hasn't changed, but what's the point if I can't see it for myself." He challenged the thought.

Raditz made a duhhhrrr really face. "Yeah . . . really, Vegeta?" he asks.

Vegeta scoffs. "No, not really, gullible bastard. Whether seeing her suffering or knowing she'll suffer makes no difference. I could care less. However, they had our ship in their possession for quite some time, and there's no telling what was tampered with. Their planet's dying, they are desperate." He informs, while positioning Bulma on his shoulder.

Raditz frowns solemnly. "Hmn, good thinking. I never would've thought of that . . . yeah, she's just that vindictive too." He acknowledges, however also having a secret fetish to bed and enslave her.

"..." Vegeta says nothing.

Raditz frowns deeper. "Vegeta, I was thinking. How are we going to find Nappa in these mines without a scouter? It will be difficult to pinpoint exactly where he's at, even with a blast. It's a compacted limestone city, and sound is compressed and suppressed. If he's smart, he'd have to do it several times, but knowing him, this whole mine will collapse on top of us." He speculates.

Vegeta looks to him grimly. "I wish you would stop thinking and shut up." Vegeta complained, but answered despite his clear denouncing of Raditz's entire smelly presence. "I will know. When he gives the signal, I will find him. You just follow me, but not too close." He orders assured of his abilities.

Vegeta looked confident as ever. Raditz, however was intrigued if this could be accomplished. "All right then, you're the leader. What do we do with the others?" asked an unmoving Raditz.

Vegeta sighs with impatience. "What of them?"

Raditz not getting Vegeta temper at this point asks again. "I mean, what are we going to do with them? Just leave them here?"

Vegeta rolls his eyes irately and snaps. "Stop asking! Leave Kakarot's woman and the bald guy, but now that I think about it, we're taking that fool."

Raditz forgot whom he was talking about and looks to the three bodies resting on the floor, and his eyes rested on a sleazy chick-magnet Yamcha. "Eww, office boy. I mean, with all due respect, Vegeta whatever the hell for?!" Raditz questioned, filled with disgust.

Vegeta looked at the disgusted Raditz and simpered naughtily. "Well, I think he made quite the first-impression. In fact, such an impact cannot go unpunished." Assured Vegeta.

Raditz roguishly grinned; he realized what Vegeta was implying. He needed a punching bag.

"Solid." Raditz announced his approval.

Vegeta tilts his head to the side. "We'll just have to show him that same warm hospitality. And Raditz . . . " he notions for Raditz's attention.

High-browed, Raditz turns to face Vegeta. "Yeah?" he responded.

" ...Don't ever say "solid" again . . . ever." Vegeta concludes.

Raditz nods. "Right, mondo cool then!" he says brightly.

Vegeta shoots a blast at him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Somewhere inside the underground city **

**Tunneled catacombs . . . **

"Arrggh, the kid poots some awfully foul stank in his sleep!" Nappa thought for a second. ( Ha, he is a saiyan! ) He thought proudly carrying the brat.

Nappa observes his cold isolated surroundings. It seemed to be the graveyard area of this underground colony.

Nappa is starting to feel hopeless, certain he was in the wrong area.

"Blah . . . that decaying stench, this must be where they bury the dead. Ugh, it reeks of rot, and piss. There's no way this can be near an exit or a platform transport. The smell is too stank." He complained.

A doubtful Nappa continues to travel through the catacomb's narrow dividing passageways. Finally, his doubts are realized when he reaches a dead end. He stops and searches around the darkest end. Feeling out his surroundings. Once Nappa feels a rocky obstructing wall, he hits it in frustration. "Damn, there's nothing here! Easy to find, Vegeta's crazy! But there's nowhere else!" he ranted.

However, with that strike all hope is not lost when finding a thin hollowed wall, indicating a great space behind the obstruction.

"Huh . . . what's this? A hidden room . . . well I'll be. Those earthlings are sneaks, either that or they're the poorest miners ever! I can't believe I found it by accident. Vegeta is going to be pleased, maybe. I will get an extra treat! Ooo, I hope he brings the black-haired girl!" he stargazes. "Err, I almost forgot!" said Nappa snapping out of his daydream and shoots a blast loud enough for Vegeta and Raditz to pinpoint.

The brunt impact of the blast makes the obstructing wall of cavernous rock come crumbling down, revealing a launching area.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Same time, elsewhere . . .

"Now!"Vegeta shouts hearing the signal.

Raditz shouts. "Right!"

" Come, lets go!" commands Vegeta shifting the earth woman firmly over his left shoulder. He takes flight in the direction of the blast.

Raditz follows after, carrying Goku by his hair, and Yamcha by the callous, fungus-infected foot, exposing his pale stomach and his pink, silk, heart decorated, man-panties.

While in flight, alarms are sounded throughout the underground. The base is on full-alert. The cause seems obvious, but why so late? When Vegeta blasted out the cell, one would think the alarms would've sounded then, however, not even a red light flashing. The lack in security is a bit unnerving as well, indicated something else was taking priority.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Moments before . . . **

Tien is in an isolated monitoring room with the purple-haired Launch, and a few other miscellaneous soldiers and technicians.

Tien sits silently observing security sensors on the lower levels. Then something bizarre occurs, and visuals suddenly terminate. "Hm? . . . that's weird . . . all the cameras turned off, even the hidden wireless ones. I wonder if it has anything to do with the sandstorm outside? But why would that affect the equipment inside?" he questioned, and as soon as he finished that sentence did several technicians run panic-stricken to his side.

"Um, Captain Shinhan! We have a huge problem on our hands. The seismology team has detected some unusual, yet highly disturbing seismologic activity." Exclaims an excited average tech, dressed in mining equipment.

Tien looks interested. "Does this have anything to do with the activity outside?" he asks.

The tech shakes his head. "No, sir . . . well, it's complicated. I will let our chief seismologist fill you in on the particulars." He addresses passing the torch to a nerdy man in a cliched lab-coat, and drilling helmet.

Tien looks to the nerd expectantly.

The dull, little-eyed, seismologist expert reports very slow, and unmotivated. " Sir, there's volatile activity in the lower levels. Temblor energy sensors are steadily reading off the charts. The readings indicate two isolated locations with sudden, yet separate seismic activity. The sources are as of yet unknown, believed to be artificial. Fortunately, it's confined to the lower levels, indicating a possible implosion, collapse or detonation. But, that's not the most concerning, within the last ten-minutes we started to detect separate seismic activity beneath the underground city. Something seems to be rising, or fractured from the earth's inner core, captured waves indicate an upheaval of earth. I believe the two detonations causing the seismic activity below are unrelated to this latest detrimental activity. I just don't know what's causing the continuing abnormal tremors surrounding." The nerd reports.

Tien nodded his head, he knew it was a makeshift underground refuge was built by a major fault line. Making the former islands vulnerable. It's also a major design flaw. Moreover, the topsoil above after the unexplained evaporation of earth's water supply is now under sea level, and the mines go beneath that. The original Capsule Corps plans were susceptible to collapsing, which is why it was shut down in 1987. But, it was the only hospitable fully-mined shelter left. They had no choice, topsoil conditions had become unlivable, constant day light, random violent storms taking with it modern civilization almost as if the earth swallowed it up leaving no traces.

"I see. We've become so accustomed to the tremors . . . we hadn't noticed a difference. Expansion operations were to resume today that may play a role in the recent activity. But, the location is what worries me. It could mean that the time has come for what we all feared, the inevitable. The mines too, have rejected us. I don't believe this requires further investigation. I think we should start evacuations on all levels. Alert the city, immediately." Tien instructed.

The main human technician interrupts Tien's orders. "No sir, you don't understand. The seismic activity . . . it is unusual, catastrophically unusual, not systematic to current fault-lines, or miners' expansion. It's all over sir!" he says with alarm.

Tien frowns, his brows puzzled, also excited. "What!? What do you mean by, it's all over, as in total dislocation of the mines?" he questioned. Tien had concern in his tone, and his third-lazy-eye wondered.

The head technician speaks urgently. "As in destruction of the world, it's all over! As I said, sir. We did have two separate incidents on the lower levels. However, there is coseismic activity all over the entire planetary sphere, folding. The two gravitational divisional equators that separate the earth are giving way into each other, a belt snap! It threatens to rupture the planet whole! We're in big trouble, sir. Evacuation will do nothing this late in the event, and the volume is too high. We simply don't have the capacity or means to save everybody! We're on the verge of a fatal planetary breakdown, or rather a meltdown." He reports fearfully, perspiring heavily, showing his intense nervousness of the situation they were now facing. "People are going to die."

Tien stood up urgently. "Are you telling me that the earth is in a great peril, such as global earth quakes?"

The technician paled. "I wish it could be so easily explain . . . but, this isn't an earth quake . . . it's something else." He says looking off dramatically. "I don't want to die." He says filled with anxiety, wanting to breakdown and stain his boxers.

Tien is speechless, with a grave look sketched on his face. "Then, how do we respond?" he questioned.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chichi rouses, feeling debris fall on her head, trickling down her dirt-smudged face. She squints, focusing her eyes as she removes the obstructing dirt and crumbled rock from her vision. She sits up instantly, rocks bursting from her hair during the motion. She instantly remembers the saiyans, she looks to see if they were still around. However, even though the lighting was poor, she still saw that the three savages and her babies were gone! She frantically searches the dim room, and spots a lonely Krillin a few feet away, still bald and unconscious.

"Ugh . . . just Krillin is left . . . can't say I blame them." She denigrates, taking it slow however, she was heavily injured, barely could move because of her back injury, but Krillin was worse off. She reaches over to him sorely, grabbing the senzus he had in a pouch hanging off his belt. She pops a senzu in her mouth and is instantly healed. "Mmm much better!" she sighs.

The newly energized Chichi turns to the weakened Krillin.

"Krillin! Wake up, Krillin, wake up now! Damn it! What in my world!? Grr, get up!" she growled. Chichi had to think of something fast, they were taking her two favorite men, and she didn't know if they were perverts, or what!

Chichi had to think like a man, and a desperate virgin at that. "Um, erg, look, Krillin. Marron's naked, greased up, licking something that covertly resembles a penis, like a banana, and straddling a dirty motorcycle!" she said ashamed of herself, uttering complete trash that Marron actually was, and it did the trick! Moreover, I'll spare Marron's past affiliation with playboy smut-magazines, and soft-core internet porn teases on YouTube and E!

"Ooo, that's soooo sexy! Where, where!?" Krillin shouted, panting like a miserable mutt on hind legs. "Oww!" he hollers grabbing his neck, the pain soars throughout his body.

"Krillin, let's go, now!" Chichi ordered impatiently, slapping the back of his head again.

"Damn! I think my head is broken." He whined. Krillin looked highly disappointed with a sulking frown still thinking about the provocative image of Marron.

"Oh, you're fine, just stick the bones back in place!" Chichi dismissed his injuries simply because hers were healed.

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed. He puts a messaging hand to the back of his thumping head, hoping to soothe it. He was aching all over in fact, the saiyan leader worked him over really good, some ribs were broken, fractures and contusions everywhere, he was also certain he had a concussion. That saiyan intentionally left him cripple to die in the mine, but he didn't know he had a miraculous bean as in senzu.

Chichi chastises with a shameful finger. "Really, Krillin. You should be ashamed of yourself!" she scolded. "My little scholar has been kidnaped by big, hairy, baby-eating, warriors! And all you can think about is that two-dollar floozy! You think I'm not in pain!? I am, but I'm not griping like a baby! Think of what they did to Puar and put your head back on and move!" Chichi of course lied about her injuries and bravery, demanding Krillin to do the impossible.

Krillin just sighed in pain, felt like that saiyan broke every bone. "…." He declined to respond, more concern with the sharp pain in his head, he was dizzy and getting ready to regurgitate, signs of severe head trauma.

Chichi was upset and worried. " I said they ate _babies_! Now stop your wallowing in self-pity! It's because you're still a virgin, pathetic." She berates, really cutting into him about his nonexistent sexual status.

Krillin frowns. His lip bleeds out expelling from his earlier wounds. "That was unnecessary." He mutters wiping his red lip. However, burning heat from the small fire around, cauterizes his opened wounds with burns, sealing the exposed flesh. Also, dirt smudges into his flesh, congealing some excess exposure that saved him from bleeding out. But, he was still in very bad shape, his body ached for a senzu-bean.

Chichi berates his comment."Was it? You're falling apart. They took all the real men, including Yamcha and left just you, why on earth do you think that is? Because, even they saw the desperation and loser . . . nesses in you. Just you, and your . . . hand-friend." She ridiculed looking abhorrently at his vulgar promiscuous sex-hand.

Krillin cries silently. "No, that's not true . . . why didn't they take me, too?" he wonders sadly.

Chichi disregard his insecurities. "You're useless to me like this, they should've killed you. You're in the way of the real men anyway. Look, stop crying, they said that they were going to their alien contraption. We'll use the hidden passage. I know exactly where Bulma put their diabolical pimp-ship. Dirty sex pirates, think they can just enslave my family and make them turn-tricks to settle their gambling debts. I think not! No one screws with my family's edification, lets stole-away on that pandering-ship! Then, oh yes, we'll let them have it! And let them have it we will, or shall, yeah, shall sounds so much better. I should write that down! Come on Krillin, we'll save the day for a change, you and me, pervert-loser!" ridiculed Chichi heroically, as she pulled out fifty machine guns and Bulma's experimental one.

Krillin gave her a nervous glance. (Sweat drops) "AHH." He cried moving the wrong way, feeling his backbone grind with layered flesh, torturing the nerves.

( Darn it, that smarts! But, Chichi doesn't care that I can't walk! She's such a crazed hothead, she is going to get us killed, either by the saiyans or by her rapid gunfire. ) He sighs. "My life sucks!" he whined out loud.

Chichi glared at him then snatched his prude hand and forced the injured Krillin to accompany her.

"You have no life!" Chichi corrected bluntly, dragging the crippled Krillin.

Luckily, the ex-monk grabbed his bag of magical beans Chichi absentmindedly left lying around.

The duo of circumstance run into a hidden passage that quickly led straight to the departure lifts within the obscure catacombs. The alien craft was right by the exit of the passage. They quietly sneak into the saiyan ship knowing they couldn't physically fight the saiyans.

A dumb-stricken oblivious Nappa was in foreground waiting for Vegeta, he did not notice them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Deep in the catacombs . . . **

Tien is running with Launch and a clueless Marron at his side. Apparently, she was playing with toy-blocks when she saw the duo Launch and Tien running. She thinks it's a game.

The alarms are sounding loudly, meaning danger is approaching to uncontainable levels.

Tien is troubled by the recent events. (What the hell is going on? Now we have a global disaster. And, those aliens, I knew those guys were trouble . . . damn, this is bad. We've taken on more then we could handle.)

Currently, the weather outside has affected some digital properties, and as a precaution, a squadron of soldiers were activated to defend that area. ( I wonder about those detonation blasts below . . . I don't understand where it came from . . . ) Tien thinks deeper; his third-eye shoots open with actualization.

"It's the aliens! They must've escaped. They might be heading for their ship. The second blast has to be an indicator to the ship's location! The storm has damaged our security measures more then we initially thought, the cameras did detect anything before going out. It explains the two detonations the chief seismologist reported, the locations are exact." He says aloud, then with urgency he quickens his pace, fearing for the safety of his friends.

Blue-haired Marron looks to Launch. "Um, What!? Where's the sand castle!? Oh yay, we get to go outside and build sand castles! Goody-goody!" she squeals in delight running faster then Tien.

Launch sneezes and her purple hair turns blonde. The calm dense girl now becomes a raving psychopath. "Raaagh, yeah, I'm going to blow up the sand castles!" She shouts running to the space port. Marron screams no hearing that, beating everyone to the goal!

Launch chases after Tien and Marron who's nowhere to be seen with guns ah-blazing.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Somewhere underground . . . **

Raditz and Vegeta were almost to the hidden dock. They continue their aerial speed, while in flight they perceive a low hum. The indicating sound flows throughout the shaken tunneled hall. It was a peculiar notable sound, however, dismissed as electricity flow to power the underground facilities.

Suddenly, Vegeta is stricken with a familiar pang of dread, full-blown anxiety attacks him unexpectedly. A cold sweat starts to bead down his face. He notices his sudden perspiration leaking down his face. His thick, black, moist eyebrows creased in thought. ( ... this feeling . . . can it be? No, not now, it is much too soon! )

Sensing the tainted physical disposition of the surroundings. Vegeta draws in air, as if seeking conformation from a certain scent and he got a whiff of something toxic to the senses. A rancid baleful smell that was too distinct to dismiss, too cadaverous in feeling. He could never forget that lingering stench!

Vegeta could not hide his disconcertment. "…it comes . . . now, here, but why!?" He asks attentively addressing no one in particular.

"Huh?" questions Raditz witnessing a sight he had yet to witness from Vegeta ever, uneasiness.

He felt the earth's pulse, vibrating, beating, closing in. The underground hum intensifies.

"Raditz!" Vegeta called to him as he turns to face him. "Move, Now!" he yelled.

"Oh shit!" Raditz shouts as the ground activates; the cavern shivers, and his vision shakes. "What the Fuck is going on!?" questioned Raditz in disarray, his thoughts were in a maelstrom of confusion as the tunnel seems to collapse above, and his voice drowned out by the sound.

" _**Hurry Fool**_!" Vegeta roared. He grips the female on his shoulder, positioning her protectively, and bolts toward the direction of their ship. He heads to a wide opening.

Raditz takes the hint, and trails turbulently behind as the collapse pursues to hunt them down in a domino-effect and bury them alive. Vegeta's dreaded worst-case scenario, the irony.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Nappa waits for Vegeta and Raditz outside on the ship's lift. He was getting tired of throwing rocks at the sleeping kid.

There were two dead guards by the lift and several others spread in the background. Nappa killed them when he arrived. He sighs with boredom, until he sees Raditz and Vegeta rush in with their heavy loads.

As soon as Raditz races through, a sudden impulsion propels them forcefully. They nearly lose stability, and their loads. However, the two saiyan warriors were able to instinctively regain balance, though Goku and Yamcha being held by the foot and hair didn't fair too well, getting jostled from side to side.

Nappa witnesses the imploding cloud that is released from the collapsing pressure.

"Oh boy!" he says, then quickly picks up the sleeping child, and carries him into the ship. Seconds after, he flies down to help with the stocking, aiding Vegeta first.

"Here, Nappa, take this!" Vegeta yells excitedly through the explosive commotion, handing Bulma over urgently. "Go, start the Aero, Now!"

"What's going on!?" asked a puzzled Nappa hearing a warped sound coming from the tunnel they just came from.

"Go, there's no time. Nappa, just be ready when I get back." Vegeta managed to say without breaking face as the temblor upheaval increases, blowing his spiked hair up . . . per.

Nappa could only blink as he shifted the girl's weight in his arms. The aerial launching platform starts to shake unstably due to uninterrupted seismic activity underground. In other words, a dangerous land-sinking earthquake, worse because it was underground. The structures were liable to collapse, or implode as witnessed moments before.

The air, rather compressed oxygen also makes for an explosive destructive force.

"Go!" demanded Vegeta, as the mayhem ensued chaotically. The ship is under stress because of the event, if they didn't hurry, it will fissure apart as well as their surroundings. Vegeta felt he had to deter the calamity, to distract in order to escape from this shit hole.

Not wasting any time, Nappa charges into the ship. He was not going to let Vegeta down. In all of Vegeta's life, he stood as his loyal guard, and never once had Vegeta ever complemented, or said any kind word to him . . . not without a sarcastic or snappy reply, not anyone else for that matter. But, his actions were more heroic then he ever thought possible, protecting the earthlings and safeguarding their departure in a precarious environment . . . it wasn't like him to be so cautious, mindful, even noble. Whether it was his intention, or not.

(This is serious.) Nappa thought. Judging by the last planets they were on, Vegeta had been self-destructive, even more so putting them in needless danger. Nappa feared the thing that had Vegeta on the edge. Was it honor, or respect he felt, or was it a massive misconception on his part? Of course he had no clue as to why he brought the earthlings along. And Vegeta simply had bigger fish to fry. Either way, he had a task to fulfil.

The underground is in an unstable parlous state, making the operational equipment respond on its own. The launching platform lifts automatically, the trigger broke due to immense stress. It's an elevation shaft leading up to the surface. Lucky for the saiyans, bad for those stuck on the ground levels. It was the ground-dwellers only sources of escape, if something untoward were to occur. And, this would be that untoward moment.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Raditz dropped off two packages, i.e., Yamcha and Goku. He throws them roughly on the platform like two potato stacks. Then, immediately he went to help Vegeta, determined to prove that he earned his title and respect as a fellow saiyan warrior.

He flew back out into battle without hesitation, hoping to see what's got the prince so guarded. He was surprised to see him head back into the ruined dilapidated tunnel they barely escaped from.

"What's he up to?" wondered Raditz out loud.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Moments after . . .**

Tien looks about tentatively, the ceiling is dislodged and caving. The underground base is rapidly decaying; he hoped evacuation was running smoothly.

However, once he reached the exit port, he saw that the platform lift had already been activated. He nearly fell to pieces.

The way the underground mine is organized, most exiting platforms are on the same trigger. That meant all connected lifts were activated too soon, sending over a dozen forty-acre industrialized platforms above ground, leaving a dusty hollowed cavern.

Tien frowns horrified. " Oh no, this is horrible. Those platforms were designed to hold thousands of people at once. This malfunction will end all evacuation efforts . . . all those people, trapped. No, if only we had more time! We should've trained the survivors to fly. It's over, I have no choice but to go with the back-up plan and save as many as possible. Bulma, Goku, where are you?" he asks looking aimlessly around. "What happened to you, Goku? It's like they're not even here!?" he worries with a lowered head.

He looks up distraught seeing the lift hopelessly travel up. Determined, he runs across a wide gap toward a crumbled opening in the wall.

Launch comes running after him, sneezing and changing at the same time, it's allergy season.

Marron comes in dead last, dead tired from all that running. She really wanted to build those sand castles.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Elsewhere . . . **

Vegeta was having a hard time locating. ("It.")

"Damn." He cursed. He thinks back to what the blue-eyed shrew said earlier. ("Kakarot sensed you!") He wished he had that ability to hone-in on one's energy prowess; maybe he could learn it by focusing on pivotal energies shifts, just like the energy it takes to formulate a single powerful blast. It has a stagnant, calm, force, a potent, trenchant wave, and an animated, vibrating, pulse behind it. Well, in any case, it was worth a try.

"If that ridiculous 3rd rate saiyan could muster it, I should be able to master the ability." He boasted confidently with scowling brows.

He concentrates his mind, feeling out the annihilative forces, concentrating his mind on the discharging of greedy energy.

(Focus . . . ) He was picking something up over . . . err, no, nothing. It was then he realized a truth uttered by the earth woman. She had stated, not even Kakarot could sense this evil . . . but how was that even possible? If true, that would mean it was natural by unforeseen chaotic means, it had no willful dark element, but it's wicked nonetheless.

He lowers his elevation, staring sternly into darkness unafraid with vindictive justice, waiting to implement death.

However, after a moment, he did perceive something . . . though, it wasn't profound, or distinguishable. But a rancid smell, toxic to the senses, revolting enough to reveal its source is near, you could taste the sour milk of a dead cow.

Vegeta didn't rely on mental senses, instead, he used his natural sense, the most basic and traditional sense of all creatures, his nose.

The calm saiyan concentrates on projected fumes; he detects lingering attachments of a signature stench, stemming from steadily falling dirt above.

This wasn't a normal collapsing impression. From Vegeta assessment, there's a creasing form in the center of the tunnel, an imprint of weakened earth like a giant mole drilling through the ground. It threatens a cave-in at any moment. The rumbling mineshaft, though dislodged is still somewhat passable.

In the distance, Vegeta spots scrambling humans. The woman's army is finally coming to siege them in two large brigades. A little too late, in his opinion.

"There they are!" shouts a Captain within the mass of charging infantry men.

Vegeta puts up is hand in a halting pattern, slowly putting a finger down, one at a time countdown until making a cracking fist. He sets his sights on the soldiers. They were in his way. He looks beyond, and suddenly stops. "... grrr." He growled.

Behind the rushing soldiers, he finally felt it, an intense suffocating aura. His brows deepen, his eyes widen and mouth agape as he sees a dividing fracture in the distance.

The ground behind the 2nd brigade ruptures, and splits uneventfully, swaying the men back and forth. Out emerges a black, repugnant, obnoxious, grotesquely large organism, now they begin to scream like children in a slaughter house.

Vegeta watches wide-eyed, twitching in reaction. He felt those familiar screams like acid-fire on his back, replayed countless times in the back of his mind, the lullaby that forces him to rest at night. "All the terrible peasant saiyan children go into the dark, flushed down in the pit . . . " he utters out of the blue, echoing a haunting event long ago, triggered by the black flooding waters. He shakes his head from the mental intrusion, he had to keep it together. It was like before with the earthling and her aquatic delving eyes.

Vegeta stared cautiously below as the entity comes forth, stealing his focus.

A single bulbous shapeless mass covered in a sleek protective coating leaks out. A black pond of beating strenuous veins pumping through its shapeless exterior.

Vegeta took notice as it grew in mass, breaking through the concrete back walling. The shafted limestone structure erupts from underneath the base's barrier.

Earth fissures through the fragile structure, excreting more bulbous cretins from within it. It smelled worse then a crematorium, sewer, and bad breath after eating worm-infest shit, combined.

The front unit 1st brigade, were unaware until it was too late as black narrowed tide rips a line into their defenses, resembling a bowling ball to pins. The remaining soldiers scurry away in a panic from this great divide.

Vegeta elevates higher sensing the danger below. "The great parting of the seas . . . how befitting." He commented.

A great upsurge of dust, debris, and earth rush forcefully toward Vegeta, mimicking the cyclonic sandstorm outside. In spite, he faces the surge without any discourse.

It travels malevolently within the thick cloud of dust, intending to do great harm. The impeding soldiers were crushed, as a black river flushes out rapidly, flash-flooding the lower levels drowning those trapped.

Seeing that vile entity triggers unpleasant memories for Vegeta; he grimaces as he was once drowned in its excruciating binding waters. He looks up at the weakened ceiling, it was only a matter of time before it gives way. It's time to go.

The odious fiend from within the flow of the black rising river slithers its seedy way toward an unsuspecting Raditz, using the river to blend.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Raditz just entered through what looks to be an intersection.

The entrance tunnel deteriorates rapidly, crumbling down as it finally collapses. It gives way to the weight of something devastatingly huge.

It was clear now, the mine didn't collapse before, it was this thing moving around making it shift. In addition to the chaos, an unforeseeable plight, the electricity is failing all around, and it threatens to blind them in complete darkness.

Moreover, with the instability of the mine it is bound to shift and make any attempt at escape nearly impossible.

"Raditz, you fool!" Vegeta shouts to the reckless warrior.

Raditz's vision was obstructed by the fragments of unsuspecting debris. He found himself insensible of the danger that surrounds him, unable to react in time.

The river flows threateningly beneath him, flooding the mines at a steady rate, rising substantially.

A snake within the black, a slimy translucent blob, lets loose a tar-covered tentacle, which elongates and ropes itself around Raditz's leg.

Acids burning through his skin, working feverishly up, attacking every nerve, injecting itself into him. His own body retaliates, instantly paralyzing him similar to a neurol-toxin.

He could only feel anguish as it gradually consumes his leg and takes hold, but then, he felt a wave of heat . . . the pain from the slug subsided, replaced by searing agony of a blast.

It was Vegeta, he pummeled the leech with an extremely powerful charge, knocking the repulsive bloodsucker back into the rushing plagued waters in scorching agony. But also burning Raditz in the process, nearly amputating his leg.

Hearing its utterly disgusting earsplitting scream, it was evident that Vegeta had heavily wounded it, the entire black substance filled river shivers with turbulent waves, saving Raditz's life. But also aggravating this thing as the ceiling cracks open bleeding out this acidly black waterfall.

Raditz was humiliated, he never expected the Prince to aid him. He also felt charitable by getting into danger. Nevertheless, he did, and knowing Vegeta's pride, he just nodded a thanks. Vegeta, however, didn't respond. He didn't even meet his gaze.

The saiyan of royalty glowers and smacks Raditz down, nearly belting him in that evil river. The black fall above splits exceedingly further, bound to drown them within seconds. "Be grateful, my aim was off. I was hoping to rid of you both. And I never asked you to come down here and get in my way. There won't be a next time. A cripple is useless to me. Got that, lets go!" he cautioned critically.

Raditz though disgraced was compelled. "Vegeta, you're much stronger then that thing . . . So, why rush? We can take it down while it's recovering!"

Vegeta was about to snap at Raditz, but came to the rational conclusion that Raditz did not understand that these creatures were incalculable. Fathomless fiendish creatures existed, festering deep within the earth's sphere, not just one!

You can say, it's part of the planet itself, manifested deep underground, feeding off the planet, slowly draining the planets of all its existing resources, selfishly sucking away life.

So, if the world before was majority water, then, it diminished to a death defying zero, you best believe that entity now covers that vast source of water. It is the river that flows continuously, it is the havoc causing sea that is endless, and it is the water you drink from a faucet.

They grow and multiply until unearthing from their underground womb, and lay claim to the emptied planet by merging into one. In truth, no one knows whence they came, or how long they've been rotting in the earth's soil compressed within the seven deadly sins. The sins of pride, covetousness, lust, anger, gluttony, envy, and sloth. They came from the sins of nothing.

There is only one obvious conclusion . . . is that they are very real and must be dealt with.

Vegeta looks at Raditz annoyed. "You fucking idiot, we're about to be drowned out! Don't ask questions. Go, or die here!" he scolds with a bold piercing expression and takes off leaving Raditz behind in trail of fire.

Vegeta came to the conclusion it was already too late for this planet and the next course of action was to return to space.

Raditz didn't argue, he did trust the prince's judgment at this point.

Raditz races to catch Vegeta, following his raging heated trail towards the exit.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bursting through the collapsing rock Vegeta emerges to get back to where their ship waits . . . But, it was gone. The dock itself was the moving lift, which had lifted their craft above ground.

Raditz arrives seeing the same puzzlement.

The two antsy saiyans look upward seeing nothing but unstable titanium supports for the lift, hearing the grinding of loosened stilts, wires, bolts, and support beams. They would have to blast their way out.

They quickly rocket to the top.

It took a moment to travel up. The air was thin, and weighed heavily with gravity. Winded debris continuously obstructs the vision.

The port's supports are unbolting given way to the pressure and seismic activity.

Raditz shielded his eyes. "Damn, this is annoying. These mines are sinking, that platform is going to come right down on us!" he worries.

Vegeta continued to fly, ignoring the obstacles and Raditz.

They reached the mechanized locked-in ceiling, on the other side was the surface. They were underneath the amusement-park sized lift.

Sensing the final collapse, Vegeta uses a small blast in case the ship was near their explosive exits.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

They jump out, shielding themselves from the aggressive sand blowing surface. The sand storm was highly active, felt like being in a sand-ridden hurricane with 225mph wind gusts.

Luckily, their advanced ship was capable of dealing with sand and other damaging obstacles like wind.

The lift they were on begins to tilt diagonally, making heavy grinding noises of shakable instability.

"Vegeta, we have to get off this lift, it will capsize soon." Warned Raditz.

"Gee, what gave that away?" he replied sarcastically.

Raditz growls. He didn't have to be a cranky bitch all the time.

As the saiyans rush through the sandstorm and hover the skies, the unstable industrialized lift gives way, causing a thunderous destructive roar as it plummets back into the pit of earth. It broke apart the opening, leaving a wide square gap.

Not impressed by the noisy calamity they look around for their ship, and it wasn't to be seen for miles. They observe a roar from above not associated with the storm, a familiar roaring hiss, extending to where their ship once settled, seeing the flaming blue of the ship's engine exhaust.

They, in great dissatisfaction, took notice of how their awaiting ship was now considerably halfway off the Planet!

Vegeta had to laugh at the blunder. "I told him to start the damn thing, not leave us behind. What a dick." Vegeta commented as he stared with frowning brows.

"Well, it looks like he at least left the hatch open!" says Raditz, seeing through the almost blinding dust bowl.

"Right, had he waited that collapsing tunnel would have impaired our escape. Not to mention the wind alone could've done some damage. Look at what it's doing to those earthlings'." Said Vegeta seeing several giant earth ships being thwarted by the wind in a rolling spiral, some crashing and exploding into the ground, swept away by the gusty dust storm.

The saiyan's ship was high enough not to be affected by the pressurized bouts of earthly wind.

Raditz and Vegeta rocketed toward their ship bypassing the storm's pressure, landing forcefully into their craft.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Once safely on the Aero, Vegeta moves to close the hatch, stepping over a dune of sand that accumulated while the hatch was open. The winds were strong, but not enough to affect their energized shields.

Vegeta looks to the sandy mess on the ground, then his eyes wonder down at the barren earth, or what was left of it. He halts in closing the opening and watches as the sandstorm dissipates unexpectedly.

"This is odd." He noted, seeing the surrounding sky suddenly clear. He looks to the ground, witnessing the sandstorm that blanketed the sky in a blinding cloud of sand being vacuumed in by a deep depression in the earth. A dangerous looking scourge sucking in the earth, taking with it a few surviving fighter ships that were circling the air. They explode due to the suction clamping of vehement gravity.

The earth is inflicted with a carved scourge of wicked intent. The lining imprint is noticeable from even out in space, the crevice is so large that it stretches over the entire view of the continent.

A parlous scar that begins to fracture apart, dividing the impression into millions of lava bursting sections throughout the land. It solidifies sand into glass rock as far as the eye can see, reflecting off the sun's glaring brilliance, resembling a diamond browned sea.

Vegeta frowns. It seemed as if this planet is about to burst!

Ultimately, something emerges from the hottest depths of the earth, within the fissures it sucks in all the sand and glass-rock from all around, turning the world into a dry, brittle, cracked desert.

Vegeta scowls even more. "What the . . . so, this it, now, I see."

It was silent for a moment. The wind and Vegeta's craft being the only sounds on the earth.

Vegeta scoffs indifferently. "Now, it begins . . . and now, it ends." Condemned Vegeta shrewdly.

On target, the phenomenon tears through the gaping divisions, a wild eruption upsurges vigorously with steamy, smoking, liquid, shattering the vast wasteland. The entire earth tuned into the ultimate sinkhole, giving way to a rising sea of filth.

Now Raditz could see and hear what Vegeta was talking about. The image was gross, profound, and terrifying all at the same time.

"Ugh, that looks like hell on earth, literally! Damn, look at that black tarry sludge! It's so ominous!" he said coming next to Vegeta.

They observe the unusual sight. "I...I have never seen anything so revolting. Blah! Earth breeds pure sewage." He said aghast.

"Raw . . . voracious cretins. The black blood of the earth . . . infused fossils. Now the shrilling screams of those left to die . . . Their minacious intent can be felt by even the wickedest of men... even me. It's unveiled now, the caverns must've masked its signature, buried under the subterranean catacomb earth." Vegeta anecdotally rationalizes.

Raditz looks on. "... we should wake that loud woman. She should see this . . . I'd love to see her expression when she sees just how wrong she was." promoted Raditz.

Vegeta looked to him thinking he was petty, then to the woman graced with sand. "... give her to me." He says suddenly.

"Yes!" he complied in a state of awe, but quickly snaps back to reality.

Raditz goes to rouse Bulma. He pinches her nose so that she's unable breath. Seconds later, she awoke desperately needing air. Raditz did not care, and brutishly ushers the disoriented woman.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vegeta speculates while looking at the carnage below. ( **"Why now, when I arrive . . . doesn't make sense . . . that's two different planets now, climaxing as if . . . as if I triggered it . . . still, all at once. It's no mistake, I was fated to witness this, again. I don't believe in this kind coincidence. But, why me? What's going on in the cosmic universe that is centering in on me? This is not a superiority complex or self-delusional indulgence. There's too much of a connection on a universal scale. It's like a pandemic of the universe. And, I'm its unwitting beholder."**) His mental thoughts ceased when Raditz brought over the groggy lady.

Vegeta took hold of the befuddled woman. He held her upright, forcing her to view the blackened deluged nightmare below.

"Look, earth-woman. This is the black innundation that ripped your planet apart, depriving your world of life, drowning its stability in a sudden sickening surge, not us! Look at it! Witness its global flood demolished all you've ever known, and see, what was there rotting all along! You need to observe with your own eyes what escaped you before." He spoke gruelingly with a saturnine temperament. His corrosive tone was vociferous, gripping her arms tightly emphasizing the importance of his words.

She flinches from his acerbic words as they cut into her soul. She did as told, fearing the truth and what she saw made her humble, so humble she wanted to vomit blood.

They were all over, horrid bulbous slugs that consumed the continent from what she could see. A churning black ocean made up of devouring slugs, making pitchy hellish squeals, slopping monstrously around. She could not fathom where these dwelling creatures ceased, and where the amphibious beings manifested. The sheer magnitude of this rushing innundation was devastating, a full-blown tsunami flood of filthy, fleshy, pottage mixed in tar. The world submerged in a dark, soupy, organic, oceanic abyss.

_**(My god, what is this? Looks to be effluent matter and unrefined oil. It . . . it can't be real, it's too sickening! Just how long has this liquid evil been mooching off our lively-hood, living amongst us? )**_ She questioned mentally, alarmed by what she is forced to see.

She saw the torturous goings on inside this liquid-based abomination; blood gorges suddenly, gushing up infinite bodies of humans and animals alike in red syrup. Whatever covered the earth below were all suffering inside this scornful sea of death.

It's a digestive system, countless terrestrials still alive being crushed into bloody meat. This horrific morbid fate was reserved for those left behind.

She watched as parasites fought with each other for subsistence, resulting in mass cannibalism.

(This is so surreal. It's beyond comprehension!) she thought with disdain and dread.

The land below was in pure chaos, screaming demons of pain, the world plunged into hell. The horrific supernatural sounds of the tortured, and the mutilated filled atmosphere.

All forms of life consumed in an ill stream of wickedness, suffering a slow excruciating execution. The scene was hard to stomach; she could hear its eerie cries echoing through the air, the skies darken and lightening seems to strike at that pivotal moment creating the perfect horror scene, an endless sea of the dead.

"Oh God, what are those things?! Just what the hell is it!?" she asked highly disturbed.

Vegeta takes the opportunity to cut in. "You were looking to space for answers. Your assumptions made you blind to the terrorizing truth. You never considered the origins of the phenomenon you sought so diligently were down below, festering in the trenches of this planet's core unscathed, undetected, unopposed, free to reign. It was never even a thought in your simple human logic. You want to know what caused this unperceived attack, it's a buried untellable evil that is willful enough to choose when to emerge above ground, to finalize this planet's longstanding history. It expels virulent toxic gases, tremendous tidal waves and a global widespread sickness. They are a malignant lurking breed, parasites, earthling." Terrorized Vegeta.

Raditz chuckles. Vegeta reactively turns to him with an even colder look then his words. Raditz instantly stops, realizing this no longer a show for his viewing. Three was a crowd apparently, he moves away in the background in the next room.

Bulma closed her eyes in thought. (They're grotesque. So . . . that's what truly killed my parents, and friends, Oolong, Chiaotsu, Perverted Roshi, Mom . . . practically everyone I knew and cared for . . . their deaths were so bizarre. Father . . . mother . . . Damn it, why couldn't I see! ) She clenched her teeth and vengefully formed fists at her sides, she began to shake with grief. She was about to strike down and fight it all . . . until Vegeta urgently snatches her back quickly.

"What do you think you're doing? Boneheaded woman, you can do nothing at this stage, it's too late, it was over when your planet ceased to function as it was. It's far too massive to fight now. An endless ocean of death! Anything you try now will have no impact, accept the things you can't change. And grow from your ignorance. You'd do well to know your limitations."He advised strongly.

"Get off me!" she pushes, refusing his council. " I don't care at this point! My friends are dying, fool! All those people, millions to suffer like this, it's not right! I can't just sit here and watch them perish like this . . . it's too cruel."

Vegeta grunts. "You don't have a choice. They're insignificant."

Bulma refuses his authority. "They are my people, my friends! We are not valueless beings to be digested! I hate it, I hate them, I hate that I can't stop it from killing. But, I have to make them pay for what they did! For what they are doing! They must be destroyed . . . even if it means killing those trapped. Even if it kills me, their suffering must end." She said passionately.

He had to respect her determination, very brave, but crudely unwise. He reenforces her by the shoulders strictly, just how determined was she? "Ridiculous, stop being stupid . . . look, you will just end up as food, or worse. You don't have what it takes. If you can't bear to watch them die, then you don't have the stomach save them. This is what your enemy is capable of. This is their source of power, your ignorance, doubt and weakness. This is my battle, keep your distance." He finishes, moving her aside.

In the background, she wasn't backing down. "Why? Why help me, what do you care?" she asked holding back the tears of shame and helplessness.

Vegeta with his back sternly shunning her, arms preclusively folded looking down at the cesspool below. He tilts his head to the side, as if reflecting. "Quite the opposite . . . I don't. Don't read anything into my actions, you'll be sorely disappointed. It has nothing to do with _you_ at all. I would have left you there to die. I'm not some heroic romantic who comes to save everybody in the nick of time. The only reason you survived is because of your technical know-how and the possibility you tampered with my ship. Though, interesting enough, the way I see it, I did unthinkingly save your pitiable life, and your doting peons." He says suggestively, glaring back at her.

She looks around for her friends and spotted just three. What could he want of her? " No!" Bulma's eyes open wide in disbelief, covering her body.

Vegeta turns fully and actively grips the stunned earth-girl by her chest attire tightly, lifting her closer. " Indeed, you owe a great dept. to me, and I do intend on collecting. You didn't think I was some sort of centrist with moderate ways, now did you? Come now, since when did I fake that impression? I'm evil, a bastard that cares nothing of your great loss. I, am, after all, a planet killer. Out of all the things you were wrong about, that is the one thing you hit right on the mark. This is nothing new to me. For you, it is the most traumatic experience ever imagined, chaos, and havoc! Oh, what a world! EVERYTHING I KNEW WAS LIE! But, to me, earthling it is but another slow afternoon planet-trade sideshow." Vegeta mocks cruelly inches away from her face. "Or, of course, I could let you, and your peons, be eaten by those slithery vagabonds. Believe me, woman. You do not want the latter. But, I admit, either option is hell. At least, I won't eat you . . . Or will I? " He says with a devious, twisted smile, and demented chuckle.

Bulma felt uncomfortable about that last remark . . . something was very real about that statement; she growls shamed. "How sadistic. There's no way that I'm being some disgusting overused whore. There's a third option you neglected to mention, and that is death. I choose that before I would submit to either of you! You are no different then those beasts below . . . no wonder I couldn't tell you apart! I'll take my chances in killing at least one of you before dying. I have no fear." She said determined, preparing to fight for her life, or death, if need be.

Vegeta was stunned, earthlings were dramatic, but very true to their word. She truly meant she would take her own life, fighting in the process, a warrior's spirit to refuse knowing the odds.

However, he knew her weakness. "Fine, then die like the rest." He says and removes his hand from her clothes, unbalanced, she drops back awkwardly.

Vegeta starts to bully the unsuspecting woman out of the air-bound ship by forcefully pressing against her, bullying with his chest, as if he were throwing her from a ship's plank. He continues forward, pushing along, blocking any escape with his mass, shoving the violently resisting woman towards the pulling exit. It's then, he notices a fighter ship down below trying to break through the flood.

"What's this?" he says aloud, focusing his attention on the struggling craft.

Pounding his chest wildly, Bulma shouts. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Stop it! I said stop it!" She shouts as she's inches away from falling, a precipitated slip and she instantly loses balance, tilting out the ship.

Instinctively she grabs the closest thing to her, which happened to be the preoccupied Vegeta. She looks to him as she grabbed a stern hold on his black vest, then looks to where his sights were fixated on.

She gasps abruptly. "That's Tien's ship! I have to-"

Vegeta cuts in cruelly."No, he dies. What a gas, I get to watch!" he dictates crazily, excitedly breathing heavily.

Bulma takes the unguarded opportunity to punch Vegeta square in the face, not surprised, he lets her fall, glaring coldly down on her. Bulma immediately loses her balance, edging off the ship, she slips and drops from the craft!

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

She plunges to her imminent death below twisting in turning at inhuman speeds, paralyzed with sudden shock, free falling into the assimilating cesspool. Her eyes widen as hell gets inevitably closer, seeing the flooded sea of anguish this close was petrifying. She was going to drown and suffer the same fate as everyone else.

Now, she didn't feel so noble as to die the same miserable way. She becomes fretful in the split seconds it takes to fall, her life flashes before her eyes, feeling the heat of her bad judgement and the cold of the dead flood.

The flesh-loving monsters below sense her downward travel, outstretching its tides to claim her in a violent tsunami sweep. The wild sea ready to flush her out of existence.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vegeta looks down on her, vindictively watching the violence increase in fathomless raging waves.

He is angered by the human touching him, her final mistake. " ...now you die. " He says inhumanly cold.

He watches her fall without a second thought. He turns to close the hatch, completely unfeeling of her perishing predicament.

An unsuspecting sharp pang of strain shoots up his arm overwhelming him. He grabs it instinctively, it starts to constrict, throb and spread. He clenches his teeth as the controlling sensation seethes, governing his arm whole.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was happening all too fast to react, her balance and concentration in disarray. Bulma could do nothing as the creature begins its predatory line of attack.

"Oh god!" she says in fear seeing a manifested tentacle reach out to claim her, as if a baby-bird to a worm. She closes her eyes not wanting to see where she was going to end up. She catches a glimpse of Tien's ship dive for her. "No, you can't, it's a trap! Don't come for me!" She yells excitedly, shaking her head, hastening her fall. Even though, she knew he couldn't hear her. She fears its high-tides were bound to swallow Tien's ship.

She gasps as she felt her demise wrap around her body tightly, pulling her in, she constricted against the rapture at first, then, just let it take her . . . up, she was being lifted into the air, away from the fiendish screeching pit of death. She peels her eyes open to see that she had not made her destined impact into the digestive sea.

She was alive, unharmed and safe . . . that is until she saw her rescuer.

"It's you, why . . . why didn't you just let me die?!" she says unthinkingly.

Vegeta looks down on her as they fly up to the active ship. "Because, you didn't want to . . . and I still have use for you." He pants.

Bulma said nothing, knowing it was the selfish truth, but unable to admit it. She remembers Tien, then looks around desperately. He was nowhere in sight. "No, Tien! I have to find him! " She says trying to break out of Vegeta's iron hold.

The ship's latch was still open, Vegeta flew in holding her in spite of her resistance. Once landing inside, Vegeta drops her down coldly. Then angrily, he shoots a large black and red electrifying ball below, and an explosion is heard.

"To hell with him. Stupid girl, don't ever make me do that again! You're noble ideals' mean shit if you're dead. Damn you for making me get that close . . . your friend is dead, he never had a chance . . . his ship pulled back in and never broke free. The sea is rising, and I'm out of tolerance." He says with disgust, wincing and grabbing his arm. "The red, I won't be around for that." He warns.

She glares from the ground. " I saw him, he was free! We-"

Vegeta cuts her off. "We, there is no, we. I ended it. And, if your friend was free, then you are to blame for his death." He scolded.

She looks to the ground. "What would you have me do? Sit back and watch! I'm not a coward and you gave me little choice in the matter."

Vegeta counters. "How bothersome. Are you referring to earlier? I wasn't going to make you be my lover, the idea is absurd and simply isn't appealing. I would never lay with an alien. You self-gratifying humans presume so much, yet offer so little. We saiyans wouldn't bother to bed with animals. You may not care for your own life, but I'm certain you care for your friends, pull that shit again and they will die like that fool below." He threatens then closes the hatch.

Bulma glared. "You killed Tien and those on his ship!?" she asked confirmation suddenly realizing his threat.

Vegeta looks down, and spat. "What of it?"

Bulma gasps. "No, you evil monster, you did!" she accused with good reason.

Vegeta breaths heavily hearing the same blase rhetoric, rolling his eyes indifferently, and shrugs apathetically. "Believe what you want. I don't care."

Bulma was despondent to his harsh words, he did it right in front of her and it never dawned on her what he shot that blast for.

It was all meaningless now; he was meaningless. She's haunted by the shills and screams of the human race suffering horribly below. The feeling was unbearable, yet nothing could be done. Those agonizing gothic screams of torment are stained into her memory forever. Tien's death is what hurt to most . . . because he had a chance and she didn't help him to seize it. She bows her head truly ashamed. Vegeta ultimately sealed her friend's fate.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chichi and Krillin were in a different sector of the ship; they could see the unimaginable devastation below.

They were shocked beyond word, scared and depressed. However, somewhat relieved because their closest friends were all on the ship, safe from that destructive flood of fatality.

Unfortunately, Tien's ship was swallowed back into hell, blowing up in the process. The engines exerted themselves, and it is believed Tien may have sacrificed himself to save the others being the source of the implosion. Or, an unknown killer blast from above, which struck first, no one saw, but the dictating saiyan above.

All they could think at the moment was, where is Kami?

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Time seemed to slow down, it seemed like hours passed. However, it's only been thirty-minutes since being pulled to safety.

Bulma sat on the floor where Vegeta left her. And he was still there brooding as well, standing in silence, thinking of what he was going to do to her she presumed.

Bulma looked at Vegeta strangely, why did he save her? She then thought back of what he said earlier. ( **"You'll just be eaten, or worse**_**!") What could be worse then that, and how come he knows so much about this global phenomenon? It's clear, the other saiyans have no idea what's going on, so why does he?") **_

She looked at him again. His earlier biting comments started to sink in, saying earthlings were beneath him, grateful that he wouldn't take advantage, or so he says. But, his word isn't to be trusted, not only that his tone stabs the heart, demeaning, and cruel as if he were raping her with brutal words. He made it seem as if all humans were stray animals. His cold condescension seemed habitual; he didn't like anything living.

Though, his hardened eyes revealed the truth. No lust nor desire, unlike those sex-filled stares like the men of her planet, even like those other two brutes who were his thugs. She was not use to this type of blank behavior. This man was militantly indifferent, abnormally cold, unpredictable with morbid sociopathic issues. He technically saved their lives, but at what cost? He's a sociopath, and sociopaths do not have a conscience, nor can a conscience be grown. She was at his mercy; he was serious when he said, he'd kill her friends if she crossed him.

She believed that's what happened with Tien, though, he never confirmed it. She still wouldn't put it past him, why else would he shoot a blast?

She quickly snaps out of her thoughts noticing Vegeta had left the room.

He returns moments later with some whorishly trashy outfit. (_**What the . . . Fu- no, I refuse to wear that gaudy outfit**_! ) She thought angrily.

"What, ahem, what the hell is that?!" She inquired, knowing she was going to regret hearing his answer.

Vegeta looks at her with low brows, then smirks. "It's your uniform." He said indifferently, tossing the outfit to her. "Put that on . . . the frumpy rags you have on now are filthy and reek of that dead sea. This is standard apparel in the Cold empire to exploit female slaves, you will wear it." He commanded.

She was not going to argue, but she wanted to, that stringed thing left nothing to the imagination in her opinion, though she was a prude, she knew trash when she saw it.

But she had to comply, and bite her tongue. He just killed Tien, and held her friends over her head. He was more deadly right now then those infestations.

Because here, there 's no escape, and her actions could mean the death of her friends. Begrudgingly, knowing this she snatches the damn low-cut outfit from his hands.

She looks at the gaudy outfit and grimaces.

"You say you won't rape me, but this is the same uncomfortable humiliation. You're just a devil." She spat.

Vegeta expression is blank. "So I am, I don't give a damn. You smell of that shit-hole earth." He rejected her complaint.

"Dirty man!"she accused.

He lowers his eyes gravely. "Your egotistical embarrassment is of no concern to me. Woman, even if you paraded in front of me scantily clad or naked, I wouldn't be phased by you. Be grateful this is all I'm telling you to do_**. **__There are worse things I'm capable of.__**"**_ Implied Vegeta detrimentally.

Bulma bows her head in silence, there's nothing she could do. No choice but to do as he says without further provocation. _**(Oh great, this is more degrading then that outfit Oolong made me wear!**_ She shuttered, as she remembered the playboy-bunny outfit, only this thing's much more revealing, exposing her back, hips, and stomach_**. Damn, how do I keep getting myself into this crap! A mechanical genius reduced to a skanky house cleaner! Ugh, I'm Martha Stewart in trashy vintage! Ugh!**_) She burned a hole into Vegeta's eyes.

She looked at the garment, it was just so tacky. But truly, she didn't care, her mind haunted by earlier events, too serious to be concerned with such mediocrities. This punishment seemed light in comparison.

"I would be a fool to expect any compassion from you. I'd tell you to leave me alone, but it would do no good. You give no room to negotiate. Because of this I swear I will never forgive you, I warn you, don't ever turn your back on me. Because that is when I will get my revenge." She threatened.

Vegeta looks at her with his eyes dulled. "Vengeance, typical. Don't threaten me with useless vendettas, little girl. Regardless of how you see it, the fact is, I did save you. But, you are smart not to trust me, yet stupid as they come to voice it. Did you honestly think it would be impressive, or effect me in any way? How silly, I know of your convictions, and the satisfaction will be in breaking them." He revealed, emphasizing his point with a crushing fist that cracks when he tightened it.

Bulma bows her head lower, her anger builds. "Saved me, you think you saved me? From what? Your constant condescending mockery? I have the burden of a billion deaths on my hands, you couldn't possibly fathom that agonizing failure. I doubt anyone depended on you on such a high-scale level. If you wanted to _"save me"_ then you could have spared me the time to evacuate, but your intent is to make people suffer, to mock and gloat! You didn't save me, barbarian, because I am still in this infernal hell, in bondage to you. I bet you find this all amusing, don't you?" she asks with venom and resentment.

Vegeta couldn't deny that he did. " Of course, did you expect anything else?"he mocked with folded arms.

That light a fire in Bulma. "You, condescending asshole!"

He scoffs mockingly. "That fire, that fire in your eyes, and the scolding heat from your tongue, insatiable. I like that rage! Nostalgic, much like myself at one time, but that passion is meaningless. Those who are more powerful then you, will always conquer you. Do not be blinded by petty distractions. I'm not obligated to assist you, or change your fate. Place your bothersome blame where it belongs, on you. Weren't you their leader? And as a leader, you carry that burden alone, don't think about taking the easy way out by shifting accountability. You didn't research it, you didn't open your mind to it, and now your world is destroyed because of it. I did warn you woman, that I did do. Now shut up with this nonsense, I will not listen to anymore of your childish protests." He strictly directed.

Bulma gripped the uniform, she gave Vegeta a look he would remember. A look of promise, a warning, she will not let this die, she will get him in the end, he will regret today. "..."

Vegeta had a frown plastered on his face, ignoring her plight, he points down the hall near the control room. "I will rue the day, eh? Haha, comical. Enough with the pointless glares. You will change in that room." He says exactingly knowing he had her under his control. The beauty of his sadistic power.

She waited a moment, not wanting to submit so easily to him. This control, it's suffocating. Such a stagnant pressuring feeling, it was the same hopelessness she felt on earth. The pressuring is building up, a ticking time bomb, and one day that impulse was going to blow.

She got up slowly never taking her eyes off that demon of a man who would not allow her escape, who not allow her rage, who would not allow her at all. Bulma's eyes wailed up, she took off indignantly before she cries in front of that unfeeling beast who would only mock that weakness.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Once she was in the bathroom, she slammed the door. She leaned against it sorely, and slid down, releasing her breathless anguish. Though, it wasn't for herself, it was for all those innocents she had failed. And all those currently on this ship that lives were in her hands. She puts her fists to her head, signifying her tremendous regret, and great pressure on her once more. They had trusted and put their faith in her and she had failed to see what Vegeta knew all along. That her world was destined to rot.

He knew it instantly, so many lives could have been spared that terrify torturing demise if she had just been more persistent on her instincts, and if she had just listened. The tears seem steady.

Now it's far too late, a great disaster that could've been prevented is the worse burdensome regret to have. Now, the "what-ifs" set in, wondering if she should've pushed more for explorations into the earth's core. Her instincts told her so, but she had no scientific proof and was outnumbered by the politician's head scientists that formed the council.

It was all politics and glory. And she was a figurehead, a nominal leader, a symbol without any real power, a military pawn, a pretty face for all to see as a savior.

However, she wasn't a leader like everyone thought, or wanted her to be, a mere idolized puppet controlled by the government who made all the decisions.

Her regret is that there were other possibilities to explore, but she didn't explore them because she was told not to.

Was it even right, she was spared, how can she rectify this terrible sin? Could a sin like this ever be forgiven? She was a prisoner now, seemed deserving, befitting punishment even. But it isn't enough, it was too merciful, it doesn't take away or ease the sin, it doesn't excuse what happened. It was her own arrogance and gullibility that made her blind. She will never forgive herself for this ultimate mistake, this intolerable failure . . . the loss of lives was too great, much too great in mass.

A planet that was murdered, there are no excuses and there is no helping it. The fate of the earth was sealed in an unending, unidentified, calamity.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vegeta watched Bulma rush off to the bathroom, he was unnerved. It was uncanny, that was the same look he gave Frieza. Now, he is the one to receive that admonishing look, it shook him, but why?

Usually he felt empowered, like a charge of energy. Strange. Even stranger, the pain in his arm subsided moments ago. It was concerning, there was no point of injury, couldn't explain the cause of strange sensation that coursed through his veins.

He stubbornly brushes it of as a pulled muscle or sprain. Still, he actually didn't intend on saving Bulma, it was that coursing pain that knocked him out the ship. And, in a split-second decision he decided to spare her, remembering she could've tampered with the ship.

He notices stirring movement from the bodies on the floor.

Vegeta grimaces. "Humph." he grunted. Then orders Raditz to take the three prisoners to the holding cells before they wake.

He then noticed the swollen wound on Raditz's leg, and instructed him to go to the medical facility to heal himself, after securing the prisoners.

Nappa without being told, puts the Aero on autopilot, and checks and see if they still were on coarse to Nadreid, which they were.

Vegeta was tired, too much crap for one day. Before retiring to his room, he tells Nappa to send Bulma to his quarters when she is done changing.

He was famished and needed much rest . . . he just had one thing to do first.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**ELSE WHERE**

**The Planet Nas**

"Hey Burter, I don't see anything wrong here. It's a little hot and moist, but there's nothing out of the ordinary!" said a little red/orange alien named, Jeice.

The purple mutant alien named, Burter looked to a short green fat-ass named Guldo, who was trying to command Frieza's soldiers to search for him.

"Jeice, look. Guldo thinks he's the boss!" said an amused Burter.

Jeice looked over to him and laughed. "Hey Guldo, if you don't hurry up and find Frieza, you're off the Ginyu force!" he joked.

Guldo's eyes opened wide with fear. "You can't do that guys w-wait a minute, I see something over there (he pointed to the caverns.) " Look over there, it's in the grotto!" he cried with excitement.

The two Ginyu force members came to see what Guldo was pointing at "Hmn . . . that's not a grotto, it's a stalagmite cave. I think we should contact Ginyu. I think . . . we may have found Frieza . . . " Jeice speculates.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**MEAN WHILE **_

**Frieza's empire . . . **

Ginyu was having a hard time contacting that little punk Vegeta. He continued trying, even had Recoome do a little of his dirty work on stand-by.

It's been a week since he had last spoken to Zarbon, and he still has not heard word from the Ginyu squad. Nonetheless, he had nothing better to do so he stayed put, every so often, he went to take a break, and Recoome took over . . .

**To be continued . . . **

**NEXT TIME: ON THE PERFECT BLUE**

**Vegeta is stuck in his own nightmares. Bulma is at the right place, but at the wrong time! Goku and the others finally wake up! Ginyu force has to deal with a new threat! Was that Frieza, or the long lost Michael Jackson!? Ginyu also contacts Vegeta, then all hell breaks loose, that, and more, next time on the perfect blue: Stolen kiss, and A trail of tears.**


End file.
